You're still the one
by lolly Fizz LRDM
Summary: Nouvelle génération mais toujours le même topo: Potter vs Malfoy...oui mais cette foisci Malfoy est une fille au caractère bien trempée et Potter un beau brun entêté et charmé ! Romance
1. Rencontre avec la nouvelle generation

**Chapitre 1 :** Rencontre avec la Nouvelle Génération

Bulgarie 2006 Fin Août

« Matthew ! Si tu ne lève pas ta p'tite tête d'ado dégénéré tout de suite, j't'enferme avec Aracnus toute la journée ! »

« Man … on est dimanche ! » chouina un beau brun à moitié endormi.

« Et demain on sera lundi, je sais ! » répondit sa mère de l'étage inférieur.

« Aha Aha Aha ! Quel humour Man … » grogna Matthew en se levant (de force) de son lit.

Après s'être levé, Matthew se dirigea vers sa porte de chambre, à peine vêtu d'un simple (mais giga sexy) boxer noir (rrrrhhh).Il se tourna vers la glace qui était accrochée derrière et s'admira sous tous les angles (Genre le gars pas fier de lui).

C'est alors que quelqu'un fit irruption dans sa chambre : sa mère.

« Mets ça » lui dit-elle en lui tendant un T-shirt propre « Tu va effrayer ta sœur si tu te promène comme ça … j'te jure »

« Si tu savais, Man, il m'en fait plus pour que cet idiot m'effraye ! » cria une voix lointaine.

« J't'ai entendu ! » lui répondit Matt.

« Bon allez, tu enfiles ce T-shirt et tu viens m'aider à mettre la table ! »

« Maisssss euhhh … » ralla Matt.

« Ne fais pas le gamin, tu as vu l'heure à laquelle tu te lève ? En plus, c'est moi qui t'ai levé plus exactement ! Tu peux me remercier au lieu de râler, ton père ne va pas tarder à arriver, s'il te voit comme … »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris pas la peine de me faire un sermon, je descends. Mais pourquoi c'est pas Cassy qui t'aide ? »

Matt ramassa rapidement le premier pantalon qu'il trouva par terre, l'enfila et courut après sa mère.

« Ta sœur s'est, contrairement à la marmotte que tu es, levée à 8H00. Sa chambre est nickel chrome, elle a préparé le repas de ce midi et est lavée et habillée ! Tu as d'autre chose à me demander, chéri ? »

En passant devant la chambre de Cassy, il sentit quelqu'un lui faire une petite tape sur les fesses. C'était Cassy.

« T'as de la chance, elle est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui fréro ! » chuchota-t-elle, la tête dans l'embrasure de sa porte de chambre.

Matt lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis il sa pavana tout le long du couloir, en imitant sa mère avec ses grands airs en train de le sermonner.

Cassy de tordit de rire. 'C'lui là alors' pensa-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Matt se pressa de mettre le couvert alors que sa mère terminait de faire la vaisselle.

« Man ? » appela-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux toujours pas qu'on utilise la magie pour faire tout ça ? Ou alors pourquoi Papa n'engage pas un elfe pour … »

« … certainement pas ! » coupa sa mère « Je ne veux pas utiliser la magie car Merlin nous a peut-être donné une baguette mais il nous a aussi donné des bras pour travailler ! Quant à un elfe, je n'ose imaginer que mon propre fils puisse demander cela ! Sais-tu qu'à ton âge, j'ai créé la S.A … »

« … oui on le sait tous ma chérie, et Matt le sait aussi ! » dit une voix suave apparue de la cheminée. « Il ne voulait pas dire ça, j'ensuis sûr, n'est ce pas ? interrogea-t-il en fixant Matt avec un regard qui voulait en dire long.

« Bien sûr,'Pa ! » mentit-il.

Sa mère n'en fut pas du tout convaincue mais lorsque son mari vint lui murmurer un mot doux au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, elle oublia rapidement ses soucis avec son fils.

« Mione … ne soit pas dure avec lui, il n'a que 16 ans ! »

« Harry ! » dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

« Quoi ? Ne me fais pas ses yeux là ! C'est un gamin … on était pareil à son âge ! »

« Non … TU étais pareil … Ron et toi n'en faisiez qu'à votre tête ! Vous vous moquiez éperdument des elfes … et de moi quand je tricotais tous mes … »

« Allez, on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! » la supplia-t-il.

« Remettre quoi ? » questionna Cassy en arrivant dans le salon. « Ah t'es là papa, bonjour ! »

Cassy alla enlacer son père, comme elle le faisait chaque matin depuis sa venue au monde.

« Tu es resplendissante, mon cœur » lui susurra-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Tout le portrait de ta mère »

Hermione se sentit rougir au compliment de son mari. « t'es bête, Harry ! »

« Venez là, beauté divine, que je vous embrasse pour votre beauté … » dit-il comme un preux chevalier en attirant sa princesse près de lui avant de la faire basculer pour un « clash » et l'embrasser amoureusement.

« HumHum … » firent en même temps Matt et Cassy.

« Les enfants sont là, Harry … » murmura Hermione entre deux baisers, comme un simple rappel.

« Mmh … mais ce soir … » lui répondit-il chaudement, en redressant Hermione.

« HumHum ! » refirent Matt et Cassy.

« Bon les mioches … c'est bon, on a compris que vous étiez là ! » les taquina Harry.

« Ouais ben des fois on de demande » bouda Matt.

« Oh … pauvre malheureux, snif, non … Matt arrête, on va chialer … t'es en manque de bisous … c'est ça, Viens là que sœurette t'en fasse un gros poutou ! » plaisanta Cassy en pinçant la joue de son frère.

« Sympa Cas' mais je m'en passerai ! » lui répondit Matt, d'un ton chouineur.

Les taquineries durèrent ainsi pendant tout le repas. Matt taquinait sa sœur et son père en faisait de même avec sa mère. Même chez les sorciers l'expression « Tel père, tel fils » existait !

Voyons si de l'autre côté du globe elle marche aussi.

oOo

Londres Le Terrier.

« Arthur ! » appela Molly Weasley, au fond du jardin.

« Quoi, chéri ? »

« Ils arrivent ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau alors qu'elle apercevait des points bouger dans le ciel.

« Mamy ! » hurlèrent en même temps deux têtes blondes et enfin une brune en se jetant dans les bras de Molly.

« Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Pas tous en même temps ! Merlin ce que vous avez tous grandi ! Andy ! Théo ! Vous êtes vraiment de beaux jeunes hommes ! Et toi Amy, tu es tout simplement ravissante ! »

« Merci Mamy ! » rougit Amy.

« Bonjour, Mamounette ! » dit Ginny en embrassant sa mère.

« Bonjour ma puce ! Draco n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute … les inscriptions des enfants et … enfin bref ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir, maman, j'ai plein de chose à te raconter et Ron aussi ! Cho et lui vont arriver dans l'après-midi, le temps de défaire et refaire leur valise ! »

« Leur valise ? Mais pourquoi donc ? » s'inquiéta Molly.

« Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucun problème, au contraire ! Ils ont décidé de se refaire une seconde lune de miel la semaine dernière et ils nous ont laissé Andy ! »

« Oh … je vois … bon ne reste pas dehors … venez, j'ai préparé de bons gâteaux ! »

« Quand est ce qu'Harry et Hermione arrivent ? » demanda Ginny en passant la porte d'entrée.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Il paraît que les enfants ne sont toujours pas au courant ! » lui expliqua Molly.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ça ce … pourquoi ils ne sont … ? » ne comprit pas Ginny.

« Hermione a un peu peur qu'ils le prennent mal, après tout ça fiat bientôt 7 ans qu'ils sont en Bulgarie ! Quitter Durmstrang, leurs amis, leur maison ! Je comprends ! »

« Mais la rentrée est dans seulement trois jours ! » se rappela Ginny.

« Je sais … je sais … enfin bon … on attend. »

« Sept ans ! Sept ans ! J'en reviens pas ! » se murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

« Oui enfin, on les a vus au mariage de Neville et Luna, il y a quatre ans ! »

« Mais il n'y avait que toi, papa, Draco et moi ! Je n'ai pas revu Cassy et Matt depuis tout de même sept ans ! »

« Ça fait vraiment long quand même ! »

« D'après ce que m'écrit Hermione, Matt est tout le portrait de son père, il doit en faire tomber des filles ce petit ! »

« Je te l'accorde ! Et il paraît que Cassy a beaucoup grandi et mûri ! Elle change de jours en jours ! C'est sûr qu'avec le mélange Harry, Hermione, elle doit être magnifique ! »

« Tu sais Gin, Amy l'est aussi, elle va être appréciée par la gente masculine à Poudlard je n'en doute pas ! Avec son caractère de feu ! » Molly s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa la joue « … le tien, et son incontestable beauté ! Tu peux être fière de tes enfants Ginny ! Finalement on aura réussi à faire faire quelque chose de parfait de ce … Malfoy ! »

« Maman ! » rouspéta Ginny. Mais elle lut dans les yeux de sa mère qu'elle la taquinait.

« Tante Gin' ! » appela Andy, le fils de Ron et Cho.

« Oui ? »

« On voulait savoir si vous aviez des albums photos de toi, papa, Harry, Hermione et Draco, ici ? »

« Oui, ils sont sur l'étagère dans le bureau de papy ! Mais je ne pense pas que tu en trouveras sur Draco ! C'est arrivé beaucoup plus tard … enfin … en dernière année donc bon … » leur répondit-elle en rêvant de quelques vieux souvenirs.

Les histoires d'amour commencèrent réellement lors de leur septième année. En effet, c'est au début de cette année là qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Ron en fut bouleversé et de même pour Ginny. Mais au cours de l'année, Ron et Cho Chang, une ex-petite amie de Harry, se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Au même moment, Draco Malfoy, le pire ennemi des Griffondors, après Voldemort bien sûr, commença à virer de bord et devint petit à petit, on ne sait comment, même attachant. La veille des vacances, sans trop comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, lui et Ginny s'embrassèrent et leur histoire commença.

Le mariage de chacun des 3 couples se déroula quelques mois plus tard, à une semaine d'intervalle chacun.

Les choses avançant les unes dans les autres, Ron et Cho eurent Andy, aujourd'hui âgé de 16 ans comme chacun des enfants de Ginny et Draco : Amy et Théo, et ceux d'Harry et Hermione : Matt et Cassy. Quelle grande famille alors !

L'année des neuf ans des enfants, Harry, Ron et Draco, tous trois devenus d'éminents Aurors reçurent une promotion et une mutation.

Et là ce fut le drame. Pour la première fois en 16 ans, toute cette petite troupe due se séparer. Leurs pères respectifs étant envoyés aux 4 coins du monde.

Ron et Cho partirent ainsi s'installer à Salem, Harry et Hermione, eux, allèrent en Bulgarie, où les enfants étudièrent la magie à Durmstrang et enfin Draco et Ginny, en France où résidait la prestigieuse école de Beauxbâtons.

Après Poudlard, Ron et Draco devinrent finalement amis (et beaux-frères à la fois). Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble alors qu'Harry, lui, avait des missions beaucoup plus solitaires.

Ainsi, voilà pourquoi Andy, Amy et Théo ne s'étaient pas perdus de vue depuis leurs neuf ans. Contrairement à Matt et Cassy. Matt n'était, comme son père, pas un grand fana des lettres, alors il laissait sa sœur raconter à sa place à ses cousins tout ce qui se passait en Bulgarie. Mais malgré cela … ils lui manquaient tous … et surtout Amy, sa petite protégée qu'il câlinait lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

M'enfin … c'était le bon vieux temps tout ça…

oOo

« HumHum » fit Harry en raclant sa gorge alors qu'il reposait sa cuillère sur son assiette à dessert. L'air grave qu'il prit fit peur à Cassy. Ce qu'il allait annoncer n'était sûrement pas bon.

« Votre mère et moi … avons … quelque chose à vous annoncer. » commença-t-il calmement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Cassy curieuse.

« Eh bien … en fait … il n'y a pas très longtemps … j'ai … comment dire … »

« Oui ? » continua Cassy.

« J'ai reçu une … enfin … par le ministère … »

« Et ? » s'impatienta Matt.

« Votre père a été muté ! » acheva d'une traite Hermione, en évitant le regard des jumeaux, de peur de se faire incendier dans quelques secondes.

« QUOIIII ? » cria Cassy « Mais où ? Papa, OÙ ? »

« A Londres … » murmura Harry.

« AAAHHHHHH !OUAHHH ! » hurla de joie Cassy alors que son frère resta collé à sa chaise.

« Non sans déconner, c'est pas une blague ? Vous rigolez pas ! Maman ! Vous avez dit oui j'espère ? Enh ? »

Cassy était tout excitée et sautait de joie à l'idée de retourner à Londres, sa ville natale, là où était tous ses souvenirs d'enfance ! Grand-mère Molly et Anne, Grand-père Arthur et Pierre !

« OUAH ! Je rêve, non c'est pas possible, Matt pince moi ! »

Mais Matt n'était pas aussi enjoué que sa sœur. Il n'avait pas envi de partir maintenant ! C'était ici son école, ses amis ! Son équipe de Quidittch, dont il était le capitaine et l'attrapeur ! Ce n'était pas juste, ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire comme ça, du jour au lendemain, « hop on part à Londres ».

« Matt ! Qu'est ce que t'as, on part à Londres, t'as entendu ? A Londres ! » chanta surexcitée Cassy.

« Cassy, calme toi » demanda calmement Harry avant de reporter son attention sur son fils, qui faisait une mine d'enterrement.

« Matt » dit-il paisiblement « Je sais que tout est précipité mais … »

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas la peine. » le coupa froidement son fils.

« Matt … » intervint Hermione, inquiète par la réaction de son fils, même si elle se doutait qu'il réagirait ainsi.

« Et je pari que la nouvelle n'est pas finie ! » ajouta Matt sarcastiquement « Vous allez nous annoncer qu'on part demain, ou un truc dans le genre, c'est ça ? »

a ces mots, bourrées de remords, Harry et Hermione baissèrent tout deux la tête et murmurèrent un timide « oui… »

Matt n'en dit pas plus et se leva doucement de table, tout en fixant toujours d'un regard noir ses parents.

« Où vas-tu ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Dans ma chambre. Est ce que je dois vous prévenir maintenant ? répondit Matt, toujours sur le même ton glacial.

« Matt ! » appela (dans le vide) Harry alors que celui-ci montait les escaliers.

« T'as pas besoin d'un rapport détaillé, 'Pa ! » maugréa-t-il.

Cassy se leva de table, débarrassa son assiette et rejoignit son frère.

« Je vais arranger ça, vous inquiétez pas ! » rassura-t-elle, à ses parents.

oOo

« Matt, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? T'es pas content ? On retourne chez nous ! » lui lança Cassy entrant dans la chambre de son frère.

« Cas', réfléchi à ce que tu dis c'est ICI chez nous ! »

« Je sais que tu t'es attaché à la Bulgarie, mais … Matt … ne fais pas de la peine à papa et maman, je suis sûre qu'ils ont dit oui pour nous faire plaisir ! » ajouta Cassy.

« Tu parles … »

« C'est aussi ce que tu m'as répondu lorsqu'on est venu ici, si ma mémoire et bonne ! » rappela-t-elle.

« C'était différent … il y avait Andy, Théo et … »

« … et Amy, c'est ça ? » termina-t-elle en souriant.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, Cassy. On avait seulement neuf ans ! »

« Et elle en a seize aujourd'hui ! Et à ce qu'il paraît elle est extrêmement canon. » le charia-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ? Enfin … je veux dire ah bon … oh et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire, là n'est pas le problème … j'ai pas envi d'aller à Londres ! »

Matt se leva de son lit et se mit à ramasser quelques objets qui traînaient. Cassy alla s'installer en tailleur sur le balcon qui donnait une vue magnifique sur le paysage.

« Matt … ne le prend pas mal mais … moi je suis contente d'y aller ! Ça va nous changer en plus … »

« Pour ça, ça va nous changer ! » grinça Matt.

« Arrête de me parler sur ce ton ! Je disais … en plus on va sûrement aller étudier à Poudlard, tu te rappelle tous les souvenirs que maman nous a raconté ! On aura les notre aussi ! »

« Cassy, c'est pas pareil pour toi, tes la meilleure partout, tous les profs vont t'adorer ! Et en plus, tu es tellement jolie et adorable que tu te feras en l'espace d'une journée des tas d'amis ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes ! Tu es l'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée et tes résultats sont très … » s'exclama sa sœur.

« … médiocres à côté des tiens » conclu Matt.

« Bon sang Matt, trouve d'autres excuses pour ne pas venir mais celles-ci sont complètement stupides et archis fausses ! »

« Pfff … » souffla Matt « De toute façon, tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je n'aurais pas cédé ? »

« Exactement ! » lui confia Cassy, satisfaite.

« Bon. Ben … on a des valises à faire alors ! » dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué. « Au fait, j'te conseille de t'y mettre tout de suite parce qu'avec le garde robe princière que t'as, va te falloir toute la nuit pour tout emballer ! » lui conseilla-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Cassy laissa son frère seul dans sa chambre et lui tira la langue avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre où l'attendait ; comme l'avait dit Matt, un boulot monstre.

oOo

« Draco, n'oublie pas la cage de Charmed ! Théo doit l'amener chez Zooland ! » lui rappela son épouse.

« Don't worry, be happy ! » lui murmura-t-il en prenant la cage du hiboux de son fils.

Draco embrassa furtivement Ginny et rentra ensuite au Terrier pour appeler ses enfants et son neveu.

« Les gars, ma puce, on y va, c'est quand vous voulez ! » appela-t-il en bas des escaliers.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Molly entendit des pas marteler ses escaliers.

« Levez vos pieds, nom d'un scrout à pétard ! »

« Oui Mamy » se moquèrent Andy et Théo avant de faire une bise sur la joue de leur grand-mère.

« Où est ta sœur ? » questionna Draco à Théo.

« Elle se pomponne, comme d'hab' quoi, j'te jure pas superficielle, la fille ! » lui répondit-il.

« Théo ! » s'exclama avec reproche sa mère à l'entré du Terrier.

Amy courut dans tous les sens avec une serviette sur les cheveux dégoulinants.

« Amy, bordel, mais qu'est ce sue tu fous, ça fait trois plombes qu'on t'attend ! On ne va pas à un mariage mais au chemin de Traverse ! »

« Je sais, idiot ! hurla-t-elle de la salle de bain. « Allez-y, je vous rejoindrez par la poudre de cheminette ! »

« Pourquoi, on ne passe pas par la poudre de cheminette, nous aussi ? » supplia Draco à Ginny.

Draco détestait tout les engins de Moldus … il préférait de loin transplaner que d'y aller dans cette … comment ça s'appelle déjà ?… voiture.

« Tout simplement parce que l'on en a pas assez pour vous tous, allez, filez maintenant ! Les garçons vous avez bien votre liste de fournitures ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent-ils en cœur avec un grand sourire niais.

« Non, jeune homme, tu l'as laissé sur ta commode » dit Cho qui venait de descendre de l'étage avant de lui mettre sa liste dans sa poche. « Tu es vraiment aussi étourdi que ton père ! C'est décidément incurable ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Style je ne t'ai pas entendu … » cria au loin Ron, qui lisait le journal dans le rocking-chair du jardin.

« Bon allez, oust ! Et surtout Drac', vérifie bien qu'il ne leur manque rien ! » répéta pour la énième fois Ginny.

« Mais oui … mais oui … allez, magnez vous les gars sinon elle va me rendre fou ! »

oOo

« Voilà, nous y sommes ! » annonça gaiement Hermione « Le Chemin de Traverse ! »

« WWWOOAAAHH ! » fit Cassy, émerveillée par le lieu où elle se trouvait. Le Chemin de Traverse était tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Tout, la rue, les pavés, les maisons, les magasins … et même les sorciers et sorcières qui y faisaient leurs courses.

« C'est MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! » se permit de constater Matt, lui aussi émerveillé.

« Bon, on a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous avant de vous offrir votre surprise alors … » lança Hermione à ses jumeaux.

« Une surprise ? Quelle surprise ? » demandèrent en même temps Matt et Cassy autant curieux l'un que l'autre.

« Si on vous le dit ce ne sera pus une surprise ! » s'empressa de leur répondre Harry.

« Pfff ! » firent-ils déçus.

« Bon, chéri, tu vas avec Matt, acheter ses fournitures et je vais avec Cassy, pour lui acheter les siennes, on se rejoint au Chaudron Baveur d'ici une heure, compris ? » prit en main Hermione.

« J'adore quand tu es directive comme ça … ça m'ex… »

« Harry ! » le coupa Hermione, outrée par l'audace de son mari devant tout le monde.

« C'était pour rire, calme toi ! » la calma-t-il en rigolant de bon cœur.

« Ben alors, rendez-vous ans une heure ! lui dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir en direction de Fleury et Bott.

« Oh Maman, regarde ce chat ! Il est trop mimi tu ne trouve pas ? On dirait Pattenrond mais en noir ! » s'exclama Cassy devant un magasin d'animaux.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! » sourit-elle à sa fille. « Quel prix fait-il ? » demanda-t-elle à la vendeuse.

« 7 Gallions, Madame. »

Lorsque Cassy vit sa mère chercher de l'argent dans son sac, elle fut gênée « Mais non, maman, ne l'achète pas, je disais juste ça comme a ! Je ne voulais pas ! »

« Non ma chérie. C'est un petit cadeau pour ta rentrée à Poudlard ! En plus c'est dans la liste des fournitures ! »

« Mais il est trop cher ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Arrête tes bêtises, ma puce, tu sais bien que on père te gâtes sans compter ! »

« Mais … »

« Allez, prends ça et va l'acheter ! Ne discute pas ! Je t'attends chez Fleury et Bott, je vais commencer à rassembler les livres dont tu aura besoin. »

« D'accord, Man. » répondit Cassy, tout simplement heureuse par tout ce qui arrivait.

Hermione s'éloigna de sa fille qui entra, quant à elle dans la boutique d'animaux.

Cassy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la boutique était immense, étroite mais extrêmement haute. Il y avait des centaines de cages. Des centaines d'animaux différents. Rats, chats, chouettes, hiboux, serpents, furets, tortues, grenouilles …

Cassy, trop occupée à avoir le nez en l'air ne se souciait guerre de l'endroit où elle posait ses pieds. C'est ainsi qu'elle trébucha et entraîna un beau brun au yeux verts, légèrement typé … asiatique.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle, confuse. « Je … je … je suis … désolée » balbutia-t-elle en se relevant avant d'aider celui qu'elle fit tomber en lui tendant la main.

'Merlin ce qu'elle est belle !' pensa Andy. (et oui vive la coïncidence !)

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est de ma faute, je ne faisais pas attention à … on ne se connaîtrait pas ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 'Elle me dit quelque chose … mais je n'arrive pas à …'

« Non excusez moi mais je suis nouvelle ici, vous devez confondre ! » lui répondit-elle.

« Ah bon, ça tombe bien, je suis nouveau moi aussi ! tu rentre à Poudlard ou tu travailles déjà ? »

« Non, non » rigola Cassy « Je suis encore à Poudlard, je dois rentrer en sixième année et … toi ? »

« Pareil, c'est marrant ça ! »

Andy lui sourit amicalement et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien … pour finir par arriver à un sujet des plus intéressant.

« Et d'où viens tu, si tu es nouveau ? » questionna-t-elle.

« De Salem. Oui j'ai étudié à Salem. »

« C'est bien là bas ? L'enseignement y est bon ? J'ai un ami très proche qui y étudie, tu dois sûrement le connaître. »

« Peut être mais tu sais, je suis plutôt réservé dans mon lycée. »

« Ah bon ? » fit-elle, surprise. « Pourtant, tu m'as l'air plutôt … »

« … bavard ? Oui, c'est ce que me dit ma mère. Il paraît que je tiens ça de mon père. Quand je suis devant une jolie fi … enfin » Andy pris une teinte rosâtre (là il ressemble vraiment à son père). « Quand je suis timide je parle beaucoup et c'est malheureusement trop souvent pour dire des conneries.

« Mon parrain est comme ça ! Je connais ! …. mais je trouve ça assez … craquant ! » fit-elle timidement.

Cassy avait certes la beauté et l'intelligence de sa mère, mais elle avait aussi hérité de la timidité de son père.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux, et Andy fut finalement celui qui le brisa.

« Et comment s'appelle ton petit ami alors ? »

« Mon quoi ? » fit Cassy, surprise.

« Ton petit ami, qui étudie à Salem ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Je le connais depuis que je suis petite … on a fait les 400 coups ensemble ! »

« Il a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'estime autant ! »

« Oh … oui sans doute … mais je ne sais pas s'il le sait … ni si cela est réciproque ! »

« Eh Andy ! » appela au loin une voix masculine.

« Là ! » fit signe Andy en levant la main. Théo rejoignit Andy et ne s'aperçut pas que son cousin était accompagné.

« Ça y est j'ai terminé. J'leur ai laissé Charmed faut qu'on vienne le récup … Salut ! » dit-il en apercevant Cassy. ' WOAH … canon !' pansa-t-il sans pouvoir à présent détacher son regard de Cassy.

« J'te présente mon cousin, Théo. Théo voici … »présenta Andy en tendant le bras successivement sur Théo puis Cassy.

Cassy resta alors figée, bouche bée … 'Oh Merlin … non !'

« Désolée faut que j'y aille » dit-elle précipitamment et avant de courir avec son nouveau compagnon félin dans les bras vers la sortie.

Elle s'arrêta une centaine de mètres plus loin et reprit son souffle. 'Oh Merlin … c'est pas vrai … ce ne sont pas … EUX ? Qu'est ce qu'ils sont devenus … mignons ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ici ?

oOo

« Bon je crois qu'il ne te reste plus que quelques robes » annonça Harry.

« Des robes ? 'Pa, t'as dû te gourer de liste avec celle de Cassy ! » rigola Matt.

« Non, t'as bien entendu, on va t'acheter des robes de lycée. »

« Non mais tu débloque là ? Si tu crois que je vais enfiler un truc de fille, tu peux toujours te foutre ta baguette où je … »

« Matt. Parles sur un autre ton s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde croît que mon fils a été élevé avec les sauvages. »

« Ben sympa. Merci ! » répondit froidement Matt avant de s'arrêter devant une vitrine où brillait le nouvel Éclair de Feu.

« WOAH ! » soufflèrent Matt et son père en même temps !

« On entre ! » dirent-ils à nouveau en chœur avant d'exploser de rire.

Dirgling. Dirgling, retentit la cloche de la porte.

« Nom d'un troll endormi mais qui vois-je ? Harry ? C'est bien toi ? » s'exclama le vendeur.

« Pardon ? » ne comprit pas Matt.

« Lee ! Lee Jordan ! » reconnut Harry derrière un rayon.

Harry passa devant son fils et serra la main d'un de ses anciens bons amis.

« Dis moi Potter » fit Lee d'un ton suspect « Laisse moi deviner, c'et ton rejeton ? »

« En personne ! » répondit Harry, fier de son fils.

« Eh ben Mme Potter n'y a pas laisser grand chose à ce que je vois ! On vous croirez jumeaux ! »

« Ça me rajeunit, merci du compliment … mais si ça peut te rassurer … elle lui a tout de même laissé son sale caractère … » plaisanta Harry en cognant l'épaule de Matt.

« Oh ! » fit Matt en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Ce n'est pas la rentrée aujourd'hui, en Bulgarie ? » demanda surpris Lee.

« Si mais j'ai reçu une mutation à Londres, alors nous revoilà ! »

« Eh bien ! Eh bien … que de bonnes nouvelles ! Figure toi qu'il y a à peine 15 minutes j'ai reçu la visite de tu ne devinera jamais qui ! »

« Chuuuut » l'interrompit Harry, ce qui rendit confus Matt. « C'est une surprise … il ne sait pas encore … » murmura Harry à Lee.

« Oh … je vois ! … Et sinon … où sont Hermione et Cassandra ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu ! Cassandra doit être une belle jeune sorcière maintenant ! Elle compte reprendre la relève de sa mère, je présume, non ? »

« On ne dit pas pour rien telle mère, telle fille, n'est ce pas ! » répondit Harry en rigolant.

Matthew s'éloigna un peu de son père afin d'admirer de plus près le nouvel Éclair de Feu.

'qu'est ce qu'il en jette !' pensa-t-il en touchant du bout des doigts l'inscription en or qui marquait le nom du balai.

Il se mit alors à rêvasser et s'imaginer sur ce balai, gagner la coupe du meilleur capitaine de Quidditch de Bulgarie quand soudain …

un « BOOOOM ! » éclata dans la cheminée qui était à côté de la vitrine derrière Matt.

« Merde de chiotte et chiure de Merde ! » pesta la personne, à présent couverte de noir de suie, qui venait d'atterrir … ou plutôt de s'écrouler dans la cheminée.

« Ben dis donc … c'est ce qui s'appelle une entrée triomphale ! » ricana Matt en aidant cette personne à se relever.

« Merci de la remarque … Monsieur … mais je me débrouillerai toute seule ! » lança sèchement Amy.

« Je présume, aussi bien que tu es arrivée dans cette cheminée ? » se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

Amy fut piquée au vif 'Non mais pour qui il se prend, ce con !'

Elle tenta de l'ignorer et de dépoussiérer son nouveau petit kilt gris et son chemisier cavalier blanc.

« Allez, laisse moi t'aider, voyons fais pas l'idiote ! » plaisanta Matt.

« Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi ! »

« Hééé ! Ça va, tu vas pas me mordre, j't'ai rien fait moi ! J'étais en train de regarder les balais, comme ça, tranquillement, et tu t'es jetée sur moi, c'est pas ma faute ! »

« C'est c'la oui, ben dis tout de suite que j'me suis jetée dans tes bras ! » ragea-t-elle.

« Là, c'est toi qui l'avoue ! » répondit Matt d'un ton charmeur mais taquin.

« Aha ! Ça se saurait ! Et puis, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre ! » pesta-t-elle en retour.

« Tu veux dire, grand, beau brun, musclé, yeux bleus … meilleur attrapeur du siècle et tout et tout ? Non … j'te crois pas. » plaisanta Matt, décidément amusé par son interlocutrice.

« Non je pensais plus à stupide, prétentieux, macho et arrogant. » dit Amy, un doigt songeur sur le menton.

« Que de compliments que de compliments ! »

« Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ? »

Matt se rapprocha de très près d'Amy et plongea ses yeux perçants dans les siens.

« Et pourquoi pas ! » lui fit-il sur un ton de défi.

« D'accord, rendez-vous dans le champs derrière les magasins, au fond de la rue Sud Ouest du Chemin de Traverse ! »

« Enh ? Quoi ? »

« Amène ton balai … si tu sais t'en servir, on verra ce que tu sais faire ! »

« Je rêve ou une fille me met au défi ? » dit-il à la fois amusé et scandalisé.

« Monsieur a la trouille ? » railla-t-elle.

« J'ai un prénom, tu sais ! Et non je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais la frousse d'une … F.I.L.L.E ! »

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ? Figure toi, Monsieur le prétentieux, que sur un balai, c'est moi qui mène le jeu ! Et puis … dans l'hypothèse que je n'y arriverai pas, j'ai mon meilleur ami qui vient cet après-midi, il te foutra la pâté ! »

Amy pris son air de Sainte Nitouche fière de son caractère et fila vers la porte d'entrée.

« Brrr … j'ai peur … ! » fit semblant Matt.

« N'oublie pas, ce soir 17H00 ! » grinça Amy.

Lorsque celle-ci se retrouva sur l'allée Est du Chemin de Traverse, elle reconnut au loin son frère et son cousin sortir de chez Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes.

« Non sans déc', j'en reviens pas qu'on puisse avoir deux baguettes ! Mon père a déjà du mal avec une, alors j'ose pas imaginer le résultat avec deux ! » dit Andy en imaginant Ron en pleine action.

« Eh, les gars ! » appela Amy.

« Ah ! Amy … enfin prête ! Ben dis donc qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? t'es toute … » Andy dévisagea sa cousine de la tête au pied, la bouche ouverte.

« … sale ! Oui je sais … j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec la poudre de cheminette … en plus j'ai croisé un idiot qui pétait plus haut que son cul alors du coup ça ma mise de mauvaise humeur ! »

« Oh … bon ben que dirais tu d'une bonne bierraubeurre, sœurette ? C'est moi qui t'invite ! »

« 'Ci Théo mais il me reste encore plein de courses à faire, avec toute la suie, ma liste de fourniture est totalement tachée et … » pigna-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de lire ce qui était écrit sur le morceau cramé de parchemin.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ton père a tout acheter en double tout à l'heure ! » la rassura Andy.

« C'est vrai ? » interrogea-t-elle timidement.

« Ouais … bon alors, on va se la boire cette bierreubeurre ! »

oOo

en cette fin de vacances, le Chaudron Baveur était totalement bondé, de petits et de grands sorciers. En sept ans, les lieux n'avaient toujours pas changé. Style rustique avec des vieux meubles sombres et des tables bancales.

L'odeur qui y était rappela de vieux souvenirs à Hermione … des souvenirs d'adolescents … et maintenant se sera ses enfants qui les vivraient … ' Que le temps passe vite' pensa-t-elle, assise à une table, attendant son mari qui était parti commander des boissons et ses jumeaux, qui continuaient, quant à eux, de découvrir les divers magasins du Chemin de Traverse.

Le portes battantes du pub s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à trois ados.

L'un d'eux était une jolie jeune fille, dans la quinzaine probablement pensa Hermione, qui la vit de loin. Elle était vraiment ravissante. Ses cheveux blonds dorés étaient légèrement ondulés et flottaient sur un magnifique chemisier cavalier blanc.

A côté se trouvait un jeune homme qui devait sûrement être son frère, étant donné la ressemblance physique. Il était blond, mais un peu plus clair que la jeune fille et ses yeux étaient bleus marine gris … tout simplement incroyables. Il était vêtu d'un jean baggy (mais pas trop) légèrement délavé et d'une chemise bleu clair qui mit en valeur, si cela pouvait encore être possible ses beaux yeux.

Quant au dernier venu, il avait le même regard que la demoiselle, aussi vert. Mais il était beaucoup plus métisse … disons asiatique vu les cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'il avait. Tout comme son copain, il portait un jean délavé mais lui, arborait un T-shirt blanc, moulant qui avait pour effet de mettre en relief les beaux pectoraux qu'il avait.

Hermione les regarda s'approcher du comptoir et quelque chose lui rafraîchit la mémoire.

« 'Mione, ça va ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Enhenh … » répondit Hermione, d'un air absent.

« Pourquoi me fais tu ces yeux de merlans fris, alors ? »

« Harry … regarde ces trois là … » lui dit-elle en donnant un coup de tête vers le comptoir.

« Oui ben quoi … c'est des ados … » ne comprit pas Harry.

« Non, regarde mieux … tu n'as pas l'impression que … »

« Nom d'un scout à pétard, la famille Potter est de retour ? » lança d'un ton faussement froid une voix derrière eux.

« Malfoy ! » salua Harry, surpris de voir son ex-ennemis et son meilleur ami depuis longtemps.

« Mais qu'est ce que … ? » demandèrent en même temps Draco et Harry.

Ils explosèrent de rire en chœur et Hermione répondit à la question que Draco avait essayé de leur poser.

« On est venu faire les achats scolaires pour les enfants ! »

« Et toi, alors ? Je croyais que l'on devait se retrouver tous au Terrie ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Oh oui c'est toujours le cas mais il manquait quelques trucs à Amy, et Théo a retrouvé son hibou, Charmed, blessé l'autre nuit, donc gin' m'a envoyé ici pour faire le nécessaire.

« Ne serais-tu pas devenu un gentil mari à sa fe-femme ! » le taquina Hermione.

« Hé ! La sang de bourbe, on t'a pas demandé ton avis ! » répondit du tac au tac Draco, tout en souriant car il savait qu'Hermione le prenait à la rigolade, maintenant.

« Toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois ? » lui répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« 'Pa, t'aurais treize mornilles ? J'ai pas de monnaie pour … Harry ! Hermione ! »

Théo alla serrer la main d'Harry et enlacer chaleureusement sa marraine.

« Trop fort, je ne vous avez pas reconnu ! Mais vous n'étiez pas censés arriver que cet après-midi ? Wooh, c'est trop cool ! Où sont Matt et Cas' ? Et … »

« Théo … reprend ton souffle, j'ai pas pris rendez-vous pour Sainte Mangouste après, alors calme toi, t'as tout ton temps. » le coupa son père.

« Eh bien, en grandissant, je vois qu'il n'a pas perdu sa langue ! C'est sûr que ça ne vient pas du côté Malfoy tout ça ! » examina Harry.

« Ne m'en parle pas, quand je suis entre lui et Ginny, c'est tout comme si je n'existait plus ! »

Amy et Andy, qui étaient toujours au comptoir reconnurent au son de la voix, Harry et Hermione, et se précipitèrent pour aller les saluer.

« Merlin ce que vous avez tous grandi ! Quand vous êtes entrés dans le pub j'étais sûre de vous avoir reconnus ! Amy, tu es vraiment radieuse, et vous les garçons ! Je suis certaine que vous avez le même pouvoir de séduction que vos père ! » avoua Hermione.

« Où sont Cassy et … Matt ? » demanda timidement Amy.

« Ils n'ont pas encore finis leur petit tour mais ils ne savent pas que vous êtes là ! Vous êtes en quelques sortes la surprise ! »

« Ahhh … » firent alors Andrew, Théo et Amy.

« Oui … Matt n'était pas très enthousiaste de venir habiter à Londres … » commença à expliquer Hermione.

Ces mots blessèrent Amy, elle qui croyait que son meilleur ami serait excité de la revoir … mais non … décidément les choses avaient changées …

« … mais il ne savait pas que vous y seriez aussi ! Cassandra est toute surexcitée par contre ! enfin, toujours est-il que l'on a voulu leur cacher la surprise que vous aussi vous aviez déménagé ! »

Après avoir bavardé quelques minutes avec Harry et Hermione, Draco décida qu'il était temps pour eux de repartir au Terrier, sachant qu'ils se reverraient dans à peine deux, trois heures.

« Ginny va s'inquiéter si elle ne nous voit pas rentrer, de toute façon, on se revoit tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Draco ! » confirma Harry.

« Allez, les enfants, on y va alors ! »

les trois Malfoy et Andy rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

A peine la porte passée, ils croisèrent Cassy et Matt. Lorsque Cassy reconnut Théo, elle baissa la tête pour éviter le regard dragueur d'Andy. Quant à Matt, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il se fit bousculer pour la deuxième fois par Amy. Lorsqu'il leva des yeux incompréhensifs, il reçut en retour un regard de vipère. Théo remarqua le regard que lança sa sœur à cette inconnu et ne la comprit pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois installé dans la voiture.

« C'est cet idiot dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure ! »

« Ah … lui ! C'est … marrant … je dirais même bizarre mais … j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ! »

« Non, tu dois confondre, un type aussi arrogant et prétentieux comme lui, je l'aurai retenue ! »

« Oooohhh … excuse-moi, c'est vrai que personne ne peut rivaliser avec le beau Matt … »

« La ferme Théo, tu racontes que des conneries ! » répliqua froidement Amy.

« Amy, déconne pas, Théo a raison, on t'a vu t'à l'heure devant Harry … tu bavais en espérant que Matthew lui ressemble maintenant ! »

« Putain … mais lâchez-moi les basques ! C'est n'importe quoi ce que vous racontez ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Mais bien sûr et … »

« Théo, tais toi et laisse ta sœur tranquille. Si elle te dit qu'elle n'a pas de sentiment pour Matthew, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas. » ordonna Draco.

« Pff … chouchou va … » siffla Théo en s'affalant contre le fauteuil arrière.

« Une Malfoy avec un Potter ! Non mais où irait le monde ? » se marmonna Draco pour lui même.

oOo


	2. Note de môa

Note de moua hahahahhaah :

Coucou c'est moi !

Bon dsl de vs fr une fausse joie ms je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse en vs envoyant le second chapitre ce soir !

Petite explikation tt de mm, je tape mes fanfic devant mon film le soir sur un viel ordi portable où le mot « clé USB » ne fonctionne pas , dc hier après avoir fini de taper mon pti chapitre , je l'ai mis sur une disquette en pensant la lire au CDI du bahue et vs poster le chapitre de la bas ! Eh ben non, pov tache ke je suis, je me porte tjs moi mm la poisse !

L'ordi n'a pas voulu lire la diskette pck soi disant elle était « endommagé » non ms je vs jure genre keskil en c ce con d'ordi de mes deux !

'Non …non Lolly, reste calme , calme toi, tu ne vas pas t'enerver pr un truc debile ………………..ET BEN SIIIIIIIIIIIII JE M ENERVVVVEEEEEEEE !

M'enfin bref, je ferai tt mon possible pr le poster dc demain , promis et la c promis de chez promis !

Aller bizoo, et encore merci à tte mes ptites revieweuses (peu nombreuse pr l'instant ms je continue à esperer ! L'espoir fé vivre non ? edr !)

Lolly Fizz LRDM xxx


	3. Malfoy tu seras, Malfoy tu resteras !

Coooooooooouuuucoooouuuuuuuuu , c encore moi ! Bon ben vs savez koi? Moi je dis « vive le babysitting « ! Et ouai pck ce soir j'ai eu un babys sitting chez deux pti gars ko passage j'adoooooooorreeee , ils st trop mimi !

Et precisment lorsqu'ils ont un ordi ki lit les disquette mais aussi les clés USB ! Non franchement je me dois de refaire une petite dédicace à ces deu bouts de chous: Antoine et Augustin !

Maintenant j' arrte la causette voilà le second chapitre !

J'vous fais tt plein de poutou mes puces et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2: Malfoy tu seras, Malfoy tu resteras

« Les enfants ! Est ce que vous avez bientôt finis? Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! » appela Molly

« Oui Marny , on descend ! » répondit Amy, en haut des escaliers.

Elle se rua ensuite précipitamment dans la salle de bain pour redonner une dernière touche à ses cheveux ainsi qu'à ses vêtements qu'elle venait de rechanger pour la énième fois.

Elle opta finalement pour un jean taille basse et un petit haut Abercrombie qui lui donné un teint bronzé , ce qui était peu habituel de voir chez une Malfoy Wesley .

Après s'être inspectée de long en large , elle frappa à la porte de son frere et de son cousin, anciennement celle de la chambre de ses oncles Fred et Georges .

« Entre » lui permis Andy.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez? Marny nous appelle ! Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! »

Théo referma rapidement un album photo qu'il cacha aussitôt derrière son dos, avant de laisser apparaître un sourire moqueur à sa sœur.

« Quoi, qu'est ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça? Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton dos? »

« Qui , moi? Non , rien! » sourit il de plus belle.

« Arrête, fais pas le con, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé? Théo bordel, c'est quoi? « insista t elle .

Mais Théo ne lui répondit que par un simple fou rire.

« T'es vraiment con, jte jure c'est vraiment incurable chez toi! » répliqua Amy

Entre deux crampes, Andy réussit à expliquer à sa cousine ce qu'il se passer.

« Tu sais, ta mère nous a donné des albums photos hier! »

« …Et vous avez trouvé des photos de moi en train de faire la nulle, c'est ça? Ou de moi bébé nue! Non, franchement, c'est pas drôle, donnez les moi ! »

« Non Amy, c'est pas ça! » rigola de plus belle Théo .

« Ben c'est quoi alors? Putain vous êtes lourds à rire bêtement , on dirait deux gamins! J'suis sure que Matthew est beaucoup plus adulte à coté des crétins que vous êtes ! » s'enerva t elle.

Les garçons redoublèrent leu rie et lorsqu' Andy voulu reprendre la parole, Cho les appela à descendre. En passant , Amy s'empara du fameux album photos et l'ouvrit en descendant les escaliers à la recherche d'une quelconque photo compromettante.

…Mais non…elle ne trouva rien…elle continua alors de tourner les pages quand une attira son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la photo pour mieux la déchiffrer quand soudain…

'Oh non…non…non…..nnnnoooooooonnnnnnnn' hurla t elle dans sa tête . A ce moment là elle voulu égorger son idiot de frère pour s'être moquer d'elle mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête , elle tomba nez à nez avec…

« Bonjour …Amy…ou plutôt re bonjour ! » lui dit la personne qui lui faisait face, d'une voix chaude et masculine.

'NNNNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN' hurla t elle à nouveau dans sa tête.

« BonJ.O.U.R …Matthew . » dit elle sarcastiquement, la mâchoire solidement serrée.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent la tête que fit Amy en voyant Matt, Andy et Théo s'écroulèrent à nouveau de rire et vinrent s'approcher de Matt.

« Surprise sœurette, enh? Jme disais bien que ta tête me rappelais quelqu'un! C'est trop fort de te revoir, Matt ! » s'exclama Théo en serrant la poignée de main de Matt.

Amy était comment dire…pétrifiée sur place…humiliée.

Matt se pencha pour lui faire la bise et lui chuchota à l'oreille « J'espère que notre…pari…tient toujours! J'ai hâte de voir ton…meilleur ami à l'œuvre ! »

Amy vira sérieusement au rouge , elle ne savait plus où se mettre.' Merlin mais dans quelle merde je suis encore embarquée?'.

Matt se redressa et attendit la réponse d'Amy. Celle ci reprit ses esprits et lanca un regard à la fois noir et espiègle à Matt .

« HARRYYY « jubilèrent Ginny et Molly en l'embrassant « Merlin tu n'as pas pris une ride! Toujours aussi musclé ! »

« ben merci dis tout de suite que j'ai l'air d'un vieux croûton à coté de lui ! » se vexa Draco en arrivant avec les valises de la famille Potter.

« Mais non chéri, t'es beau comme un Dieu , ne t'inquiètes pas ! » lui répondit tendrement Ginny en l'embrassant du coin des lèvres.

« Où sont Hermione et Cassandra? » demanda Arthur.

« Elles sont derrière, elles arrivent! « précisa Harry en les rejoignant pour vider la voiture.

Hermione arriva les bras chargés sous le perron et fut accueillit à bras ouvert par Ron.

« Ron ! » cria t elle de joie en se lançant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Mione! Tu m'as trop manquée! Tu es vraiment radieuse, toujours aussi jolie et mince et.. »

« Ronald Weasley « tempesta une voix à l'intérieur de la maison. »Pourquoi ce genre de compliment tu ne les réserves qu'à Hermione! Je sais que je ressemble à une baleine mais… »

Cho arriva près de Ron, les mais pris par des gants de cuisine.

« Cho! » Fit surpris Hermione « Mais…mais on ne savait pas! Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dis? »interrogea t elle en caressant le ventre rebondit de Cho.

« Elle voulais vous faire une surprise !Et non ma chérie, je ne réserve pas ces compliments pour Hermione! Tu sais très bien que tu es la plus belle épouse de tout l'univers et même enceinte tu es toujours aussi… »

« Ron ça va! Après ça ne fait plus naturel ! » le taquina Cho en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son mari

Ron l'enlaça alors affectueusement en retour.

Hermione , quant à elle s'écarta et laissa apparaître une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

« Hum hum, j'aimerai vous présenter , non plus la petite fille mais la jeune femme que voici, Cassandra ! « dit elle sur un ton théâtral

« Maman ! »répondit Cassy , gênée d'avoir tout les regards posés sur elle .

Théo arrêta soudain de se moquer de sa sœur lorsqu'il aperçu la beauté qu'était devenu Cassy, la seule chose…le seul geste qu'il fut capable de faire fut une tape dans le ventre de son cousin et un signe de tête vers Cassy.

Andy ne comprit pas de suite et suivit alors la direction du regard de Théo…lorsqu'il tomba ..sur…ELLE.

Andy n'arriva pas à bouger aucun de ses membres et était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot cohérent.

Lorsque Cassy vit à son tour Andy et Théo, elle ne fut, contrairement à eux, pas , ou du moins moins surprise. Au contraire , cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle avait comprit ce matin , au chemin de Traverse.

'Merlin mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire?J'lui est déballé toute ma vie ce matin, Salem…oh merde...Salem, c'est sur, il va faire le rapprochement maintenant…flûte et zut de chiotte de merde … bon sang mais qu'est ce que je vais faire, il est là…devant moi …'

« Euh…salut » dit elle simplement

Andy n'avait pas la force de la regardait en face. 'Pour qui elle va me prendre avec toute les conneries que j'lui ai sorti ce matin? Merlin…mais pourquoi elle? Enfin, si merci que ça soit elle mais quand même , pourquoi ça m'arrive …à moi?'

« Sa …sa…salut » répondit il, pousé en avant par Théo.

Il retourna ensuite sa tête et lanca n regard noir et à la fois d'appel à son cousin.

« Euh… »

« Désolée » s'empressa t'elle de dire »…Je veux dire …pour tout à l'heure »

Andy était confus.La beauté de Cassy le troublait et il n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Au chemin de Traverse …quand je suis enfuie! »

« Ah...ça! Oui! » balbutia Andy

Théo, compatissant devant le mal de chien su'avait à communiquer son cousin, tenta de faire diversion.

" Pourquoi tu nous as pas dis que tu etais...toi? lui questionna t-il.

Cassy ne put s'empecher de rire à la question de Théo.

'Super...genial...moi j'arrive même pas à aligner deux mots et lui, il arrive, comme ca et reussi à la faire rire !Cooooool...NON pas cool, bordel! Andy reprend toi, t'es pas une mauviette !'

"Je...ben en fait...euh...je vous ai reconnu."avoua t-elle

"Raison de plus, pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dis? Désolé, c'est vrai qu'en tant que gentleman on est en faute, on aurait du te reconnaitre avant!"

Cassy se remit à rire.'Je ne me rappelait pas que tu etais aussi drole , toi!' pensa t'elle

"Je...comment dire.." begaya t'elle en jetant quelques coup d'oeil à Andy, aussi rose qu'un petit cochon. " Je n'etais pas sure ... et...je ne voulais pas agraver mon cas...j'esperais que..."

"Agraver ton cas?" ne comprit il pas."Ah!" fit il en la voyant jeter un coup d'oeil à son cousin

"Bon vous n'allez tout de même pas rester là, maman et Cho ont préparées un bon goûter!"

Au goûter, du coté des plus jeunes, un silence mortel régnait, ce qui etonna beaucoup Hermione, Cho et Ginny qui parlaient du bon vieux temps

"Dis moi Cassy, comment est ce que tu as fait pour etudier à Durmstrang, Je croyais que c'était une ecole exclusivement réservée aux garcons ? se demanda Théo.

"En fait ca l'était, mais Matt n'arrivait pas à travailler si je n'etais pas à côté de lui."

"Quoi? N'importe quoi!"s'offusqua Matt " C'est parce que...bon d'accord il y a une part de ca, mais tu oublies de preciser que c'est parce que l'on partage notre magie!"

"excuse moi si je me suis mal exprimée ...m'enfin bref voila et donc comme ils ont dus m'accepter au lycée, ils ont ensuite decidés de rendre l'ecole mixte!Mais il y a des selections bien plus stricte pour les filles!"

"Ah d'accord..."

"Tu parles, s'il n'y avait pas de filles c'est parce qu'elle sont à chier en sport et donc au combat physique!" rigola Matt

"Ben vas y trou du cul te gene pas!"

"Oui enfin toi, t'es l'exception, ma soeurette cherie!" fit Matt ironiquement en passant un bras autour de sa soeur.

"Et vous deux, ca ne vous fait pas pareil, question magie?"interrogea cassy en appuyant son regard sur Théo et Amy

Amy , qui elle etait totalement "OUT" depuis le debut de la conversation ne remarqua pas que Cassy lui avait poser une question .Machinalement elle regarda sa montre pour voircombien de temps il lui restait avant de pouvoir s'allonger dans son lit et sortir de ce cauchemard.

Mais lorsque Matt surprit Amy en train de regarder sa montre , il fit de même et s'appercut qu'il etait deja cinq heure moins cinq

Il se leva de table et vint s'accroupir pres de la chaise de son père.

"Psit...papa!Est ce que ca t'embetes si j'utilise mon nouveau balai? Et un peu de poudre de cheminette?" lui murmurra t-il

"Oui biensur, mais pourquoi faire?" ne comprit pas Harry.

"Juste pour me degorudir et le tester un peu, ca nje sera pas long, promis!"

"D'accord, mais ne rentre pas tard, ta mère me tueras sinon !"

"Je ferai quoi , mon cheri ?" l'interpella Hermione à l'autre bout de la table.

Harry et Matt sursautèrent au son de la voix d'Hermione et tout le monde les fixa.

"Merci Marny pour le goûter, Cho, les gâteau etaient fantastiques mais est ce que je peux sortir de table?"

"Biensur Matt, vous aussi vous pouvez y aller" leur dit molly d'un signe d'approbation.

Matt se retourna et appuya son regard sur Amy

'Il ne deconnait pas pôur le pari? Oh...non...bon sang...NON aller, il faut que je me resaisisse... c'est simplement Matt après tout!' tenta de se convaincre Amy

"Prête , mademoiselle?" lui souffla t-il chaudement en passant à côté de sa chaise

Amy rouvrit ses yeux , posa ses mains sur ses accoudoirset se leva d'un bond pour suivre d'un pas decider celui qu'elle avait mit au defi et qu'elle vainquerait...du moins elle l'esperait

Lorsque les adultes virent Matt partir tout souriant, et Amy, le suivre aussi rapidement, ils ne purent s'empecher de rigoler et les débats étaient ouverts !

"A peine se retrouvent ils qu'ils sont de nouveaux ensemble !" commenta Arthur

Draco recracha dans sa tasse de thé. Il a dû mal comprendre. Non , sa fille n'était pas tombé AUSSI sous le charme d'un Potter...non 'J'la sens mal cette année' pensa t'il

"A en juger l'expression de ma soeur, il y a un spectacle très divertissant qui se prepare, on les suit?" proposa Théo à Cassy et Andy

Ces deux derniers acceptèrent avec joie et rejoignirent Matt et Amy , partis en avant.

En entrant dans le salon du Terrier, ils virent Matt et Amy revenir avec un balai et leur materiel de quidditch et se placer l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'âtre de la cheminée

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes, où allez vous?" interrogea Andy, surpris

"Ca ne te regarde pas" dirent en même temps Matt et Amy avant de crier "Chemin de Traverse" et de s'envoler

Andy , Théo et Cassy se mirent à sourire et se regardèrent entre eux

"Ca nous regarde! " firent ils en coeur avant de rire un bon coup

Le spectacle qui allait se presenter à eux risquait d'être trop palpitant pour que ca ne leur regarde pas

Ils prirent alors tous une poignée de poudre de cheminette que leur tendit Cassy et s'installèerent au creux de la cheminée un par un.

-oOo-

En arrivant sur l'espace vert du chemin de Traverse, Amy et Matt se disposèrent l'un en face de l'autre et se défièrent du regard.

"Alors?" demanda Matt, attendant les instructions de sa concurrente;

"Alors quoi?" questionna Amy à son tour.

"Ben en quoi consiste ton défi? J'ai pas toute la nuit! Et...où est ton meilleur ami qui va me foutre la pâtée alors?"

"Il est devant toi"répondit sèchement Amy. Matt pouffa de rire avant de la re regarder droit dans les yeux et de reprendre son sérieu

"Amy t'es bien gentille et tout...mais tu ne me feras pas croire qu'à Beauxbâtons , l'académie même des petites fille francaise BCBG, on t'as appris à manier ce qu'on appelle un Balai!"

"Ah ouai, tu penses ca?" ricana Amy d'un air malicieux "On va voir ce que tu vaut alors...Potter ! " finit elle aussi froidement que l'aurait dit son père à Harry, à son âge.

Alors qu'elle commencait à ouvrir sa malette de quidditch , son frère , Andy et Cassy arrivèrent sur le terrain.

" Ehhh ! On peut jouer avec vous?" demanda Cassy d'un ton chaleureux.

"On ne joue pas " repliqua hostilement son frère.

"Ben alors qu'est ce que vous faîtes avec votre balai et vos balles de quidditch?"

Aucun de Matt ou d'Amy ne lui répondit. Elle alla donc s'asseoir près de Théo et Andy sous un saule pleureur et ils attendèrent ensemble ce qui allait se passer

"Admettons que tu saches un minimum te tenir sur un balai, quel poste veux tu tenir?"

"Peu m'importe, car vois tu, j'ai été entraînée dans ce que tu appelles école de fille écervelées, à tout les postes ! Alors je laisse l'honneur au futur perdant le choix de choisir à quel poste il veut que je sois !"

"excuse moi, blondinette..."sourit Matt.

"...Amy et NON blondinette" contra Amy

"...peu importe...mais si tu veux parler au futur perdant, adresse toi à toi même!" répondit il avec un sourire charmeur.

"Potter, tu es...pathétique."

"Ok, tu le prends comme ca? En amitié pas de cadeaux, enh? Tu prendras alors le poste d'attrapeur, ca te va?"

"Parfait!" répondit elle gaiement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Matt

"Parfait" répéta t'il à son tour

"Mais...et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu prends comme poste? Parce que , corrige moi si je me trompe ,sur le terrain on a besoin que d'un attrapeur !"

"Mais je vais donc me permettre de vous corriger Miss Malfoy ! Sur le terrain il y a deux equipes, puisque tu veux te la jouer perso ! Par conséquent, il y a deux attrapeurs !"

"Et?"

"Et voila ce que je te propose. Nous lançons chacun notre vif d'or , le premier qui attrapera celui de l'autre sera considéré comme le vainqueur de ce pari oi dit en passant...débile, puisque je vais gagner !" dit il fierement sans modestie.

Amy releva dignement la tête, enfourcha son balai et passa juste sous le nez de Matt

"Théo , rassure moi" ordonna Cassy.

"Oui,"

"Dis moi que ta soeur est douée au quidditch!"

"Elle n'est pas douée" s'excuse Théo avant de sourire à Cassy " Elle est excellente! Elle était la meilleure à Beauxbâtons, elle battait même les mecs jte jure...n'est pas peur pour Matt, il ne va pas s'ennuyer!"

"T'inquietes je ne je crois pas que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'inquiétait mais pour Amy." le corrigea Andy

Cas' rigola et fit un clin d'oeil à Andy, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rougir "On est sur les mêmes longueurs d'ondes à ce que je vois!" plaisanta t elle.

'On ..on..on est sur les..mêmes..wouah..'pensa Andy en rougissant de plus belle

Théo se mit sur ses pieds, laissant Cassandra et Andy l'un à côté de l'autre, pour rejoindre sa soeur et Matt.

"Vous voulez que je fasse l'arbitre?"interrogea t'il

"laisse seulement partir les vifs d'or, on se debrouillera après" lui répondit Amy

Théo suivit les instructions de sa soeur et la partie commenca.

Matt s'échauffa un peu avant de partir à la recherche du vif d'or d'Amy. Quant à elle, elle ne se soucia pas d'un échauffement et se dépécha de prouver à ce linus qu'elle valait autant que lui, qui sait surement plus!

"fait attention, le vent va tourner dans pas longtemps!" lui conseilla t'il gentiment en la rattrapant.

"Merci, mais je n'ai aucunement besoin de tes conseils" lui répondit elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

'Cette fille a beau être rudement sexy, c'est aussi la plus bûtée que j'ai jamais rencontré!' se froissa Matt en reprenant la direction du petit objet volant.

Après plus de deux heures, le trio sous l'arbre commenca à s'impatienter

"Dîtes, c'est pas qu'on s'ennui...mais..ben si on s'ennui !" s'exclama Théo à l'intention de sa soeur et Matt

Il se fit foudroyer des yeux par Amy et retourna finalement s'asseoir au près de Cassy et son cousin.

"On ne vous a pas demandé de venir alors si vous en avez mart, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer , c'est simple!" grincha t'elle

"Amy soit pas stupide, 'Pa va me tuer si je rentre sans toi, la nuit tombe, laisse le gagner que vous en finnissiez ! il a vu que tu étais une pro, maintenant c'est bon, descendez !"

"Certainement pas!" répliqua t'elle d'un ton glacial.

Cassy se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Ell lui glissa alors gentiment à l'oreille "Si tu arrêtes de suivre son vifs plus d'une minute, il va s'arreté, tu devrais essayer de l'attraper par surprise ! Matt ne le sait pas, c'est mon père qui me l'a confié!"

"Ah ouai!" s'exclama Amy en laissant apparaître un sourire machiavélique.

Cassy lui fit un clin d'oeil et retourna ensuite vers le saule pleureur.

'Aller, que j'en finnisse avec toi...matthew...j'attend un peu et l'attrappe ensuite par suprise c'est ca? T'es cuît Matt, laisse tomber!' pensa amy en reprenant de l'altitude.

Matt vire-volta, redressa son manche , fonca en flêche sur le vif d'or d'Amy et l'attra...non raté, la petite balle ets trop rapide et l'échappe des doigts;

Au même moment, il appercut son propre vif mais ne reussit pas à voir Amy. Alors qu'il tournait la tête de haut en bas, de gauche à droite pour la trouver, une masse de jeta sur lui.

Cachée dans un arbre, Amy avait suivit le conseil de cassandra et attendit que la petite bouile doit assez près de sa cachette pour en sortir.

seulement, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Matt et fut extrêmement surprise lorqsqu'elle le bouscula et enervée à la fois parce qu'à cause d elui, le vif s'était enfui!

Amy bouscula avec tellement de force Matt, qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et perdit en même temps le controle de son balai. Amy tenta de le rattraper mais avec la transpiration qu'elle avait sur ses mains, leurs doigts glissèrent et Matt commenca à tomber dans le vide.

Le trio toujours au sol sursauta aux hurlements de Matt et Amy sur le terrain. Andy coura sur le terrain, chercha sa baguette et essaya de ralentir la chute de Matt.Mais aussi maladroit que Ron, son père, lorqu'ilo était préssé par les choses, les sorts remontaient avec beaucoup plus d elenteur dans son cerveau.

"Winbardium...non ce n'est pas ca...Wongarbium..putain c'est quoi deja..." s'énervait il " WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA !" finit il par hurler.

Matt , sur ce coup, échappa de belle à une chute plus que mortelle. il lévitait à présent à un peu plus de deux mètres du sol.Andy tenta de le reposer delicatement mais pris par le stress, il rompit trop tôt le sort

Matt termina donc sa chute...mais avec un peu moins d'élan!

"AIIIE" cria Matt

Amy fonçait en piqué vers le sol lorsqu'elle appercut à nouveau le vif d'or la narguer.

la tentation était là. Elle s'inquittait pour Matt...mais voulait tout de même gagner son pari. elle dévia alors à gauche, s'empara de la petite balle dorée et se remit à foncer en piqué vers son frère et les autres.

"Merlin !" s'affola t'elle une main à la bouche lorqu'une fois atterie, elle remarqua Matt, à terre , une main posée sur sa jambe droite, aperement plus que bléssée.

Matt préféra ne même pas la regarder et s'appuya sur son coude pour se mettre debout.

"non Matt, attendtu es bléssé, faut qu'on te transplane, tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ca!" s'inquietta Cassy.

"je m'en sortirai" dit il froidement à sa soeur.

malgré les difficultés à se lever que montrait Matt, Amy ne vint nullement l'aider.

A vrai dire, elle était terriblement génée mais ne savait trop comment réagir de peur qu'il la rejète

En passant devant elle, matt remarqua le vif d'or dans sa main et sa mine s'asombrit à nouveau

"Contente, Malfoy? t'as gagné?" grinça t'il.

Amy ne put relever la tête , de peur de se faire tuer à la fois par Matt, mais aussi tout ses amis.

Les garçons vinrent soutenir Matt, qui boitait d'un pas nonchalant.

"On devrait peut etre demander à ma mère de venir directement ici pour te soigner, ça serai surement mieux! " proposa timidement Andy

"C'est bon, t'inquiette jte dis, ca va passer." sourit Matt

Théo laissa Andy soutenir Matt avec Cassy et ralentit le pas pour aller sermoner sa soeur.

"J'peux savoir c'qu'il t'as pris? A quoi tu jouais là? Si Andy n'avait pas eu le réflèxe de sortitr sa baguette il aurait bien pû y passer !" cria t'il

Amy restait tête basse et malgré les mèches blondes qui retombaient sur son visage, Théo appercut des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Théo s'arreta et se posa devant sa soeur, les bras tendus sur ses epaules

"Amy..."commenca t'il doucement.

"Laisse moi!" ordonna t'elle entre deux reniflements.

"Non, jte laissera pas" répliqua t'il de suite avant de prendre un ton plus reconfortant " il va aller mieux, il a dû juste se casser la jambe , maman va lui donner quelques potions et..."

"Et alors?" renifla t'elle à nouveau

"Amy, arrete , fais pas l'idiote avec moi.! Je suis ton frère merde! Dis moi c'qui ne va pas!

"Ce crétin n'a que ce qu'il merite, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi...aussi..."

"Eh ma puce, je te connais quand même et je sais que tu es inquiettes pour lui...de même que depuis toute petite tu en pinces pour lui, je me trompe?" la taquina t'il sans succés

"Y'a une fin à tout! Et je t'interdis formellement de dire que j'ai le moindre sentiment pour lui...pour...Potter" railla t'elle en affrontrant à présent Théo

"La hache de guerre a été entérrée depuis longtemps entre nos familles, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Surtout pour de telles futilités !"

"futilités?" rigola t'elle amèrement " Même si papa et Harry ont entérraient la hache de guerre, il n'en reste pas moins un Malfoy, et Harry un Potter. Matt et moi...c'est pareil!

"Amy, ne sois pas stupide, voyons! Tu sais très bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !Ca fait 7 ans que tu ne l'as pas vu et aujourd'hui tu es prêtes à tout pour un pari débile , quitte à le blésser? Je ne reconnais plus ma soeur alors."fit il déçu en tournant finalement le dos à sa soeur et s'éloignant d'elle

"Ben tant pis si tu ne me reconnais plus! J'en ai rien à foutre, si tu veux tout savoir! Vas-y de son côté et déteste moi ! cria t'elle

Théo stoppa net sa marche à nouveau. Il était alors à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de Cassy Matt et Andy. Il les regarda furtivement puis tourna la tête vers sa soeur.

"Il ne te déteste pas , ne dis pas de conneries !Il te taquine c'est tout!" lui répondit il avant de lui rire au nez

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drole!" se vexa t'elle. "Maman va me tuer et jte parle pas du reste des parents!"

"Il n'arrivera rien de tout ça Amy, arret d'être toujours pessimiste !"

"Ah ouai? Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça?"

"Il ne te denoncera jamais...voila pourquoi!"

"je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le ferai pas!" répliqué t'elle sechement.

Théo laissa alors apparaître un immense sourire sur son visage et caressa la joue rougie par les pleurs et la colère de sa soeur.

"Ca...c'est à toi de le deviner ! Si tu veux mon avis, je crois que vous avez beaucoup plus de points communs que tu ne peux le penser, soeurette! Laisse lui une chance!"

"Et s'il ne veut pas m'en donner une lui?"interrogea t'elle.

"il le fera...il le fera..." la rassura Théo.

-oOo-

"Merlin! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Matt?" s'exclama ginny en arrivant en trmpe près de celui ci, suivit d'Hermione.

"Matt! " s'inquietta Hermione en examinant les dégâts;

"C'est bon, 'Man, y'a pas de quoi s'affoler, j'suis tombé c'est tout!" répondit lourdement Matt en s'affalant sur le plus proche canapé

"Matt !" s'exclamèrent en même temps Ron et Harry en arrivant dans le salon

"Ca va, ca va! "persista Matt, agacé de les voir tous s'inquitter pour lui. ce n'était qu'une égratinure après tout !

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" questionna Ginny , revenut de l'arrière cuisine avec quelques fioles.

"Rien d'extraordinaire; j'ai pas fait attention et j'suis tombé de mon balai...tout seul." répliqua durement Matt en insistant son regard sur Amy

Celle-ci , plus qu'embarassée, se retira discretement et se precipita dans sa chambre.

"j'espere que le balai n'a rien !" fut la seule preoccupation d'Harry.

"Harry!" s'indigna Hermione

Son fils revenait bléssé et la seule chose qui le préoccuper etait son foutu balai!"

"Ben quoi, il te dit qu'il va bien!" répondit inocement Harry

"T'inquiete, 'Pa ,il n'a rien ton bébé!" le taquina son fils

Hermione resta outrée des propos de son fils et de son mari.

"Non mais je rêve ou quoi? Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux lorque tu es sur ton terrain de quidditch mais mon bébé à moi ce n'est pas un vulgaire bala, c'est MON FILS !"ragea t'elle contre son mari les mains sur les hanches.

Au haussement de voix, tout le reste d ela famille se ramena dans le salon...exceptée Amy.

"Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un tout ça!" ricana Draco, en voyant Matt et sa jambe cassée

"Draco!"intima Ginny en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Draco se tut et repensa à la scène pour le moins...étrange...

'Un Potter est toujours attaché à son balai..Matt est donc en train de mentir...quelqu'un l'a poussé...mais qui? Qui cherche t'il à protéger?'

Draco emit un leger sourire et rechercha sa fille dans la salle...en vain. Il monta alors discrètement les escaliers sans que personne ne s'en rende compte

"TOC TOC TOC"

Amy ne répondit pas et resta allongée en boule sur son lit, mais cela n'empecha pas son père de rentrer dans sa chambre.

"Alors?..." commenca t'il, d'une voix joueuse

Amy ne fit aucun mouvement et emit un reniflement

"...Comme ça , tu l'as fait tomber? pas mal...tu commences fort! mais je dois te.."

"Il m'a balancé?" s'empressa de denader timidement Amy, toujours dos à son père mais à présent assise sur le rebord de son lit.

"Non...non! Il fait que tu saches qu'un Potter ne dénonce jamais...il se venge...c'est pire selon mon expérience! Alors c'étais bien toi!" rigola t'il.

"s'il ne te l'as pas dis, comment as tu deviner? Théo? Andy?"

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit

"Non plus...je crois qu'Andy et Théo ont trouvés mieux à faire avec l'arrivée de Cassandra!"

"Biensur" pesta tristement Amy " ...elle est parfaite, elle, tout le monde s'interresse à elle!"

"Ma fille serait elle jalouse, ou ce n'est qu'une impression?" rigole son pere

"Certainement pas, mais..."

"Amy, ne vois tu pas que je te charries?" s'amusa à nouveau Draco

"C'est don un tic chez vous les mecs avec moi!" s'énerva Amy en se levant d'un bond

Draco pouffa de rire mais se retint lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait de blesser sa fille. Il alla donc la réconforter

"Veux tu parler de Matthew?" questionna t'il , taquin

Amy ne répondit pas , alors son père prit ça pour un oui.

""Tu es une Malfoy, toi au moins ! Sur ça y'a pas de doute tu es bien ma fille ma cherie!" lui dit il fierement

Amy se retourna et fit face à Draco.

"Est-ce que c'est mal?" demanda t'elle febrilement

"Mal?Mal? Tu as dis mal?" Draco ne put retenir plus longtemps son fou rire " Pourquoi donc dis tu ça?"

"des fois...des fois je dis ou je fais des choses...et puis...comment dire...l'instant d'après je m'en veut d'avoir agis ainsi." se confia t'elle

"Mais c'est ça être une Malfoy! Je suis passé par là moi aussi! et je le suis encore! peu importe ce que tu fais, ou ton nom, tout le monde regrette un jour certaine chose qu'il a fait !C'est la vie! Mais on t'aime comme ca ma puce! Tu es impulsive et c'est une qualité rare ! Bon d'accord tu l'es un peu trop sur les bords...comme ta mère d'ailleurs! Mais c'est ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es...aller, je ne veux plus entendre de telle sottise d'accord?" la conola t'il

Amy sécha ses larmes et sauta au cou de son père

" Comment tu fais pour toujours trouver les bons mots pour consoler? je t'aime 'Pa !" lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille.

"Ahhh ça c'est un secret que tu découvriras un jour...je l'espere!"

"Tu ne m'en veux pas alors," interrogea t'elle en relachant son etreinte

"As tu gagné?"

Amy fit un signe d'approbation et Draco lui sourit en retour.

"Alors je ne peux être que fier de toi, ma belle!"

Amy retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et en ouvrant la porte , son père lui chuchotta

"Au moins, il sait à qui il a à faire maintenant!" avant de lui faire un petit clin d'oeil.

Amy baissa la tête et perdit alors son sourire.

"je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas ! sois juste un peu plus...douce avec lui! aller, viens, c'est ta dernière soirée avec nous, faut arroser ça!"dit joyeusement Draco en attrapant la main de sa fille et la tirant en dehors de sa chambre.

-oOo-

* * *

Bon ben vala ce chapitre est terminé….verdicte ? Bon ou mauvais ? Laissez qd mm une ptite reviews ça demande juste koi ? Disons 45 secondes de vot tps ms ça me motive pr taper encore plus vite le prochain chapitre !

Bizoooooooooooo tt le monde je vs adore et je KIFF A MORT !


	4. Si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver!

Ayé je reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous plaieras , ça se passe ds le Poudlard express, le jour de la rentrée !

Plein de gros bizooooooo

Lolly

Et tout d'abord un gd gd gd gd merci à tte les personnes qui me soutiennent et ont deposé une ptite reviews !

Merci à:

Miss Wendy Malfoy , Wilemina Harker, Twinzie, Lapetiteallemande, Kyara Diggory, Rika, Faeris (qui est de loin ma best review !), Zozo , Tequila, Nainon, Pucelina, My Dark dreams, Lily Potter 77, Doucenuit, Lauralavoiedupelletier, et enfin Melian LRDM et Devil Pops LRDM, mes deux chouchous !

Bon, ben dis dc ça fé qd mm long a taper tt ça, ms bon j'espere qu'au prochain chapitre la liste sera plus longue alors n'n'hésite pas à en parler autour de vs , si vs aimez ! Merci !

Bizooooooo

Lolly xxx

**Chapitre 3: Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver !**

"Matt, pose ta valise, je vais t'aider !" cria au loin Théo qui rangeait la sienne dans la voiture de son grand père.

"Dîtes! Je suis pas un infirme non plus ! je peux soulever encore des choses!" se lamenta Matt sous le perron.

Andy sorti du Terrier et tandis qu'il prenait déja d'une main ses propres affaires, il embarqua au passage celle de Matt.

"Mais..." balbutia Matt trop tard.

"Ayé !" souffla Cassy en arrivant pres de son frere et posant la monticule de baggage qu'elle avait

"Cas' on va à Poudlard, pas à un défilé de mode, alors fais le tri" s'exaspera Matt.

"Ouai ben tes commentaires, tu te les gardes ! Figure toi que j'ai deja fais le tris! Alors me gonffle pas. moi je porte au moins mes affaires toute seule !" vocifera t'elle.

"Aha facile...trés facile!" rala Matt en retour.

Cassy lui tira la langue avant d'expirer un bon coup et de soulever à bout de bras, les trois tonnes de fringue qu'elle emmener.

"Ben ouah ! Avec tout ca comme vetements, tu vas rivaliser avec Mme Guipure et créer ton propre magasin ! "la taquina Andy en la voyant arriver.

Théo lui prit ses baggages et une fois les mains libres, Cassy rigola et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Andy.

"Et je parie que tu seras mon premier client, n'est ce pas?"

Théo pouffa de rire avec Cassy alors que , véxé, Andy vira au rouge.

Du côté de Matt, une magnifique chevelure blonde foncée au reflet roux descendit les escaliers avec pour seul baggage, un petit vanity case.

En passant devant Matt, Amy lui adressa un sourire timide et alla rejoindre Théo, Cassy et Andy.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne ramènes que ca?" s'etonna Cassy.

"Si, pouquoi?"

"Amy, on n'est pas toujours en uniforme la bas tu sais!"

"Oui mais je ne fais pas partie de la categorie Bimbo écervelée, contrairement à ce que certain pense..."marmona t'elle " Je vais la bas pour travailler et non m'enticher d'un de ces pervers" expliqua Amy

"c'est pas parce que je suis ...coquette, que je fais partie des pétasses de poupées barbies dont tu..."

"Mais non...excuse moi,j'suis désolée, j'voulais pas dire ca comme ca !Je ne t'inclurai jamais dans ce type de fille..mais c'est juste que vala quoi...j'ai pas une grande garde robe mais au moins ce que je mets me plait!" la rassura Amy en lui offrant un grand sourire.

"On va y remedier alors !" s'exclama Cassy

"Elle te servira de modèle !" lui dit Théo en admirant un Cassy

Celle ci se sentit alors rougir jusqu'à la racine...Théo venait de lui dire qu'elle était jolie! Bon d'accord, pas explicitement mais bon...

"Chérie, tu rougies !"rigola Harry en arrivant près de la voiture, derriere sa fille

Cassy reprit ses esprits et détourna son visage de Théo

"Bon, tout est en ordre, vous avez bien toutes vos affaires, les hiboux et autres bestioles sont là!" prit en directive Draco

Cho, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent toutes trois avec des sacs en papier

"On vous a preparer de quoi manger dans le train, ne l'oubliez pas dans la voiture !" prévint chaque mère à ses enfants

"Tu ne viens pas avec nous?" interrogea Cassy à sa mère

"Non, c'est ton père et Draco qui vous amènent, ça fera trop de monde si on y va tous, et puis nous devons commencer à aménager la maison ! Il faut que tout sois près pour les vacances de noël, quand vous reviendrez!" lui repondit Hermione, en se rappelant de la foule qu'il y avait à King's Cross, chaque année

"Matt, je t'ai mis quelques fioles dans dans ton sac, tu en prends jusqu'à ce que ta jambe ne te fasse plus mal. Et si ça persiste, va voir Miss Melba, c'est l'infirmiere de Poudlard !" lui conseilla Ginny

"d'accord mais j'espere que ca passera vite, j'ai entendu parler d'une equipe de quidditch !"

"Matt, tu ne vas pas commencer avec ça ! Cette année est decisive alors ça sera les etudes d'abord !Quoique t'ai raconté ton père ou Ron..." Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Cho "...ou encore même Cho, tu y vas pour etudier avant tout la sorcellerie!"

"Mais oui je sais je sais ...je sais, mais tu sais 'Man, c'est Cassy l'intello alors faut pas s'att..."

"ce n'est pas une excuse.Tu as les mêmes capacités alors je ne veux pas d'excuses bidon" s'enerva Hermione

Matt roula des yeux et rechercha de l'aide au pres de son père

"C'est bon Mione, il a comprit !"

Hermione lacha un soupire sachant tres bien que c'etait peine perdue face à ces deux energumènes, harry defendant toujours son fils

Après les embrassades , Amy, Théo, Andy, cassy et Matt s'assirent dans la voiture et se mirent à s'immaginer la vie qu'était celle d'élève dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard

"'pa, c'est comment la répartition?" demanda Matt, en chemin

"C'est l'horreur" lui répondit-il , en se remémorant la peur au ventre qu'il avait eu le jour de sa rentrée en première année

"A ce point là?" s'inquietta Théo

"Non...non" le rassura Draco en souriant " Pas pour un Malfoy en tout cas, rassure toi ! Il y a ecrit Serpentard sur ton dossier scolaire depuis ta naissance!"

Théo fonca des sourcils " Et pourquoi on ne peut pas entrer dans une autre maison?" questionna t'il à nouveau.

"Parce que. Y'a pas de question à poser.Maintenant si ton nom te derange, change le et va dans une autre maison" repondit froidement draco, ce qui etonna fortement harry...et tout le reste de la voiture

"Drac'..."le calma Harry

"D'apèrs ce que 'Man en raconte, Gryffondor est aussi une tres bonne..."

Draco fut alors ecoeuré des paroles qu'osait dire son fils

"Pas pour un Malfoy !" tempesta t'il

"Draco !" redit Harry, s'inquiettant pour les nerfs de son meilleur ami " Tu as épousé Ginny et quoique tu en penses, Amy et Théo ont autant de sang de Serpentard que de Gryffondor dans les veines ! Tu ne va spas me dire qu'après tout ce temps..."

"C'est bon...c'est bon...jm'e suis un peu emporté, je l'avoue mais ça n'empeche que...non c'est pas grave ...ne vous inquiettez pas pour cette fichu répartition !" lanca finalement Draco

"Moi j'me fiche à vrai dire de la maison dans laquelle on m'envoi ! Après tout, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient de grands sorciers, on leur doit le respect autant aux uns qu'aux autres !"

"Amen !" explosèrent de rire Harry et Draco

"Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dis? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Entre deux fous rire, Harry reussi à s'exprimer "Tu parles...comme ta mère, c'est vraiment tordant des fois !"

Même les autres se mirent à se moquer d'Andy...pauvre Andy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exceptionnelement, les rues de Londres n'étaient pas bouchées, ils arrivèrent donc avec un peu d'avance à la gare de King's Cross

" 'Pa, qu'est ce que tu fais, t'es malade, tu vas te prendre le muuuuu..." s'affola Cassy en voyant son père et Draco passer le barrage qui les menait à la voie 9 3/4. "Merlin !"

" Mais...mais...c'est quoi, ils sont où ?"

Amy s'approcha de Cassandra et lui prit des mains la cage de Virus, son nouveau chat.

"Sur la voie 9 3/4. Viens c'est un mur magique, cours sans réfléchir, tu ne sentiras rien !"

Cassy fit des yeux surpris et chercha son frère pour confirmer ce que disait Amy

"Ecoute Miss Je-Sais-Tout, Cas' , elle a toujours raison n'est ce pas ? dit il ironiquement en passant devant Amy avant de traverser le mur de brique

Amy recut l'insulte en pleine figure ' Alors...c'est ce qu'il pense? Que je me prends pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?Pauvre con va !' pensa t'elle

"C'était pour rire, il l'a juste encore un peu amer pour le coup d'hier mais ça va passer ne t'inquiettes pas ! il est adorable quand il veut " la rassura Cassy en voyant la mine asombrie d'Amy

"J'en ai rien à foutre, une fois là bas, je pense que j'aurais assez de travail pour ne pas pensez à ton frère, merci" repliqua t'elle en passant à son tour le mur

Cassandra roula des yeux et trouva du reconfort auprès des deux gentleman qui restaient derriere elle

"Mademoiselle, après vous" dirent ils en choeurs en accompagnant leurs paroles par un signe vers le mur

Cassy retrouva le sourire. Elle esperait de tout son coeur, être répartit dans la même maison qu'eux. Ils avaient tellement changés depuis tout ce temps! Tout d'abord physiquement, certes, ils étaient tous deux devenus de purs canons, mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Cassy, c'était leur humour, leur gentillesse et toutes les petites manies de galanteries qu'ils avaient lorqu'ils étaient avec elle

"Merci, mes preux chevaliers!" souffla t'elle en s'avancant vers la barriere

Une fois tous passés sur la voie 9 3/4 , ils se trouvèrent tous l'un à côté de l'autre à admirer le fameux Poudlard express. C'était LE train où toute l'histoire de leurs parents avaient commencés ...et à present celui où une nouvelle, LEUR nouvelle histoire débutée

"faut pas traîner , il vous reste cinq minutes, les garcons, aidez les filles à mettre les valises dans vos compartiments et venez nous dire au revoir après !"cria Draco, parmis la foule d'élèves avec leurs parents

Après d'interminables adieux, le Poudlard express s'ebranla et le voyage commenca

Ils se réunirent tous dans un même compartiment sauf Matt qui pregfera trouver la tranquilité, c'est à dire partout sauf où était Amy

"tu vas où?" s'etonna Cassy, derriere lui, prêt à entrer dans le compartiment

"j'vais faire un tou;"repondit il simplement

Lorsque Cassy referma la porte du compartiment, Andy ne comprit pas pourquoi Matt ne l'avait pas suivi

"Il a dit qu'il preferait rester seul" lui dit Cassy en posant un regard assez lourd de sens sur Amy Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule à la fixait ainsi

"Quoi?" s'offusqua t'elle en constatant qu'elle etait le centre de mire de ses amis

"Tu devrais p't'être aller voir ce qu'il a..."conseilla Cassy calement

"Et puis quoi encore? C'est ton frere...de toute facon, il ne ferait que 'minsulter et si j'y allais..."

"Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais tu l'as cherché , Amy!" la reprima Andy

"Ah ouai? Excuse moi, mais ce n'est âs moi qui l'ai traité de Mr Je-Sais-Tout!"

"Il ne t'as même pas balancé hier, il a tout mis sur son dos et en plus , il s'est péter la jambe à cause de toi!T'a l'air d'avoir aucun remords et tu ne lui ai même pas reconnaisante de ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! Franchement Amy, sur ce coup , je rejoins Andy et Cas'...c'est à toi d'aller lui parler "

"Putain mais vous allez me lacher la grappe! Rien à foutre de vos commentaires!"

Amy bouillonnait en elle. Le dicton qu'elle détestait le plus etait »il n'y a que la vérité qui bless » ( qui ne déteste pas ce dicton en même temps! Lol!) mais elle se sentit obliger de l'admettre…ils avaient raison. C'est elle qui n'avait pas été aimable avec lui au magasin de quiddité , alors qu'il voulait simplement l'aider. Ensuite elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de le mettre au defi…defi où elle tricha et pour combler le tout le blessa.

« Amy… » reprit gentiment Théone voyant sa sœur réagir « Ravale ta fierté…juste pour cette fois-ci ! On est enfin réunis et on va étudier dans la même ecole qu'est ce que tu veux de plus? Vous etiez comme les deux doigts de la main avant alors…pourquoi tout gacher…maintenant?S'il te plaît…vous êtes autant coupable l'un que l'autre mais… »

« Alors pourquoi c'est à moi de m'excuser? » le coupa t'elle sèchement.

Cassy se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de son cou pour la rapprocher.

« Parce que les hommes et leur putain d'ego, c'est à chier mais…tu avoueras qu'on les aime comme ça ! »lui dit elle sur un ton coquin et joueur

Ces paroles eurent leur effet sur chacun des trois ados qui entouraient Cassy.Ils explosèrent de rire…un rire franc et joyeux…qui rappella le bon vieux temps , dommage que Matt loupait ça…

« Bon « s'exclama lourdement Amy en levant son pti cul de la banquette

Cassy lui fit un clin d'œil et lui souhaita bonne chance

« Bonne chance , et te laisse pas faire par ce tigre ! » la taquina Theo, en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses, exactement comme il savait qu'elle détestait.

-oOo-

« Euh…excuses moi, je peux rentrer? » demanda une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus « Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs et… » elle stoppa sa phrase pour dévisager Matt, collé à la fenêtre « Nan c'est pas vrai, tu es le fils d'harry Potter! « s'exclama t'elle, les yeux totalement écarquillés.

Matt, toujours aussi timide, se sentit rougir de voir que même s'il etait nouveau, les gens le reconnaissait

« Euh…oui c'est moi…et…oui tu peux t'installer ici »

La jeune fille lui sourit, déposa ses bagages dans les compartiments réservés à cet effet, et s'asseya ensuite en face de Matt.

Elle lui tendit la main et se presenta à lui.

« Je m'appelle Hailey! Hailey Braxton ! »

Matt lui serra la main et lui rendit son sourire

« Enchanté ! Moi c'est Matt, je suis nouveau ici! »

« Ah d'accord, ça explique pourquoi tu es tout seul ! »

« Ah ça…oh non…y'a ma souer avec moi et trois amis d'enfance qui sont aussi nouveau! »

« Et pourquoi… »

« J'avais envi d'etre seul…complications entre amis, qui ne sont pas de tout loisirs à entendre ! »l'interrompit il

« Une amie…je présume! » lui dit elle, un sourcil en l'air

« Peut etre… »

Matt n'allait tout de même pas raconter sa vie à une inconnue, manquerai plus que ça!

« Et sinon, tu viens d'où? »

« de Bulgarie. Mon père est auror, il a été muté là bas quand j'avais neuf ans. »

« Oh… » fit elle en l'l'écouta attentivement « Et donc vous y etiez tous avec tes amis où seulement toi et ta sœur ? »

« Non, Andrew, un de mes amis a été à Salem… »

« Je ne connais que de nom… »commenta t'elle

« Et ma meilleure…enfin…mon meilleur amis et sa sœur etaient à Beaux bâtons , en France! »

« Ah ouai? C'est marrant, ça se trouve je les connais! Moi j'ai déménagé en Angleterre l'année derniere ! C'est fou comme le mond epeu etre petit ! » s'exclama t'elle, montant un peu dans les aigus

« TROP petit. » Grinça une voix famiiere à Matt en ouvrant la porte du compartiment

Soudain, il y eut un renversement , la jeune fille qui avait juque là arboré des yeux pétillants et un sourire très charmeur, selon Matt, passa alors à un regard noir et un sourire mauvais.

« Mal Foy » marmonna t'elle en fusillant Amy

Matt ne comprit pas d esuite et leva un sourcil inquisiteur

« Braxton. » dit Amy sur le même ton

« Que me vaut cette… »elle arrêta sa phrase et tourna subitement la tête vers Matt » …ne me dis pas que c'est Malfoy ton amie d'enfance? » demanda t'elle à la fois choquée et dégoutée.

Matt regarda tour à tour Amy et Hailey puis decréta

« Ce n'est qu'une vielle connaissance, rein de plus »

'Quoi? Quoi?C'est …c'est ça…tu me vois comme …ça?Toi qui etais mon…meilleur…je peux pas croire …'pensa Amy qui sentait peu à peu les larmes lui montait au nez 'Non Potter…' se resonna t'elle' si tu crois que je vais craquer, tu peux crever !'

« Ah, ça me rassure! » dit Hailey en élargissant son sourire « Alors comme ça, tu dois rentrer en sixième année, je présume? » fit elle sur un ton mielleux à l'adresse de Matt

« Exact et toi? »

« Je vois que Malfoy t'as beaucoup parlé de moi, j'etais pourtant sa meilleure amie à une époque ! Depuis …les temps ont changés! »

« Je connais….je connais… » sourit Matt

« Je ne vois pas l'interêt de parmer d'une petasse dans ton gerne à Matt! » répliqua froidement Amy

Matt avait réellement du mal à suivre. Hailey semblait etre une file vraiment charmante. Pourquoi Amy s'acharnait elle alors sur elle?

« Oh…mais maintenant que j'y pense…c'est toi LE fameux Matthew Potter… »sourit ironiquement Hailey en mattant à présent Matt de haut en bas.

Matt était lagué 'Fameux..moi?En quoi?'

Hailey sourit de plus belle mais cette fois ci à Amy, avant de lui dire

« Finalement ce n'étaot pas q'un simple fanta… »

« La ferme Braxton! » hurla Amy sur Hailey , l'empechant ainsi de terminer ce qu'elle allait dévoiler.

« Ohoh…mais tu rougis…Malfoy! »

« Dégage » railla t'elle sur un ton qui se voulait sna replique.

Mais Hailey n'en avait pas fini. Elle se leva, fit son plus beau sourire à Matt en se penchant à son oreille, tout en gardant l'oil sur Amy

« J'étais vraiment ravie de faire ta connaissance, beau Matt, j'espere qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser…dans les couloirs! » lui susurra t'elle d'une voix sensuelle

Matt lui répondit par un clin d'œil puis lui prit la main pour y deposer un baiser.

'Non mais je rêve! Tu ne connais même pas cette pouffiasse et tu oses lui permettre un baise main?Tu…tu ne m'en a…jamais fais un à moi!'s'ecoeura Amy, en elle même

« A plus tard…Malfoy ! » sourit Hailey en passant devant Amy et en lui donnant une petite tape amicale

Amy répondit par un regard féroce

Finalement elle et Matt se retrouvèrent enfin seul dans le compartiment

« J'peux savoir à quoi tu joues là? » tempesta Matt

« Je t't'épargne de faire de mauvaises rencontres. » lui repondit elle durement

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as tu pas éviter celle avec toi? »

Amy, véxée resta bouche bée et ne sut quoi repondre

« Qu'est ce que tu veux alors? » interrogea t'il sur le même ton

« Rien » siffla t'elle en se retournant

« Amy, attend!' lanca t'il san s'en rendre compte

Amy se retourna et tomba sur le regard attristé de Matt

« Quoi, Potter? »

Matt sentit son cœur tombé au son rêche qu'qu'avait Amy. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, cela n'annoncant jamais rien de bon.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça Amy? Merlin, mais dis moi au moins c'que je t'ai fais pour mériter ça? « supplia t'il tristement.

Amy raval sa salive et sentit un picottement lui brûler la gorge

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que t'appelle tes 'vielles connaissances, juste vielles connaissances'?

A cette reponse , Matt ne put s'empecher de sourire intérieurement 'Elle a prit au pied de la lettre ce que j'lui ai dis? Ça c'est la meilleure!'

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça, je ne vois pas personnellement ce que je viens de dire de drôle » ragea t'elle

« C'est toi qui me fais rire Amy, simplement toi ! »

« J'suis pas une bête de cirque. »

« C n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai dis! »

« Mais c'est ce que tu pensais ! » le foudroya t'elle

« Putain, mais t'es toujours aussi susceptible! » rugit il en bondissant tout près d'Amy

Celle ci fut extrêmement surprise par la rapidité de Mlatt et n'eut pas le temps de reculer alors que leur visage étaient très près l'un de l'autre

« A quoi tu joues, bordel? » s'exclama t'elle, après avoir reprit ses esprits

« C'est plutôt à moi d été poser la question ! » sourit Matt en se rapprochant encore plus près d'Amy « C'est toi qui m'agrsse à chaque fois que tu me vois! »

« Je ne t'agresse pas, c'est toi qui m'humilie, on dirait que tu prends un certain plaisir à le faire devant tout le monde « grinça t'elle

« Ben genre, j'ai que ça à faire! Ca fait sept ans que je n'ai pas vu ma meilleure amie et j'ai que ça à foutre de l'humileir en public? » se vendi il tout seul

Lorque Matt s'appercut trop tard de ce qu'il venait de faire…vendre sa propre mèche, il s'écarta aussi rapidement qu'un eclair d'Amy

Quant à elle, ses yeux se remplir alors de malice et un certain brin de chaleur vint emplir son estomac

« Tu…tu as…je t'ai manquée alors? » demanda t'lle timidement en reprenant une voix beaucoup plus douce.

« C'est pas c'que j'ai dis! » repliqua sèchement Matt, sachant pourtant bien qu'il mentait

« Oh que si tu l'as dis! « sourit elle encore

« Non »

« Si »

« NON! »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre? » renchérit elle

« Y'a rien à admettre, c'est tout. Maintenant si ça ne te derange pas, j'aimerais rejoindre les autres. » lui dit il agacé.

Amy rigola au nez de Matt

« C'est toi qui bouche la potre je te signale! »

Matt frustré regarda autour de lui et remarqua que c'était bien lui qui empechait de sortir, Amy

« je…euh…excuse moi » balbutia t'il en s'écartant

« Matt. » dit Amy d'une petite voix

« Oui? »

« Evite Braxton s'il te plaît! »

« Merlin pincez moi ou Amy Malfoy vient de m'appeler par mon prenom et me dire s'il te plaît? » plaisanta Matt

« Tu préfères Potter? » interrogea sévèrement Amy

Matt lui sourit et repondit gentiment

« Venant de toi, je préfère Matt si ça ne te derange pas et… » commença t'il

« Pourtant je ne suis qu'une vielle connaissance! » ajouta t'elle sarcastiquement

« Amy…tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as pris au sérieux quand… »

« …Et pourquoi pas? Pour l'instant ,on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois montrer très courtois …je dirais même que 'vielles connaisance' en était un peu trop faux, étant donné la facon dont tu me parles! »

Matt s'amusait. Les bras croisés , tapant du pied il s'amusait !

« Ca y est t'as finis ta ptite crise de jalousie, Tu ne vois pas que je… »

« Ma quoi? Non mais tu debloque Matthew Potter ? Moi, jalouse? De cette pétasse en plus?Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, tes chevilles commencent à enfler ! » s'empoirta t'elle

« Arrette des conneries Amy, ça se voyait dans tes yeux , si tu avais pû , tu lui aurais sauter dessus pour lui faire avaler… »

« Non mais genre, qu'est ce que y'insinues là? Tu peux parler çà n'importe quelle pétasse que tu veux, j m en balance royalement ! »

« Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça alors? »

C'en était trop pour Amy, qui rageait plus que tout

Elle gifla un Matt, assez fier de lui et quitta rapidement le compartiment …limite en pleurs.

-oOo-

Lorsque Mat en sortit, plus tard, pour s'acheter quelques chocogrenouilles , il tomba sur Théo, qui sortait aussi du compartiment où il était avec sa sœur et Andy

« Alors? » questionna Théo en tendant quelques morilles à la vendeuse qui lui donnait en échange des dragées de Berthie crochue

« Quoi, alors? » fit Matt, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir Théo

« Amy est avec toi? »

« Enh?Quoi? Non, quelle idée, on est pas ensemble « s'offusqua t'il sur la défensive, ce qui fit rire Théo

« Mouai, c'est pas c'que je voulais dire mais… » le sourire de Théo s'élargit « Non, est ce qu'elle est avec toi…dans le compartiment? »

« Ah ça oh non…elle est passée il y a une heure mais elle s'est enfuie en cournt après. »

« Oh! Elle est assez sauvage depuis que…enfin, elle n'est pas mechante, elle ne pense pas la moitié de ce qu'elle t'as dis, j'en suis sur, alors t'en fais pas , ça va lui passer ! » le rassura Théo en lui donnant une tape dans le dos

« Mais qu'est ce que j'lui ai fais? Pourquoi elle me déteste? »

Théo sourit devant Matt qui semblait assez déboussolé

« Elle ne te déteste pas…c'est juste que…écoute Mtt, j'suis pas le mieux placer pour te repondre mais…fais moi confiance, Amy est assez spéciale et… »

« Et le temps a passé , c'est ça? » termina Matt

« Ben c'est un peu ça ouai…y'a des choses qui ont changées, moi, toi, elle…et d'autres chose comme…enfin ce que je veux te dire c'est que mis à part le fait qu'on est changés, une part de nous reste la même… »

« C'est fou c'que tu ressemble à Gin quand tu réconforte les gens ! Merci Théo »

« Aller, viens avec nous, on parle du bon cieux temps et des 400 coups qu'on faisait. D'ailleurs on a remarqué que ta sœur avait le plus beau palmarès! »

« Ca, ça m'etonnerai bien, Pour ça c'est la ptite fille sage et modèle comme l'était ma mère ! »

« Humhum, Détrompe toi, apertement tu n'est pas au courant du dicton ' quand les chat n'est pas la les souris dansent ?' »

« Si au contraire, c'est moi qui en est l'auteur! »dit fièrement Matt

« ben genre! Finalement Amy avait p't'etre raison en disant que tu etais arogant ! » le taquina t'il

« Elle t'a tout raconter? » s'offusqua Matt

« ben, commmenca Théo, regrettant d'avoir mis honteux Matt « C'est ma sœur quoi ! Non mais t'inquiette j'suis de ton côté ! » acheva t'il suivit d'un clin d'œil

Matt se sentit alors un peu plus soulagé

« Tiens , un revenant! » sourit cassis assise à côté d'Andy, en voyant la tête de son frère dans l'embrasure de la porte

« Finalement j'ennuyais un peu sans vous! » dit il simplement

Andy lui donna une petite tape sur l' epaule et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, où etait Amy au debut du voyage

« Alors? Il paraît qu'on dresset on palmarès et que je ne suis même pas au courant de toutes tes perfs ! » s'exclama t'il en s'installant confortablement sur la banquette « Je serai muet comme une tombe, pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là ! »

Convaincue, Cassandra osa avouer toutes les conneries qu'elle avait oser faire dans le dos de ses parents !Et Matt dut l'admettre: il l'avait bien sous estimé !

« Nan mais jte jure, et papa qu i croit que t'es un ange! Tu sais que c'est moi qu'ils ont accusés cette fois ci ! Merlin, j'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi…. »

« …parfaite? » termina modestement Cassy

« Cas' t'as les chevilles qui enflent ! » répliqua Théo amusé

« Ben sympa, tu ne trouves pas que j'le suis? » renchérit elle

« Moi j'penses que tu l'approche en tout cas « dit a voix basse Andy

Cassy le remercia et prit ce compliment à la rigolade mais Matt et Théo lurent dans les yeux de leur ami pour y que ce n'n'enta plas de la plaisanterie 'On en reparlera plus tard, toi jte retiens, ptiWeasley!' pensa Matt, un sourire au coin des levres 'Ma sœur t'a tapé dans l'œil , toi!'

Vers la fin de la soirée, le train commenca à ralentir alors que Matt et sa bande se préparait à enfiler leur nouvel uniforme

« Ouah, les mecs, on dirait des fi fils à maman comme ça, jte jure on est fiché avec ce truc ! « se plaint Matt

Il est vrai que l'uniforme de Poudlard était …comment dire…assez traditionnel par rapport à celui de Durmstrang , plus guerrier, de Beauxbatons , plus…bleu ou enfin de Salem, où il n'y avait pas d'uniforme

Chacun d'entre eux tenta tant mal que bien de personnaliser son uniforme afin de se sentir un peu plus décontracté.

Ainsi, Matt d'un sort bien maîtrisé , élargit quelque peu son pantalon, qui était selon lui trop droit style 'J'ai un balai dans le cul' st sortit sa chemise bmlanche par dessus son pantalon. Quant à la cravate…vous avez parler de cravate? Quelle cravate?

Contrairement à Matt, Théo et Andy n'ont eut aucun recourt à la magie pour que leur uniforme leur aille à la perfection

Théo fit blouser sa chemise au niveau de la ceinture et en ouvrit les premiers boutons , ce qui donnait une assez petite vue, certes, mais presente du torse nu du beau blond. Sa cravate, d'd'expo nouée assez lâchement , était tout de même presente

« Putain, ça commence à me saouler c'te putain de cravate ! Quel est le con qui… »

« Attend, laisse moi faire Andy, je vais t'aider » dit une voix féminine en entrant dans le compartiment. C'était Amy

'Merlin ce qu'elle est belle' s's'exclamèrent intérieurement les garcons en relevant la tête.

Matt en resta cloué au sol, bouché bée et…

« Tu baves, Potter, ferme ta bouche « lui dit elle en passant devant lui

'Merde!Merde merde et merde !' rugit il en lui même, en se redressant

« Tu t'y prend mal, c'est pas difficile, regarde il faut… »expliquait Amy à Andy

Alors qu'Amy nouait la cravate d'Andy, Matt ne put s'empecher de matter celle sui flottait devant lui

Aussi simple était cet uniforme, aucune fille, mis à part Cassy, de tout Poudlard, pouvait , selon Matt le porter mieux

Ces bottes allongeaient magnifiquement ses longues jambes dorées par le soleil. Le petit kilt grios, qui rappella leur premiere rencontre, lui tombait juste où ilm fallait .C'est à dire , ni trop bas, style vielle fille, ni trop haut, style 'Marie couche toi là!'

Non, il etait parfait sur elle, tout come son petit chemiser blanc ceintré sui lui moulait parfaitement ses arguments…Elle avait libéré ses cheveux dorés qui etaient ce matin , attachés en queue de cheval

'Finalement' pensa Matt ' C'est pas si mal Beaubatons, si les filles sont aussi mmhh…j'y passera bien des vacances!'

« Goujat » repliqua Cassy, qui arriva elle aussi dans le compartiment, omme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son frere « ferme ta bouche , tu baves, on dirait une carpe ! » ajouta t't'e en le menacant d'un regard noir

« c'est ce que je viens de lui dire mais il ne veut pas écouter une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! » grinça Amy en se retourinant vers Cassy et Matt « Voilà Andy, c'est bon, tu t'en sortiras à present? »

« Ouai, merci, Mimi » dit il en defroissant mes plis qu'il y avait sur sa chemise sortie du pantalon, comme Matt.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils rassemblerent leurs valises et cage et se dirigerent vers la sortie du train. Arrivés sur le quai , ils furent accueillus par Hagrid, le fidèle gardien des cles de Poudlard

« les premiere, par ici ! Allez suivez moi ! »

« On fait quoi, on les suit? » interrogea Andy

« Ben j'en sais rien, en même temps on n'est pas des premeire alors… » commenca Cassy

« Saperlipopette, nom d'un greezly à tête molle, vous étés les rejetpns d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione ! » s'exclama Hagrid, en se rapprochant de la bande

« Pourquoi on oublit toujours mon pere? » se maudit Amy

Hagrid lui sourit en repérant de suite les trait Malfoy de la jeune fille

« Peux etre parce que ton pere etaiet l'eleve le plus méprisable et arrogant de tout Poudlard ! »lui repondit sarcastiquement Matt, regrettand de suite d'a voir dis ça

« J't'emmerde Potter! Question méprisable et arogant je pense que tu bas les reccords ! » lui lanca t'elle comme du venin de vipère

« Ola ola » tenta de les calmer Hagrid, choqué de les voir echanger de telle paroles.

« Puai ben alors on est ex echo Miss Je-sais.. »

Casssy tenta de retenir son frere, autant pres a bondir qu'Amy

« OOOHHHH! » hurla Hagrid d'une telle puissance qu'il reteint l'attention de tout Poudlard ainsi que surement tout les entres de la foret interdite

« C'est bon, finalement, je n'avais pas besoin de vous demander le nom de vos parents, en voyant ces deux là, je croirais voir vos deux peres! Suivez moi, installez vous par groupe de deux dans une barque, il y a une petite visite avant la rapartition ! »

« Vous étés Hagrid n'est ce pas?Ma mere m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Il paraît que vous l'avez souvent renter le moral quans ça n'allait pas et elle dit aussi que… »

« tu m'as l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendue toi? Tout le portrait de ta mere, je croirais la revoir à 17 ans! » dit hagrid en l'aidant à monter dans une barque

Matt voulu s'installer avec Andy, mais Théo le bouscula en lui adressant un grand sourie avant de s'asseoir a côté d eson cousin.?

Matt ne comprit pas ce sourire puis lorsqu'il remarque que la seule barque encore disponible etait celle d'Amy, il lanca un regard noir à Théo alors que celui ci s'éloigna de la rie

« Ca vous fais rie , enh? Vous voulez ma mort ? »

C'est d'un pas nonchalant que Mat rejoignit Amy

Il se figea devant elle lorsqu'il la vit en train d'essayer d ese dépatoger avec les rames. Il ne put s'empecher de rire en la voyant ramer dans le vide et s'epuiser inutilement

Losqu'elle relev ala tête et remarqua que Mattehx etait ecroulé de riee à se moquer d'elle, la colere monta le elle

« Viens m'aider au lieu de ricaner comme un con ! » ragea t'elle

Matt embarqua et s'asseya en face d'Amy

« c'est demander si gentiment » ironisa t'il

« Aha…fin l'humour…très fin ! »

« Quand t'auras finis de toujours te plaindre ou m'insulter, est ce que tu poura enfin me dire le mal que je t'ai fais? »

Amy ravala sa salive et fit volte face pour tourner le dos à Matt. Elle fit semblant d'ecouter la visite d' Hagrid, alors que Matt marmonnait derrière elle.

« Non , franchement, honnêtement , je sais que je suis lourd quand je m'y mets, je l'avoue, mais là…ben là j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que je t'ai fais! Et pourtant je ne suis pas blond ! » rigola t'il en se moquant d elui même

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ..enfin ..euh…pour le blond…,pff ça me gonfle de beggayer en plus devant toi ! Et puis…bon…si tu tend des excuses, ben vala c'est fais, je m'excuse ! »

Amy avait du mal à rester sérieuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de rire au monologue satirique de Matt

« Bon, je sais c'est idiot de m' excuser comme ça ! En plus je ne joue pas bien la comédie! Je suis pas réalliste mais bon…en même temps, c'est compliqué de s'excuser sans savoir de quoi on doit se faire pardonner, non? » continuait Matt dans le vide

Amy dut faire semblant de tousser pour étouffer le rire qui chatouillait sa gorge

« Non, parce que sans dec' , si tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la memeoire, depuis que je t'ai revu, tu me porte un peu la poisse…tout d'abord … »

'merlin mais quand est ce qu'on arrive, je vais claquer! Pourquoi est il si…con!'

« …et enfin ça…non vala quoi, qu'est ce que t'en penses honnêtement, franchement toi? » termina t'il en regardant à nouveau Amy

Amy voulut se lever et se retourner pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et au passage lui pouffer de rie au nez , mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, son pied se coinca accidentellement dans une corde et….

« SPLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Matt ne fut pas assez rapide à tendre la main , Amy tomba à l'eau.

''merde, putain de merde putain ! ' rugit il en lui attrapant le bras dans l'eau

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux , alors que Cassy continuait de parlait avec Hagrid, Théo et Andy qui virent toute la scene et cætera tout simplement pliés en deux

Amy remonta dans la barque, trempée jusqu'aux os et avec une petite ague dans les cheveux

« Toi….Toi…..TOOOIII! » hurla t'elle en pointant son index sur Matt

« Quoi? J'suis desole, mais là c'était pas d ema … »

« Tu M'A FAIS ……TOMBER ! »

« Enh? Mais non, c'est la… »

« SPLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »( et oui, vous avez bien entendu, un second splash, donc seconde personne à l'eau! Lol !)

« Putain, Malfoy, c'est quoi ton problème? » cria Matt en remontant à la surface

« Tu m'as cherché ! » dit elle sur le même ton en aidant celui qu'elle venait de pousser, à remonter dans la barque.

« Maintenant, si u veux savoir ce que je pense vraiment franchement honnêtement je vais te repondre » ajouta t'elle gentiment avec un grand sourire

Là, Amy se releva d'un bon et s's'aval vers Matt.

Devant lui, elle se pencha et …

Voili voulu , c'est la fin du chapitre, vous me détestez enh? Ben moi je vous adore, parce que vous allez mettre une ptite review super sympa à vot' Lolly chérie pr qu'elle tape très vite le prochain chapitre !

AAhhhhhhhhh sadik ke je suis ! Ptdddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Aller? N'hesitez pas a bombarder ma boite mail, c tt simple cliker sur « ok « ds la ptite barrounete viollette en bas à gauche !

Bizooooo mes ptites lectrices et lecteurs adorés !

Lolly xxx


	5. Qui je suis vraiment

_Hello tout le monde ! Bon ben comme vous avez ete sympa et que vous ne m'avez envoyé ke d super gentille reviews, je vous poste le chapitre 4 ! Elles m'ont bien fait rire surtout celle de Faeris et Twinzie !_

_Sans vous je n'aurais pas autand d'inspiration alors je tiens particulierement à tous vous remercier !_

_Donc, un grand merci a :_

_Nananis__, mat, __Mannyh__ , ZucChini, __Faeris__gidro__, Caella, Nathan , Raphou, __twinzie__lapetiteallemande__, Tequila, __Le Saut de l'Ange__, zozo et tt ceux ki m'ont envoyé une review les chapitres precedents !_

_N'hesitez pas en tt cas à devenir plus nombreux ou nombreuses ! Merci beaucoup, ce st c reviews ki motivent un auteur et ns pouvons plus vous remercier !_

_Gros zooby à TOUS ! J'vous adore ,_

_Lolly xxx_

_PS : A l'intention de Nananis, mettre en story alert c'est pouvoir savoir des k'un auteur a ajoute un nouveau chapitre à sa fic ! C en bas ds la barre violette !Si tu n'y arrive pas demande moi je t'aiderai mieu ! Bizoo !_

_-oOo-_

Chapitre 4 : Qui je suis vraiment 

Amy se releva d'un bon et s'avanca vers Matt. Devant lui, elle se pencha et …lui jeta sa cape mouillée en pleine fiigure

« T'as interet àtrouver un sort pour reparer tes conneries …Potter ! Si tu crois que je vais devaler la Grande salle comme ca jte jure que… »

Matt en avait decidement assez de l'entendre toujours lui gueuler dessus. En, deux jours il s'etait pris plus de rateaux que depuis ses neuf ans. Théo avait bien raison , tout le monde a bien changé. Il fallait se resigner , Amy n'etait plus la meilleure amie, la confidente, la protégée de Matt .

Avant qu'elle ne termine ses menaces , Matt sortit sa baguette et murmurra :

« Sechatus »

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils decouvrirent que leurs vetements etaient secs et bien propres, tout comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune chute.

Arrivés devant le château, matt sortit en premier et aida Amy à passer la rive . La bas, ils rejoignirent Andy, Théo et Cassy qui s'étaient deja refugier dans le hall d'entrée.

« Alors les tourtereaux ? le bain de minuit etait comment ? » ricana Théo.

Cassy, qui n'avait pas vu la scene etait perdue

« ne me dites pas que vous etes tombés dans le lac ? » demanda t'elle curieuse à Amy

« Y'a pas de quoi en faire une ceremonie » lui repondit sombrement Amy, ne voulant parler une minute de plus de Matt.

-oOo-

« Hanna Campetre « appella Miss Parker, nouvelle directrice adjointe et proffesseur de defence contre les forces du mal.

La nommée Hanna s'avanca timidement vers le choixpeau magique et attendit qu'il lui indique sa future maison.

Selon Andy et Matt, la repartition etait trop longue et ennuyante (dire kil y en a une tt les ans ! pffff), ils s'amusaient donc à trouver des petits surnom aux nouveaux de premiere

« regarde celle là… » se moqua Andy en montrant d'un signe de tete la petite blonde assise sur le tabouret « Campetre qui pu qui pete et qui prend son cul pour une trompete ! »

Matt et Théo exploserent de rire quand Cassy vint les remettre à leur place

« Vous avez finis de faire les idiots ! On vous entend d'ici.. » dit elle sur un ton grave ( qui rappelle etrangement celui que sa mere fesait à Ron et Harry ! lol !)

Leurs rires redoublerent et ils s'attirerent à present les foudres de leur directrice , le professeur Mc Gonagall

Une fois tout les jeunes eleves repartis, Mc Go se leva et vint se placer devant la salle toute entiere.

« Comme chaque année depuis un petit moment vous le savez, des echanges entre academies de sorcellerie des 4 coins du mondesont réalisés. Cette année , nous aurons donc le plaisir d'accueillir 5 nouveaux eleves qui rentreront en 6 année ! J'espere que vous leur accorderez un accueil chaleureux ! Nous allons don commencer par Monsieur Andrew Weasley , vueillez approcher Monsieur ! »

Andy se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise en voyant tout les regards posés sur lui et se sentit ridicule sous cet espece de chapeau qui cose .

« Mmmmmhhh » fit le choixpeau ce qui ne rassura pas Andy « Ca faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un Weasley qui me pose sur sa tete ! Un melange avec la remarquable Miss Chang en plus ! Je savais que ces deux là feraient une belle famille ! Enfin, assez parler , je crois que cela va etre aussi simple que pour le reste de ta famille donc….

…Gryffondor ! » cria le choixpeau .

Andy fut content que son tour soit rapidement passé et alla rejoindre sa nouvelle table et ses nouveaux camarades

« Bien » fit Mc Go « passons maintenant à Mademoiselle Cassandra et Monsieur Matthew Potter ! »

Ils s'avancerent l'un à cote de l'autre et ne surent trop comment se mettrent a deux sur un meme tabouret et sous le meme chapeau .

« Nous allons commencer par la demoiselle « indique la directrice à Miss Parker. « Par contre, tenez vous la main ! »

Matt et Cassy s'exécutèrent et Cassy revetit le choixpeau

« Ahhh des jumeaux ! Les choses se corsent …mmhhh c'est un beau lots que nous ont fait le celebre Harry Potter et Miss Granger ! Vous semblez tres complemetaires …aussi bien au niveau magie que de temperament…aussi la demoiselle ira à…

…GRYFFONDOR ! » scanda à nouveau le choixpeau

« Au Monsieur, maintenant… » souffla le choixpeau par sa fente qui lui servait de bouche , alors que Matt le posait sur sa tete avant de retenir la main de sa sœur

« Mmmhh c'est bien ce que j'avais cru lire avec votre sœur … Monsieur Potter.. ;vous assimilez des qualites bien plus…speciales je dirai !Derriere une carrure de romantique , vous avez la ruse, la force et la perfidie…il n'y a pas de doute…c'est pourtant etrange de voir ca chez des jumeaux…mais votre place est à…

…SERPENTARD ! »

'Quoi ? Enh ? Nonnnnn !' hurlerent interieurement Matt et Cassy

Matt bondit à cette desognation alors que tout les eleves avaient les yeux ecarquillés posés sur lui. « Un Potter …à Serpentard ? Y'à un definitivement un blem là … »murmuraient ils tous à voix basse

Malgré le fait que le professeur parker invitait les jumeaux à rejoindrent leur table repective, Matt ne se résigna pas à lacher la main de sa sœur .

« Matt…je croi qu'il fait que tu me lâches maintenant… »lui chuchotta Cassy

Mais Matt avait les yeux dans le vide et ne lachait pas sa prise.

« je…je peux pas…il…il va me tuer…je dois aller avec toi…c'est pas ma place là bas .. »

« mais de quoi tu parles ? de qui ? Qui va te tuer ? le choixpeau t'as mis à Serpentard…c'est que c'est ta place »

« Non…je peux pas aller à Serpentard…je dois aller à Gryffondor …ils vont me tuer… » continuait Matt, toujours immobilisé

« Pa et Man ?Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, ya pas de quoi avoir honte à aller là bas, regarde Draco ! »

« Justement… »

Cassy s'efforca de retirer sa main de celle de Matt, et commenca à s'eloigner vers sa table

« Où tu vas ? » s'inquiéta Matt

« Matt, fais pas le bébé…tout le monde te regarde ! On va se revoir c'est pas la mort ! »dit elle en rigolant interieurement.

Matt se dirigea alors, à contre cœur vers la table où etaient assis un bopn nombre de la progeniture des ennemis de ses parents.

« Bien nous pouvons donc continuer ! Mademoiselle Amy et Monsieur Théo Malfoy, s'il vous plait, venez prendre place ! »

Les reactions du choixpeau furent un peu semblables pour Théo et Amy que celles pour Cassy et Matt. Sauf que c'etait l'inverse. Il envoya Théo à Gryffondor et Amy à Serpentard , ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer Matthew , qui, entre temps avait reussit a reprendre ses esprits

' geniale l'année, j'l'a sens trop bien…d'abord j'suis envoyé dans la pire des maison, ensuite on me separe de ma Cassy et enfin pour boucler le tout, je vais me taper Amy et ses crises d'hysteries , que demander de plus ?Ah si…Merlin, exéxutez moi tout de suite qu'on en finnisse !' s'éxaspera Matt alors qu'Amy venait de le rejoindre mais à l'autre extremite de la table.

Le festin se deroula apres comme chaque année, c'est à dire dans les plats et dans le bruit

« Salut ! Je m'appelle June, c'est Matthew, toi, c'est ca ? » se presenta une jeune fille , plutôt aguicheuse à Matt

« Matt… » rectifia t'il sans lma regarder et preferant garder l'œil sur l'autre bout de la table.

« Alors tu vien de Durmstrang ? Ouah …c'est excitant , tu dois etre super musclé alors..non ? » lui cingla t'elle de sa voix haut perché en lui entourant des bras ses pectoraux

« Enhenh.. » fit Matt sans savoir à quoi il repondait.

« June, bas les pattes , j'tais là la premiere ! » intervint une autre eleve en s'asseyant entre June et Matt.

Matt surveillait d'un œil protecteur Amy, alors qu'elle semblait avoir sympathisé parmis d'autres Serpentard, et qui plus est…du sexe opposé. A chaque fois que l'un deux s'approcher trop pres d'elle, Matt se retenait d'aller leur faire une remarque .

« Matt ?T'es là ?Youhou ? » appelait une voix feminine qui agitait sa main devant Matt

Matt reprit ses esprits et se retourna pour voir enfin celle qui avait troublé son regard.

« Hailey ! »

« Alors ? Content d'etre parmis les meilleurs ? »lui demanda t'elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Mouai…on peut dire ca comme ca si tu veux…j'airais pref…enfin c'et que ma sœur est à Gryffondor…ca sera la premeire fois qu'on ne sera pas ensemble alors…je sais pas… » dit il d'un ton morose.

« t'inquiette pas, ici t'auras plein d efille ui s'occuperont de toi » lui sussurra t'elle en l'enlacant langoureusement

A ce moment precis, au desespoir de Matt, Amy decida de lancer un regard curieux de son cote. Matt aurait meme jure voir les yeux d'Amy sortirent de ses orbitesmais elle detourna rapidement sa tete pour repartir dans une conversation avec ses nouveaux amis.

« Vous vous connaisez donc bien …c'est sympa comme ambiance. Ma sœur est à Serdaigle en premiere année et mes cousines ne sont pas encore au lycée donc bon… » s'exclama un serpentard qui semblait etre connu sous le nom de Dimitri.

« On se connaiSSAIT tous bien mais on ne se cottoie pas forcement tous bien. Avec Cas' Andy et mon frere ca va , mais avec l'autre …là bas » elle fit un signe de tete vers Matt. « C'est …

« C'est… » Amy ne trouvait pas l'adjectif qui correspondait parfaitement. « … différent… »

« Différent dans le sens où vous sortez ens… »

« Non ! » cria Amy sans avoir remarqué qu'elle avait haussé la voix, subitement. « Je veux dire … que c'est compliqué ! »

« En tout cas, s'il y a un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas ! On est dans la même maison ! » lui répondit-il gaiement, signe très étrange venant d'un Serpentard.

« Mais si vous êtes si différents, pourquoi le choixpeau l'a envoyer ici ? Il aurait dû le balancer à Pouffsoufle ! » ricana un soi disant Silver.

« J't'ai pas autorisé non plus à l'insulter ! Si ça te pose un problème qu'il soit à Serpentard ben dégage alors. »

« Eh oh molo beauté ! » la calma-t-il posant son bras autour d'elle et la rapprochant de lui.

Amy tenta de se dégager mais en vain.

« Lâche moi ! Et je ne suis pas ta beauté, ni celle de personne, si tu veux te faire une pipe demande à quelqu'un d'autre, j'chui pas d'humeur. »

« Ohla !Mais c'est que la nouvelle ne semble pas apprécier notre accueil ! » claironna Dimitri.

« Lâche moi » ordonna-t-elle à nouveau en se débattant.

« Pourtant on a bien entendu Mc Go, n'est-ce- pas Silver ? Un accueil chaleureux comme il se doit ? » grinça-t-il toujours en ricanant.

« Putain, vous n'êtes que… »

« Lâche la connard ! » gronda une voix grave derrière Silver et Amy.

Ces derniers se retournèrent, et Silver se tourna pour la première fois face à face avec le fils Potter.

« Ooooh !Je tremble comme une feuille ! » fit Silver en faisant semblant de grelotter.

« J'te le répète une seconde fois, je ne le ferai pas une troisième. L.A.C.H.E la ! »

voyant la colère de Matt monter, Dimitri fit signe à Silver de relâcher prise.

« Simple bizutage … les nouveaux n'ont pas d'humour à ce que je vois ! Votre place est à Poufsouffle mais bon … bienvenu à Serpentard, les couloirs de la mort … » sonna sombrement Silver alors que Dimitri chantonnait l'air de Star Wars derrière lui.

Amy une fois relâchée, reposa ses couverts et se leva du banc. Après ça, Matt s'attendait à une quelconque reconnaissance mais au lieu de ça, Amy le bouscula violemment et s'enfuit en courant de la Grande Salle.

De la table des Gryffondors, où rigolaient joyeusement Andy, Théo et Cassy, tout le monde regarda Amy courir en dehors de la salle.

Théo voulut se lever mais Cassy l'en empêcha, en voyant son frère la suivre derrière, en boitant.

« Pourquoi ta sœur est-elle aussi… ? » demanda Andy.

« J'en sais rien, elle est invivable depuis trois jours, même moi je ne la reconnais pas donc bon … elle n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste quand 'Pa lui a annoncé qu'on revenait à Londres … perso je ne comprend pas … vous vous envoyiez souvent des lettres entre vous non ? » interrogea Théo à l'adresse de Cassy.

Celle-ci baissa la tête et ne répondit pas à la question de Théo.

« Quoi ? Tu sais c'qu'elle a ? » s'étonna Andy

« Non … j'en sais rien … enfin peut-être que si mais…je ne sais pas, je pense qu'on ne peut rien y faire mais Matt … s'il arrive à la comprendre il pourra peut-être l'aider ! » s'optimisa-t-elle.

« J'ai un peu de mal à la suivre avec Matt ! Je croyais que … »

« On le croyait tous ! Maintenant, l'important c'est ce qu'ils pensent ! En sept ans les choses ont changé, c'est toi même le premier à le dire ! »

« Parfois j'aimerais pourtant que rien n'ai changé … »

« Moi aussi … » dirent en même temps Andy et Cassy. « Nous aussi … »

-oOo-

« Putain mais ça t'écorcherait tant que ça la gorge de me dire merci pour une fois ? » ragea Matt hors de lui en accrochant le bras d'Amy, qui courait à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Amy se débattit violement mais ralenti sa course.

Arrivée près du lac, elle de tourna violemment vers Matt et lui lança des éclairs.

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule. »

« Mais bien sûr, et tu sais ce qu'aurait été la fin du bizutage ? »

« Je te dis que j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule ! » répliqua à nouveau Amy.

« Bordel mais tu vas arrêter de jouer ta merde de première ! J'ai compris la leçon ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de fille BCBG à papa mais merde quoi ! Je me suis excusé, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant sept ans pour que tu me haïsses autant ? Dis le moi ! »

Alors que Matt débordait de toutes sortes d'émotions en faisant son monologue, Amy restait toujours de marbre. Matt changea de ton pour un qui était beaucoup plus sombre.

« Si c'est moi qui te dérange comme ça, dis le moi tout de suite, je m'en irai et te laisserai prendre par ces minable, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Amy ne lui répondit pas et retourna au château, et Matt ne sut donc pas s'il devait prendre ça pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il entreprit donc de la suivre en silence, sans lui adresser un mot.

Arrivés dans le hall ils aperçurent une masse d'élève se répartir en différents groupes pour finalement aller dans quatre directions différentes.

« Serpentard par ici ! »

« Gryffondor par là ! »

« Serdaigle suivez moi ! »

« Poufsouffle, on na traîne pas ! »

crièrent les préfets des maisons respectives.

Cassy chercha au loin son frère, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers menant à la tour Nord et que lui devait sûrement rejoindre les cachots.

« Là ! » lui montra du doigt Andy.

« Ça c'est mal passé. » commenta-t-elle en voyant la tête de son frère.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est mal passé ?' intervint Théo qui s'était absenté pour parler avec un de ses nouveaux camarades.

« Matt et Amy. » répondit Andrew

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Mon frère fait une tête déconfite. »

Théo pencha la tête et inspecta de loin Matt.

« Non, moi j'trouve pas, c'est son habitude ! » décréta-t-il avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête et d'exploser de rire.

« Idiot va ! » dit Cassy

« Qui, moi ? Ça se saurait ! »

« Bon allez, faut pas qu'on traîne, on connaît pas le mot de passe ! » rouspéta Andy qui fit quelques chaloupés pas pour le groupe de Gryffondors.

Derrière lui, alors que Théo était toujours en train de se moquer de Matt, Cassy passa son bras autour du sien. Théo arrêta subitement de rire au contact de Cassy.

« Dis moi, ça t'arrive d'être un peu plus sérieux style au moins une ou deux fois par jour ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Théo lui sourit en guise de réponse.

« Ça t'embête tant que ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement un peu gêné.

Cassy resserra son étreinte sur Théo et lui dit.

« Ben … mais non bien sûr ! J'suis tellement trop contente qu'on soit tous réuni ! A Poudlard en plus ! »

Théo appréciant de voir Cassy si heureuse posa sa main libre sur celle qu'elle avait autour de son bras.

A rigoler et parler de tout et de rien, ils prirent encore plus de distance, sans s'en apercevoir, avec les Gryffondors.

Andy se retourna pour les rappeler à l'ordre et fut choqué de voir dans quelle … quelle … son bras … leurs bras …

« Théo, grouille toi, j'suis crevé et demain on commence les cours » gronda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Le ton que pris son cousin fit sursauter Théo et il relâcha de suite le bras de Cassy.

« Ça va vieux, pas la peine de me gueuler dessus, on faisait que parler. » lui lança calmement Théo en le rejoignant.

Cassy suivit Théo et s'interposa entre eux deux.

« Les gars, j'suis trop Happy ! J'vous jure, d'abord je vous retrouve, après je suis envoyé à Gryffondor et en plus on est tous les trois ensemble ! Aaaaaahhh »

« Dans le genre pile Duracelle t'es vraiment chargée toi ! » la charria Andy.

« Je sais, je sais ! On me le dit souvent ! » rigola-t-elle. « J'tiens ça de ma mère il paraît ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle il faut que j'lui envoi tout de suite un hibou, Théo, tu peux me prêter Charmed ? »

« J'suis désolé mais le véto m'a dit de le laisser se reposer un peu encore … » lui dit-il, désolé.

« T'as qu'à prendre Clochette s'tu veux ! » lui proposa de suite Andy.

Merci c'est sympa ! Ça va pas être long de toute façon ! Les prochaines fois je prendrais celui de mon frère » le rassura-t-elle.

« T'inquiètes, c'est pas pour le sport qu'elle fait ! »

« Merci en tout cas ! »

« _Cornedrue_ » dit le préfet en arrivant devant la « Castafiore » comme la surnommaient leurs parents à l'époque.

La Grosse dame laissa s'ouvrir le passage qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, tout en inspectant d'un œil curieux chaque nouvel élève.

« Mmmh … certaines têtes me disent quelques choses ! » fit-elle en laissant passer Cassy, Théo et Andy.

En parcourant le couloir qui menait à la salle commune, le trio ne fit que s'extasier devant ce qui les entourait.

« J'trouve ça assez drôle de voir que tout le monde nous connaît sans savoir nos noms ! » clama Cassandra.

« Parles pour toi, c'est facile quand on à comme mère la meilleure élève de Poudlard de tous les temps et le célèbre Harry Potter comme père ! » lui répondit tristement Théo.

« Ta mère est championne de quidditch et ton père a fait de grandes choses, tu es injuste de me dire ça et de te plaindre ! » lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Mon père a peut-être fait des grandes choses, certes, mais pas une seule fois entre ces murs ! »

« Il a quand même rencontré le grand amour ici ! J'aimerais avoir cette chance ! » lui confia Andy en jetant un regard en coin du côté de Cassy.

« Mouais … enfin bon … »

« Bon alors les premières, vous vous répartirez ainsi … et vous trois … » continua la préfète en chef « alors toi … »

« …Cassy » précisa-t-elle.

« Cassy, tu suis les filles de ce côté là ! Et vous les gars vous suivez Jackson, il va vous expliquer les règles des dortoirs ! »

Sur ce, le trio dût se séparer au grand désespoir de Cassy qui se retrouvait toute seule.

« Bonne nuit Cas' » dirent en cœur Andy et Théo en montant leur escalier.

En voyant la triste mine que leur fit Cassy, ils redescendirent lui faire un gros poutou sur la joue.

« Aller, bonne nuit notre princesse ! » lui souffla Théo en frôlant son oreille, ce qui la fit rosir.

« Bonne nuit les gars ! »

-oOo-

Dans son dortoir, Cassy fit la connaissance de quatre autres filles de 6ème année, June, Claire, Kelly et Lindsay.

Elles avaient l'air très complices entre elles et Cassy se sentit légèrement exclue. À ce moment là elle regrettait vraiment Amy, malgré ses sautes d'humeurs et son caractère bien trempé.

C'est vrai que depuis toute petite, elle et Cassy n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts.

Cassy était plutôt la jolie petite fille sage, toujours clean et qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Alors q'Amy, elle, était totalement l'opposé. Elle était branchée, pouvait s'habiller d'un jean troué sans que cela ne choque, et avait comme gros défaut le caractère trempé de son père. Contrairement à son frère qui n'avait hérité de son père que son physique, Amy était la réplique même de son père … une Malfoy à 100 et fière de l'être.

Mais malgré tout ça, Amy et Cassy étaient meilleures amies …, elles étaient inséparables depuis leur naissance.

« Tu dois être déçue de ne pas être dans la même maison que ta copine, non ? » lui demanda June.

« … Oui un peu … mais bon je me doutais qu'on ne serait pas dans la même maison. » avoua Cassy alors que ses 4 autres colocataires venaient s'installer sur son lit pour poser de plus amples questions à la nouvelle.

« Et ton frère ? » questionna à son tour Kelly.

« Quoi mon frère ? » ne comprit pas Cassy.

« Il est si … enfin il est attiré par la magie noire ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » s'offusqua Cassy.

« Ben parce que tout les adeptes de la magie noire sont envoyés à Serpentard » répondit sur le coup Lindsay

Cassy ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant ses nouvelles colocataires.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Mon frère n'est pas un adepte comme tu le dis ! Il est juste … »

« … supra giga canon ! » termina Claire ce qui provoqua un fou rire général

« Je n'irais pas jusque là ! » rigola Cassy. « Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il a un tempérament assez sombre des fois ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il pense, on croit qu'il est indifférent à ce qui l'entoure et puis HOP il attaque … enfin c'est mon frère quoi ! »

« WOUAH !' s'extasièrent les filles en même temps.

« Et les deux nouveaux sont pas mal non plus » renchérit Claire, sûrement en manque de mec.

« Tu les connais ? » se précipita de demander June à Cassy.

« Oui, ce sont des amis d'enfance. Nos parents sont meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard. » expliqua Cassy.

« Et mais j'y repense ! Mc Go a bien dit Potter t'à l'heure ! Tu es la fille d'Harry Potter ! » se hâta de lui poser Lindsay, les yeux écarquillés de curiosité.

« Euh… oui » répondit elle, un peu gênée.

« Putain ! » s'exclamèrent à nouveau les filles. « Ben ououah … t'es plutôt gâtée question parents, moi mes parents sont moldus ! » ajouta Claire.

« Les parents de ma mère sont aussi moldus tu sais ! Y'a pas de quoi avoir honte ! » la rassura Cassy.

Oh non c'est pas ça mais disons qu'ils ne sont pas très … eh mais c'est pas ton frère là ? » interrogea Claire en apercevant Matt derrière Cassy.

Cassy se retourna puis alla à sa fenêtre près de son lit.

« Matt ... non ! » se murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiétèrent les filles.

« Rien. » répondit furtivement Cassy en attrapant sa robe de chambre.

Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas rapide vers la porte du dortoir.

« Où tu vas ? » s'empressa de demander Kelly.

« Je sors deux minutes ! »

« Mais … « commença Lindsay mais trop tard, la porte calqua avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

-oOo-

Cassy dévala les escaliers à grande vitesse et réussit à sortir par le hall d'entrée sans se faire prendre par ce vieux Russard (non mais c'lui là il voit vraiment quedal, il est temps qu'il prenne sa retraite !)

Elle arriva finalement, totalement essoufflée derrière Matt qui semblait dans un autre monde.

« Je … hu … peux … ha hu … savoir où tu … hu … vas comme ça ? » haleta-t-elle.

Matt surpris ne reconnu pas de suite sa sœur.

« Ah c'est toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant très fort.

Cela faisait à peine deux ou trois heurs qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu mais cela leur paraissait, à l'un comme à l'autre, comme une éternité.

« Matt … répond moi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là ? On a cours demain j'te rappelle. »

« S'te plais Cas', j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée alors ne me sermonne pas ! »

Matt relâcha son étreinte et tourna le dos à Cassy.

« Matt … qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » lui posa-t-elle gentiment.

« Alors c'est pas mal les apparts de Gryffondor ? 'Pa et Man seront contents de te savoir là ! » sourit faussement Matt.

Matt ne changes pas de sujet, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, tu peux tout me dire ! »

« J't'ai dis Cas', y'a rien. » insista-t-il.

« Matt … » dit lourdement Cassy.

« Écoutes Cassy, je suis assez grand maintenant, j'ai plus besoin de toi. » répondit-il sèchement.

Cassy, vexée, contra son frère qui continuait de se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de moi mais moi si ! Alors fait pas chier ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire là ? Aller les voir et leur raconter ? À eux ? Tu ne les connais même pas et à moi, ta propre sœur, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! »

« TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE … » cria Matt en l'écartant de son passage.

« MATT ! » cria à nouveau sa Cassy en l'empêchant toujours d'avancer. « Tu ne vas t'attirer que des ennuis ! Si on l'appelle 'forêt interdite' c'est parce qu'elle Est interdite ! Fais pas l'idiot Matt ! »

« J'ai besoin de faire le vide. » répondit-il froidement en évitant encore Cassy.

« Matt, bordel, arrête de faire ton con ! Elle est sur les nerfs mais faut la comprendre aussi ! Tu n'as jamais répondu à aucune de ses lettres ! » cria Cassy désemparée.

Matt s'arrêta net. « De quoi tu parles ? Et de qui ? »

« À ton avis Matt ! S'il te plait, ne le fais pas ici, si quelqu'un te surprend c'est le renvoi immédiat ! »

« De QUI tu parles ? » s'énerva-t-il en enjambant les obstacles que lui mettait Cassy.

« De celle qui te met dans cet état, qui tu crois ? Je ne suis pas aveugle Matt, je t'ai vu rentrer du parc tout à l'heure.

« Tu parles d'Amy ? » fit Matt écoeuré. « Non mais style, j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle ! Et ça tombe bien parce que tu veux savoir quoi ? C'est réciproque ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Amy ne te … NON ! Matt ! Reviens ! » hurla-t-elle en vain, alors que Matt lui échappait des mains pour s'élancer dans la forêt.

« Fais chier ! » ragea-t-elle en faisant demi tour vers le château. « Si tu te fais prendre, tant pis pour toi ! »

-oOo-

De nature solitaire, Amy ne s'attarda pas à faire les présentations et se réfugia auprès du seul qui la comprenait : Son journal intime.

Elle alla chercher une plume et de l'encre dans son sac puis s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Alors qu'elle ressassait tous les évènements chamboulants et les infamies qu'elle venait de dire, de fines larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Amy trempa alors sa plume dans le liquide noir, tourna quelques pages pour finalement en trouver une blanche et se mit à écrire ses pensées, alors que ses nouvelles colocataires dormaient paisiblement.

Qui suis-je vraiment ?

« Ne crois pas ce que voient tes yeux

Tout ce qu'ils croient voir

Tu ne me connais pas

Chaque jour,

M'approche des rêves d'amour

Et pourtant

Je suis quelqu'un d'autre

En moi, en dedans

Et je dois cacher mon cœur

Quand viendra le temps

D'être moi, simplement

De monter au monde entier

Qui je suis vraiment.

Aujourd'hui,

Un voile de mystère recouvre ma vie

Mais viendra un jour où

Toute mon âme

Criera qui je suis

Alors pour toujours

Je voudrais un vrai bonheur.

Quand viendra le temps

D'être moi, simplement

D'être aux yeux du monde ce que

Je veux si fort.

Demain ou dans un an

Vous verrez seulement

Qui est au fond de moi

Qui je suis vraiment

Je voudrais m'envoler loin

Si loin

Je brûle

Dans ces déserts

De monde.

Quand viendra le temps

D'être moi, simplement

D'être aux yeux du monde ce que

Je veux si fort.

Demain ou dans un an

Vous verrez simplement

Qui est tout au fond de moi …

… Qui je suis vraiment. »

Un journal … pas n'importe quel journal … celui qu'une personne, précieuse pour Amy, lui avait offert pour ses neufs ans … Depuis ce jour là, elle ne le quittait plus et ne formait qu'un avec lui. Elle lui confiait ses secrets, ses doutes … ses peurs, ses chagrins.

Amy n'était pas aussi froide que l'on pouvait le penser en l'abordant. Elle était plutôt une incomprise … au cœur … brisé.

A présent, elle n'avait plus rien près d'elle … du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ses parents étaient à Londres, elle ne les reverrait qu'aux vacances de Noël … son frère, son cousin et sa meilleure amie n'étaient pas dans la même maison, et Matt … Matt n'était finalement qu'un simple souvenir et devait le rester.

-oOo-

Ayé encore un chapitre d emerde finis !N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ! Et n'oubliez pas, c la critique qui fait avancer !

Bizoo a tous !

Lolly


	6. Le subtile mélange d'amour et de haine

-1_Kikoo tout le monde , vs devez me demander ce qui me rend si joyeuse , ben je vais vous le dire …je suis en VACANCES ! Et ouais, ça y est le bac est passé alors j'peux me remettre a retaper mes fics maintenant ! Ben j'peux vous dire, c t pas trop tôt !_

_Je pense que vous avez assez attendu comme ça et puis comme je vous ai déjà tous remercier par reviews alertes, je v exceptionnellement m'abstenir sur mon blabla chapitiel ! MDR encore un mot inventé par moi, c fou ce que je suis créative depuis que g ENFIN terminé le lycée ! Snif les cours de philo vont terriblement manquer….pff mais qu'est ce que je raconte là? Lol je suis libre libre LIBRE LIBBBBBBBBBBRRRRREEEE A moi la gde vie sans plus jms de philo ! youpi !_

_Bon aller bizoo et bonne lecture à têtes et à a ts ! _

**Chapitre 5: Le subtile mélange d'amour et de haine**

Les deux premiers jours se passèrent paisiblement entre nos cinq nouveaux. N'ayant pas encore eu un seul cours en commun, aucune confrontation entre Amy et Matt n'eut lieu depuis le soir de la rentrée. Cassy s'entendait à merveille avec tout le monde, que se soit avec les professeurs ou avec les élèves. Avec Théo et Andy, ils reformaient le trio qu'avaient connus il y 16 ans et cela faisait rire Cassy.

Matt était resté plutôt distant , que ce soit d'Amy ou de ses nouveaux camarades. Parfois il faisait un bref signe de tête à Théo et Andy, quand ils traînaient dans un couloir. Mais depuis deux jours, personne ne pouvait encore dire qu'il avait parler avec ce Potter. Amy se mettait à côté de lui dans la classe, même si elle s'arrangerait pour être au fond et avoir à l'œil Matt.

"Il est spécial le nouveau tu trouves pas?" glissa une élève de Serdaigle à ses amis, et sortant du cours d'histoire de la magie avec justement le groupe de Serpentard.

"Clair ! Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis la répartition! dans le genre glacial, quand tu passe devant lui, t'es figé ! 'Du mal à croire que ça soit le fils d'Harry Potter" lui répondit un garçon derrière elle

Cassy et les garçons qui sortaient de la salle d'à côté avec Mac Gonagall entendirent des brides de la conversation et Cassy se morfondit tout le reste de la journée.

Le lendemain était le jour des premières confrontations Gryffondor/Serpentard

Amy en était plutôt réjouit, elle pourrait peut être bavarder avec son frère pendant le cours

Tout le monde était déjà installé quand Matt daigna montrer sa tête. "Même pas dix minutes de pause entre chaque cours, nan mais ils sont barges ces anglais" pensait Matt alors que Rogue, toujours au poste de Potions mais avec quelques rides en plus, prenait un plaisir à lui enlever des points.

"Décidément, même si Serpentard vous a choisis , votre père semble avoir un peu trop déteint sur vous...Potter !" lui dit il sarcastiquement.

"Vous gênez surtout pas pour m'insulter et insulter mon père derrière son dos !" répliqua froidement Matt.

"Mais c'est qu'il sait parler ? Je suis flatté de voir que je suis le premier à t'avoir fait ouvrir ta bouche ...tu semble avoir du répondant..." rigola jaune Rogue

"vous avez vu ! Vous êtes content ! ravi que vous le soyez ! Maintenant si je suis tellement comme mon père, enlevez moi direct les milliers de points que vous comptez m'enlever et puis comme ça votre maison aura encore la dernière place au classement !"

"Potter !" le prévint durement son professeur

"j'suis pas d'humeur alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser ...professeur...votre heure de retenue sera la mienne" lui repondit Matt en remballant finalement ses affaires.

"Potter, je vous ordonne de rester !"

"Je ne pense pas être votre élève le plus indispensable...ne vous en faîtes pas, vous en verrai pas la différence sans moi..."

"Potter, je vous préviens , si vous quittez cette pièce vous..." Rogue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les élèves entendirent claquer la porte

Matt s'adossa alors au mur dehors, écoutant les cours...par quelques moments. une envie de courir librement dans la forêt interdite lui arriva mais il nous pouvait pas le faire...du moins pas en plein jour

il attendit alors patiemment la fin du cours et lorsque sa sœur sortit la première, il releva lourdement sa tête vers elle, restant malgré tout assis par terre

"Tu comptes te mettre à dos tout les profs où c'est juste ma version?" lui cracha t'elle au visage

"tu as toujours débordes d'imagination, sœurette!" lui répondit Matt sarcastiquement

"Matt jt'emmerde, tu vas me dire c'qu'il se passe , aller t'excuser et me promettre de ne jamais refaire tu sais quoi comme Dimanche dernier" tempêta t'elle

"Il se passe rien P.I.G.E ? Secondo Rogue n'a même pas eu les couilles de me coller j'vois pas pourquoi je devrais me rabaisser et aller m'excuser. Tercio, je fais ce que je veux et quand je veux. Grandis un peu Cassy j'ai plus 5 ans !"

"Oh mais on dirait un petit règlement de compte entre grand frère et grande sœur !" nargua Silver, devant la porte

"Brrr moi je serai une gentille fille si j'avais un grand frère comme lui !" se moqua Dimitri

"On t'emmerde le nain, si le spectacle te dérange, j'vais t'arrangeais la face et t'iras faire une visite gratos de l'infirmerie!" ragea Matt en sortant de ses gongs

"Matt !" crièrent Théo et Andy n se jetant sur Matt pour éviter qu'il se fasse remarquer

"Lâchez moi, j'vais lui faire sa fête à ce con ! Théo tu l'as pas vu, il n'arrête pas de tripoter Amy contre son gré !"

"Quoi ?"s'offusqua Théo en relâchent l'étreinte de Matt pour avancer les points levés sur Silver

"T'as osé poser tes pattes sur ma..."

"Théo lâche le !" tonna une voix féminine derrière lui

Lorsqu'il aperçu sa sœur se rapprocher de Silver et Dimitri et de passer un bras autour de leur épaule, ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite "C'est quoi ce binns?"

"C'est Potter qui débloque "répondit simplement Amy " Silver et Dimitri ont eut l'amabilité de me servir de guide pendant ces deux derniers jours, Potter semble avoir plus de difficultés pour trouver de la compagnie..."

Matt rempli son regard de dégoût. Oui, c'était ça, elle le dégoûtait de tout...

"Amy" la réprima Andy

"Depuis quand tu l'appelles Potter ?" chuchota surpris Théo

Celle ci lui lanca un regard mi désespère mi noir, ce qui ne répondit pas a la question.

"On va être en retard à notre prochain cours" lui répondit elle pour éviter la question réellement posée

"Elle tourna les talons et personne ne la rattrapa, sauf Andy

"Amy !" appela t'il.

"Quoi..." interrogea t'elle lourdement en continuant sa marche

"Pourquoi tu fais ça? On te reconnais plus ! C'est plus toi qui parles§? u est l'Amy qu'on aime , qu'on connaissait? T'as vu comment tu répond à Matthew ?"

Amy s'arrêta net et se retourna sèchement pour faire face à Andy

"J'vois pas c' que viens faire Matt là dedans! "dit elle en pointant son index sur le torse d'Andy

"Ah bon? Pourtant tout le monde le voit ! Tu lui as fait mal en rejetant toutes ses excuses ! il essaie de tout faire pour se pardonner, de je n'sais quoi en plus, et tout on dirai que tu le prend pour de la merde !"

"C'est FAUX" hurla t'elle

"Faudrait pas qu'avoir été envoyée à Serpentard te monte à la tête et te fasse passer du mauvais côté ...tigresse. Tu commence à devenir une de ces garces dont nos parents nous ont racontés !" tonna Andy

C'en était trop pour Amy. Elle gifla de toutes ses forces Andy ce qui le laissa clouer au sol

"Je t'interdis de me traiter de garce! ce n'est pas mes nouvelles fréquentations qui font d émoi une garce ! Quant à mes rapports avec Matt, ça ne regarde que moi ! Et si je te reprend une seule fois à parler de tigresse ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport de tu sais quoi, t'es un homme mort, compris?Tu es le seul à savoir et je tiens à ce que tu le reste , kapitché?"

Andy fusilla Amy du regard

"je sais aussi plein de choses sur toi et Matte c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me berner, moi ou même les autres! Maintenant tu fais c'que tu veux, mais conseil de mec, tu es en train de perdre ton soi disant meilleur ami , il s'éloigne!"

"Et toi tu veux un conseil de fille? Mêle toi de tes propres affaire, avoues à Cassy que tu luie baves dessus depuis que t'as cinq ans et ensuite tu viendras me faire la morale ! "lanca t'elle aussi méchamment qu'elle le pouvait .

Ne lui répondant, Amy le laissa glacer sur place et rejoignit sa classe près de la cabane d'Hagrid

-oOo-

Amy regrettait ses paroles.Elle avait été très loin...trop loin...elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.Andy avait raison, ce n'était plus elle qui contrôlait ses paroles mais qui alors?

"Miss Malefoy, s'il vous plait ?" la reprit gentiment Hagrid." Détendez vous, vous l'étouffez là !"

Amy, perdue dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas qu'elle étranglait la créature qu'ils étudiaient aujourd'hui. Créature dont elle n'avait même pas retenu le nom, tellement sa tête ...et son cœur était ailleurs mais finalement pas si loin...celui l'occupant n'étant seulement qu'à quelques mètres d'elle

"C'est bien Matt, on recnnait là, la main sure de ta mère !" dit Hagrid en passant derrière Matt

Matt lui répondit par un faible sourire. il avait du mal à encaisser ce qu'Amy lui avait craché au visage...comment elle avait osé l'humilier...comme ça...devant tout le monde.

-oOo-

Amy n'avait goût à rien...elle avait brisé une amitié qui avait été soudée pendant neuf ans et qui s'était prolongée dans le silence durant les sept dernières années

Elle ne participait plus en cours et rigolait à peine avec Dimitri et Silver. le seul avec qui elle avait envie de se confier était celui qu'elle repoussait

Amy se réfugia alors auprès de son fidèle journal et lui raconta ses chagrins

"Je ne marche plus droit

je fais n'importe quoi

j'ai devant moi un mur

qui m'empêche d'avancer

Le receil est brutal

les nuits baignée de larmes

et je suis là, coupable, abandonnée

j'ai perdue la direction et le sens

je ne sais plus tenir la distance

j'croyais tout savoir de nous

être arrivée jusqu'au bout

et tenir si bien le coup

j'croyais tout savoir de moi

mais y'a tant de chose qu'on ne sait pas

Et je prétendais tout voir

me voila dans le noir

et mes yeux ne me serve aujourd'hui qu'à pleurer

est ce que tu peux entendre?

est ce que tu peux comprendre?

et faire le pas qui peut nous rapprocher?

J'ai perdue la dir..."

"Amy? qu'est c'que là? Tout le monde est descendu pour le pti dej' !"

Au son aigüe de la voix d'Anaïs, une septième de Serpentard avec qui elle s'entendait plus ou moins bien, elle sursauta et referma d'un coup sec son livre

"Je ...je...j'arrive" bredouilla t'elle attendant qu'Anaïs referme la porte pour cacher son journal

-oOo-

Deux semaines après cette altercation, le calme semblait être revenu sur Poudlard. Du moins semblait...non devenait était le mot juste

Un soir, au dîner, alors que Cassy avait rejoint son frère au bout de la table des Serpentard, quelqu'un s'approcha derrière Matt et lui dit d'une vois timide

"Est ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes s'il te plaît Matt ?"

Matt se retourna , Cassy releva la tête et ils furent surpris de voir Amy demander ça, soudainement pas sure d'elle

Alors qu'Amy attendait une réponse ou un quelconque geste de Matt, celui ci lanca un regard interrogateur à sa sœur. casys acquise d'un signe de tête et sourit à Matt et Amy

"J'vous laisse" leur dit elle en se levant de table. elle contourna ensuite le coin de table pour donner un baiser sur la joue de son frère " Bonne chance, beau gosse" puis elle se tourna vers Amy et lui souffla à l'oreille " te laisse pas faire, il ne mord pas et souviens toi de ce que Théo et Andy ont dis, d'accord? Aller bonne chance ma puce " et lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue

"Merci" chuchota Amy fixant toujours ses orteils

Matt la regarda , attendant ce qui allait se passer

"On...peut...ça ne te dérangerais pas d'aller...dehors?" lui demanda t'elle

Matt ne dit aucun mot, se leva et , passant devant elle, sortit de la grande salle

Amy le suivait mais se demandait combien de temps devrait elle courir après lui avant qu'il ne s'arrête . Elle n'en était pas vraiment impatiente car au moins ça lui laissait un peu de temps, de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Elle se rappela alors ce que lui avaient dis son frère et Andy, en ce qui concerne la façon dont elle devait parler à un homme sans qu'il ne la méprise

_Flash-back_

"ne le regarde pas droit dans les yeux , il va croire que tu veux avoir le pouvoir sur lui" lui conseilla Théo, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Cassy

"Ensuite n'utilise pas de mot trop longs, fais des phrases courtes, tu t'embrouilleras et tu l'embrouilleras sinon!" continua Andy

A cette remarque , Amy, Théo et Cassy froncèrent tout droit des sourcils

"ben oui , c'est un mec quoi? le temps que ça descende au cerveau..."

"Andy !" s'exaspéra Cassy " C'est Matt !"

"Et alors, c'est pas pour ça que c'est un ange? Non franchement Amy, si tu veux te faire pardonner...surtout après tout ce que tu as..."

"Oui je sais, c'est bon , pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche et puis il y a certaines choses que je en regrette..."

"Amy" la réprima Théo

"Quoi?Qu'est ce tu veux qu'je fasse? Lui aussi m'a dit des choses blessantes ! Pourquoi c'est toujours ma faute?"

"C'est toi qui a commencé" répondit d'un ton lâche Andy comme si c'était une évidence

"Ah ça c'était vraiment une réplique d'un moldu de trois ans Andy ! " lanca Amy, exaspérée par les motivations de ses amis à l'enfoncer

Cassy se leva de son fauteuil et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de celui d'Amy

"Aller, laisse tomber ces idiots et écoutes moi plutôt. Matt n'est pas en colère, il est juste blessé donc ça va être plus simple pour la racheter"

Amy roula des yeux " Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi je fais ça déjà ?"

"Amy" dirent ils lourdement

"Okay c'est bon allez y, continuez votre sermon, de toute façon je n'ai que ça à faire" rechigna t'elle

_Fin du flash-back _

Matt ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses jambes...il ne les contrôlait plus. il craignait un nouveau face à face avec son ennemie. Qu'allait elle encore lui lançait comme insulte? Quelle en serait la cause? Et surtout pourquoi lorsqu'elle l'exaspérait, elle le rendait fou?

'Liquid, melancoly dreams

telle me what it means

'cause you drive me crazy

driftwood, won't you float me down your stream

tell mme what it means

'cause you drive me crazy

'cause you're crazy beautiful

crazy...

crazy beautiful'

les mots chamboulaient dans la tête de Matt ' Ne te retournes pas , ne te retournes pas' s'ordonna t'il

"Don't go looking in my eyes tonight

don't go telling me lies tonight

don't go promising the skies tonight

when you're crazy

'cause you're crazy beautiful

Listen, all I need is you

won't you tell me what to do

'cause you drive me crazy

baby is it pulling on your heart

is it learing you apart

'cause you drive me crazy

'cause you're crazy beautiful

don't go looking in my eyes

don't go telling me lies tonight

If you don't need me I think I'll go

f you don't want me tell me no

If...and only if you don't need me so...

...I think I'll go'

"Matt? On peu s'arreter maintenant? J'ai pas envi de passer ma soirée à courir après toi" haleta Amy qui courait derrière lui depuis facile dix minutes

Matt sortit de ses rêves subitement au son de la voix d'Amy. il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers elle

Amy qui fit surprise par l'arrêt soudain de Matt et lui rentra dedans en plein fouet

"Merlin !" s'exclama t'elle

"Alors?" lui demanda Matt sombrement

"Alors quoi?" ne comprit pas Amy en reprenant ses distance de Matt

"ben j'en sais rien c'est toi qui veux me parler aparement don j'attend"répliqua t'il

"Ah..ça...oui...euh...en fait...euh.."bégaya Amy soudainement en train de regretter d' être venue le voir

"Oui?" dit Matt indifférent à la gêne d'Amy

"Je...je voulais ...enfin...And..'Non je dois me débrouillais seule, sans eux' je voulais..."

"Essaie peut être t'excuser?"lanca t'il toujours sur un ton indifférent

"Oui" dit elle froidement en relevant la tête pour regarder en face Matt

"Bien"

"Quoi, bien?" s'offusqua t'elle

"Rien. Je trouve juste que pour une bavarde tu as l'air d'avoir du mal avec les excuses!" sourit il

"Jt'emmerde" réplique t'elle froidement

"Tu le penses sérieusement?" sourit de plus belle Matt

"Peut être et j'peux savoir c'qui te fais rire comme un con?" cracha t'elle sur la défensive

"Toi, tout simplementtoi...toujours toi! j'me disais juste que tu étais très jolie quand tu essais gênée..." dit Matt gentiment

"j'peux savoir à quoi tu joues?" lui répondit un peu moins agressivement Amy

"Crois tu qu'il soit obliger d'y avoir un jeu entre nous?" répliqua du tac u tac Matt

"Je le crois"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que"

"Wouah, ça va loin tout ça ! Tu sais tu peux me faire des phrases plus longues, j'suis pt'etre un mec mais..."

"tu es un Potter et je suis une Malfoy"

Matt ne put que sourire à sa réponse. il s'avança alors près d'Amy et lui tendit la main

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Miss Malfoy" lui dit il en lui faisant un baise main

"Si seulement je pouvais en dire de même"

Amy retira vivement sa main et la rangea derrière son dos

"Alors c'est donc pour ça que tu me détestes ? Et Cassy? Elle n'a pas le droit au même régime ? Mon nom...plus débile tu meurs comme excuse!m Si tu veux rien que pour toi je peux en changer de nom!"

"A quoi ça te mène de toujours jouer avec..."

"je te l'ai déjà dis Amy, je ne joue pas. j'essaie simplement de comprendre ce que j'ai manquée pendant 7 ans pour subir ce que j'ai subi durant ces trois dernières semaines" le coupa t'il

Amy tourna le dos à Matt et commença à marcher vers là d'où ils venaient

"Pourquoi tu fuies?" interrogea Matt en la suivant

"Je ne fuies pas...pas comme certain en tout cas..." répliqua t'elle sèchement

'Suis je censé y voir un message?" demanda t'il sarcastiquement

Amy ne répondit pas à la question et changea de sujet

"Tu sais c'qui m'exaspère chez toi Potter?"

"Le fait que tu ne vois en moi q'un type arrogant, stupide pretentieux...tout ce que je ne suis pas mais que toi tu..."

"Non, c'est le fait que tu crois toujours avoir raison" le cassa t'elle sur place

"Je ne crois pas avoir toujours raison. J'AI toujours raison! et tu veux que je te le prouve ? Aujourd'hui, ce soir même , tu es venue t'excuser...enfin...essayer ! Mais le pire c'est que ce n'est pas toi que j'ai pardonnée mais Andy,ton frère et ma sœur. parce que , corrige moi si je me trompe mais ce n'est pas de ton gré que tu es venue me parler mais parce qu'ils t'y ont obligés , non ? Alors? j'ai raison?"

Amy ronchonna dans sa barbe et poussa Matt violemment contre le mur

Matt se le prit en pleine figure et se fit mal mais lorsqu'il croisa le visage plein de malice d'Amy, il lui sauta de suite et la chatouilla jusqu'à prendre le pouvoir sur elle.

Amy n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement elle rigolait. cela faisait un long...tres long moment qu'elle n'avait pas rit d'aussi bon cœur, et cela lui procurait du bien..enormement de bien, surtout dans les bras de Matt...elle devait se l'avouer.

"Alors?On fait toujours la maligne? Miss Malfoy répondez moi s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous l'entendre dire! dîtes moi que je suis le meilleur et que j'ai toujours raison !" rigola Matt en chatouillant de plus belle sa proie

"Non...hic...ja...hic...mais...hic...Matt a...hic...rrettes..je vais ...hic...mourir !" explosa Amy morte de rire , et complètement étalée sur le sol

En effet les deux ados essaient à pressent à terre, écroulés de rire. Matt était sur Amy et retenait ses mains au dessus sa tête

"je ne te lâche pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis que tu ne pensais pas toutes les choses horribles que tu m'as dis ces derniers jours!" dit il en reprenant son sérieux et la fixant dans les yeux

Amy ne pouvait plus tricher...elle s'en voulait et devait s'excuser, même si cela devait blesser sa fierté

"j'te demande pardon Matt" dit elle d'une petite voix, mais Matt ne fut pas trop convaincue

"Sincèrement?Parole de Serpentard ?"

Amy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque et Matt s'en aperçu

"Ouais enfin façon de parler quoi !" rigola t'il

"Je ne pensais qu'un riquiqui cinquième de ce que j'ai dis...maintenant tu peux me lâcher ?" dit elle en lui faisant un de ses plus beaux sourire ironique

"Une dernière question"

Amy s'impatienta. Ce n'est pas que la situation lui déplaisait mais elle n'aimait pas être la victime de Matt...du moins pas dans ces conditions là

"vas y"

"Est ce que ..." Matt sembla soudain trembler et timide " Est ce que...j'ai...je ...est ce que je t'ai manqué quand je suis parti?"

Amy n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'oser lui demander...est ce qu'il lui avait manqué ? Se sentant commencer à rougir, Amy repoussa Matt et se releva. Matt resta confus

"On devrait peut être rejoindre les cachots. Dimitri et Silver vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne ..."dit elle timidement en évitant le regard de Matt

"...Amy...la coupa t'il" s'il te plaît ne traînes plus avec eux...ils ne t'apporteront que des ennuis"

"Matt vint poser son bras autour d'Amy mais celle ci le retira doucement

"Ce sont aussi mes amis tu sais..."

"Amis.? regardes les mieux Amy, ils te reluquent de haut en bas à chaque fois que tu passes devant eux" s'exaspéra t'il

Amy sourit. Elle était contente que sa relation avec Silver et Dimitri le rendait un peu jalou...même si après tout elle ne ressentait rien pour Matt ! Non mais vous imaginez un Potter et une Malfoy ? Noooonnnn

"Tu veux dire d la même façon dont tu me regardes?" lâcha t'elle sans s'en rendre compte. elle voulait plaisanter mais pensait que ce qu'elle disait était faux, mais vu la façon dont Matt l'évita, gêné, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle eut tord et se maudit encore d'avoir parlé trop fort et trop vite

arrivés devant l'armure des cachots, aucun d'eux n'osa dire le mot d passe, de peur de devoir se séparer ainsi. Ils restèrent alors l'un en face de l'autre dans un silence mortel

"Matt, j'suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été infecte avec toi" se précipita de dire Amy, détestant ce silence

"J'suis désolé de t'avoir provoqué mais parfois je me demandais vraiment pourquoi..."

"...Je ne sais moi même pourquoi j'disais ça, je pense que..."

Amy s'approcha lentement de Matt et ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'à peine une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre

"tu penses que...?" répéta Matt les yeux pétillants

ils se regardèrent ainsi, sans cligner des yeux pendant un long moment. quand quelqu'un brisa ce silence

"Matthew!" sautèrent de joie Hailey et deux de ses copines en s'accrochant au cou de leur beau gosse

Matt ne cilla pas d'un sourcil et ignora les filles et attendit qu Amy lui souffle la fin de sa phrase

Mais Amy ne le fit pas, déstabilisée par la présence de son ex meilleure amie, elle baissa la tête et s'excusa

"je vais vous laissez, j'ai encore quelques trucs à réviser"

"Amy" murmura Matt en la rattrapant par le bras

En se retournant , Amy vit le regard plein de tristesse et de tendresse de Matt. Elle s'en voulut de mais en même temps elle n'allait pas faire ça devant...SI , elle allait le faire...elle allait montrer à cette petasse d'Hailey que Matthew Potter était SON territoire !

Amy sourit tendrement à Matt et vint déposer une petite bise sur sa joue avant de lui souffler tout près de l'oreille

"J'espère que tu me pardonneras, et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, oui tu m'a manqué...et plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...bonne nuit Matt"

Puis elle donna le mot d passe à l'armure sans tête qui la laissa ensuite entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard. une fois entrer dans la salle , la premier chose qu'elle eut envi de faire est...de sourire!

"Hey beauté, quel est l'heureux élu qui viens de te faire monter au septième ciel? " railla Silver, apparu derrière un canapé devant la cheminée

"personne, je n'ai pas besoin de cul pour être heureuse, je ne suis pas une des ses poupées barbies dont vous jouez, désolé pour toi" répliqua t'elle froidement avant d monter rapidement les escaliers et de se réfugier dans son dortoir

Amy fut soulagée qu'en ouvrant la porte , aucune de ses colocataires ne soit déjà rentrées

elle courut s'emparer de son journal dans sa malle, prit de l'encre et une plume et s'essaya en tailleur près d la fenêtre et commença à tourner les pages. Une fois qu'elle en eut trouver une blanche, elle trempa sa plume blanche dans le liquide noir et se mit a gratter sur le journal

'Ca y est, il m'a pardonné, enfin je crois...en fait maintenant que j'y pense, il ne me l'a pas explicitement dit...Merde...non...non je n'ai pas pu me tromper j'ai lu dans ses yeux ...pff voila, le fait d'écrire dans un stupide journ...non excuse moi je ne voulais pas dire ça !Mais le fait d'écrire ça ben je doute maintenant...

mais qu'est e qu'il le prend de douter ainsi ? C'est pas moi ça ! une Malfoy ne doute jamais ! non mais arrêtes de parler comme ça Amy, on dirait papa...brrrrr...m'enfin, ça me semblait dure d'aller m'excuser comme ça...à Matt ...encore ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre mais non...il a fallu que cette personne soit...mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Matthew est comme les autres ! Ouais ben il est là le problème, je n'aimes tout simplement pas aller m'excuser. Bon , en même temps, qui aime aller se ridiculiser en s'excusant ?Ouais d'accord, j'lai humilié encore pire devant les autres mais bon il m'avait cherché !

Pff si seulement, mais non en plus , c'est ça le pire ! il ne m'a pas cherché ...Merlin mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi ?"

-oOo-

"Andy, t'aurais pas vu ma cravate?" demanda Théo qui cherchait desesperement sa cravate permis le bazarre qu'il y avait dans sa chambre

"Hunhun" marmonna Andy toujours dans son lit

"Andy, lève ton cul on av être en retard et aides moi à retrouver cette putain de cravate !"ragea Théo

Théo avait hérite de l'impatience de sa mère. Il voulait toujours tout et tout de suite, ce qui commençait légèrement mais sérieusement à gonfler Andy

"Théo, on est Dimanche, profite pour dorbir"

"Du con, tu fais exprès ou quoi? C'est la première sortie à Pré.au.Lard et je compte bien y passer toute la journée alors sors la têtede ton cul et habilles toi!"

"les portes n'ouvrent qu'à neuf heures , calmes toi et laisses moi me rendorbir !"

"merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il faut que j'te dise pour motiver ta face de chintok !"

"Ehhh jt'ai entendu..."râla Andy en soulevant un peu son oreiller au dessus de sa tête

"C'était le but!" se chuchota pour lui même Théo

"Ca aussi j'l'ai entendu!"cria Andy en se redressant sur son lit et balancent son oreiller droit dans la figure de son cousin

"Ehhhh Du Con !"

"Tu sais c'qu'il te répond le chintok?"

Théo se positionna sur la défensive face à Andy qui s'était enfin lever de son lit

"Aller vas y toutoou, attaques !" rigola t'il

Andy rassembla ses munitions(coussin en peluches je précise tout de même) et les balança le plus fort possible une par une sur Théo

"Oh mais c'est que je vexé le fi fils à maman !" le taquina Théo en évitant de justesse chaque projectiles

Ils se bagarrèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure et auraient volontiers continuer s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par un toquement à la porte

Théo contra le dernier coussin que venait de lui jeter et alla ouvrir la porte

"Ah c'est toi Cassy ! Entre, on était en train de ..."

"Non merci, je voulais juste vous prévenir de ne pas m'attendre pour descendre au petit déjeuner, je vais voir Matt ! j'espère que ça c'est bien passer hier!

Théo ouvra plus amplement la porte et d'où elle était, Cassy perçut Andy ramassant des oreillers et seulement vêtu d'un boxer blanc, assez moulant

Cassy tentait tant mal que bien de parler à Matt sans mater Andy mais la tentation était bien trop grande

Son corps bronzé et musclé...ses tablettes de chocolat...'Mhh j'les croquerais bien , j'suis sure qu'elle en seront pas trop caloriques en plus ! Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte là? C'est Andy ! Mon meilleur ...ami !

Cassy se raisonna et detourna son visage de l'Apollon qui s'offrait à elle pour fixer, déconcentrée, les yeux de Théo

ce dernier s'aperçu que la vue d'Andy dans cette tenue l(avait troublé et cela le fit rire intérieurement

"Je...je...je vais vous laissez..." bégaya t'elle " Oh et attend ! ce midi je ne mange pas avec vous !"

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent ensemble Théo et Andy " Matt et Amy viennent avec nous , alors avec qui tu y vas ?"

"William, c'est un septième il est à Serdaigle. Il m'a invité au restaurant"

"QUOIIIII ?" repeterent ils ahuris

Andy laissa son occupation et s'approcha de la porte pour faire face à Cassy

"Non mais attends , tu parles pas de William, LE William ?"

Cassy rigola et ne sut trop comment réagir

"Oui, CE William, tu en connais beaucoup d'autres ? Bref, on va chez Madame Pie dodu, il parait que c'est un salon de thé très réputé !

"Attends Cas', on va pas te laisser sortir avec un gars de septième que tu ne connais même pas !" dit Théo

"Mais d'ou vous jouez soudain les papa poules ? Je connais Will, il est très gentil et je ne vais pas sortir avec lui, je vais juste au resto avec !"

"Non mais en plus tu l'appelle Will !C'est quoi ce delire? et qu'est ce qu'il a de SI spécial CE Will ?" dit Andy d'un air dégoûté et curieux

Cassy se vexa quelque peu de voir l'antipathie de ses amis envers son rendez vous

"Andy" le corrigea Théo " ce n'est pas ce q'il voulait dire, si tu le connais et que tu promets qu'il ne va rien se passer, sérieux on te crois, passe une bonne journée !"

"Merci" acquiesa t'elle puis, tournant son regard vers Andy , elle attendit qu'il lui dise quelque chose

Le regard pétillant de Cassy dans le sien, Andy sentit des frissons lui parcourir le long du dos. Et sans pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment, il sentit quelque chose se raidir dans son caleçon

'Mer, merde, merde ...MERDE' hurla Andy prit de panique, plus que gêné et ne sachant que faire

Cassy ne comprit ce qui fit pâlir Andy jusqu'au moment où Théo anticipa avant le drame du siècle en balançant le coussin qu'il venait tout juste de ramasser, dans les mains d'Andy

"Bon...à tout à l'heure, dis à Matt et Amy de nous rejoindre dans le hall après manger !" s'exclama Théo en poussant Cassy en dehors de la chambre et refermant plus vite sue possible la porte

En descendant dans la Grande Salle, cassy rigola en elle même. elle, Cassandra Lily Potter avait réussi à troubler, et dans tout les sens du thermes un homme et qui plus est, son meilleur ami...qui venait lui même d'avoir le même effet sur elle !

Cassy était soulagée que d'être une fille lui avait sauvé la mise...pour un

-oOo-

J'vous parle pas du temps que j'ai mis à le taper celui là alors j'espère que ça a valu le coup et qu'il vous a plus ! Si c'est le cas …vous savez quoi faire ! The barre violette, a gauche de votre écran !

Bisou et à bientôt

Lolly Fizz LRDM


	7. Magique presque Magnifique puis tragique

-1_Hola que tal ? Salou salon , c MOI Lolly !_

_T tro tro tro contente de voir tte c reviews rien ke pr moi et rien ke pr ce chapitre ! Je voulais attendre un peu avant de poster le sixième ms bon, me suis dis, v pas les faire trop languir et pis ki c , il me mettront ptetre une review de plus si je le poste vite !_

_Dc me vala à nouveau ac un nvx chapitre ! J'espere kil vous plairas !_

_Aller, et pis comme chui de bonne humor je v vs fr des remerciements à tt le monde !_

_Merci à :_

_**Twinzie ,Beewin, Babox, Nacao, Mat, Tequila Sheena China, Kyara Diggory, Zozo, Leetha, Lou, Faeris, ZucChini, Nananis, Lauralavoiedupelletier, Chaton Weasley, Lapetiteallemande, Mannyh, Gidro, Caella, Nathan, Raphou, Rika, Pucelina, My darckk dreams …**_

…_.et tt ceux que g encore oublié ! Je tiens a repriser que les reviews anonyme st acceptées dc mm si vs n' êtes pas loginés , venez laisser un pti mess !_

_Bizoo, Lolly Fizz _

_A l'attention toute spéciale de Lapetiteallemande : Je ne t'ai pas encore envoyé de chapitre ms c pck g trouvé comt marcher le correcteur d'orthographe ! Enfin, je ne suis pas blonde pour rien ! Dc vala si par contre tu retrouves encore trop de fautes à ton goût, je te promets que je t'enverrai les chapitres avant de les publier !_

_Kissou ma puce, ce jt'adoooore, Lolly xxx _

_Un GROS POUTOU D AMOUR A MON CHERI ADICHOU KI ME SOUTIENT ( et ds tt les sens du terme, pck qd je suis lourde je le suis ds les deux sens ! ) JE T'AIME mon cheri !_

* * *

Chapitre 6: Magique presque Magnifique puis tragique, catastrophique

A peine eut il fermer la porte qu'il se jeta sur Andy qui s'était précipité prendre une douche bien froide

"C'était quoi ...ça?" rigola Théo en entrant dans la salle de bain

"La porte était fermée" grogna Andy

"Oui je sais, aller raconte moi, c'était quoi ça?" insista suréxité Théo

"Théo, j'crois pas avoir besoin de te faire un dessin" lui répondit froidement son cousin

"Ben après mûre réflexion, non, mais raconte moi quand même !"

Andy reposa le pommeau de douche et ouvrit le rideau avant d'attraper une serviette blanche et de l'enrouler autour de ses hanches

"J't'ai dis que je n'avais pas envi d'en parler"

"Attend je vais deviner alors et tu me diras si je brûle ok? Tu as des vues sur la belle demoiselle Potter, c'est ça enh? Petit cachottier va, t'aurais pu me le dire " continua Théo, un grand sourire au lèvres

"Y'a rien à dire, c'était un accident et j'aimerai si possible que demain tout le bahut ne soit pas au courant" contra Andy en enfilant son col roulé bleu clair.

"Aller déconne pas, j'suis ton meilleur ami, pas une balance ! Raconte moi"

Théo s'assit sur son lit et attendit les détails de son cousin

"J'croyais que t'étais pressé d'aller man..."

"Ca peut attendre. Depuis quand as tu ses sent..."le coupa Théo

"Théo, ferme la y'a rien du tout jte dis que c'était un accident!" le coupa à son tour Andy

"C'est cela oui, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu"

A cette expression purement moldu, Andy ne put s'empêcher de rigoler

"Aller j'te promet ton secret sera bien garder! J'suis une vrai tombe !" supplia Théo

"Théo, on peut se tutoyer, t'es lourd et tu commence sérieux à me saouler alors arrête..."sourit Andy

Théo l'arrêta en bas des escaliers et le retourna face à lui

"Sans déconner, c'est vraiment sérieux?"lui demanda t'il les sourcils levés

Andy souffla exaspéré

"Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas dis que tu as raison, c'est ça?"

"Aller, dis moi!" dit Théo en sautillant comme un gamin sur place"

"Bon...d'accord j'avoue j'ai..." chuchota Andy

"Ah les garçons ! Vous voila !" les coupa au loin une voix féminine

Andy poussa un soupire soulagé alors que Théo roulait des yeux Pourquoi mais POURQUOI sa sœur arrivait elle TOUJOURS aux mauvais moments !

"Ah c'est toi ma belle !" dit il avec un sourire crispé. mais son sourire devint plus naturel lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de très différent chez sa sœur

"Amy, ça va?T'as l'air toute guillerette ce matin et ...on est dimanche et..."Théo regarda sa montre " ...on est huit heure et demi...y'a un truc qui cloche et tu va stout de suite nous dire ce que c'est ok?" termina t'il en rapprochant amicalement sa sœur près de lui

"Mais mon pti frère chéri, je suis juste de bonne humeur ! Je n'ai pas le droit?" s'offusqua Amy en rosissant légèrement des joues et souriante

"Non, non, ça fait juste ...bizarre de te voir ...souriante...c'est à vrai dire la première fois depuis la rentrée que tu souris quoi!"

"Jte trouve ravissante moi, Amy" la complimenta Andy en la regardant de haut en bas

"Merci Andy" sourit elle timidement

"mouai, enfin sûrement pas autant que Ca..."

Phrase coupée par un violent coup de coude dans les cotes d' Andy

"euh...mais euh...putain cfa fait mal!" se plaignit Théo, plié en deux

"ça devrait te remettre les idées en place " lui dit Andy avec un sourire carnassier

"J't'emmerde Weasley..."ragea Théo toujours dans la même position

"Ah tu vois c'est bien c'que jte disais ça ta bien remis les idées en place "sourit de plus belle Andy

"Eh dîtes, si j'vous dérange vous pouvez me le dire !" intervint Amy " J'aimerai bien manger un truc avant qu'on parte !"

"On y va alors ! Aller mon chou, arrête ton cinéma, ça fait pas trop naturel ...j't'ai pas non plus cogné" le charria Andy en poussant amicalement son cousin

"Aha très drôle..." maugréa Théo qui se redresser malgré la douleur

-oOo-

"Je vous rappelle que Pré-au-Lard est un lieu de repos et de loisirs. Il ne vous surprendra donc pas que les bagarres et duels en tout genre y sont interdits comme dans l'enceinte de Poudlard..."

"Et bla et bla et blablabla...Mc Go , on peut se tutoyer t'es lourde..."maugréa Matt en roulant des yeux et faisant semblant de bailler

"...De plus je rappelle au troisième année , ainsi qu'aux nouveaux qu'une autorisation parentale est obligatoire pour..." continuait la directrice

"Nous c'est la première chose que mon père nous a signé. J'me rappelle encore ce qu'il nous a dit en les tendant " Papier vital, vous comprenez? Ne jamais perdre !" 'J'te jure, ça m'a total foutu les jetons la façon dont il nous a dit ça !" chuchota Matt à Andy et Théo ce qui provoqua un fou rire général dans le trio

"Toujours à raconter des conneries pour amuser la galerie?" chantonna une voix féminine derrière eux

les garçons se retournèrent et appercurent Amy et Cassy qui se tenaient par le bras. Andy et Théo se sourirent mutuellement lorsqu'ils virent le regard taquin entre Amy et Matt

"La même qu'hier?" lui demanda Matt

Amy s'approcha de son frère et d'Andy, leur déposa sur la joue un baiser et vint ensuite s'arrêter en face de Matt pour lui tendre la main

Matt fut surpris mais deçus à la fois . LUI n'avit le droit qu'a une poignée de main

"A moins que tu ne prefere celle que j'etais avant..." lui dit elle avec un immense sourire

Amy remarqua qu'elle venait encore de le blesser en ne lui offrant pas la bise comme à Andy et son frère . Mais qu'espérait il ? Tout ne pouvez pas changer du jour au lendemain non plus !

"Celle d'hier me convient " lui répondit il d'une voix suave mais quelque peu brisée

"Bon, c'est pas qu'on est pas content de voir que tout s'est arrangé entre vous mais y'a le paradis qui nous attend dehors !"

La main d'Amy toujours dans celle de Matt, l'un perdu dans le regard de l'autre , Théo venait d elles interrompre ' Pti con va!' ragèrent intérieurement Matt et Amy

"Euh...on euh...on y va" balbutia Amy en relachant la main de Matt

Théo savait qu'il se ferait maudire par ces deux là , mais c'était tellement existant d les voir confus face à leur haine, leur amitié et qui sait, leur amour l'un pour l'autre

Matt rejoignit les garçons qui traînait un peu alors qu'Amy due accélérer le pas pour rejoindre Cassy

"Héééé ! pourquoi tu files si vite? On a tout notre temps, non? " haleta Amy à la auteur de Cassy

"Euh...oui...euh...je sais mais j'avais juste envi de...laisser les garçons un peu seul " mentit elle

"Oula t'es pas dans ton état normal toi! Qu'est ce qu'ils te font comme misère ? Théo est con je sais...c'est maladif chez lui et..."

"ben dis donc tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur toi ! Raconte, c'est à cause d'hier soir? Vous vous étés réconcilier à ce que je vois !" sourit timidement Cassy

"Euh..."Amy rougit et baissa la tête "Mouai...on peut dire ça comme ça ..."

"Comment ça, on peut dire ça comme ça?" la taquina Cassy

"Ben je sais pas...il ne m'a pas dit ouvertement qu'il me pardonnait donc bon..."

"Aller, vu la façon dont il t'a regardé à l'instant je crois qu'il a passé l'éponge " continua de la taquiner Cassy

"Pff" ronfla Amy en repoussant gentiment Cassy

"Mimi tu rougies!"

"J'temmerde Potter !" s'énerva finalement Amy

-oOo-

"Alors? Enfin réconcilier avec ma sœur ?"questionna Théo

"Ca se pourrait..."sourit timidement Matt

"Alors ?" insista Théo

"Alors quoi?"

"j'peux te considérer comme mon beau frère maintenant!"

"Eh oh molo , vas y doucement, elle ne mord plus mais elle est toujours...ELLE !" le calma Matt

"c'est c'la ouai..."

"Bon alors quoi de neuf sinon les gars? Est ce que Gryffondor est aussi ennuyeux et rempli d'intello et de pimbêches abruties et lèches bottes ?"

" Sympa pour ta sœur !" maugrée Andy, ce qui rappela quelque chose à Théo

"Ehhhh mais c'est vrai que Matt ne connaît pas la nouvelle !" s'exclama Théo tout content

Conscient d'avoir fait une gourde, Andy lanca un regard noir et à la fois suppliant à son cousin

"Quoi? Quelle nouvelle?" ne comprit pas Matt

"Euh c'est euh...Cassy...euh...elle sort avec quelqu'un ce midi !" bégaya Théo

"Quoi, avec qui ? ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça Matt

"Un Serdaigle..."

"...de septième " ajouta précipitamment Andy

"Ca ne me dit pas pour autant qui c'est !" ria Matt

"William"

"Turner?"

"J'en sais rien, on s'en fout, tu ne va pas laisser Cassy sortir avec lui, quand même ?" s'affola Andy

"Ben pourquoi pas, ça serait quelqu'un genre...j'sais pas moi, que je ne connais pas mais là, c'est William, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch , le mec le plus convoité et populaire du bahut , qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise?"

"Et alors ?" s'étonnèrent Andy et Théo , bouche ouverte

Matt rigola face à leur tête déconfite

"Écoutez les gars, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! Du moment qu'elle reste sérieuse ! Je ne suis pas son père ! C'est pas parce que je suis son frère que..."

"Non mais tu veux dire que tu t'en fiche ?"

"mais non, j'ai pas dis ça non plus , je dis juste que dans ce domaine là, on ne s'étouffe pas ! Si elle a un problème elle peut venir m'en parler mais sinon..." continua Matt

"J'en reviens pas" fut tout ce que put dire Andy

"Attend, si ça te dérange tant que ça, t'as qu'à l'inviter avant qu'un Serdaigle le face !" se moqua Matt

Andy revint rouge comme un pivoine et ne sut quoi répondre

"Et toi Théo j'veux rien dire mais tu n'es pas non plus un modèle de frère! Tu t'es fait un peu rouspeter par Mc Go à cause de Silver et Dimitri et du coup tu les laisse continuer de traîner avec Amy !"

"mais non, là c'est différent ! Elle veut te rendre jaloux c'est pour ça qu'elle fait l'idiote avec eux !" sourit Théo

"Théo tu débloques vraiment, j't'ai déjà dis qu'il n'y avait rien entre Amy et moi. pour l'instant c'est déjà à peine si on peut se voir alors..." s'énerva patiemment Matt

"Avoue que ça ne te dérangerais pas de devenir mon beau frère?" le taquina Théo

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais une seconde sœur qui serait très jolie , marante et gentille à me présenter!" rit ironiquement Matt

"Aha!" répondit sur le même ton Théo

"Chut elles reviennent!" chuchota Andy en leur faisant signe de se taire

Les filles attendaient effectivement les garçons à l'entrée de Pré au Lard . les garçons se turent alors directement

"Dis moi Cas', pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on parlait de nous à l'instant? "interrogea curieuse Cassy

Cassy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Matthew fut plus rapide

"Peut entre que c'est parce que tu as oublié de dégonfler ta tête ce matin et que l'air fait siffler tes oreilles ? répondit Matt, un sourire aux lèvres

"Ouuuuhhhh" chantonnèrent les autres

Amy ne devait pas quitter Matt des yeux pour l'affronter, mais comment se concentrer lorsqu'on est plongé dans d'aussi beaux yeux saphir ' Alors tu veux jouer à ça ...Potter ? Tu enterre la hache de guerre mais le manche dépasse toujours un peu ?" sourit intérieurement Amy

"Oui c'est vrai , tu a raison." dit elle peinée .Puis elle releva la tête, se placa bien en face de Matt, à quelques centimètres de lui, et afficha un sourire carnassier "Il me semble avoir oublier de te demander hier soir ta crème, tu sais celle que tu utilise pour tes chevilles! "claironna t'elle

le sourire de Matt s'élargit de plus belle alors que les yeux d'Amy se remplissait de plus en plus de malice 'Merlin qu'elle est belle lorsqu'elle s'énerve !' se dit Matt

"Ouuuuuuuhhhh" refirent Andy,Cassy et Théo, amusés par le spectacle

"Aller Matt, sors lui le grand jeu, elle n'attend que ça !" l'encouragea Théo

Mais au lieu d'air ainsi , matt fit un pas en arrière et dit simplement "Non, pas cette fois ci, aujourd'hui je suis d'âme charitable, je laisse Miss Malfoy avoir le dernier mot !"

Amy allait riposter mais Cassy l'interrompit

"Bon au lieu de perdre notre temps à faire les cons et des courbettes, on s'organise comment?"

"Moi j'dois aller au magasin de quidditch " dirent en même temps et d'une traite Matt et Amy

"finalement non" redirent ils en chœurs"

"Si" à nouveau

"Bon , vous faîtes ce que vous voulez mais décidez vous " rigola Théo

"Pourquoi vous n'y aller pas tout simplement ensemble ?" proposa Cassy, ce qui loi attira les foudres de son amie

"C'est vrai ça ! vous avez sans doute pas mal de chose à vous dire, maintenant que vous êtes redevenus amis ! le bon vieux temps...la vie...l'amour..." dit Théo en rapprochant l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main, sa sœur et Matt

Au contact de la main d'Amy, Matt sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'Amy, elle, sentait une chaleur l'envahir

Théo, Andy et Cassy furent surpris de voir qu'une fois que Théo relâcha leur main qu'il venait d'enlacer, celles ci ne s'écartèrent pas par réflexe. Théo et Cassy restèrent bouche bée, clouée au sol alors qu'Andy, lui, était tout souriant

Cela ne dura cependant qu'une fraction de seconde car Amy relâcha finalement rapidement la main de Matt

"On...on va...je...j'y vais, on se rejoint à midi aux Trois Balais, ok?" bégaya Amy en s'éclipsant sans réponse

Matt resta là, planté dans la même position et la regardait s'éloigner

"J'me demande si parfois elle n'est pas folle ! mes parents ont dû avoir beaucoup de mal à la faire...ils auraient p't'etre dus se contenter de la perfection que j'étais !" se moqua de lui même Théo

Il se prit par la suite une frappe de Cassy sur la tête et une tape dans le dos de son cousin

"idiot va!"s'exclama Andy

Cassy s'approcha de l'oreille de Théo et lui murmura " Finalement, tu vois, ils y a des choses qui n'ont pas tellement changées"

Théo lui fit des yeux incompressibilités mais sourit lorsque Cassy secoua la tête dans la direction de son frère

-oOo-

"Excusez moi, Monsieur, est ce que vous auriez cette pièce là en resserve? Je n'en vois pas en rayon" demanda Amy, au vendeur de balai

"Ah non, mademoiselle, ceci est une pièce qui se commande, il me faudra deux semaines pour vous l'avoir"

Amy ronchonna en elle même 'Si je n'avais pas fais ce pari débile, je n'airais pas abîmer mon balai, fais CHIER !'

"Désirez vous que je vous la commande ?"

Amy réfléchit un instant et se rappela que la prochaine sortie prévue a Pré-au-lard était juste avant noël, et qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas assez d'argent pour acheter ses cadeaux de noël. Sa mine s'assombrit

"Non, ça ira, merci quand même" maugrée t'elle

Le vendeur s'excusa encore une fois et retourna ensuite en caisse

"Monsieur, pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais mon père à passer une commande et je viens la récupérer"

"Ah oui bien sûr ! Tel père tel fils à ce que je vois ! Attendez , je vais chercher votre paquet!"

"Merci !"

l'élève au comptoir attendit quelques minutes avant de revoir le vendeur revenir de sa réserve

"C'est marrant, je viens juste de croiser une jeune demoiselle qui désirait la même pièce que vous ! Pourtant de toute ma carrière je n'en ai très peu fabriquer !"

"Ah bon ? Comment s'appelait elle?" interrogea l'élève par simple curiosité

" Je ne sais pas mais elle me rappelais vaguement un élève que j'ai souvent vu passer il y a de ça quoi? Une quinzaine d'année...ben en fait comme votre père je crois !Malfoy...oui c'est ça Draco Malfoy ...elle doit avoir un lien de parenté avec lui , c'est sûr ! Elle semblait respirer la délicatesse même pourtant !"

'Amy...'pensa tout de suite l'élève 'Gentillesse même...tu parles'

"Ca vous fera donc deux galions et cinq mornilles "

l'élève sortir de sa bourse la monnaie et la tendit au vendeur. mais alors que le vendeur recomptait la monnaie, l'élève se pencha vers lui et murmura

"Donnez ce paquet à la demoiselle, vous voulez bien?"

Le vendeur leva un oeil surpris

"Comment ça?"

"Apportez le lui mais ne lui dîtes pas que c'est moi qui me lui ai payé"

"Mais..."protesta le vendeur " cette pièce coûte cher ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui l'offrir comme ça ! Elle n'a même pas voulu la commander !"

"C'est mon problème Monsieur. Maintenant allez la lui donner, et moi je repasserai la prochaine fois !"

"Mais pourquoi n'allez donc vous pas la lui donner vous m..."

"Parce que" répondit sèchement l'élève avant de sortir du magasin

-oOo-

Amy ne trouva rien d'intéressant dans le reste du magasin, alors elle se dirigea vers la sortie

"Attendez ! Mademoiselle, attendez !" appela le vendeur, un paquet à la main

"C'est votre jour de chance il faut croire! J'ai un client qui vient de recevoir la même commande que vous recherchiez!"

"très bien !" s'enquit de répondre Amy, ne voyant pas où le vendeur voulait en venir

"Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ce colis" expliqua t'il

"Enh? Pourquoi?" s'étonna Amy

"Je ne sais pas mais il m'a clairement demandé de vous le remettre" continua le vendeur en tendant le paquet à Amy

Celle-ci attrrapa,forcée le paquet et chercha de quoi le payer; mais le vendeur l'arrêta d'un geste de main

"Non. Vous n'avez pas compris. Le monsieur m'a demandé de vous le remettre!"

"Oui mais..."

"Il a déjà payé !" expliqua t'il

"Quoi? Mais qui étais ce ?" demanda Amy, curieuse d'avoir comme qui dirait un admirateur secret

"je ne sais pas" mentit il

"Vous devez le savoir puisqu'il a passé une commande !" s'exclama Amy, sceptique

"Monsieur préfère rester anonyme , veuillez m'excusez"

Amy sourit alors au vendeur. 'Wouahhh...c'est romantique ça ! J'ai un admirateur secret...oui...mais qui?'

"Bon et bien, vous lui direz merci de ma part s'il vous plaît !"

"je m'y tiendrais mademoiselle, je m'y tiendrais ! sourit il à son tour

"Au revoir!"

"Au revoir !"

-oOo-

Midi tapant. Les Trois Balais

"Bonjour, cinq bierraubeurre s'il vous plaît !" commanda Cassy au comptoir

"Eh bien, tu as une bonne descente toi ! Tu caches bien ton jeu derrière tes faux airs de petites filles sages !" claironna une voix masculine derrière elle

"Ah c'est toi Théo !" J'vous attendez justement et comme tout le monde commençait à venir j'me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je m'installe à une table et que je commande !"

"Mouai..mouai c'est c'qu'on dit c'est c'qu'on dit enh!' la taquina t'il

"Aha ! Et encore je cache des choses bien plus...mmhhh !" fit elle d'une voix sensuelle en croquant une cerise bien rouge

"Miss Potter, vous me choquez ! Je me demande ce que vos parents diraient s'ils vous voyaient courtiser ainsi !"

"Je vous courtise?" sourit Cassy

"Ouai j'trouvais ça classe comme mot, tu ne trouves pas?" ria t'il après être redevenu sérieux

"Si si. mais vous me tentez aussi Monsieur Malfoy...c'est très vilain ...arrêtez de me regarder ainsi, je vais finir par rougir !" le charria t'elle à on tour

"Bon aller, reprenons les choses sérieuses. Faut excusez Andy pour ce matin, tu sais il..."

"L'excuser de quoi?" fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Cassy." Il n'a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache !"

"Cassy..."dit Théo sur un ton de reproche

"Écoute Théo, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ce qu'il s'est passé !"

"Ben si quand même, tu ne peu pas nier, il n'a pas eut ça comme ça !"

"Théo, c'était un accident, Ca arrive à n'importe qui, il venait de se lever en plus...et...Théo , t'es un mec, je suis sûre que..."

"Cas'...' fit Théo avec un regard plein de sous entendu "Tu sais, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on s'est revu mais j'ai l'impression...enfin c'est juste une impression que...enfin qu'Andy..."

"Théo, je pense que tout cela ne te regarde..." le coupa t'elle

"Je le sais ! Oui je sais que tout ça ne sont pas mes affaires mais ..."

"Salut vous deux !" les interrompit Matt, en prenant place à leur table "Ben où est Andy, il n'était pas avec toi tout à l'heure.?" s'étonna t'il

"j'sais pas, juste avant d'entrer, il s'est défilé et m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant manger !" lui répondit Thé

"Et toi ma belle, il paraît que tu t'es trouvé un Apollon? merci d'avoir prévenu ton grand frère !" la taquina Matt

"disons que ce n'était pas prévu, et ce n'est pas un Apollon, on sort juste manger ensemble " rectifia Cassy

"Mouai enfin, si ce n'est pas un Apollon, ce n'est pas non plus le plus moche et le moins populaire que t'ai choisis ! Tu vas t'attirer les foudres de toutes les pimbêches de Poudlard, tu sais !" constata son frère

"Déjà ce n'est pas moi qui est choisis et ensuite..."

"Attend Matt , là j'me sens personnellement blessé, ta sœur EST déjà détestée par le reste de la gente féminine ! parce qu'elle traîne avec les deux plus beaux gryffondor du siècle !" se vanta Théo

Le trio éclata alors en un fou rire général alors qu'Amy rentra à son tour dans le bar et s'asseya à leur table en prenant bien soin d'être le plus éloignée de Matt_(...mouai, enfin bon étant donnée que la seule chaise libre était juste celle à côté de lui, elle dû s'en contenter !mdr)_

"Qu'est ce qui vous fais rire comme ça ? On vous entend de l'autre bout de Pré au Lard ! M'enfin, j'm'en fiche ...vous ne devinerez jamais quoi !"

"Non, quoi?" dirent faussement intéressés et excités Théo , Cassy et Matt

"figurez vous que j'ai, ouvrez bien vos oreilles un admirateur secret !"

"Quoi?" s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Théo et Cassy

"En fait j'suis allée faire un tour de boutique et puis après j'me suis rendue au magasin de quidditch"

"Et ?" s'impatienta Cassy, alors que Matt, lui, souriait tout seul dans son coin

"Et en fait le truc c'est que l'autre jour , on ne demandera pas à qui" dit elle en appuyant un regard lourd sur Matt " ...mais j'ai abumée une pièce de mon balai..."

"Et ?insista Théo

"ben arrête de me couper si tu veux la fin !" s'énerva Amy

"Ouai ben si tu abrégeais , ça serait pas mal non plus !"

"nanannannerreeee..."

"Aller, on s'en fiche , Amy raconte la suite !" tempêta Cassy

"Ils n'avaient pas la pièce. Quelqu'un en a commandé une et me l'a offerte " dit elle d'une traite

"Quoi ? comment ça , explique !"

"Ben quoi, je croyais que tu voulais que j'abrège !" sourit elle ironiquement

"aha très drôle ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'avec ton humour de merde quelqu'un puisse t'admirer ...enfin je veux dire à part Matthew !" taquina Théo , ce qui lui valu une frappe sur la tête de Matt

"Crétin va !"

" Et c'était qui ?" demanda précipitamment Cassy

Décidément personne n'y mettait du sien, ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point Amy

"Cas', je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, généralement quand on dit 'Admirateur S.E.C.R.E.T , c'est que accessoirement il veut rester secret ! Mais ça c'est ce qu'il reste à voir, car je vais mener mon enquête !" s'exclama t'elle en brandissant le point en l'air comme si elle venait de trouver un trésor

"Ben tiens on a à faire à Sherlock holmes maintenant !" se moqua Matt

"MMMmhhhhhhhh wouah c'est trop délire ça !" s'emballa Cassy

"Ouai mais bon, faut se méfier avec des trucs comme ça !" la prévint son frère.

"Ouai surtout que ça se trouve c'est un thon de premier !" ricana Matt

Amy fut piquée au vif

"Tu veux dire un mec idiot, arrogant, avec des cheveux jamais coiffés, un cerveau rempli d'eau et qui n'est même pas fichu de monter sur balai? Ouai j'imagine bien le genre...comme toi ?" se vexa t'elle

'Non, tais toi, tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça !' pensèrent Théo et Cassy en retrait par rapport à Amy et Matt

Mais Matt ne prit pas ses insultes au première degré, et au contraire il se mit à rire avant de se rapprocher très...très près d'Amy.

Elle, ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire et resta de marbre face au sourire ravageur qu'il lui fit !

"Avoue que c'est celui que tu aimerai qu'il soit enh?"

"Mais bien sur ! Tu veux que j'te dise ! Je préférais de loin un troll bigleux et stupide !"

Matt sourit de plus belle "Tu sais que tu es exaspérante dans ton genre ?"

"Dois je prendre ça pour un compliment ?"

"venant de moi...il se pourrait que oui !"

"Ne me regardez pas comme ça Potter !" dit elle calmement en gardant son regard fixé dans le sien

"Ne faisons pas de fantaisie, Miss Malfoy, tutoyez moi !"

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérait lui aussi quand il lui parlait sur ce ton. d'ici, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud accompagné ses paroles et l'odeur de son parfum...mmmmmmhhh ce qu'il l'exaspérait !

"ne me regarde pas comme ça " répéta t'elle

"Ou sinon?" demanda t'il dans un souffle

"Sinon..." elle se perdait dans le regard ténébreux de Matt, elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas...non pas aussi facilement...Elle inclina un peu sa tête et se rapprocha de Matt, qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle ne devait ...non...pas d'un extrême à l'autre...pas en seulement un jour...elle ne pouvait pas

Cassy et Théo n'en revenait pas.Leur frère et sœur mutuel n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres lèvres contre levres...ils ne savaient plus où se mettre...

"A quoi tu joue ...?" murmura Matt

"C'est à toi de me le dire..."répondit elle, avant d'humidifier par réflexe ses lèvres

"Amy..."

"Matt.."

_Au cinéma on dit ACTION, c'est ça ? Ben dans ma fic on dis "PAUSE"! mdr _

_(désolée pour le massacre !)_

"Maaaattttttttt !" appella une voix suraiguë qui venait d'arriver

le cri strident d'Hailey venait de TOUT gacher...Amy coupa l'instant magique qui la traversait avec Matt, et Matt ragea en voyant Hailey s'approcher de leur table

"Matt, excuse moi, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas !" dit elle d'un ton faussement d'excuse en lancent un regard assassin à Amy

'Pétasse, tu m'emmerdes ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup !" bouillonna Amy

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " aboyèrent Matt et Théo

Matt fut surpris de la réplique de Théo

"Tu la connais?" s'étonna t'il

"elle ne te l'a pas dit ?"

"Dire quoi ?"

"C'est mon ex." répondit Théo

"Quoiiii ?"

Matt n'en revenait tout simplement pas

"Je dirais plutôt que TU es mon ex!" grimaça Hailey avec dégoût

"Ne joue pas sur les mots Braxton, tu ne connais même pas ton alphabet en entier alors !"Grinça Théo

"Aha ! Je vois que ton humour n'a pas changé en tout cas ! Toujours aussi bas ! " lâcha Hailey

"On t'emmerde Braxton !" gueula Amy, rouge de colère

"Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Hailey ? demanda durement Matt qui s'impatientait

"Je voulais juste te dire que l'équipe de quidditch recherche un attrapeur, avis a été expulsé au dernier entraînement par un cognard et Pompom dit qu'il ne pourra pas jouer le trimestre"

"D'accord, les sélections sont quand ?" interrogea t'il

"Il n'y a pas de sélections, tu es le seul qui réponde au critère requis !"

"Non, c'est faux :" tonna Matt, en se tournant vers Amy "Amy est aussi douée, qui sait même meilleure que moi, elle pourrait..."

Amy fut touchée par la pensée de Matt

"C'est toi que l'on veut, pas elle" le coupa Hailey sans adresser le moindre regard à Amy

"Alors je décline l'offre" répondit sincèrement Matt en ne détachant pas son regard d'Amy

"Quoiiiiiiii?" s'exclamèrent tous les élèves présents à cette table

"Mec, t'es malade, c'est une offre exceptionnelle , saisis là !" l'encouragea Théo

"Matt t'as toujours fais partis de l'équipe du lycée !" insista sa sœur

Mais Matt se fichait de ce que lui disaient Cassy et Théo...

Amy releva timidement la tête et dit ...

"Ta place est dans l'équipe Matt! C'est trop de responsabilités pour moi de toutes façons !"

Matt savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait. peu importe les responsabilités que cela engendrait , n'importe qui serait fier de faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch du lycée... surtout Amy !

Matt ne sut que dire mais par les encouragements de ses amis, Hailey en déduit qu'il était obligé d'accepter. elle ne le laissa donc pas réfléchir et le tira par la manche pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe

"Mais ..;attend !" criait Matt alors qu'elle le traînait de force

-oOo-

La fin de dette première journée à Pré-au-Lard se termina finalement mal, que ce soit du côté Serpentard que du côté Gryffondor ( /Serdaigle)

Après que Matt ait été emmener de force à une autre table, Amy prit la fuite sous prétexte d'avoir des devoirs qui l'attendaient , en pleurs et retourna directement au château

Cassy, qui ne pouvait pas poser un lapin au Serdaigle qui l'avait invité à manger fut dans la lune tout le long du repas, repensant à son frère et sa meilleure amie . tout ce que savait dire William était 'Moi je... moi j'ai... tu sais que moi...' Cassy considéra que sa journée avait était assez lamentable après le repas et réussit à trouver une excuse bidon pour retourner au château.

Finalement, Théo et Andy restaient les rescapées de cette journée atroce ! Après avoir été chez Zonko et s'être acheté des kilos de bonbons, ils passèrent faire un tour dans la boutique de farces et attrapes de leurs oncle Fred et Georges. Puis ils rentrèrent à leur tour au château, content de leur journée !

-oOo-

* * *

_Et voila, encore une chapitre de terminé ! Ben dis donc, c'est franchement long à tapé ça qd mm ! bouhhhh... j'en peu plus j'ai une crampe à tt mes doigts ! lol _

_Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... je sais ce n'est pas du Shakespeare mais bon... c'est tt ce que mes petits doigts peuvent taper donc bon... soyez indulgents ! _

_Encore merci pr ttes vos reviews !_

_J'vs adooore !_

_Bizoo et rendez vous au prochain chapitre_

_Lolly Fizz LRDM xxx_

_Ps: Encore un dernier pti truc ...mdr : La ptite barre violette en dessous attend désespérément un signe de vie de votre part alors n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires , bons ou mauvais ( bons de préférences lol) ils st tjs bons a lire ! _

_Merci !_


	8. Au chiotte les principes !

_Bouhhhhhhh chui trop désolée de ne publier ce chapitre qu'qu'au'hui ! Surtout _

_que je n'ai aucune excuse valable mis à part le fait que j'avais un peu la flemme _

_de sortir mon ordi portable et de taper les 4 dernieres pages de ce chapitre ! M'enfin, ça y est il est finis tout beau tout frais tout neuf et enfin tout publier ! J'espere qu'il vous plairas, en tout cas je vous fais à tous et a toutes plein de gros poutous !_

_Et comme d'habitude un grand merci à vous…_

_**Twinzie ,Beewin, Babox, Nacao, Mat, Tequila Sheena China, Kyara Diggory, Zozo, Leetha, Lou, Faeris, ZucChini, Nananis, Lauralavoiedupelletier, Chaton Weasley, Lapetiteallemande, Mannyh, Gidro, Caella, Nathan, Raphou, Rika, Pucelina, My darckk dreams ,Lou, PtitePotter64, Lilly15,

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 7: Au chiotte les principes !**

Les jours qui suivirent la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ne furent pas de tout repos pour tout les élèves de sixieme année. Il s traversaient une première vague d'examens et n'avait pas une minute à eux

Entre les revisions et les entraînements de quidditch, Matthew avait du mal à suivre le rythme et n'avait pas eu ou du moins que tres peu le temps de parler avec Amy de leur dernier... confrontation. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le temps d'en parler à personne…sauf peut être lui-même

'Amy, dis-moi pourquoi tout doit toujours être aussi compliqué entre nous? On pourrait enfin être... enfin peut etre... ensemble et toi...'pensait Matt à longeur de journée

Depuis l'incident 'Hailey' et ses demonstrations affectif enver Matt au trois balais, Amy evitait tout contact avec Matt... encore !

"Tu te ronges pour rien Amy, Hailey ne l'interresse pas !" ne lui cessait de repeter Théo

"J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il traîne avec cette petasse, alors s'il te plaît Théo, ferme la une bonne fois pour toutes sur le sujet de Matthew!"

"Arretes de prendre tes grands airs des qu'on parle du sujet tabopu avec toi!" se vexa Théo

"Sujet tabou?"

"Matt !"

Amy roula des yeux.Mais pourquoi personne ne la lachait avec ça, bordel ?

"Matt N EST PAS UN SUJET TABOU , on a reglé nos differents y'a plus d'une semaine et maintenant tout va bien !" s'exaspera t'elle

"C'est pour ça que depuis que vous avez failli vous embrasser, tu fais comme si personne avait rien vu et tu l'evites comme la peste ?"

"Je t'emmerde Théo, on a jamais F.A.I.L.L.I s'embrasser comme tu le dis ! Matt est jutse ... un... j'en sais rien ce qu'il est, un copain un ami un ennemi..."

"Ne dis pas de connerie, putain ! Amy j'te connais depuis toujours. Matt et toi vous avez toujours ete fais l'un pour l'autre et ..." sourit Théo

Mais ceci ne fit qu'enerver encore plus Amy, qui se rua sur son frere "NE REDIS JAMAIS ça, compris!"

"Amy, depuis que vous vous connaissez, vous êtes des âmes soeurs...je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aussi brillante que tu sois , tu ne t'en rendes pas compt toi même !" s'exclama t'il

Amy, bléssée, tourna le dos à son frere et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle etait assise.Entre deux cours, elle avait invité son frere dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Matt, Andy et Cassy ayant pris Divination en cours sumplementaire, ils restaient seuls entre frere et soeur

D'où il etait Théo put à peine remarquer qu'Amy s'etait mise à pleurer.Il se leva à son tour du sofa et alla enlacer sa soeur près de la fenêtre

"J'suis desolé ma cherie...je n'aurais pas dû..."la consola t'il

A peine eut il prit Amy dans ses bras,qu'elle se retourna et reserra son etreinte pour pleurer à chaude larme contre le torse de son frere. "C'est ma faute..." reuissit elle à dire entre deux renifflements

"De quoi tu parles ma belle? Chuuuuttt..."

Amy releva tristement sa tête et planta ses beaux yeux...bouffies dans ceux de son frere.

"Je ...il me manque tellement...que...que je...je l'adore mais..." marmonna t'elle avant de se remettre à pleurer

"Mais ça ma puce, c'est pas nouveau!" sourit il " Tout le monde le sait ! Le probleme c'est que Matt ne..."

"...ressent que de la haine pour moi et se fiche de mes sentiments" acheva Amy

"De la quoi ? Non mais tu rigoles là? Non ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il est persuadé que même si tu t'es excusé, tu restes un bulldogue enragé près à le bouffer !"

Outrée, Amy relacha qoudainement Théo et le repoussa

"Non mais c'est quoi ce delire ? Genre pauvre toutou battu, tu l'as bien vu, c'est lui qui m'a cherché à Pré-au-Lard !" s'enerva t'elle en sechant ses larmes

"Mais c'est parce qu'il sait que tu aimes ça! Et ne dis pas le contraire, si Hailey n'avait pas ete la, on sait tous comme ce serait terminée votre sorte entre guillemet dispute !"

"C'est tres mal me connaitre alors. J'ai peut être un sale caractere je sais mais je suis quand même comme toutes les filles ! ce n'est ppas parce qu'à l'exterieur je parais differente de Cassy qu'à l'interieur je suis moins fragile !"

"Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes là? Personne ne pense ça !"

"Alors pourquoi des qu'il s'agit de Cassy, tout les gars sont à ses pieds, pourquoi des qu'elle a un pti probleme tout le monde acourt et moi... non..moi j'dois toujours me debrouiller seul et ..."

"J't'arretes là, primo ce n'est pas ce que les gens pensent et secondo, tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais Cassy, et c'EST ce qui fait ton charme ! Si tout les hommes recherchaient quelqu'un comme Cassandra, alors expliques moi pourquoi Matt s'interresserait il a toi?"

"Il ne s'interresse pas à moi! il me manipule comme un jouet qu'il humilie quand il veut !" contra Amy

"Ca ne t'ai jamis venu à la tête que s'il te taquinait ainsi c'est justeemnt parce qu'il s'interressait à toi?" sourit Théo

"ecoutes Théo, en ce moment j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et lui aussi ! Maintenant je ne t'ai pas invité ici pour qu'on parle encore de Matt" s'enerva sa soeur

"Comme tu veux" grincha Théo "mais tu ne pourras pas l'eviter encore longtemps !"

"c'est mon probleme et pas le tiens à ce que je sache."

"je dis seulement ça dans ton interêt"

"Merci de te preoccuper tant de moi Théo mais je peux m'en sortir toute seule"

"Matt est mon meilleur ami"

" C'est aussi le mien" se vexa Amy

"Eh bien pour le moment on ne peut pas dire que tu l'exteriorises enormement" lanca t'il froidement

"T'as tes affaires pour le prochain cours ?T'as quoi d'ailleurs ?" prefera changer de sujet Amy

"Toujours comme toi" repondit il furtivement

"Potions" dit Amy sur un ton degoûté

"J'croyais que t'aimais cette matiere ?"

"Ouai mais le prof non."

"il semble bien t'apprecier pourtant"ne comprit Théo

"C'est pas ça..." repondit vaguement Amy

"Ne serait ce pas parce qu'il meprise un certain beau Potter ?" se moqua Théo pour taquiner sa soeur

"Bon j'monte prendre mon bouquin et du parchemin et on descend"

Amy laissa son frere planté là, sans reponse et monta dans son dortoir chercher son livre de Potions

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle aperçu rapidement la couverture marron de son livre , l'attrappa et le rangea rapidement dans son sac.elle descendit ensuite d'une traite les escalier et passa devant Théo

"Aller, magnes toi, on va être en retard !"

"Ehh mais attends !"

oOo

"Eh Matt, on se met ensemble dac ?" appella Cassy

"Mouai ouais"

"ben, caches ta joie ça ne va pas .?"s'inquietta t'elle

"Non, désolé, c'est juste que je deteste les cours avec Rogue"

"Aller, fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, c'est pas la mort non plus !" l'envouragea Andy " S'tu veux j'me met à côté de toi!"

"Sympa" tenta de sourire Matt

Alors qu'Andy, matt et Cassy se preparaient à rentrer dans la classe, ils appercurent Théo et Amy courir dans les couloirs

Amy loupa la sortie et le remarqua que trop tard.Théo voulut la retenir mais du coup elle glissa par terre.mais au lieu de grincher et engueuler son frere pour l'avoir fait tomber, Amy eclata de rire et resta ecroulé par terre

Serpentard et ryffondor qui étaient encore en dehors de la classe rigolerent aussi de bon coeur et félicitèrent Amy quand finalementelle reussit a se relever

"Jolie gamelle !" lui dirent plusieurs garcons de Serpentard

Amy rigola et salua la foule

"Merci, merci"

Même Matt ne put s'empecher de sourire.il faut dire que la gamelle etait assez cocasse et spectaculaire

malgré le monde qui se ruait autour d'elle, Amy remarqua que Matt avait sourit, et pas pour se moquer.elle essaya d'attrapper son regardet lui sourit timidement

Lorsque Rogue sortit de la salle pour appeler les retardataires, il surprit Matt et Amy,selon lui un peu trop en train de flirter.

"les couloirs ne sont pas une aires de jeux ,Miss Malfoy.20 points seront retirés à Serpentard

"Quoi?" ragerent les Serpentard.?

'du con va, c'est parce qu'elle a osé me sourire?' bouillonait Matt en lui même

"Veuillez entrer s'il vous plaît" ajourta hostilement Rogue

Ay n'en revenait pas.ce con de prof venait de lui enlever des points...snas aucune raison !

"T'inquiettes pas, ça lui passera un jour d'enlever des points pour le plaisir" lui sussura une voix chaude à l'oreille en passant devant elle.

Le sourire d'Amy revint lorsqu'elle entendit ses paroles et reconnut celui qui venait de les lui dire...aussi gentiment

"Completement barjo peut être !Mais legerement accro, non soeurette?"rigola Théo en suivant Matt et souriant d'un air taquin à Amy

Amy éteint son sourire pour lancer un regard coquin mais feroce à son frere

"Théo..."dit elle lourdement

"Aller, avoues que ça valait quand même le coup de perdre des points ! C'était pour la bonne cause !"

"Aha !" repondit elle en bousculant son frere

Amy alla rejoindre Cassy alors qu'Andy s'asseyait à côté de Matt. La place restante pour Théo fut au grand damne de celui ci, celle à côté d'Hailey

Au grand damne ? Pas forcement !il allait pouvoir enfin remettre les pendules à l'heure avec son ex

"gé-nial, Théo !" soupira Hailey

"te casses pas Hailey, je suis aussi enthousiaste que toi !"

"Silence au fond !" gronda Rogue

"Alors c'est comment la maison des nazes?"

"j'en sais rien c'est à toi de me le dire, non?" repondit instinctivement Théo

"On a deux heures aujourd'hui, c'est ça? "s'exaspera Hailey

"Effectivement"

"Super" dit elle ironiquement

"Au passage, tant que j'y suis, n'essaies même pas avec Matt, c'est perdre ton temps"

"Je ne crois pas non" sourit Hailey

"Il est ointérréssé par quelqu'un d'autre" l'informa Théo

"Ah ouais, et par qui, dis moi ?" rigola t'elle

"Par ma soeur" repondit d'un air lâche Théo

Hailey ne put s'empecher de rigoler tout fort et se moqua des foudres de son professeur qu'elle s'attira

"Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prierez de ne pas dissiper Miss braxton."résonna la voix froide de Rogue

Hailey sourit de plus belle

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble montrer ! Tu devrais revoir tes sources Théo"

"Je connais Matt comme s'il était mon frere, crois moi si tu veux, tout le monde sait que Matt considere Amy beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie"

"C'est ce qu'on verra alors"

"ne joues pas avec Matt! Tu t'attireras encore une fois les foudres d'Amy

"Brrr je tremble de peur"

"Rigoles tant que tu peux Braxton, à la fin de l'année ma soeur sera la petite amie de Matt, et sois en sure, tu ne pourras rien y changer!" ajouta Théo

"Elle n'a qu'à surveiller mieux son territoire" contra Hailey

"Elle n'a pas besoin de le surveiller.Matt ne s'interresse et ne s'interressera jamais à une fille aussi cruche et sûre d'elle que toi ! "tonna t'il

"Malfoy, 15 points en moins, cessez de jacasser, on dirait une vraie pipelettes !Maintenant ouvrez votre manuel à la page 58."

-oOo-

Alors que Cassy sortait son manuel et l'ouvrait pour lire les instructions de la potion du jour,Amy,elle, se leva et alla chercher les ingredients necessaires dans l'armoire principale

"Pssssiiiiiitttttt" appella Andy, derriere Cassy

"Quoi ?"questionna t'elle en se retournant

"est ce que vous auriez deux livres par hasard ? Non parce qu'on l'a oublié !é

"Andy" s'exaspera Cassy" Un jour tu oublieras ta tête, c'est moi qui te le dis !"

Cassy se leva et fouilla dans le sac d'Amy avant d'en ressortir un bouquin aux apparences de celui de Potions...

...aux apparences

"tiens " lui dit elle en lui lancant le manuel dans les mains

"Merci !"

Une fois l'acquisitiondu bouquin, Andy l'entrouva et chercha la page 58...en vain

En effet, dans le manuel d'Amy, il n'y avaoit aucune numerotation de page...aucune

Andy ne comprit pas alors il ouvra en grand le livre et le posa à plat devant lui.Lorsqu'il lu les premieres lignes, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit à quoi il avait à faire

Andy referma aussitôt le bouquin. La couverture affichait pourtant 'Potions'

'Au Merlin j'suis dans la merde' pensa t'il

Il ne pouvait pas rendre le manuel à Cassy maintenant, Amy etait revenu et elles preparaient deja leur Potion.Matt revint à son tour, chargé d'ingredients

"Andy qu'est ce tu fou ? J'te signale que t'es avec l'inculte même en Potions alors si tu veux une note potable va falloir bouger son cul !"

Andy resta figé face à Matt

"Youhou ! Yo Andy ! Bon donne moi ça, j'sais pas c'que t'as mais t'es chelou !" dit Matt en arrachant des mains le livre des Potions

Mais Andy reprit ses esprits et serra plus fort le bouquin près de lui

"Non euh...tu peux pas...j'ai...c'est ...le livre de Théo ! pretexta t'il rapidement en balançant le manuel sur la table de derriere

"Ehhhhhh !" s'exclama Théo en rattrapant de justesse son jus de Mandragore avant qu'il ne s'étale sur son parchemin "Mais qu'est c'que tu fiches ? Pourquoi tu m'jetes ton livre ?"s'enerva t'il

"C'est parce que c'est TON livre !" insista lourdement Andy en appuyant son regard indechiffrable selon Théo, sur son cousin

"Mais non , le mien est dans mon sac !"

"non, on a dû se les echangés sans faire expres alors peux tu me rendre le mien ?"

"mais non puisque j'te dis que..."s'accabla Théo

"DO.NNE. LE MOI !" cria presque Andy en prononçant difficilement chaque syllable

Théo etait largué.pourquoi etait il si violent et lui parlait ainsi ?il se baissa pour ranger le livre d'Andy dans son sac et retira le sien pour le lui donner

"j'comprend rien à tout ça mais bon..."

"Merci !" sourit Matt en attrapant le bouquin que lui tendait Théo

Maintenant que tout le monde avait un manuel et tout les ingredients sur table, le cours pu reellement commencer

-oOo-

"On peut savoir c'qui s'est passé ce maton en Potions ?' interrogea Théo au dejeuner

"Ouais, c'est vrai ça, t'étais tout bizarre" ajouta Amy , ce qui fit pâlir à vue d'oeil Andy

"Non vraiment c'était rien!"conitnua Andy

"Pfff, il joue les cachotiers, ça l'amuse !" sourit Cassy en prenant une gorgée de jus de leichi

"Mais non, y'a rien puisque j'vous le dis, vous allez me lacher " insista t'il

"Bon aller, c'est pas grave on s'en fiche" En tout cas grace à toi ma mère ne fera pas la morale pour ma prochaine note! On a Optimal assuré !"

"t'avance pas trop vite matt, c'est Rogue !" lui dit sa soeur

"Non mais genre, franchement sous pretexte qu'on est des Potter on est fiché et il nous a collé une etiquette sur le front ! 'Pa etait si chiant que ça ?"se demanda Matt

"Ben j'en sais rien, regardes toi dans un miroir et tu comprendras peut être mieux !"s'exclama rapidement Amy

...rapidement...trop rapidement...

Amy se presa de boire quelque chose pour occuper sa bouche et arreter de dire des chose qu'elle ne pensait pas

"Ouuuuhhhhhhh" huherent Andy, Théo et Cas' alors que Matt detourna son regard d'Amy

"Vous saviez que Miss Gabble s'en allait?" se precipita t'il de changer de sujet

Amy resta silencieux et prefera rester plongée serieusement dans son repas.ne voulant pas rester dans un blanc total, Théo se precipita pour repondre à Matt

"Ben en même temps t'as vu comment elle est grosse comme une baleine ?"

"Théo" fit outrée Cassy

"en attends c'est vrai quoi, si elle continue à faire cours , elle va nous accoucher en classe ! perso ça ne me tente pas"

"Théo" reprit Cassy

"Franchement j'comprend pas pourquoi Mc Go t'as laissé travailler cette année! Pour un mois !" commenta Andy

"j'en sais rien, en même temps, c'est plutôt pas convoité comme poste, proffesseur de DCFM !" repondit Matt

"Tu crois qu'il vont la remplacer ?" questionna Théo

"théo, reflechis un minimum, y'en a qui ont les BUSES et les ASPICS à la fin de l'année !On ne peut pas ne plus avoir de prof !" survint Amy sechement en rassemblant ses affaires

"Ah tiens l'autre se remet à parler maintenant !" lui repondit sarcastiquement son frere

"Aha"

"Où tu vas ?" demanda Cassy

"Je vais..."souffla t'elle"...faire un tour me balader dans le parc"

"J'p...on peut venir avec toi ?"

Amy regarda Matt dans les blanc des yeux. Lui proposait il de se promener avec elle ? C'est un rêve?

"Désolé moi j'ai du retard dans mes leçons!" s'excusa Théo

"Oui moi aussi , tu veux bien m'aider d'ailleurs Théo ?" ajouta Cassy en lui souriant

Mat et Amy attendirent alors la reponse d'Andy. 'Dis oui, dis oui, DIS OUIII' suplierent ils chacun dans leur tête

'Dis non Andy, fais pas le con, DIS NON !' pensaient quant à eux Cassy et Théo

"Moi j'peux !" s'exclama gaiement Andy " j'ai rien de special à faire!"

' merccccccccciiiiiiiiiiii ' se dirent Amy et Matt, soulagés en emettant un large sourire

Andy ne comprit pas spourquoi mais il se prit sous la table deux coups d pieds dans le tibia accompagnés de deux paires d'yeux noirs braqués sur lui.

"Oup's" ravala Andy en cachant son mal de tibia " Euh non...c'est vrai que j'ai...euh...un truc qu'un copain m'a demandé de faire pour sa copine et..." s'enfonca t'il

Matt et Amy lui firent un regard sceptique mais cela ne le destabilisa pas

"Okay..." fit sombrement " Bon ben une prochaine fois alors !" tenta t'elle de sourire

"On y va quand même ?" interrogea timidement Matt

"Quoi? "failli s'etouffer Amy

"Ben j'sais pas, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas être vu à côté du gars le plus arrogant et meprisant de Poudlard ?" railla Matt sur un ton de defi

Cela ne fit que remuer le couteau dans la plaie d'Amy.Alors celle ci le defia des yeux , serra la machoire, mit de côté sa fierté et lui lanca

"Non bien sur, mais tu es sûr que cela ne te derange pas de traîner avec Miss-je-sais-tout, toi ?"cracha t'elle comme du venin

"non ...je dirai même que..."

"Bon aller, les tourteraux, si vous voulez vous disputer, faîtes le main dans la main près du parc !" les taquina Théo en les poussant vers la sortie

matt se laissa pousser sans rien dire, alors qu'Amy, derriere lui, se retourna pour adresser un regard feroce à son frere, accompagné d'un geste de main, sous le menton style "T'es mort !"

Elle suivit ensuite Matt et ils sortirent ensemble l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux, dans le parc du château

Ils marcherent le long de l'allée, jouant avec les gravillons, toujours sans paroles et croisaient plusieurs élèves de diverses années

"Matthew" brisa finalement timidement Amy

"Oui ?"sourit il que ça soit elle qui prenne la parole

"J'suis désolée pour c'que jt'ai dis tout à l'heure...je..."

"Chut!" fit'il en posant delicatement son index sur la bouche d'Amy "C'est oublié et puis de toute facons c'était marrant, je ne l'ai pas mal pris" lui dit il en lui offrant un petit sourire

"Mais..."protesta t'elle

"Chut..." reprit il"j'pense que tu t'es pas mal excuser ces temps ci, alors peut être que maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Lorsque je t'ai vu, ou plutôt revu...même si je ne t'ai pas reconnu...oulala ça fait beaucoup de "u" tout ça..."

"Amy rigola mais surprise de rire devant Matt, elle posa aussitôt sa main devant sa bouche et reprit son serieux. Cependant matt s'empressa de la lui retirer doucement

"Tu es jolie quand tu souris...ne te caches pas..."lui dit il en rougissant quelque peu "...je sais que c'est en grande partie à cause de moi...mais depuis la rentrée c'est...la première fois que je te vois rire de bon coeur."continua Matt

"Matt, je..."

"Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît" lui quémenda t'il Si je suis venu t'aider ce jour là, au chemin de Traverse...ce n'était pas pour me moquer, loin de là ! C'était..."rougit Matt de plus belle "J'étais sous le chame. Avec ton embarra, et puis la suie sur ton chemisier..."

"Matt..."

"Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais...et puis tout s'est enchainné...le pari, le fait que tu crois que je t'ai poussé dans le lac, le quidditch, Hailey...Amy je sais que tout est de ma faute et.."

"Non !" cria Amy en stoppant sa marche et en se placant devant Matt "Non!" repeta t'elle , avant de se lancer finalement dans ses bras et de l'enlacer langoureusement

Matt fut tres tres tres surpris de la reaction d'Amy mais l'accueillit sans se faire prier

"j'peux considerer ça comme si tu me pardonner?" murmurra Matt

Amy relacha son etreinte de Matt et lui accorda un sourire franc

"Amy, à neuf ans on étaient meilleurs amis ...tu crois que..."

"On a tous changés,Matt" repondit elle mais regrettant ses paroles de suite

"C'est vrai" fit Matt, la voix legerement éraillée " Je t'ai dis trop de mechancetés...c'est bête d'avoir pu penser qu'on pourrait rede..."

"Matt !" Le coupa t'elle "Ce n'est pas seulement depuis la rentrée que nous sommes... eloignés! Ça fait sept ans ! Je ne peux pas oublier sept ans Matt ! Pour l'instant... je ne peux... que t'offrir... une place d'ami dans mon cœur"

Amy baissa la tête, intimidée par Matt

'D'accord' pensa Matt ' Mais comptes sur moi pour faire tout pour être TON MEILLEUR ami à nouveau!'

"Alors, amis?" questionna t'il en tendant sa main à Amy

matt cru qu'elle aller decliner l'offre, ne la voyant pas serrer sa main.

Normal, car au lieu de ça... Miss Malfoy se mit sur ses pointes et deposa un delicat baiser sur la joue de Matt, avant de lui sourire timidement

"Amis"

-oOo-

Dîtes au passage merci pour le coup de pied de t'a l'heure, j'vous le re vaudrez ! » fit ironiquement Andy en passant le tableau menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor

« Non mais dans le genre boulet qu'est deux de tens à la détente, on ne fait pas mieu non plus ! » repondit Théo sur la défensive

« Ben attends, t'es sympa toi, de toute facon ils ne vont faire que s'engueuler ! Ive la balade ! J'aurais mis un peu d'animation au moins, non parce que là, franchement préparez-vous à avoir un week end de merde ! Ils vont faire la gueule chacun de leur … »

« Mais t'arretes de toujours voir la vie en noir ! Tu es aveugle pou quoi ? On a fait exprès de les laisser y aller seuls … » s'exclama Cassy

« Oui ben ça merci mais j'avais bien compris ! » Se vexa Andy « Mais est ce que ça vous ai déjà arrivé de penser qu'ils ne voulaient peut être pas sortir ensemble? On ne va pas contre l'amour, c'est toi même qui m'l'as dis Théo ! »

« Nan mais là il s'agit de Matt et d'Amy ! »

« Ben vu la façon dont ils se portent on ne peut pas dire qu'Amy est les mêmes sentiments que vous vous obstinez à imaginer ! »

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Depuis quand les affaires de ma sœur 'intéresses? Tu t'prendspour son journal intime ou quoi? » s'enerva Théo en prenant place sur l'un des vieux fauteuil en cuir

« Son journal… » se murmura Andy en prenant une teinte verte

« Andy, j'aime pas trop beaucoup la façon dont tu dis ça, qu'est c qu'il se passe? Qu'est ce que tu caches deuils ce matin? » intervint Cassy en s'installant à côté d'Andy

Andy resta silencieux et ignora la supposée question que venait de lui poser sa meilleure amie

« Andrew, réponds » ordonna Théo

« Je…j'ai…c'est que… »bégaya 'il

« Andy- C'est quoi ? » persista Cassy

« Okay, c'est bon, j'vais vous le dire. Mais d'abord Théo, sort ton bouquin de Potions

« Andy… » s'exaspéra Théo »Il n'est pas question de Potions là alors… »

« THEO SORT TON BOU-QUIN ! »

Théo ne se fit pas plus attendre. Il se leva et alla ramasser son sac, près de la table d'étude. Puis il l'ouvrit et en sortit ce qu'il pensait être son manuel de Potions. Enfin, il alla se rassoire en face de Cassy et son cousin

« Et après? Ca rime à quoi? »

« Ouvre-le »

Théo s'exécuta, tourna les pages en commencant par la fin

« Il est vide ! Mais … »s'exclama t'il

Cassy s pencha sur le livre entrouvert sur les genoux de Théo

« Non regardes au début » lui dit Andy

Cassy feuilleta quelques pages lorsqu'elle tomba sur une qui lui attira l'œil

« Regardez ! »

Andy et Théo s penchèrent à leur tour d plus près pour lire ce que pointait Cassy

_Lundi 10 Mai 2002_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, mon frère et mois fêtons nos 13 ans ! C'est aussi aujourd'hui que ça fait 4 ans que je n'ai pas vu ma meilleure amie Cassandra.Un anniversaire de plus sans elle n'est pas comme un vrai anniversaire…elle me manque…_

…_l'autre aussi me manque…l'AUTRE, oui c'est comme ça que l'on appelle les gens qui n'on plus d'importance pour vous…les gens qu'on déteste…oui je le DETESTE_

_DETESTE_

_DETESTE_

_DETESTE_

_DETESTE_

Cassy referma d'un coup sec ce qu'elle comprit être le journal intime de sa meilleure amie

« On a pas le droit de lire ça « décréta t'elle

« Mais OU est ce que tu as eu ça? »s'étonna Théo

« C'est moi qui le lui ai passé » répondit Cassy

« Enh? »

« Il n'avait pas son livre et mon frère non plus alors j'ai fouillé dans le sac d'Amy pour leur passer le sien…mais… »

« Mais tu ne savais pas qu'elle camouflait son journal intime dans un manuel de Potions, évidemment, quelle idée de mettre un journal la dedans? »

Les 3 ados restèrent silencieux puis dirent chacun leur tour…

« On est mort »

« On EST mort »

« On est… MORT ! »

« Ouais ben imagine qu'elle le cherche ce soir, on est cuit ! »s'inquiéta Andy

« Elle ne m'a pas vu le …merde j'lui ai dis que j'te l'avais préter…fais chier ! » répondit Cassy

« Super, alors en gros, c'est moi qui vais tout prendre ! Comme s'il ne me manquer plus que ça ! Génial ! »

« Mais Non-Andy, dans l'histoire on est tous les 3 coupables, on l'a tout ouvert, n'est ce pas Th…THEO ! » cria Cassy

Effectivement, alors qu'Andy et Cassy cherchaient un moyen de régler le problème, Théo s' était allongé confortablement dans le canapé et bouquinait…le journal intime de sa propre sœur

« Ben quoi µ? Maintenant qu'on l'a ouvert et qu'on en a lu une partie, autant tout lire ! » justifia innocemment Théo

« Nan mais je rêve ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire et de faire ? C'est la vie privée de ta sœur ! » n'en revenu pas Cassy

« Ouais, justement ! Ça à l'air pas mal comme histoire, elle écrit bien en plus ! Et puis elle ne parle quasi que de Matthew dedans tu sais ! »

« C'est vrai? » demanda t'elle tout d même un peu curieuse

« Ouai ! Y'a quelques trucs que je ne comprends pas trop mais dans l'ensemble, si je résume…elle le déteste mais au fond elle le considère comme son meilleur ami » commenta Théo en feuilletant plusieurs pages

« Pourquoi j'suis le meilleur ami d'aucune fille moi? » se lamenta morose ment Andy dans son coin

« Sympa, j'suis quoi moi . » fit Cassy en lui lançant un coussin dan la fugure

« Bon alors j'propose quelque chose » prit en directive Théo

« Okay, vu le ton que tu emploies, je sens que je vais déjà désapprouver ! »soupira Cassy

« Ecoutes au moins ! Je le lis, puisque vous ne voulez pas vous embarquer là dedans, et je vous raconterai les détails important d' ac' ? «

« Qu'est c que j disais…je de profundis, non mais t'es totalement barje de faire ça à ta propre sœur ! »

« Cas', toi tu sais que ton frère est amoureux d'Amy, moi je finis par n'en savoir rien…ou plutôt j'ai un doute alors ce p'tit bijou va résoudre tout nos problèmes ! »

« C'est un journal intime Théo, INTIME ! »

« Pas la peine d'hurler, j'ai compris ! » s'emporta t'il

« Ben on dirais pas ! Donne-moi ce journal, je vais essayer de le lui rendre discrétion pendant l'intercours ! »

« Que dal ! C'est moi qui l'ai ! Je prends à ma charges tout les risques mais je veux le lire ! »

« Théo, as' à raison! » intervint Andy

« Bien sur que j'ai raison! » affirma t'elle

« Perso j'aimerai pas qu'on me le fasse, même si je ne tiens pas d journal mais bon, c'est une question d principe ! »continua Andy

« Bon écoutez les deux Huffle Plouf, j'endosse les responsabilités promis ! J'suis sûr que tu me remercieras après Cas' ! »

« j'en doute mais bon…c'est ton choix, maintenant tu fais c'que tu veux »

« Andy? » attendit Théo la réponse

« Tu ne nous lâcheras pas de toute façon, quand t'as une idée derrière la tête… »

« Merci… » leur dit il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_Et voili voilà voilou un chapitre d eplus ! La suite des que possible, je ne fais pas de promesse pour une date ,de peur d ene pas la tenir comme d'd'h quoi !_

_En t cas ça me ferai très plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles, alors laissez moi un pti message, ou une petite review pour se chapitre !_

_J'vous adore bizoooooooooo_

_Lolly Fizz LRDM_


	9. Sentiments inavoués

_Salut la compagnie ! Pffff la vie est trop triste sans mes revieweuses et revirements…je DETESTE les vacances ! Snif! Plus personne ne vient mettre de gentilles reviews ! Heureusement que certains me sont fidèles ! D'ailleurs des remerciements s'imposent _

_MERCI à :_

_**Mannyh**: Eh ouai mes persos sont bo , normal ils sortent de mon imagination ! Lol ! Nan sans dek s'ils st bo c pas pr fr style amour gloire et beauté ms bon…vala koi, c pr fr fantasmer mes petites revieweuses ! Mdr ! Sinon, Théo est un méchant garnement, on le sait et d'ailleurs ds ce chapitre il va se faire retrousser par Matt, j' espère que tu apprécieras ! Gros bizoo et merci !_

_**Zozo**: Dommage tu es tu anonyme, pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas? En tt cas merci , la suite….la voilà !_

_Mat: Que dire que dire, j'adore poster un chapitre et me dire que tu va le lire et me laisser une review aussi motivante ! J'espère que ce chapitre ( tant attendu) sera aussi classe ke le dernier! En tt cas, en excuse de ne pas faire de promesse je fé de super long chapitre…gros bizoo bo gosse ! Et pareil que pr Zozo: INSCRIS TOI ! Bizoo_

_**Mélo**: Alalla encore une anonyme ! Oui ms aussi une nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci de rentrer ds le club, les nouvelles et nouveaux st ts les bienvenues ! Bon, maintenant parlons sérieux…les fautes de frappes….brrr…dsl ms fo pas m'en demander trop , moi et l'orthographe…ça fait plus que mes 10 doigts de mains ! Lol en tt ça merci pr ton encouragement et gros bizoo !_

_**Angelik** : Ms oui ils vont sortir ensemble ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! Ptdr en tt cas je suis super flattée de savoir que tu trouve que ma fic est drôle et bien écrite ! J'espère que la suite te paieras tt autant ! Et comme tt les anonymes de ce site je n'ai k'une chose à dire : INSCRIS TOI ! Lol bizoo_

_**Beewin**: Eh oui quel idiot mais que veux tu , c'est un mec ! Et puis t'inquiettes ça va chauffer pr son matricule ac Matt ! Gros bizoo et merci_

_**Babox**: Eh bien j'espere que ce chapitre sera tout aussi magnifique à tes yeux que le dernier ! Le prochain devrait etre le préféré de tt mes fans alors je me jète dessus pr commencer à le taper ! Bizoo et encore un gros merci !_

_**Leetha** : Oh lala y'a des Pitié ? Fallé vraiment que je fasse vite pr l'ecrire celui là ! Ms bon, je pressent …ou plutôt mon petit doigt me dt que c le prochain chapitre ke tu attendras ac encore plus gde impatience ! On verra ! En tt cas merci et lis vite la suite ! Petite barre violette aussi ! N'oublies pas !_

_**Chaton Weasley**: La voilà la suite ! Ne paniques pas ! Mdrrrr ! Et surtout ne t'énerve pas contre Hailey…, elle va me servir encore ds quelques épisodes ! Lol ! En tt cas merci et pis bonne lecture ! Bizoo_

_Et enfin la meilleure, comme d'habitude , j'ai nommée :_

_**Kyara Diggory**: Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ma ptite Kyara ? Merci pr ce matin , de m'avoir aider à surmonter l'envie de péter tt mon ordi ! Ptddddrrrr ! J'ai jms encore vu de review aussi longues ! Si seulement certain pouvait prendre exemple sur toi ! Merci bcp ! Lol Bon et pis comme tu es pressée de lire la suite je ne v pas t'ennuyais ac mon blabla ! Je dirais tt simplement MERCI !_

_Ayé c fini la ptite page de remerciements ! Maintenant je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant que vous l'apprécierez et y laissiez une longue et gentille review !_

_Bizoo LollyFizz LRDM

* * *

_

Chapitre 8: Sentiments inavoués

Au dîner, deux semaine plus tard, à la table des Gryfondor

« Nan pèche, vous savez, j'en reviens toujours pas que Matt et Amy se reparlent à nouveau ! »commença Andrew

« Oui ben moi ça me réjouit assez ! Même s'ils se vannent encore… »dit Cassy

« Ouai mais bon, Amy semble avoir compris le jeu maintenant ! »

« Et encore vous ne savez pas tout ! » répondit Théo comme s'il détenait un scoop

« Et on ne veut pas savoir » tranche Cassy

« Pourtant y'a des trucs interré… »

« Je croyais que tu devais le lui rendre après l'avoir lu ? » s'étonna Andy

« Et c'est ce que je vais faire » lui répondit il « lorsque j'aurais fini de déchiffrer certains trucs que je ne saisi pas en faisant le rapproc… »

« Théo ! »S'emporta Cassandra « Tu n'es pas censer faire une thèse sur ta sœur ! T'avais promis que tu le lui rendrais le lendemain ! »

« Ah bon? J'ai dis ça moi? » fit il innocemment

« Théodore Malfoy ! » cria Cassy

« Euh…Théo si ça ne te dérange pas ! » la reprit il

« Tu vas rendre immédiatement tu sais quoi à Amy, sinon je vais lui dire que tu l'as trahis dans son intimité ! »

« Tu …tu ne ferais pas ça ! »se moqua Théo

« Un peu que je le ferai…n'est ce pas Andy? »

Andy parut confus et préféra ne pas se mêler de ça en continuant à manger tranquillement on porridge

« Désolé, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! »

« Lâche » dirent Théo et Cassy d'une même voix

« Comme vous voulez mais moi je n'essaie pas de caser Amy avec Matt ! »

« Ben tu as tord parce que si tu savais… »

« Théo ! » ragèrent Cassy et Andy

« Okay okay ! » Dit Théo en levant les bras « Vous ne voulez peut être pas savoir mais j'en connais un qui voudra, LUI ! »

Puis, il se leva de table, fit disparaître d'un coup d baguette son assiette et ses couverts et s'en alla faire un tour du côté des Serdaigle, où mangeait avec ses amies, une jolie brune au nom de Kate Longuette ( probablement la fille de Neville et Luna)

« Euh…salut ! » fit il timidement( ben oui ça lui arrive aussi a notre pti Malfoy chéri !) devant le groupe de jeunes filles

« Salut » gloussèrent elles en cœur

« Je peux m'asseoir? »

« Oui bien sur ! » s précipita de répondre une copine de Kat, en faisant de la place pour Théo

« Merci »

« Alors? »questionna Kate

« Quoi? »

« Ben que nous vaut ta présence? »

« Ben rien… enfin si, ça fait un bon moment que je voulais venir faire connaissance en dehors des cours et puis, je sais pas…de notre table, celle des Gryfondor, la table des Serdaigle paraît assez intimidante ! » rigola il

Les filles gloussèrent à nouveau, mais Théo restait fixé sur Kate

« On ne mord pas tu sais ! » s'exclama t'elle

« C'est un peu direct comme question mais ici on se la pose plutôt souvent… »

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que toi et Cassandra Potter vous sortez ensemble? « questionna Janis, une des amies de Kate

« On quoi? Non bien sur que nous ! » sourit il en imaginant la scène « Cas' est ma meilleure amie, pourquoi cette question? »

« ben en fait… » commença Janis

« William, tu sais notre capitaine de… » continua Kate

« Oui je vois. »

« Il l'a invité à sortir avec lui, lors de la premier sortie à Pré au lard … »

Oui jusque là j'te suis mais je ne comprend pas où je suis dans l'histoire ! » les taquina t'il

« Aparement elle était toute rêveuse ce jour là et puis elle lui a même fait sentir qu'elle avait quelqu'un déjà en vue » acheva finalement Kate

« Ah ouai? Sans dec? Non, mais tu sais, on dirait peut être pas mais elle est super stricte en matière de garçon alors peut être qu'elle n'a pas voulu lui donner de faux espoirs, tout simplement ! » expliqua t'il

« Enhenh…donc tu penses que… »

« Dîtes excusez moi mais j'dois aller voir quelqu'un, deux minutes…vous me gardez ma place ok? »

Kate confuse, acquiesça et vit Théo s'envoler vers la table des Serpentard, table que venait à l'instant de quitter Amy

En voyant Théo approcher, Dimitri et Silver se levèrent de table pour l'empecher d'envahir leur espace

« Oh mais que vois-je ? Le lionceaux ose approcher notre territoir sans ses deux toutous de service? »grinca Silver

« Dégages Goyle, j'suis pas d'humeur »

« Ah ouia tu crois ça, sale crack mol ? »

'Répètes un peu c'que tu viens de dire, connard? » s'emporta Théo

« Eh Malfoy! Si t'es un homme, vient que j'arrange ta face de fi fils à maman ! J'me demande comment ton père a pu tomber si bas en engrossant ta… »

« Oup's …un mot de trop, Goyle ! » s'excusa ironiquement Théo après avoir balancé on point dans la mâchoire du Serpentard

« Putain sa race , jt'emmerde Malfoy ! » se plaignit il, la main sur sa lèvre en sang

« Tant mieux comme ça on est deux ! »

La grande salle était plongée dans un immense silence. Tout le monde était attentionné devant la baston qui avait commencé

« malfoy ! Goyle ! »tempesta sévèrement Mc Gonagall en arrivant à leur hauteur « C'est un comportement inadmissible ! Quel exemple donnez vous aux plus jeunes ! Cinquante points chacun vous seront retirés et vous viendrez en retenue avec votre directeur respectif, le professeur Rogue et moi même, toute la semaine ! »

« Mais… »

« malfoy ! Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas rouspeter si vous ne voulez pas que je monte la punition. Maintenant retournez de suite à votre table respective ! »

Silver s'exécuta mais Théo s'avança d'abord vers Matthew, lui glissa discrètement le journal dans les mains et lui intima de le rejoindrez après le repas

-oOo-

A la fin du dîner, Andy partit directement se coucher alors qu'Amy et Cassy préférant traîner un peu dans les couloirs

« C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » demanda Cassy

« Non pourquoi? » mentit Amy

« Arrêtes je sais que tu mens, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? C'est encore à cause Matt ?. »

« Quoi? Oh non, c'est pas Matt le problème…ENFIN d'ailleurs…non…il a changé…il est vraiment…

« Mignon? » rigola Cassy

« Cas' » s'exaspéra Amy

« Ben quoi alors, affectueux, désirable, mmhh, dis-moi tous tes secrets sur mon frère ! » continua Cassy sur le même ton de plaisanterie

Mais au lieu de cela, Amy s referma comme une huître

« Allez, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? Tout est redevenu bien non? Matt et toi vous vous reparlez, je vous ai même surpris à mainte repris rigoler ensemble, non? » la taquina t'elle

« Tu vois le problème avec toi Cas ' c'est que tu me connais top bien … » sourit timidement Amy

« Alors, racontes… »

« C'est Hailey » avoua t'elle

« Hailey? » fit sa meilleure amie, étonnée

« Ouai, elle…et son clan de merde…je sais qu'elle prépare un coup foireux et c'est pour bientôt! »

« Théo m'en a vaguement parlé. C'est un vrai garce avec les hommes à ce qu'il paraît ! »

« Le mot garce est que trop faible pour cette conne…elle essaie de manipuler Matt … contre moi… j'en suis sûre … » s'énerva Amy

« Oh mais que vois je, Miss Malfoy serait elle jalouse? » rigola Cassy

« Certainement pas » contra Amy » C'est juste que je connais son pouvoir pour humilier ceux qu'elle déteste et… »

Même pas ne serait ce qu'un brin de jalousie? Non? T'es sure? » continua son amie sceptique

« Cassy ! »

« Aller, te casses pas pour ça, Matt saura faire attention ! Surtout qu'il ne fait les beaux yeux que pour une demoiselle, et toi et moi savons de qui il s'agit » la taquina t'elle d plus belle

« Cas', tu m'aides vraiment pas là ! E qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça? Et pitié ne me dis pas que c'est moi , ton frère me le dit déjà assez suffisamment ! »

« Désolée ma puce mais c'est bien toi ! En fait ce qui me fait rire est le ferait que Matt agit exactement pareil de son côté et que tu ne le remarques même pas ! »

« Comment ça? »

« Cherches bien…Silver et Dimitri bien sur ! »

« Quoi? Mais c'est totalement absurde, il sait très bien que je ne sortirais jamais avec un de ses deux abrutis ! Je me sers d'eux pour le rendre… »

« Ah ah ! Je t'ai eu ! « sursauta Cassy vainqueur « Donc si j'ai bien compris , c'est le fait que Hailey puisse sortir avec Matt qui te fais peur » sourit elle « Donc j'avais bien raison ! »

Amy bouscula amicalement son amie et tenta de cacher sa teinte rosie

« Aller, ne fais pas cette là! Je ne dirais rien ! Promise , je serais muette comme une tombe ! »

Amy pouffa de rire

« Style …TOI, te taires ? Ca se saurait ! »

« Bne tiens j'y compte bien ! »

Les deux amies continuèrent à errer dans les couloirs en parlant de tout et de rien (surtout de rien d'ailleurs) , quand le couvre feu sonné

Au moment de se quitter, Amy retint une dernière fois Cassy

« Quoi? »

« C'est juste que…pour en revenir à Hailey et sa bande…j'ai peu aussi, parce que…nan tu vas trouvez ça bête, qu'est ce que j'te raconte ! »

« Non, Amy vas y… »

« Je tiens un journal intime. »

_Premier GLOUPS pour Cassy_

« Et je le range toujours au même endroit mais… » continua Amy

Second GLOUPS pour Cassy

« Je l'ai cherché cette semaine et impossible de mettre la main dessus ! «

Jamais deux sans trois GLOUPS …

« Naaaannnn t'inquiètes pas , elle n' oseraient pas aller jusque là, j' suis sûre que tu vas le retrouver ! » tenta de la rassurer Cassy

« …ouais tu crois ? J'espère que c'est ça parce que s'il est dans les mains d'une de ces pestes ou même de qui que se soit d'autre…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle! Tes secrets sont bien gardés ! » tenta de se convaincre elle même Cassy

En même temps, ce n'n'enta pas un mensonge! Théo ne comptait pas la trahir…enfin…du moins…pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait

-oOo-

« Eh vieux, qu'est ce qu il se passe? »appela Matt en sortant de la salle

« Tu as le bouquin? » s'empressa de demander Théo

« Oui j' l' ai rangé pourquoi? C'est ton manuel de Potions ! »

« Oui je sais …enfin non ce n'est pas exactement ça, sors le ! »

Matt s'exécuta et sortit le bouquin d en sac

« Et? »

« Ouvres le…ou plutôt non, attends, c'est pas très sûr ici, on risque d' avoir des soupçons… » chuchota Théo, ce que ne comprit pas Matt

« Mais de quoi tu parles? »

« Écoutes moi, viens là! »

Théo agrippa Matthew et l'emmena dans une impasse du château

« T'es tu déjà demandé ce que pensaient les filles derrières ton dos? »

« Euh…non…pas vraiment pourquoi? » répondit Matt, naïf

« Si, tu as déjà dû le faire et plus précisément lorsqu'il s'agit de la fille de tes rêves ! » continua son speech (solo) Théo

« Théo, excuses moi mais est ce que tu serais sous l'influence de drogues ou de quoi que ce soit ? « S'inquiéta Matt en posant sa main sur le front de celui ci

« Non Matt écoutes moi. Si je te disais…aujourd'hui même, ici, là tout de suite, que tout ce dont pense celle qui fait battre ton cœur est… »

« Battre mon…Théo, j t' en pris qu'est t'as? T'es sur que tu vas bien? » s'inquiéta Mat de nouveau

« Amy »

« Quoi Amy? »ne comprit il pas

« Celle qui fait battre ton cœur ! » expliqua Théo

« Amy? Mais de quoi tu parles? Je n'ai… »

« Lis ce bouquin et tu sauras ce qu'elle éprouve, le plus sincèrement du monde…sur toi! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est… »

« Tout a fait ! Le journal intime de Miss Malfoy! Et ce, depuis 1997...précisément quand… »

« …quand je suis parti et que je le lui ai offert… » se murmura Mat

« Alors? Tu ne me remercies pas? »

« Te remercier? Non mais tu débloques là !Reprends ce fichu journal ! Je ne lirais jamais le journal d'une fille ! Et encore moins celui d'Amy ! » s'empota subitement Matt

« Même si c'est celui d'Amy? « le nargua Théo en faisant vaguer le journal sous lenteur de son meilleur ami

« Même si c'est celui d'Amy ! » répondit il fermement

« Tu devrais pourtant… » sourit Théo

« Théo, jartes moi ce truc de ma vue, c'est NON ! »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment un crime…sachant que son sujet principal…c'est toi ! « s'amusa Théo

En entendant ces derniers mots, Matt se figea net et lanca un regard meurtrier à Théo, avant de s'accaparer violemment du bouquin

« TU AS LU SON … JOURNAL ? »gueula t'il sur les nerfs

Théo ne l'avais jamais vu aussi hors de lui. Il se fit alors tout petit face à la carrure plus imposante de Matt

« Euh… »

« «DIS MOI QUE NON ! CA VAUDRAIT MIEUX POUR TOI THEO ! » ragea t'il de plus belle

« Euh..ben..peut être…juste un petit bout…; »

« QUOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

3Matt arrêtes tes conneries, tu commences à me faire flipper ! « fit d'une petite vois Théo

« J EN REVIENS PAS COMMENT AS TU OSER ?

« Je…j'ai…c' était un accident au départ et…

« Un ACCIDENT ? »

« Ben…en fait…je… »

« Tais toi !Je ne veux pas en savoir plus! » reprit Matt, calmement en faisant un geste de non intérêt à Théo

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? Ou tu vas? »

« Je vais essayer de réparer tes conneries : u n'es pas digne d'avoir Amy comme sœur » répondit froidement Matt en quittant Théo, pour rejoindre les cachots

-oOo-

Le lendemain, en cours de métamorphose , l'ambiance était des plus tendu. Non pas entre le professeur Mc Gonelle t ses élèves, comme à son habitude, mais au sein même des élèves de septième année

« T'as une mine déconfite Théo, ça ne va pas? » s'inquiète Cassy qui était en binôme avec lui et devait transformer un asticot en poignard

« Non, j'ai pas très bien dormis cette nuit, c'est tout » répondit il

« Ah d'accord, non parce que j' avais l'impression qu'e c' était à cause de moi ! »

« S'il vous plaît Miss Potter, j'aimerai le silence ! » fit l'écho de la voix de Mc Go, qui circulait dans les rangées

Lorsqu'elle passa devant Matt et Marc, son binôme, Cassy vu son frère faire le mariole en imitant Mc Go, raide comme un piquet

« Cassy ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, comme le reste de la classe, ce qui valut à Matt de s'attirer les foudre de son professeur

« Monsieur Potter, avez vous quelque chose d'intéressant à nous faire part ou dois je vous renvoyer en première année? »

Matt secoua négativement la tête , cependant avec un large sourire au lèvres

« Bien alors au lieu de faire vos imbécillités pour distraire vos camarades, vous me ferez 15 cm de parchemin sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui ! J'espère que la métamorphose d'asticot en poignard sera aussi divertissant que vos grimaceries ! »

C'est bizarre comme en une fraction de seconde, Matt put perdre son sourire

-oOo-

Eh vous avez vu ! Elle est pas chier la MC GO , 15 cm ! » s'exclama Matt en sortant de cours

« En même temps, t'étais pas très discret ! » rigola Andy

« J'avoue tu t'es bien fais griller ! « ajouta Théo

« Toi, la ramènes pas, j' crois que ça vaut mieux ! »

Andy et Cassy firent tout deux des yeux globuleux d'incompréhension. Matt n' avait pas pour habitude d'user u tel langage avec un des ses meilleurs amis

« Eh ! Calmes toi Matt, il disait ça pour rigoler ! » intervint sa sœur

« Il sait très bien de quoi je veux parler, ne vous mêlez pas de ça! » grinça t'il

« Ehhh oh, ranges tes crocs, qu'est ce qui te prends ? » ne comprit pas Andy

« Excusez moi, mais là j'ai devoirs de Potions à terminer pendant la pause et Amy m'attend, on se revoit après manger ! » lanca Matt d'un ton non chaland en fixant d'un mauvais œil Théo

Une fois Matt éloigné, Cassandra et Andy se ruèrent sur Théo

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? De quoi il parlait? Il avait l'air vachement en rogne »demanda Cassy

« J'lui ai parlé du journal… » expliqua t'il

« Et? » questionna Andy

« Ca l'a mis hors de lui de savoir que je l'avais lu… »continua t'il

« Tu m'étonne, c'est un truc qu'il ne me ferait jamais ! » fit Cassy

Théo lui sourit , ce que ne comprit ni Andy ni Cassy

« Pourquoi tu souris? »

« Il m' a arraché des mains le journal, voilà ce qui me fait sourire , alors ton sain Potter…ça reste à voir tu sais ! »

« Pour le lui rendre j'en suis sûre ! » le cassa Cassy, connaissant son frère

« Alors dis moi pourquoi il ne la toujours pas fait? »

« Peut être parce qu'en plein jour c'est chaud de ne pas se faire pêcher ! » chercha Andy

« Ou peut être… » en fit de même Cassy

« …peut être tout simplement la tentation lui prend le dessus et il le lit ! » la coupa simplement Théo

« Théo tu es sadique » en conclut la Gryffondor

« Je ne suis pas sadique, je trouve ça juste normal de leur donner un petit coup de pouce pour qu'ils se mettent ensembles ! »

« Mais est ce que tu te rends compte que ton plan foireux pourrait tout foutre en l'air au contraire ? Ils s'entendent beaucoup mieux menaçant et ils n'ont pas eut besoin de ton aide ! »

« Cas's ça se voit que tu n'as pas parlé sérieusement avec ma sœur depuis… »

« Bon dîtes , ça y 'est !' s'énerva Andy avec un temps mort entre ses deux amis » Est ce qu'il serait envisageable de ne pas parler au moins une seule journée de ces deux là ? «

« Oui » répondirent timidement Cassy et Théo

« Mais ça n'empêche que je connais… » chuchota Cassy à l'adresse de Théo

« J'ai dis ça SUFFIT ! »

Cassy n'eut pas le temps de rouspeter que la directrice interrompit toutes conversations et retint l'attention de ses élèves

« Humhum. S'il vous plaît, c'est dans le calme que j'aimerai faire une annonce! »

La grande salle tomba alors dan un silence complet. Tout le regards étaient posés sur la directrice

« Comme vous le savez déjà, je crois, la semaine prochaine est la dernière avant les vacances de la Toussaint . Un bal…chuuuuut, j'aimerai du SILENCE …sera donc organisé pour Halloween la veille de votre départ! »

Cette annonce eut l'effet attendu, chaque élèves était surexcité…du moins principalement du côté des filles

« Mesdemoiselles mesdemoiselles…s'il vous plais ! » tenta de reprendre la directrice » je tiens à mettre tout de même un bémol… »

-oOo-

Exceptionnellement les portes de Pré au lard avait étaient ouvertes le week end qui suivit , pour que les élèves puissent trouver déguisements pour la soirée

« Je déteste les bals » grinça Amy, qui faisait les boutiques avec sa meilleure amie et une des es amies Béquille

« Moi je trouve ça super romantique » répondit rêveusement cette dernière

« Ouais et puis surtout , c'est l'occasion de faire la fête et de s'amuser en se déguisant ! » ajouta Cassy

« Raison de plus » railla à nouveau Amy

« Aller, ne joues pas la fille morose! On va te trouver un super costume qui fera craquer ton cavalier ! » s'extasia Cassy

« Aha Cas', j'te précise juste un léger détail…quel cavalier? Je n'ai aucun cavalier ! »

« Oh arrêtes un peu, tu vas me faire chialer ! » fut semblant Cassy » Mon frère va t'inviter vous serez le plus beau couple de la soirée ! »

« Cassy ! » s'énerva Amy » Primo, Matt ne m'invitera jamais, secondo, dans l'hypothèse où il le ferait, qui te dis que j'accepterais et Tercio… »

« Il le fera parce qu'il ne veut personne d'autre que toi pour cavalerie ! » expliqua sa meilleure amie

« Moi j'trouve que vous iriez très bien ensemble ! » ajouta timidement Béquille

« Ohh laissez tomber, de toute façon c'est peine perdue avec vous deux. Je vous dis que je n'irai pas avec Matt, un point c'est tout ! » acheva d'une traite Amy

Alors qu'elle continuait silencieusement à faire du lèche vitrine, Andy, Théo et Matt sortirent d'une boutique chargés de paquets

« Ehhh salut les girls ! » sourit Théo en les rejoignant

Matt suivit Théo en essayant d'éviter le regard d'Amy

_Flash-back_

Depuis son altercation avec son meilleur ami, Matt n'avait pas encore eut le courage d'aller remettre en place le journal intime d'Amy

Il resta là, caché dans sa malle alors que Matt passait ses soirées à la fixer sans savoir trop quoi faire.

L'ouvrir et briser toute la confiance qui repose entre lui et sa meilleure amie...ou bien le rendre sans y avoir déposé le moindre coup d'œil…

...dur comme question...quelle etait la reponse? La bonne?

Malheureusement pas celle que Matt prit, finalement.

Contre son gré, poussé par la tentation, Matt commença alors à feuilleter les premières pages du soi disant bouquin de Potions.

'_Il m'a abandonné, je le sais...c'est normal...qu'est ce que j'espérais? Me marier avec mon meilleur ami quand j'avais 9 ans ? faut arrêter de rêver ma belle...t'as vu ta tête ? Un troll avec une perruque blonde serais plus attirante que toi ! je le déteste je le déteste_

_Matt je TE DETESTE...et je ME DETESTE !_

Matt sentait des sentiments d'enfants revenir en lui, ces sentiments qu'ils partageaient, lui et Amy en jouant au chat version sorcier, tout les deux sur leur balai

Tout ces souvenirs faisaient un tourbillon dans sa tête. Mais ce qu'il ne discernait pas, c'est le pourquoi elle le detestait...à ce point là ?

Elle savait que ce n'était pas son choix, à neuf ans, de partir loin de sa meilleure amie.

Et dans ce cas...pourquoi ne lui avait elle écrit AUCUNE lettre ?

Oui...A.U.C.U.N.E !

Matt faisait pourtant d'énormes efforts pour lui envoyer une lettre par semaine...du moins...au debut...car des lettres...sans retour valent autant que si elles n'avaient pas été postées !

Matt parcourut les grandes lignes du journal mais toujours les mots 'JE LE DETESTE ' revenaient à chaque fin...jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur un passage...beaucoup plus recent...d'un peu moins d'un mois

'_Il me déteste ! il m'insulte, les autres s'obstinent à dirent qu'il me taquine...mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est censé me taquiner ! Je suis affreuse. Encore une chose que je sais. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il me déteste ! Et moi alors? Qu'est ce que je le déteste aussi! Il est arrogant, fier de lui, égoïste, prétentieux, sûr de sa petite personne et...tellement...beau, irrésistible, attentionné, drôle, charmeur...bon sang qu'est ce qui me prend? Je ...je...je suis faible...j'ai beau tenter de forger ma carapace...il est trop...je n'ai pas envie de continuer ainsi ! ça suffit !_

_Je suis Amy Malfoy et...non...la plume ne veut pa l'écrire je...j'...je ferai...Matthew Potter est à MOI ! C'est MOI que ses bras doivent blottir et protéger ! Moi seule ! C'est MOI qu'il lui faut ! Et pas une de ces pétasse qui pouffent des qu'elle le voient...Hailey tu peux dégager le passage, j'étais la première !_

_Je le déteste ! Oui c'est vrai je le déteste, je l'avoue encore une fois , je le déteste d'être aussi parfait et de ...de ...de m'envoûter comme il le fait ! et je ME déteste parce que...parce que...je l'aime...parce qu'il a réussit à me faire tomber amoureuse de lui._

_LUI...qui ne me regarde même pas sauf pour se moi, ou faire semblant d'être ami avec moi...lui qui m'a oublie durant sept ans...lui qui ne m'a envoyé aucun signe durant toutes ces années...lui qui me prend pour une fille à papa BCBG...lui qui me prend pour une colerique...celle qui l'a blessé..._

_...LUI...que j'aime...d'un amour interdit et à sens unique'_

En lisant ces derniers mots, Matt referma lentement le journal...un sourire timide aux levres...et une larme au coin de l'œil

_Fin du flash-back_

"Alors vous avez déjà trouvé votre déguisement ?" s'étonna Béquille en constatant tout les paquets

"Ouai !" s'exclama Andy tout joyeux" Et pour l'occasion, je serai méconnaissable..." sourit-il "momie" expliqua t'il devant les yeux curieux des jeunes filles

"pas mal, le déguisement" répondit Cassy avec un ptit regard rempli de malice " Et toi Théo?"

"Aha ...Samedi soir mes chères demoiselles, je serai Adès...le dieu des Enfers...ahahah" rigola t'il diaboliquement

"Théo, t'es pas un peu grand pour te déguiser comme ça ?Pourquoi t'as pas pris un truc dans le style...j'sais pas moi...Dracula...c'est un peu p)lus sexy pour tes conquêtes, non ?" se moqua sa sœur

Il lui sourit à pleine dents et la regarda tour à tour avec Matt

"Parce que...le Dracula de Mademoiselle...est deja le beau Potter...soeurette !je serai toi je ferai attention à mon cou ce soir là !" ricana t'il

Amy devint rouge pivoine alors que Matt trouva un intérêt soudain pour les feuilles mortes qui valaient par terre

"désolée mais...mais une momie m'a déjà demandé d'être sa cavalière!" répondit elle sans maîtriser le flot de ses paroles

"Quoi?" s'exclamèrent Cassy, Théo et Matt, qui releva immédiatement la tête vers Amy

Amy se rapprocha d'Andy et passa son bras sous le sien

"Andy m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui, hier!" mentit elle

'QUUUOOOOIIIIIIIIi ?' hurla intérieurement Andrew ' Eh attends ma belle, t'aurais pas pu me concerter un peu avant de lâcher un truc pareil ! J'avais d'autre plan moi !'

Matt changea de regard en un attristé malgré qu'il essayait de le cacher. Et Andy reçut deux paires d'yeux noirs, comme à son habitude sur lui, de Cassandra et Théo

'Eh oh, molo les deux piranhas ! Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai rien dis moi! C'est elle !' continua de penser Andy

"Bien, c'est super...car vois tu , ne voyant personne te demander d'etre ta cavalière , je comptais me dévouer en t'invitant !" ironisa Matt avec un regard à la fois attristé et féroce " Merci en tout cas Andy! Vraiment ! comme ça je pourrais inviter celle que je souhaite plus sincèrement !" ajouta t'il sarcastiquement avant de le bousculer et de s'éloigner de la bande

"Bravo !" tempesta Cassy à l'adresse d'Andy et d'Amy

"Enh? Non mais attends !" prévint Andy et Théo " J'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire , j'ai rien demandé... promis !Tu sais très bien ...Théo s' te plait me fais pas ces yeux là... tu sais très bien qui je voulais..."

"L.A.I.S.S.E.S T.O.M.B.E.R !" rugit il " Et toi là? J'peux savoir à quoi tu joues?"dit il en s'adressant à sa sœur

"Je...je..." n'arrivait elle pas à trouver ses mots " je ne veux pas être le boulet de qui que ce soit à ce fichu bal !Et encore moins celui de Matthew !" acheva t'elle sur un ton vainqueur

"En es tu sûre?" soupçonna Théo en se rapprochant très près de sa sœur.

Amy recula d'un pas et regarda dangereusement son frère

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"je suis sûr que si"

"Et moi je te dis que non"

"si"

"non"

"si"

"non"

"STTOOOPPP! Bon écoutez moi, j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est trop tard maintenant, alors Amy tu seras ma cavalière maintenant et puis l'affaire est réglée !" s'énerva subitement Andy

"Parfait" dirent Amy et Théo

"Parfait" répéta Andrew

-oOo-

"Matt ! attends !" appela Cassy après avoir hurler sur Amy et Andy

"Quoi?" dit celui ci lourdement

"Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?"

"comme quoi?J'vois pas où est le problème , Amy et Andy y vont ensemble, c'est cool, qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise?""

"peut être que tu envies Andy!" sourit elle

"je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'envierais, il va devoir s'afficher en public avec un tête de mule bornée !"s'offusqua Matt

"Ah ouai ?Alors dis moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état là? Rien que pour elle?" le taquina Cassy

"je ...quoi?Mon...quel état? Je vais très bien, c'est toi qui débloques, fat porter des lunettes ma pauvre !"

"Matt, arrêtes t'es débile là !" le reprit elle

"Cas', laisses moi s' te plaît"

"D'accord mais si je peux me permettre, elle n'avait pas de cavalier d'ici à peine un quart d'heure! Elle a tout inventé avec Andy! Et si tu veux mon avis..."

"Non je ne le veux pas merci !" la contra Matt

A ce rejet, Cassy se retourna et laissa son frère, mais pas sans le laisser avec un doute

"Tu veux que j'te dise ce qui te différencie de papa? C'est ta connerie Matt! t'es qu'un gros con ! Tu veux jouer ton caïd avec tes grands airs mais en fait tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une chiffe molle ! "

Matt attrapa violemment le poignée de sa sœur, le retourna et le serra fort$

"Je t'interdis de dire ça !" grogna t'il

"Je dis ce que JE VEUX Matthew ! Tu es un crétin et que tu le veuilles ou non, en ce moment je trouve que tu te dégrades et deviens impoli avec tout le monde ! D'abord Théo , Andy et surtout Amy ! n'essaies même pas avec moi ! Et je te préviens de suite... Amy m'a confié que son journal intime avait disparu !"

"Et ?"

"Et...je sais aussi dans quelles mains il se trouve en ce moment... Matt, ne fais pas de conneries si tu es celui que je connais..."

"j'en ai marre Cas' " lui confia t'il en baissant d'un ton

"De quoi?" demanda t'elle en prenant un ton beaucoup plus fraternel

"De tout...et principalement de moi...je...j'ai...Cas' ...ne me juges pas mais..." chuchota t'il timidement comme un enfant de 5 ans qui doit se faire pardonner

Cassandra n'eut pas besoin d'avoir la fin de la phrase, elle avait comprit

"oh...Merlin ! Non...Matt...tu n'as pas..."

Matt baissa honteux la tête mais Cassy lui la releva avec sa main

"Matt...j'arrive pas à croire ça de toi...pourquoi? Et à quoi ça t'a apporté? Matt tu te rends compte que si elle l'apprend...ça ne sera pas une simple dispute mais sa confiance en toi qu'elle aura perdu ! pourquoi avoir tout gâché? C'est pas assez évident pour toi qu'elle t'aime? Étais tu si stupide pour avoir besoin de lire son journal intime pour savoir tes sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi ?"

"Cas' je..."

"Matt, pourquoi?"

"Parce que...je l'aime..."balbutia t'il

"Tu...tu l'aimes?" se surprit Cassy d'entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche de son frère

"...Oui..."

"Mais... raison de plus pourquoi?"

"je voulais savoir pourquoi elle me déteste ...ou plutôt comme " un sourire timide apparut sur le visage de Matt "...comme je croyais qu'elle me detesté mais là...c'est elle qui gâche tout !"

"Et alors? maintenant que tu as vu quel con tu es... as tu au moins des remords?"

"Cassandra ...je l'ai bléssé... pendant sept ans! Et pour une raison qui est fausse !"

"Quoi? J'comprend pas expliques"

"Elle m'a repoussé parce qu'elle a soi disant reçut aucune lettre de moi..."commença Matt

"Oui... je sais, elle me l'écrivait dans ses lettres, mais elle ne voulait pas que je t'en parle pour pas que tu te sentes obliger..."

"Mais c'est totalement absurde ! tu sais très bien que je lui en envoyé une toutes les semaines !"

"Enh? Non jamais !"

"Mais si, quand je faisais croire à 'Pa que j'allais faire une promenade à Pizza...( son hibou)"

"Tu ...lui envoyais...mais...alors pourquoi..." n'en revenais toujours pas Cassy

"Je ne sais pas ...mais moi non plus je n'ai reçu aucune lettre alors...je sais ce qu'elle ressent!"

"Matt, je suis désolée de m'être emportée. je ne te félicites pas d'avoir lu un truc aussi privé... personnel..;mais je vois que tu n'en n'es pas fier..." le consola Cassy

Matt, déboussolé, s'asseya sur un rocher près de la cabane hurlante( Tiens tiens, ça nous semble familier, non?)

"Cas' pourquoi elle se confie à ce stupide journal au lieu de le faire avec moi ?. Pourquoi rien ne peut jamais être simple entre nous ?Pourquoi..."

"Matt...ne te poses pas autant de questions !je suis sûre que ses yeux vont s'ouvrir et qu'elle verra qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir un gars comme toi !"

"Merci..."parvint difficilement à dire Matthew

"j' t aime pti frère ! t'es un pti con certes, mais j t'aime quand même !"

"Ouais ben si seulement certaine pouvait en dire de même !"

"Aller, arrêtes de faire ton bébé ! tu es l'un des plus beau garçons de Poudlard et les filles feraient n'importe quoi pour toi !" tenta de le faire rire Cassy

"Mais je ne veux pas toutes les filles, je veux Amy, c'est trop demander ?" cria t'il au ciel

"Cupidon n'est pas là Matt, redescends sur terre ! Laisses lui du temps !"

"T'as raison! Et puis il ne faut pas que je démoralise! le plus dur est passé, je sais ce qu'elle ressent !"

"Non, légère rectification, le plus dur reste à lui rendre son journal et se faire pardonner...aïe aïe aïe !"

"oh...non..."râla t'il " S'il te plaît, pas ça...c'est notre secret...s'il te plaîtttt "

"Non !"

Matt prit alors son air de chien battu et se placa tout petit devant sa sœur

"Ne me regardes pas comme ça, c'est NON !"

"Ahummmmmmmmm " fit semblant de chialer Matt

"Matt arrêtes, ne me fait pas tes yeux de chat Potté ( cf. Shrek 2: trop fort ce film ;-) )!"

"Ahummmmmmmmm"

"Bon d'accord... mais.. .mais promet moi que tu le lui diras un jour !"

"Promis promis promis...jt'adoooorrrree !" dit il immédiatement en lui sautant au cou

"Ouais ben ...tu me le revaudras !"

-oOo-

* * *

_Craquement de doigts...ça fait du bien après cette vingtaine de pages tapées ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et que la longueur générale de mes chapitres vous plais parce que je rappelle à mes lecteurs que je déteste taper à l'ordinateur et que tout mes chapitres sont d'abord écris au manuscrit !_

_Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous faire des excuses pour ma lenteur de parution mais comme je viens de le dire, mes chapitres sont longs à taper ! D'autant plus que je débute a travailler en tant que serveuse pour tout le mois d'Août et Septembre, donc les moments de repos que j'ai ( et je peux les compter sur les doigts de la main) j'essaie aussi de les passer avec mon chéri !_

_Sur ce, la ptite barre violette attend désespérément un signe de vous ! C'est simple comme bonjour, rapide et tellement motivant pour les auteurs !_

_merci beaucoup a vous tous et toutes de me soutenir, j'vous adore ! je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous et sans le site de ! MERCI !_

_Gros bizooooooooooooooo, Lolly xxx_


	10. Vampire ou chauve souris 1er partie

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Alors il me semble que c'est la rentré pour ce tains…snif pour vous et bonne chance pour cette année ! Moi je reprend que dans un mois alors je profite de ce moment de libre ( ben oui j'en ai pas bcp mm si chui encore en vac) pour vous envoyer ce nouveau chapitre ! Ala base il n' était écris qu'en un bloc, mais comme je trouvais qu'il était très long , me suis dis que , sadique comme je suis je vous laisserais lire le début, me dire ce que vous en pensez et vous faire patienter gentiment pour la suite ! Mais je vous promet que si les commentaires sont gentils, elle arrivera plus que très bientôt !_

_En attendant je voudrais prendre le temps de me faire pardonner pour ce retard…mais bon comme dis le dicton: Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Alors j'espère que mon retard ne me fera pas perdre votre fidélité ! Dîtes vous toujours que je ne vous ai pas oublié ! C'est juste que le temps me manque et qu'entre le travail , ma famille et mon chéri …g très très très peu d temps à moi…_

_Dernière parenthèse….réservée au remerciements :_

_Merci à :_

_**Gidro**: Contente que ça te plaise tu autant ! J'espère ke cette suite saura répondre à tes attentes ! Bizoo_

_**Katia**Moi faire quelque chose de terrible entre Matt et Amy? Mais non c'est juste pr la bonne cause ! Mer ! Aller, chui sure ke cette suite va te consoler ! Lol ! merci et bizou_

_**Chaton Wesley **: Ah je pense que ce ptit chapitre va te plaire…ça avance ça avance ! Lol ! Merci en tt cas pr tes encouragements ! Bizoo_

_**Mat**: Aha …la uite que tu attendais impatiemment devrait te plaire et repondre à tes questions ! Lol Bonne lecture et merci pour ton soutiens régulier ! Kiss_

_**Leetha**: Bien sur ke l'on va savoir pk personne ne recevait de lettre: c'est ds la deuxième partie ! Bizoo et merci !_

_**Tequila: **Hello toi ! Alors tu va etre ontente avec ce nouveau chapitre car c celui ke tu attendais impatiemment: le bal ! Par contre, les couples ne st pas tt a fait exact ms bon…chut…jte souhaite bonne lecture ! Et puis combien de chapitre ma fic va fr? bonne qs ! MerPour l'instant j'j'ecce le 12 eme chapitre et je suis rendu à noël, alors on peut dire ke je suis à la moitié ! J'espere ke cette reponse te plairas ! Bizoo et merci d Eton soutiens !_

_**Malyca**: Slt la puce ! Bon ben je crois que pour ta qs lequel de Théo ou Andy sortira ac Cassy, ce chapitre répondra à ta qs ! Qt au relation Matt/Amy, ça avance, promis ! Bizoo et merci_

_**Mannyh **: Kikoo la miss ! Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, je sais c vmt lamentable le tps ke g mis avant de le poster ! Mais bon, vala il est là et la suite arrivera assez rapidement aussi je pense !en tt cas merci pr ton soutiens et tt les compliments ke tu me fé ça me touche bcp ! Bizoo , Lolly_

_**Babox: **Et ben dis dc, ta dernier review etait vmt trop tordante ! J'espere ke tu as reussi a te calmer ,ac tt le tps, j'en suis dsl, ke g mis a poster ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espere en tt caskil te plaira tt autant ke le dernier ! Bizoo et merci énormément !_

_Zozo: Ptdr ta review, tt simplement merci !_

_**Faeris**Ayé, grâce a ce chapitre certaines relations vont se debater et tu vas pouvoir enfin voir un couple ke tu attendais ! Je suis contente ke tu trouve mes chapitre magnifik, ça me touche plus ke bcp ! Esperons ke celui ci ne te décevra pas !bizoo ma puce te bonne lecture !_

_**Devil Pop's **Ma chouquette , toi tu m'as TROP MANKE ! Envoi moi vite un mail de t nouvelle pr savoir ce ke tu fé l'année prochaine ! Communiké spécial: VIEN AC MOI A LANGUES O ! Tu me mank ma belle ! Bizoo !_

_Ayé, c'est fini ! Alors tt simplement bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9: Vampire ou chauve souris? ( Première partie)**

Les jours passaient et la grande fête d'halloween approchait de plus en plus. Matt redoutait cette soirée…même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Cependant quelque chose le préoccuper: il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière ! Mais il n'en cherchait à vrai dire pas vraiment une non plus ! La seule qu'il voulait…était déjà celle de son meilleur ami.

En ce moment, veille de la grande soirée, il rêvassait…solitaire( Comme toujours) dans un fauteuil en cuir vert de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il devait être dans les deux trois heures du matin…dans quelques heures, tout le monde s'excitera en s'habillant et offrant des fleurs à sa cavalière…dans quelques heures il serait censé vivre une des plus belles soirées de l'année…m'enfin…ça reste « censé »…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir, des bruits se firent entendre dans l'escalier montant au dortoir des filles

« Matt? » appela la voix de la jeune fille qui descendait

Matt s'avança vers l'escalier sans savoir qui l'avait appelé, lorsqu'il vit Amy.

« Ah …c'est toi… » fit il sombrement

« Désolée » s'excusa t'elle en remontant. Mais Matt la retint par le bras.

« De quoi? » Ne comprit il pas » Et puis…comment t'as su que c'était moi? »

« Parce que »

Matt rigola « C'est pas une réponse ça, tu sais ! »

Amy rouit quelque peu avant d'ajouter: « Parce que …je commence à connaître tes habitudes. »

« Mes habitudes? » répéta Matt

« Par exemple, je sais que depuis toujours, quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir, la nuit, tu te lèves pour te préparer un chocolat chaud avec de la menthe et …des petites pépites sur la mousse… »mima t'elle avec un petit sourire « Je sais aussi que..

« Arrêtes » la coupa t'il en posant sa main sur sa bouche « Pourquoi tu me dis ça? »

« Parce que tu me l'as demandé » répondit simplement Amy

« Amy. » dit il lourdement

« Matt, je…je suis vraiment désolée…vraiment…je sais que je t'ai encore blessé…je sais que je t'avais promis que… »

« Amy! On est de grande personne ! Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne tiennes pas tes promesses ! Et pour ta gouverne, j ne vois pas en quoi tu m'as blessé! » mentit sarcastiquement Matt

Amy, blésée, repoussa le bras de Matt et alla près d'une fenêtre

« Alors si je ne t'ai pas blésé, expliques moi ce que je t'ai fais? Ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu es bizarre à chaque fois que je t'approche! Tu m'évites à chaque fois ! Même avec les autres …Matt s'il te plaît… » Amy baissa soudainement la voix « …ici il n'y a que toi qui…que toi sui me compr… »

« Et Andy? » rogna t'il du tac au tac

« Quoi Andy? »

« Ben j'en sais rien, ton…cavalier… » ce mot écorchait la gorge de Mat même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami « …ne te comprend pas, lui? »

« Pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton? Je ne t'ai rien fais, et Andrew non plus ! A t'entendre Merlin dirait que tu serais jaloux ! » commença à s'énerver Amy

« Je n'ai PAS dis ça ! » contra t'il en s'approchant dangereusement d'Amy

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t's toujours aussi hargneux et chiant bordel ? »

« Et pourquoi es tu toujours aussi mytho, toi? Pourquoi tu crois que tout le monde t'en veux et particulièrement moi? Fais un effort pour que ça change si t'as tant que ça cette impression ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise à la fin? Tu veux quoi Potter ? » ragea t' elle en se rapprochant encore plus près de Matt

« Arrêtes de jouer ta naïve , tu le sais très bien »

A ces mots, Amy explosa de rire…mais un rire bien ironique

« Ben tiens pardi ouais je sais ce qu'un idiot, crétin, borné…égoïste diaboliquement sexy con comme toi veux ? C'est ça que t'essaies de me dire?Enh? »

Matt laissa apparaître un léger sourire vainqueur alors qu'Amy se rendait compte qu'elle avait ajouté quelque chose de trop…

« Oui c'est ce que je dis, Malfoy ! »

De là, il inclina de quelques degrés sa tête et l'approcha vers celle d'Amy, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Amy ouvrit la bouche

« Dis moi que ce n'est pas moi alors! » murmura t'elle, totalement absorbée par les yeux de Matt

« Ce n'est pas toi »

Amy fut brusquée et prit ces paroles comme une vraie douche froide. Elle recula direct et s'éloigna de lui

« Enh? »

Matt rigola, lui sourit et vint s'approcher d'elle

« Tu m'a demandé de te dire que ce n'était pas toi, non? Pas de le penser… »

Amy sourit de sa propres bêtise, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car quelque chose vint envahir ses pensées…mais aussi ses lèvres

Matt ne pouvait plus résister à la tentation, il voulait l'embrasser, quitte à se prendre un râteau, mais depuis le temps qu'il voulait sentir le goût de ses lèvres…

Sans se contrôler, il se retrouva alors collé contre sa meilleure amie, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Amy, malgré qu'elle apreciait ce baiser, fut bouleversée par les évènements et rompit en premier le baiser

Un silence pesant se fit sentir en les deux ados qui se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux

« Amy…je.. »

« Chut! » l'interrompit elle un index sur les lèvres » on…on ne…je ne peux pas…je suis désolée…Matthew…vraiment je suis désolée mais… »

« Te casses pas, j'ai compris…c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû mais…Amy… »

« Matt attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que…écoute, je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais… »

« Dis moi que ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Potter…j' t' en supplies, trouve autre chose mais moi….MOI ça ne me va pas comme réponse ! » s'énerva Matt

Amy, honteuse, baissa la tête et laissa échapper quelques larmes…

« Alors tu seras en vampire ce soir? » posa t'elle comme question, en relevant la tête mais évitant le regard plus qu'attristé et dégoûté de Matt

Silence.

« Pourquoi changes tu de sujet Amy? On parle de nous là !Moi je me fiche de ta famille et de ton nom ! L'important c'est que je t'ai… »

«NE LE DIS PAS ! » le coupa t'elle brusquement en bouchant aussi vite ses oreilles …ce qui énerva Matthew

Il lui tira les bras et les lui baissa

« Je t'A.I.M.E ! Oui Amélia Malfoy, je t'aime ! Et contrairement à toi, peu m'importe ton nom et aussi ton sale caractère ! Je t'aime et ça depuis toujours ! »

Les larmes d'Amy redoublèrent et ne sachant quoi répondre, elle préféra prendre la fuite dans son dortoir, laissant Matt seul, au bas des escalier.

-oOo-

Au déjeuner, après les cours, l'ambiance était très chaleureuse à toutes les tables. On sentait les vacances arrivées et la fête aussi ! Cassy alla rejoindre Amy à la table des Serpentards et fut surprise de voir son amie, seule dans un coin de l table, les yeux bouffies. Emme rechercha au loin son frère pour peut être y trouver une solution mais ne le trouva pas.

Elle s'approcha par derrière d'Amy et déposa délicatement sa main sur l » épaule de celle ci

« Matt ! « s'exclama Amy en sursautant pour regarder la personne qui venait de la toucher. Son regard s'assombrit à nouveau lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il ne s'agissait que de Cassy

« Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me raconter, toi! Aller, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qui te met dans cette état là? Tu n'as même pas participer au cours de Rogue ce matin, j'ai trouvé ça louche tu sais… » essaye Cassy de la faire rire

« Cas', je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise » se confia t'elle

« Oula! Si tu reconnais avoir fais une bêtise c'est que tu n'en n'es vraiment pas fière! Racontes ! »

« Matt…et…Mat et moi…on… » commença t'elle à sangloter

« Mon frère et toi vous… » s'impatienta Cassy

« On…s'est embrassé… » renifla t'elle avant de se remettre à pleure a chaude larmes

« QQQQUUUUUUOOOOIIII ? » s'excita de suite Cassandra en applaudissant des mains…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Amy l'arrête

« Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Alors c'était comment? Comme t'as t'il embrassé? Et le contexte c'était comment ? Ouah ! Le couple de l'année est ENFIN… »

« Non ! Cas' tu ne comprends pas!Je…je… » les larmes continuaient à couler le long de ses joues « Je l'ai repoussé… »

« QUUUOOOIII ? Mais pourquoi? » s'affola t'elle

« parce que …je ne…je ne sais pas….j'ai paniqué, il tait là, devant moi et…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je… »

« Hum Hum »

Le professeur et directrice Mc Gonagall venait d'interrompre ses élèves

Des centaines de têtes se tournèrent vers elle

« Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre mais je souhaitais vous faire part de quelques changements. »

« Ayé c'est mort j'te paris qu'elle va trouver une raison bidon pour annuler le bal » grogna Théo à côté d'Andy

« En même temps c'est pas plus mal, je danse comme un pied et Matt va m' étriper toute la soirée s'il me voit toucher ne serait ce qu'1 cm² de la peau d'Amelia »

Théo et Andy n'étaient pas les seuls à ruminer et ronchonner dans leur coin, en fait tout les élèves redoutait la même chose

« C'est relou, chaque année, elle nous fait le même coup… » râla Dimitri, du côté des Serpentard

« Non…non…non » les arrêta Mc Go Je ne voulais pas vous parler du bal, non, il débutera bien ce soir à 8h pile, je vous le promet ! Non, l'annonce que j'ai à vous faire ressemble plus à une présentation! »

« Une présentation? » s'exclamèrent les élèves naïfs

« En effet;, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Mis Parker, votre professeur de DCFM va nous quitter jusqu'à la fin de l'année et… »

« Il était temps! » ricana Théo

« …Nous avons décidé, avec le corps professoral, du moins à la majorité » précisa t'elle en jetant un mauvais œil à Severus Rogue » que nous pouvions profiter de ce départ pour former , ou plutôt diviser ce poste en deux! »

« Enh? Comment ça? » s'exclamèrent certains

En effet, après avoir bien réfléchis, nous avons penser que ce poste demandait plus de responsabilités que les autres matières! Vous aurez donc, à partir de la rentrée, un professeur qui vous enseignera la théorie et le savoir des Forces du mal, et un autre qui vous enseignera la pratique même de la défense, ce qui revient à des duels ! La note finale qui contera pour vos examens fera la moyenne des deux matières. Il est donc important de ne négliger aucun des cours » conclut la directrice

« Tu parles, comme si on avait pas assez de prof total shtarbé dans le bahut, ils pouvaient concerter un peu les élèves avant de prendre des décisions à la con, non? » dit Théo à son cousin

« Ouai enfin si les profs sont aussi canon que Parker, moi ça me va ! » rêva Andrew avant de se prendre une tape sur le dos de la tête « Ben quoi? »

« T'es con ! » lui répondit Théo avec un grand sourire

« Bon eh bien, il me reste plus qu' à vous présenter vos futurs professeurs! Je pense que leurs têtes ne vous seront pas inconnus pour certains … » ajouta Mc Go en fixant tour à tour les Gryffondor et Serpentard, et plus précisément Andy, Cassy, Théo et Amy

Ces derniers échangèrent des regards inquiets

« Pourquoi elle nous fixe comme ça? »Putain, c'est bizarre mais j' le sens pas…mais vraiment pas là… » chuchota Andy

« …très mal même… » commenta Théo en voyant longer le long des tables , les nouveaux professeurs

« Bordel…de merde… » s'exclamèrent, outrées Cassy et Amy, un main sur la bouche

« Votre professeur théorique sera donc Monsieur Draco Malfoy, ancien Serpentard et renommé Auror ! Quant à la pratique ce sera Monsieur Harry Potter qui s'en chargera, lui aussi renommé Auror et ancien Gryffondor de Poudlard. Je pense que des applaudissement seraient les bienvenus pour accueillir vos nouveaux professeurs… »

« Bordel de merde… » répétèrent Amy et Cassy, dans le brouhaha

« Il ne manquait plus que ça » dit Théo

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, je tiens à vous rappeler que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy commenceront les cours le jour de la rentrée pour certain, c'est à dire la semaine prochaine ! »

« Super » dirent sarcastiquement leurs enfants respectifs et Andy

-oOo-

« Amy, pinces moi, j'ai l'impression de faire un rêve… »

« Un cauchemar tu veux dire, non? » répondit elle« Non mais attends, là ça va tout casser l'ambiance ! Quelle idée de mettre nos parents ! J'imagine déjà les réflexion qu'on va avoir et les vacances …super…. »

« Génial… » ajouta Amy

« Bon, écoutes, on ne va pas dramatiser. Ce soir, c'est ta soirée et rien ne va la gâcher ! »

« Euhhh, attends là, je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode « s'affola Amy « MA soirée? Quelle soirée? J'comprend rien là, j'suis larguée »

« Oui j'ai bien dis TA soirée » répéta Cassy

Elle traversa sa chambre et alla récolter tout ses produits de beauté et vint se placer en face de sa meilleure amie

« Je veux que tu sois rayonnante ce soir! Tu va briller de mille feux et Matt ne verra que toi ! » s' excita t'elle

Amy resta immobile, en tailleur, sur le lit de Cassandra

« Cas', y'a 80 de chance que Matt ne veuille même plus assister à ce fichu bal à cause de moi et puis… »

« Et puis? Arrêtes de trouver des excuses … » râla Cassy

« Et je représente l'ange de la mort Cassandra ! « lui répondit elle sceptique

« Et alors? Je vais faire de toi l'ange de la mort le plus sexy de la fête ! »

« Cas'… »

« Ne rouspètes pas ! Ce soir c'est moi qui décide de tout ! Et je veux que ce soit grâce à moi que tu sois élue reine de la soirée ! » la coupa t'elle en la poussant vers la salle de bain

« Cas'… »

« Y'a pas de Cas' qui tienne , maintenant tu files prendre une douche et après tu viendras enfiler ton costume »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée » ronchonna Amy

« Bien sûr que c'en est une ! Andy se pavane en bas en disant qu'il va sortir avec Amelia Malfoy, LA Serpentard la plus canon et mystérieuse de l'année, alors tu vas lui faire le plaisir d'être à la hauteur, c'est compris ! »continua Cassy en claquant la porte de la salle de bain

« Oui mamannnnn « grogna sarcastiquement Amy

Quelques 10 minutes plus tard, Amy ressortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de son corps merveilleusement sculpté et une autre sur les cheveux

En sortant ainsi, elle reçut quelques sifflements envieux des autres coloc's de Cassandra

« Merlin ! T'es vachement bien foutu, tu sais ? «

« Ben dis donc, on dirait pas ! Comme d'hab…tu es…enfin…t'as de très beaux toux Amelia « ajouta une autre jeune fille

« merci » la remercia timidement Amy avant de rejoindre Cassy qui jouait avec sa baguette devant un tissus

Oui mais pas n'importe quel tissus…

Amy arriva en courant auprès de son amie

« Mais…mais…oh Merlin…mais qu'est ce que t'as fais ? Mais…mon…mon costume ! » haletait elle n articulant le tissus dans tout les sens

« ben ça ne se voit pas ? Je l'ai customiser ! Avec les filles on s'est concerté et on s'est mise d'accord sur le fait que l'ange de la mort ne te correspondait pas du tout ! »

« Quoi? Non mais t'es malade ! Parce que toi en diablesse tu crois que c'est mieux? T'es l'incarnation de la crème même !Merlin… mais qu'est ce que je vais mettre ? « rechigna Amy

« Tu vas mettre ça Amy ! » prit en directive Cassy « Tu seras nettement mieux en ange tout court ! Je vais te faire un chignon bouclé, tu seras parfaite! »

« Non mais genre, t'as vu la fente de ta robe? On voit que tu n'as jamais vu d'ange ! Merlin ferait une syncope si tout les anges portaient ça ! C'est hors de question ! En plus y'a mon père j'te rappelle ! « s'exclama Amy, totale en furie et hystérique

Elle était tellement sur les nerfs que Cassandra due utiliser les grand moyen: Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa meilleure amie et fit jaillir un énorme jet d'eau froide

« Ca va là? T'as finis ton délire ! Maintenant tu arêtes de faire ta gamine, tu me fais perdre mon temps! »

« Amy, vexée, se laissa relooker par Cassy et n'osa prononcer le moindre mot.

-oOo-

Depuis son entrevue avec Amy, le matin même, Mat avait préféré s'inventer un malaise pour rester dans son dortoir

« Eh…Potter, t'as été tiré au sort , t'es le premier à passer à la douche, profites en pour nettoyer tout les coins, ce soir t'auras peut être de l'action » lui dit Dimitri, à la fin des cours

« J't' emmerde. Et puis prends ma place, je ne vais pas à la fête! » railla t'il

« Ouuuuhhhh… »ricana Dimitri » On a passé une mauvaise journée…Dracula? Sécher ne te vas pas on dirait »

« La ferme.J'ai pas envi d'en parler «

« Ouuuuhhh…heureusement que papou net est là maintenant ! » ricana à nouveau Dimitri

Matt n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que Dimitri lui disait mais buta sur le mot papou net

« De quoi tu parles? » demanda t'il d'une voix morose

« Ah mais c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant ! » rigola à présent Dimitri

« Au courant d coi? » se réveilla doucement Matthew

« Parker a été remplacé! »

« Et? »

« Par… ton père… »

« Quuoi? » s'affola soudainement Matt

« Mais attends le plus croustillant ! »

« Quel croustillant? »

« Ton… naze de père devait trouver ça trop dur comme poste alors Mc Go a engagé quelqu un d'autre en plus »

« Mouai et? » s'impatienta t il

« C'est le père de Malfoy ! »

« QUOOOOOIIIII ? » rugit Matt en bondissant de son lit

« Alors…Potter, content? Tu vas encore être le chouchou de papa!

« J't'emmerde, bouges toi » railla Matt en le bousculant et courant hors de la salle commune des Serpentard

Matt devait impérativement parlé à sa sœur.Il coura, essoufflé jusqu'à la tour Nord. Puis, à bout de souffle, il s' arrêta ou plutôt fut arrêter par quelqu'un

Quelqu'un d'à peu près la même taille que lui, à la carrure musclée et bronzée, aux cheveux bruns bouffés et …à présent…professeur Harry Potter

« Papa! » s'affola Matt

« Matthew ! » répondit son père surpris

« Je…tu…que…comment … »bégaya Matt

« Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner! J'ai trouvé ça étrange, vu que out les autres y étaient ! Tu avais du travail? » questionna Harry sceptique de posé cette question à on fils , bourreau d travail ( pff ça se saurait ! Lol)

« Oui » mentit Matt

Harry savait qu'il mentait mais ne voulait pas renter dans le sujet, pensant que ça ne le regardait pas

« Alors…tu peux m'expliquer ce q'un ado aussi séduisant que toi fais dans les couloirs à cette heure ci, au lieu de se préparer comme les autres ? »

« Je ne comptais pas y aller…. » répondit simplement Matt

« Comptais… » sourit Harry » C'est moi qui t'ai fais changer d'avis? »

« Non…c'est plutôt…quelque' un d'autre »

« Ca va toi? Tu as l'air changé…mûri peut être même « constata Harry

« Pourquoi t'as accepté ce poste? Et celui d'Auror? » Et maman qu'est ce que t'en fais? »

« Caches ta joie de me voir…j'espère que Cassandra me réserve un meilleur accueil! »

« Tu ne l'as pas encore vu? » s'étonna Matt

« Non je l'ai appercu au cours du déjeuner, mais ensuite je l'ai vu partir assez rapidement avec Amélie , je préfère les laisser s pomponner entre elles et avoir la surprise après ! Draco est là aussi, tu es au courant? »

« Oui… » répondit Matt avec dégoût

« Eh bien, tu as viré du côté obscur de Serpentard ou bien il s'est passé quelque chose d'ici la dernière fois que je t'ai vu? »

« 'Pa, te vexes pas mais, j'ai pas le temps là, on se verras plus tard, OK? »

« Oui…bien sûr! » ne comprit pas Harry

« Bye ! »

« Bye ! »

-oOo-

« Oh…Mer…lin « s'exclama Andrew en voyant descendre Amy, en ange

« Merlin ! » manqua de s'étouffer Théo

Il fallait dire que Cassy avait fait du beau boulot. Amy était tout simplement somptueuse. il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle portait une longue robe blanche moulante, avec un col haut et une fente qui lui remontait mi-cuisse .Par derrière, le tissus s'arrêta juste au dessus de ses reins, laissant la peau de son dos, nue.. Ses longs cheveux dorés étaient attachés en un simple chignon qui laissait tomber quelques boucles rebelles au creux de son dos…

Amelia Malfoy serait de loin la plus radieuse des anges de la soirée. Par dessus sa robe, elle portait un petit boléro de la même couleur nacrée blanc de sa robe, ou derrière étaient finement cousu avec du fil d'or; de belle petites ailes de la même couleur

Lorsqu'elle descendit la dernière marche, elle fut accueillit par son frère et Andy, qui lui firent tout deux un baise main.

« Si tu es vraiment l'ange de la mort, tu peux m'emporter tout de suite au paradis ! » lui souffla Andrew, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les jeunes filles

Théo, lui, attendait quelques explication. Il y avait forcément quelque chose la dessous pour que sa sœur , aussi naturelle soit elle, soit aussi …sexy ce soir.

« merci Andy » rougit violemment Amy

« Oh mais de rien ! Même si je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi que tu… »

« Je suis VOTRE cavalière ce soir, Monsieur Wesley ! » le coupa t'elle « Et c'est pour faire honneur à votre bras que j'ai laissé libre choix à mademoiselle Potter de me vêtir et coiffer ainsi ! » ajouta t'elle avec un grand sourire

« Tu es sublime ma belle! Dracula va te choisir en première j'en met ma baguette à désenchanter ! »chuchota Théo à l'oreille de sa sœur

Ces derniers mots suffirent à Amy pour perdre son sourire et son envie de faire la fête. Cassandra le remarqua de suite

« N'oublies pas que ce soir, c'est TA soirée! Si tu aimes vraiment mon frère, c'est ce soir ou jamais ! »la rassura t'elle

Amy reprit petit à petit confiance en elle et suivit Théo et Cassy, qui formaient un couple pour ce soir, au grand damne d'un certain Gryffondor

-oOo-

Ce soir, Matt avait un plan.Plan qu'il avait élaboré cette après midi, dans son lit, à penser à une certaine demoiselle

Il irait au bal ce soir…oh oui qu'il irait…et il passerait une superbe soirée

Apres avoir vu son père, Matt était finalement vite retourné aux cachots, s'était emparé de son costume de Dracula, de sa baguette et alla s'emprisonner dans une salle de cours déserte

-oOo-

La grande salle était très branchée…épouvante !Dès que l'on avait franchit le pas de la porte c'était comme si on était rentré dans une maison hantée.A chaque pas, le parquet grincé, à chaque fois qu'un fantôme passait à travers une vitre, des bruits de verres cassés retentissaient.les murs tremblaient et l'orchestre qui jouait, le faisait avec des instrument des plus douteux.

Sur la piste de danse, Théo et Cassy se lovaient l'un contre l'autre dans un slow des plus chauds

« Non mais tu les a vu? Qu'est ce qu'ils nous font là? » ragea Andy en servant du punch à sa cavalière

« Pourquoi ne vas tu pas l'inviter au lieu de critiquer et de jalouser mon frere qui n'a aucune vue sur Cas'? » sourit Amy

Andy n'en revint pas du culot d'Amy

« Ce n'est pas ma cavalière ! » lui répondit il outré

« Genre, ça te déranges ! Tu meurs d'envi de danser avec elle…et si tu veux que je te face une confidence…elle aussi , alors Fonces ! »

« Mais… »

« Mon frère l'a invité pour que tu puisse danser avec elle à volonté alors vas-y ! »le poussa t'elle

« Quoi? C'est ce qu'il t'as dit? Non mais attends il se lance dans l'agence matrimonial ou quoi? Faut que vous arrenter les complots tous autant que vous êtes ! »

« Ben oui, écoutes, c'est un peu de ma faute si Cassandra n'est pas ta cavalière officielle alors j'ai demandé à Théo de la choisir pour te l'a réservé ! Et voilà ! Elle n'attend que toi alors files ! » lui sourit Amy

« Merci « répondit il en s'élançant tout joyeux sur la piste

Près du couple, il posa une main sur l'eau d en cousin et s'excusa

« Puis je? »

« Bien sûr…mais dis donc t'en as mis du temps ! « se moqua Théo avant de se faire foudroyer par Andy

« Merci » grogna t'il en rapprochant Cassy près de sa taille

Cassy ne fut pas longue à s'adapter au déhanchement d'Andy et se rapprocha rapidement pour poser sa tête au creux de son épaule

« Je me demandais si tu allais m'inviter un jour ! » le taquina t'elle

« Oh… » répondit il , gêné

« Je suis contente que tu l'ai fais » lui sourit elle chaleureusement

« Oh mais il n'y a pas de quoi , c'est tout naturel! Et puis , de loin je me demandais si la vrai Diablesse serait aussi jolie que toi, en enfer ! »

« j'espère pour toi que tu ne comptes pas aller vérifier ! » rigola Cassy

Andy commença à rougir. Ca y est, il recommençait à dire des conneries .

« Non euh…ce n'est pas… » balbutia t-il »…ce que je voulais dire…enfin je veux…voulais juste te faire un compliment. »

« Ne t inquiètes pas, je l'ai compris comme ça «

Andy la rapprocha encore plus près pour cacher son trouble

« Andy… murmura t'elle chaudement dans son oreille. Son odeur la rendait folle…tout ses sentiments ressortait au contact de celle ci

« Oui? »

Cassandra se redressa un peu et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de jais d'Andrew

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose… » commença t'elle d'une voix timide

« Oui? »

-oOo-

« Eh bien, il me semble que ça va être beaucoup plus facile de les caser eux, que toi et Matt! » commenta Théo qui avait rejoint sa sœur à table.

« Il vont bien ensemble , tu ne trouves pas?C'est marrant comment tout est aller si vite ! »

« Un peu comme toi et Matt, non? Vous allez bien ensemble aussi » tenta sérieusement Théo

Mais Amy n'était pas vraiment d'humeur

« S'il te plais Théo, c'est pas le moment j'ai… »rechigna t'elle

« Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi de toute façon ! »

« Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Ca te regardes? Non, alors fiches moi la paix ! » cria t'elle sans s'en rendre compte

Amy se leva et fila se réfugié auprès du buffet. Elle regarda alors rêveuse la piste de danse. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais Merlin? Pourquoi?Pourquoi je l'ai repoussé? Suis je destinée à vivre seule éternellement et me faire aimer d'un amour impossible?Suis je…'

« Eh?Ma puce ! J'suis désolé si j'ai dis quelque chose de déplacé.Je sais que j t' embête avec Matt et que ça ne me regarde pas mais… »

« Chut. Tais toi. Tout est de ma faute , ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à moi même! » s'expliqua Amy

« Amy…le seul truc que j'aimerai comprendre c'est ce qui te retiens ! »

« Je n'en sais rien Théo, je sais ce que je… » Alors qu'elle s'élançait dans une explication, un couple la bouscula…oui mais pas n'importe quel couple…Hailey et un certain…Dracula

« Matt… »murmura Amy sous le choc, totalement estomaquée

Le couple ne fit à peine attention à elle et se dirigea sur la piste de danse

Théo sentit le cœur de sa sœur tombé de haut et vit les larmes qui jaillissaient sur ses joues

« Amy, je suis désolé… »ne sut il que dire

« Comment…comment ose t'il?Mon…mon…mon meilleur ami et…et cette pétasse…mon ennemie juré! » pleura t'elle à chaudes larmes

Théo encercla sa sœur et tenta de la réconforter

« Aller, viens ma belle! Un ange ne dois pas pleurer ! Aller, oust, c'est un mauvais jour, mais la soirée n'est pas terminée ! Je fais de toi ma nouvelle cavalière ! »

Théo jeta un rapide coup d'œil du côté de son cousin

« Ouai, je crois que ma cavalière a trouvé meilleure baguette à sa main » essaya t'il de blaguer…en vain.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer plutôt. merci Théo pour tout…j'aurais aimé voir papa mais j'suis fatiguée.

« Amy ! » la retint il par le poignet

« désolée…bonne nuit »

Et elle s'enfuit en se faufilant vers la sortie .Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir le pas qui la faisait quitter la fête, un voix chaude et masculine se fit entendre derrière elle

« Vous partez sans même avoir danser, bel ange? »

Amy renifla et sécha d'un revers de bras ses larmes puis se tourna vers celui qui venait de l' interpeller

« Je vous connais? » interrogea t'elle, les sourcils froncés

La personne qui se trouvait devant elle devait frôler les mètre 80.Sa carrure collait parfaitement au personnage qu'il avait copié. Sa voix rappela quelqu'un à Amy pourtant elle ne voyait pas qui.Il portait un masque Normal car…ce bel inconnu n'était autre que…Barman , l'homme chauve souris

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » lui répondit il

Amy se rapprocha du jeune homme

« Il n'y a pas de «'On peut dire ça comme ça !'Je vous connais ou je ne vous connais pas ! Il n'y a pas de juste milieu ! » précisa t'elle, décidément pas d'humeur à rigoler ce soir

« Alors vous me connaissez ! » sourit l'inconnu

« Et ? »

« Et quoi? »ne comprit il pas

« Et qui êtes vous? Il me semble que le port de masque était interdit ce soir, non? »

« Eh bien…sachez mademoiselle sue j'ai mes relations. »

Amy sourit. « Vous êtes un professeur? Non ! »

« Quant à qui je suis, il me semble que cela pourtant simple! Ne suis je pas Batman, le célèbre héros de votre enfance ? »

Amy n'en revenait pas, comment savait il que lorsqu'elle était petite, sa tante moldue Hermione lui passait en boucle les épisodes de Batman

« Je…que…comment le sais tu? »

« Aha…Secret…alors bel ange, m'accordez vous trois minutes au paradis sur cette piste de danse? »lui proposa t'il en lui offrant son bras

Amy jeta un œil sur la piste et aperçu un Dracula se jeter au cou d'Hailey 'Tant pis' se dit elle ' Il l'aura voulu !'

Le jeune homme avait suivit le regard d'Amy et sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il vit des flammes en jaillirent en regardant ce Dracula

« Volontiers ! » sourit elle en acceptant son bras

La chauve souris humaine l'accompagna alors sur la piste de danse alors que débuter justement un long slow.De la brume apparut au raz du sol et Amy avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs dans les bras si protecteur de ce prince charmant inconnu

-oOo-

« Cas', tu peux pas imaginer tout les regards noirs que je reçoit en ce moment » lui murmura Andy à l'oreille

« Ils n'ont encore rien vu alors » lui sourit elle

« Comment ça… »

« Churuata » souffla t'elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres

Andy lui fit des yeux ronds d' incompréhension alors que Cassy enlevait tout dou-ce-ment son index avant de se pencher vers lui et…de l'embrasser timidement

Andy était tellement paralysé par la surprise , que Cassy s'éloigna en un éclair

Mais Andy la rattrapa fermement par le poignet et la plaqua contre son torse

« Wouhaaa…. » sourit il

« Quoi? » en fit de même Cassy

« Rien. Juste ça… » dit il avant de se pencher à son tour et d'embrasser beaucoup plus passionnément Cassy

-oOo-

A suivre…..

Bouhhhh, j'en vois déjà me fr la tête de chien battu qui me tire la troche ! Aller n'en faites pas tt un foin ! Envoyer moi vite une jolie review tte belle tte mimi, et ac un peu de chance je posterai plu rapidement le prochain chapitre ! M'enfin la suite de celui la !

Aller, bizoo mes louloutes et loulous !


	11. Vampire ou chauve souris 2partie

_Salut tout le monde ! Brrrr que les vacances passent trop vite ! En plus on croit tous, naifs qu'on a plus de temps à nous que lorsqu'on travaille mais en fait non !_

_Je suis en vacance depuis hier et ma rentrée est demain…génial…brrr…. Je vais en fac de langues pour apprendre l'arabe te le chinois , lol qui sait peut etre qu' après je posterai ma fic en chinois ou en arabe ! Ca serait drole…m'enfin, si j'arrive deja à poster mes chapitres en Français ça sera beau alors après…oula j'ose imaginer !_

_M'enfin, pour l'instant , j'ai pas mal de remerciements à faire ! Remerciements que je n'ai pas pu faire plus tôt car comme je l'ai dit precedement je travaillais tout le mois deSeptembre en tant que serveuse et je n'avais que très peu de tps pr moi et surtt pr vous ! Donc voilà:_

_Merci à:_

_**Mat: **Ah lalal tu fidele au poste toi ! Chui super contente d'avoir de sans aussi fidele que toi ! Alors p repondre à ra review, oui tui as le droit de m'appeler Amy car il est vrai que je me suis un peu inspiré de mon sale caractère pr former le perso d'Amy ! Snif ça m'a fé tro d epeine qd tu m'a avouer ke je te manker et ke san moi n'n'e plu pareil…honnêtement ça m'a énormément toucher! En tout cas j'espere ke la suite ke tu a v imaginer se rapprochera de celle ke je t'ai concocter et ke ça te plaieras ! Jte fé tt plein de poutou ! Bizoo, Lolly_

_**Zozo: **Encore une foi je doi te décevoir en ayant pas ecrit plus tôt, alors en plus d été remercier , je te demander pardo ! Bizoo et merci pr tt t encouragements ! Biwoo, Lolly_

_**Gidro : **Ayé me revoila en force…tu en retard je c ms bon, tu là qd mm ! Je suis contente d'avoir reussi a te familiarisé ac les perso ! Amy est vraiment nulle, c incontestable ms son cas s'ameillore nettement ds cet épisode ! J'espere kil te pleuré ! Zoobi, Lolly_

_**Faeris **: Oula oula oula ! Jte jure qd g lu ta reviex, g t plié en deu de rire ! Tu as l'air d'etre une bonne danseuse ! Mer ! En tt cas je suis contente ke ça t fé plaisir de voir ENFIN Cassy et Andy ensemble…perso je trouve kils se mérité l'un l'autre dc bon, je ne voul pa lé fr tro patitenter !lol !_

_A propose de Batman…aha…jte laisse lire la suite c bcp plus tordant ! Lol ! Théo se retrouve effectivement tu seul ms bon… je lui est réservé qqn ne t'inkt pas …et pis dsl pr toi ! Lol !_

_J'espere ke ce chap te pléra et que continueras à dire ke je fé du bon travail ! Bizoo et enorme merci pr ton soutiens ! Lolly xxx_

_**Chaton Weasley **:Hello ma puce ! Merci pr ta review ! Désolée pr la faute de frappe « Barman /Batman « lol sui super contente ke l'idée d emettre Drac et Harry en prof t'es plu ! Jte fé de gros poutou et pis bonne lecture ! Lolly_

_**Leetha: **Mais non c'est pas mal barré…ça avance même à gd pas tu vas voir ! Amy va peut etre enfin ouvrir un peu plus son cœur, boon dakor un peu trop tard ms bon…. Lol J'espere ke cette suite te pléré et ke tu m'en donnera d nouvelles ! Bizoo, LollyFizz xx _

_**Tequila**: J'adore les fan tu au poste comme toi et ki aime chacun d emes chapitres ! J'espere ke celui ci te pléra ! Et je te fé d'ennnoooorrrrmmmmes zooby rempli d'amour et d merci ! Bizoo, Lolly xxx_

_**Mannyh: (Batyliam ): **Dis moi ma piuce, tu as changé de pseudo? Snif, je trouvé tro mimi Mannyh…mais bon…. ! En tt ça schui trop happy de savoir ke le dernier chap t plu ! Dsl de l'avoir scindé en deux partie ms je sa v ke je n'oré poa le tps d'ecrire la fin avant longtps alors me suis dis ke j'allais poster ske j'a v déjà reussi a écrire et pis dc vla koi… vmt dsl ms j'espere ke le fait ke je poste la suite va rattraper mon retard et ke tu me pardonnera d'avoir poster en deux foi ! Gro bio ma belle, Lolly xxx_

_Et merci à tout les autres qui m'on soutenu aux autres chapitres !_

_Voili voilou c finis, alors je n'ai plus k'une chose à souhaitais :_

_BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9: Vampire ou chauve souris ?( 2° partie )**

« Alors bel ange, qu'est ce qui te chagrine? Ce devrait être des larmes de joie en or qui coulent sur tes beaux yeux saphir, non? »

« Je…je ne suis pas très bonne cavalière…désolée… » s'excusa t'elle

« Peut être mais tu es de loin celle avec qui je rêvais de danser cette nuit »

Amy se mit à rougir sous de tel compliments

« Pourquoi? Enfin… je veux dire merci mais… » dit elle timidement

Batman la rapprocha plus près de lui et appréciait l'odeur du parfum de la demoiselle

« Simplement parce que ce soir tu es un ange, et que les anges pardonnent tout , donc il en ira de même avec …moi …ce soir et uniquement ce soir tu regarderas peut être différemment les gens qui t'entourent… » lui répondit il de sa voix suave

« Je ne comprend pas » s'enquit de dire Amy

« Tu comprendras… » murmura Batman

Amy était sceptique de l'identité de cet inconnu. Que voulait il lui dire par 'Elle comprendra'? Amy s'apprêta à lui poser d'autre question mais le DJ changea subitement de rythme

-oOo-

« Eh bien eh bien ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on avait pas mis les pieds dans une telle fête à Poudlard, n'est ce pas Draco? » s'exclama Harry, déguisé en squelette en apparaissant derrière Draco

Draco restait de marbre face à tout ce décor mais par contre lorsque jeta un œil sur son meilleur ami, un fou rire le prit

« Quoi? » ne comprit pas Harry

« Potter ! »rigola Draco « Non mais t'as vu ta tête? J'te rappelle qu'on est ici pour les chaperonner ! Avec ce costume ridicule on dirait un gamin de 16 ans ! »

« Ben c'est justement le but, crétin ! » sourit il « Tu ne t rappelles pas comment on arrivait toujours à éviter les ennuis grâce à Mc Go et son éternel uniforme ! »

« Ouai mais elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de déguisement pour Halloween ! M'enfin j'avoue, subtile l'idée ! Tu me laisses deux minutes , je reviens avec un truc imparable ! »

« J'te jure… » se moqua Harry

Draco quitta la Grande salle et d'un coup de baguette revêtit un déguisement de croque mort

En attendant, Harry en profita pour faire une ronde près du buffet ( hum hum…genre il fait une ronde…lol)

« Eh ! Oncle Harry !Euh... hum hum…je veux dire professeur Potter ! » le salua Théo

Harry tendit une poignée de main à son filleul et l'enlaça

« Content de te voir Théo ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Alors, comment ça se passe? Et Gryffondor? Les cours ça va?Il paraît que Matt fait parti de l'équipe de Serpentard? Rogue ne vous fait pas trop de misère? » s'empressa t'il de l'assaillir de question

« Mouai, bof… quoi ! On y échappe des fois, grâce à mon père mais ça n'en pêche qu'on est pas sa tasse de thé et surtout… »

« Laisse moi deviner…Matthew? »

« Ouai, pourtant il n'est pas mauvais mais bon…sa tête ne lui revient pas ! » rigola Théo

« En tout cas je suis étonné de voir tout ce changement ! On vous laisse seulement deux mois tout seuls et voilà ce qui arrive ! Je viens de croiser Cassandra! Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça ! » sourit Harry

« Ah ouais tu les as vu? C'est cool non? C'est tout frais tu sais, t'es pas le dernier au courant » s précipita Théo de dire

« Ravi de le savoir « le taquina Harry

« Mon père n'est pas avec toi? »chercha Théo dans la salle

« Non…enfin je veux dire si mais il est parti mettre quelque chose de plus approprié! »

« Ben tiens, en parlant d choses approprié, ton costume est trop délire ! J't'avais pris pour un élève au début ! »

« C'est vrai? Ben c'et que man plan marche alors »

« Ben fais quand même attention de ne pas te faire draguer par des filles de 17 ans ! Elle sont plutôt en manque ici ! » le taquina Théo

« T'inquiètes , j' te les laisses ! » rigola t'il » Bon et sinon, t'as pas vu Matt? Ou Amy? »

« Ben en fait, là c'est une histoire un peu plus compliquée » grimaça t'il

« Ah bon?Pourquoi? »

« Matt est là bas » montra t'il du doigts « En Dracula »… »

« Oh » fit il gravement en fronçant les sourcils » Je vois qu'il est en…bonne compagnie… » s' efforça t'il de dire

« Pas vraiment mais bon…, passons! Et regardes là, c'est Amy ! »

« En loup garou? » répliqua Harry, plus qu'étonné

« Mais non, derrière !En ange, avec le gars qui est en chauve souris ! »

« Batman et oui ça y est je la vois » rajouta Harry n admirant étrangement le couple sur la piste de danse

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là? » questionna Théo en essayant de déchiffrer le visage de son Parain

« Quoi? » répéta t'il

« Le Dracula là bas, celui que tu viens de me montrer… »

« Oui, et ben? »

« Ce n'est pas Matthew »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? On a été acheter nos déguisements ensemble à Pré-au-Lard la semaine dernière! »

« Je te dis , ce n'est pas lui » lui répéta Harry, sûr de lui

« Ben alors qui s'est ?Je comprend pas… »

« J'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre ce n' est pas lui car… » répondit Harry avec un regard des plus mystérieux

« Car …quoi? « ne comprit pas Théodore

« Car Matt n'est pas déguisé en vampire mais… »

« Mais… »s'impatienta Théo

« Mais…en chauve souris humaine »

« QQQUUUOOOIIII? » s'inquiéta soudainement Théo

-oOo-

« Il paraît que tu as passé toute ton enfance en France? Ben dis donc, ça devait être bien, non? »

« Je vois que tes sources son bonnes… » sourit timidement Amy » Et oui c'était fabuleux, un vrai conte de fée »

« A en juger la façon dont tu en parles, la vie en Angleterre doit te paraître bien ennuyante non? »

« Non! » se précipita t'elle de répondre » Enfin …ici, c'est…comment dire…différent ! Et puis il y a mes amis d'enfance ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans eux! » sourit elle timidement

« C'est vrai que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre »

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais…comment ça se fait que tu nous connais si bien et qu je n'arrive pas du tout à mettre un nom sur ta voix? » suspecta Amy

« Secret du masque…dis moi, tu va me trouver indiscret de te poser cette question mais… »

« Oui? »

« Est ce qu'il y a un d'entre eux avec qui…tu vois quoi…? »

Amy rigola tout fort

« C'est vrai que tu es indiscret ! Et … » continua t'elle en retrouvant son sérieux « …non, il n'y en a aucun avec qui... tu vois quoi » lui relança t'elle avec un clin d'œil malgré un pointe de tristesse

« Même Matthew Potter? » osa demander son cavalier

Amy perdit de suite son sourire au son de ce nom et baissa la tête pour ne pas que son cavalier ne puisse voir la larme qu'elle ne put retenir

Mais celui ci remonta délicatement son menton et caressa sa joue

« C'était indiscret, excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser »

« Je suis désolée…c'est pas ça…c'est juste que… ma vie n'est pas aussi extraordinaire que les bruits dans les couloirs laissent paraître…je ne suis qu'une petite étrangère banale qui a autant de problème que les autres, aussi bien scolaires que sentimentaux . Et je pense que tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre me plaindre comme je vient tout juste de le faire »

« Arrêtes, ne dis pas ça…ta vie m'intéresse et puis…je ne dirai rien, promis…aller raconte moi ce qu'il se passe! « l'encouragea Batman « Tu as la chance de faire écourter les bruits en m'avouant celle que tu es alors vas y »

Amy reprit le sourire grâce au mot doux et si attentionnée de l'inconnu

« Je ne vais pas te raconter mes histoires de cœur, ce serait déplacé ! Tu m'as si gentiment invité alors que je n'avais pas de cavalier et que je comptais partir, je … »

« MOI je t'ai invité pour que TU sois ma cavalière. Je ne faisais pas ça dans l'intérêt de te demander en mariage et des enfants avec toi! » la rassura t'il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, ce qui eut l'effet attendu sur Amy

« Merci, c'est gentil ! Je suis étonnée q'un gentleman comme toi ne soit pas venu avec un harem de beautés sublimes à son bras, tu sais? »

« Aha ! Détrompes toi! Un harem n'aurait pas été suffisant pour remplacer la ravissante cavalière que j'ai devant moi ! »

« Finis les compliments ! A toi de me raconter tes périples…pourquoi n'es tu pas venu accompagner? »

« Parce que…une seule fille m' intéressait…mais… «

« Ohhh… »fit elle tristement « il y a un mais…très mauvais le mais! Que s'est il passé? »

« Quelqu'un a été plus rapide que moi et l'a invité avant moi! » grimaça le beau jeune homme « Et elle a accepté »

« Oh. » Amy se rappela soudainement ce qu'elle avait fait à Matt « Tu sais, c'est peut être pour se protéger qu'elle a fait ça ? »

« Se protéger de quoi? » ne comprit il pas

« De tout ! Et de rien à la fois ! Peut être qu'elle aurait aimé être ta cavalière et sans doute plus que celle du gars à qui elle a accepté mais… »

« Mais…? » essaya de comprendre le garçon

« N'as tu pas imaginer qu'elle avait tout simplement …peur de toi? Peur de la relation que vous entretiendrez après ce bal? »

« Tu crois ça? « questionna t'il sceptique

« J'en suis persuader ! Ne lui en veux pas ! »

« Comment peux tu en être si sûre? Parles tu de …ton expérience? »

Amy resta plongée dans un silence avant de reprendre

« Tu vois le garçon là bas? »lui demanda t'elle en montrant discrètement Dracula

« lequel? » fit semblant de ne pas comprendre son cavalier

« Lui…là bas…enfin Matt quoi! » s'impatienta Amy

« Ah oui Matthew Potter » dit il avec un soudain intérêt

« Oui, il est avec.. cette… pétasse » répondit elle d'un air dégoûté

« Laisses moi deviner bel ange, tu n'as pas l'air de les porter dans ton cœur! »

« Lui, si mais…ELLE , elle est mon pire cauchemar »

« Je ne la connais que de vue »

« Je la déteste ! » rectifia t'elle

« Je croyais que ce vocabulaire était interdit au paradis? » la taquina t'il

Amelia rigola et lui tapa la tête d'une petite frappe de main

« Non, sans donner, elle était dans la même école que moi avant ,…c'était ma meilleure amie…et puis elle a commencé à me piquer tout ce qui m'étais le plus cher… »

« Ohh… »

« Mes amies…mon équipe de quiddité…mon frère…et maintenant…mon petit ami

'QQQUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?' n'en crut pas son cavalier, intérieurement. D'ailleurs ses yeux sortaient à présent de ses orbites tellement ses oreilles n'en revenaient pas

« Mouai…enfin…mon ex futur petit ami »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » se précipita aussitôt de demander Batman « Enfin.. » se reprit il « …je veux dire qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça? » » manqua t'il de s' étouffer

« Ben regardes les, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin « dit elle sarcastiquement » Ce matin…je l'ai laissé filer…comme une conne » murmura t'elle tristement »…et maintenant, le voilà déjà dans les bras d'une autre «

Amy arrêta de danser et s'éloigna de la piste de danse, Batman derrière elle. Il allait lui dire quelque chose mais elle prit la parole avant lui

« Tu sais…qui que tu sois, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir fais passer une soirée inoubliable ! »

« Attends mais elle n'est pas terminée! » la prévint il gentiment

« Non c'est vrai. Mais pour moi si. Tu ne devrais pas passer la soirée avec moi ! Mais avec celle que tu aimes et que u comptais inviter ! Oublies les bêtises qu'elle a faîte par le passé comme celle d'avoir accepter d'être la cavalière d'un autre pour te rendre jaloux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je suis persuadée qu'au fond d'elle même,…elle…elle… » Amy avait un blocage à avouer ça « qu'elle t'aime … » le conseilla t'elle avec une pointe d'espoir dans le cœur

« Amy » l'appela t 'il en la retenant par le poignet

« Oui? »

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose d' important …je ne suis pas celui… »

« Excusez moi jeune homme mais le port de masque est interdit, veuillez me suivre ! » l'interrompit un croque mort plutôt baraqué

« j' t en pose des question ? » lui répondit il assez froidement « Tu vois pa que tu déranges là? »

«Ce ton…oui ce ton…cette voix. .elle l'avait déjà entendu, Amy en était sûre…cette facon de parler…elle aurait dû s'en douter…comment n'avait elle pas remarqué…

Le croque mort enleva son propre masque et laissa apparaître son visage

« Oh merde » s'exclamèrent Amy et on cavalier

« Papa! »

« Bonsoir ma puce, tu es ravissante ce soir ! Cela ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte ton cavalier? »

« Mais… » dirent ensemble les deux élèves

« Ca ne sera pas long, je te le promet! »

-oOo-

Draco invita l'élève à entrer dans une salle de cours, non loin de la Grande Salle

« Enlèves ton masque…Potter »

Le jeune garçon resta cloué sur place et s'éxécuta

« Co.. comment tu savais que c'était moi? »s'étonna Matt, toujours sous le choc

« Je le savais, c'est tout…je ne suis pas aussi stupide que beau nombre peut le penser tu sais… » lui répondit il d'une voix neutre

« Mais… »

« Alors comme ça tu te fais passer pour un beau héros inconnu auprès d'Amelia ? »

« Non je… »

« C'est bien. » le coupa t'il « Cela prouve ton imagination et ta ruse pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites. Tu sembles dignes d'un Serpentard! »

« Mais… »

« Par contre aller jusqu'à lire son journal intime… ça ne te ressemble pas »

« QUOI? » sursauta Matt

« Je te l'ai dis…je sais tout »

Matthew resta silencieux et sans trop comprendre comment, la dernière pièce manquante du puzzle venait d'apparaître. Tout ce qui avait été écrit de la main d'Amy revint en mémoire à Matt et la pièce manquante eusse à éclaircir les pensées de Matt. Sans doute même trop , et sans doute plus que ce que Draco aurait espéré

Matt commença à bouillir en lui mais tenta de rester le plus calme possible

« C'est toi » dit il

« De quoi? »

« C'est TOI ! » accusa Matt à nouveau

« Quoi? » ne comprit pas Draco, malheureusement pour lui

« Ca y est je comprend tout maintenant ! »

« Tu comprend quoi? »

« C'est toi qui a caché les lettres que je lui envoyais ! C'est TOI qui l'empêchait de communiquer avec moi ! C'est TOI qui… » cria dégoûté Matt

« Matthew, calmes toi ! » supplia Draco, démasqué à son tour

« Que je quoi? Mais tu débloques ou quoi? »Quand je pense que je m'en voulais en pensant que tout était de ma faute ! Moi qui m'en voulais d'avoir lu son journal mais…mais » tout s' éclaircissait dans la tête de Matt, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas où commencer

« Matthew, il faut que je t'explique ! »

« Merlin mais que tu m'expliques QUOI ? Pourquoi tu m'as toujours détesté? … »

« Je ne… »

« Ou pourquoi tu m'as toujours interdit de jouer avec Amelia quand j'étais petit? Ou pourquoi tu cachais nos lettres pour que l'on croit qu'on s'était oublié ? Je paris même que tu lisais toutes ces lettre ! Je me trompes? DIS MOI QUE JE ME TROMPE ? Ou pourquoi tu lui a monté la tête pour qu'elle me haïsse à cause de mon foutu putain de nom de merde de Potter? »

« Matthew » gronda Draco s'impatientant de la fin des colères d'un ado en furie

« Est ce que mon père le sait? Vous étiez de mèche? Tu caches bien ton jeu Draco mais en fait, tu n'es qu'un hypocrite…comme tout les autres ! Tu as fais quoi alors? Tu as ensorceler son journal pou pouvoir être au courant d tout sa vie privé? Pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, enh? C'est ça enh? Espèce de connard ! Après tu peux me faire la moral ! T'es le pire placer dans l'histoire ! Lire le propre journal de sa FILLE ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »

Matt était totalement hors de lui, maintenant que tout était devenu clair, il comptais régler ses comptes

« POTTER ! » hurla sèchement Draco pour le faire taire « Ne m'obliges pas à employer le grands moyens avec toi. »

« Je m'appelle Matt.. MATT ! Pas Potter ! A cause de toi, tu m'as fais être dégoutté de mon propre nom ! »

« La ferme. »Matt se tut et affronta du regard Draco « Et maintenant c'est à mon tour de parler, et toi tu va fermer ta gueule de petit merdeux de 17 ans Je reconnais avoir tout fais pour que vous ne soyez pas attirés l'un par l'autre…et ce depuis votre enfance. Je reconnais avoir ensorcelé le journal d'Amy…et je reconnais aussi avoir garder toute vos lettres…MAIS je m'en excuse «

« Tu t'en excuse? Tu …tu t'en excuse? Non mais pour qui tu me prend ? »

« Fais gaffe à ton langage Matthew, je te rappelle qu'ici c'est moi l'adulte et que tu me dois un minimum d respects, compris? »

« Mais je t'emmerde avec hon respect ! Ton putain de respect tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Draco ne reussit pas à e contrôler et sortit d'un geste rapide sa baguette. Il sortit le premier sort qui lui tomba dessus et Matt fut projeter contre le mur ce qui l'assomma illico

« MATTHEW ! » s'affola Amy qui accourut de suite auprès de lui « Matty, réponds moi! MATT ! » pleurait elle à chaude larmes

Mais Matt était inconscient

Draco reprit ses esprit et se précipita vers le corps inerte de Matthew

« Laisses le ! » hurla hargneusement Amy à son père

Draco recula sous la peur de la colère imminent de sa fille

« Amy…je en sais pas ce que tu as vu…ou entendu.. mais… »

« FICHES LE CAMP ! FICHES LE CAMP ! JE TE DETESTE §§ JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! » hurla t'elle encore plus fort, les joues ruisselantes

Draco s'exécuta. Il était clair qu'elle devait avoir assister a toute la scene. Mieux valait s'écraser à présent. Il sortir rapidement de la salle et courut à la recherche d'Harry et de l'infirmière

Pendant ce temps là, Amy pleurait , désemparée, contre le torse de Matthew

« Matty, s'il te plait….je t'en supplie , réveilles toi…pour moi ! Pourquoi as tu fais ça? Pourquoi? Tu … tu n'avais pas besoin ! Pas besoin de le lire! Pas besoin de te créer un personnage ce soir ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien demandé ? Pourquoi as tu lu ces horreurs? Matty je suis désolée! Désolée de t'avoir accusé…t'avoir fais du mal !Je t'aime Matt ! Ne me laisses pas, on peut repartir à zéro ! J'en suis sûre ! Tu n'auras qu'a me laisser une chance ! Mais réveilles toi ! »

« oh Merlin ! » s'affola Harry en accourant vers son fils « mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fais Draco?T'es malade pou quoi? Amy , éloignes toi et vas prévenir les autres ! »

« Mais… »

« DEGAGES ! » hurla Harry sans se contrôler

Amy claqua la porte et toujours en pleurant resta collée, adossée à celle ci en repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé cette nuit. Comment son parrain osait il lui parlait ainsi? Il devait penser que s'enta de sa faute! Harry la détestait …tout comme Matt sûrement à cet instant. Et elle, elle détestait son propre père

Harry avait sans doute raison, elle devait partir … »dégrader » comme il venait de lui le faire comprendre…et vite…et loin….et pour longtemps…

-oOo-

* * *

_Alallal chelou la fin, n'est ce pas? J'adore terminer mes chapitres avec des fins qui laissent en suspen, comme ça ça voulait de quoi réfléchir à ski pour se paC , avant ke je poste la suite ! Mer Je mechante enhh?_

_Enfin…est ce que ça vous a qd mm plut un tt pett peu?_

_Si oui, vs saV quoi faire : Laissez une ptite review en clikant sur la barre violette en bas à gauche ! Les anonymes st aussi acceptés alors venez nombreux ! _

_Sur ce, je vs fé tt plein de gros zooby…rendez vous à je ne sais pas trop quand…lol _

_Bizoo, LollyFizz xxx_


	12. Pêchés pardonnés

_Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir Bonsoir !! PtdrrrrrAyé je commence déjà à ne plus être sérieuse avant même d'avoir commencer à écrire …bouc c désespérent…JE suis désesperente !!_

_Bref, passons sur mes déboires, voilà comme promis la suite tant attendue depuis le premier chapitre …m'enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus …et vous laisse découvrir les folies et idioties ke g encore réussie à oser écrire !!!_

_Au passage, ayant bcp de travail à faire, je ne peux exceptionnellement pas faire de remerciements individuels alors aujourd'hui je lance un _

_GRAND MMMMMMMEEERRRCCCCIII à:_

_Shaeline;Lisa; Kival; Chaton Wesley ; Lisou 14; Faeris; LILY 003; _briseis72 ; aneliz ; leetha ; ... ; Rebecca Black ; mat ; Gidro; Batyliam et Tequila !!

Et aussi tout les autres revieweurs et revieweuses des autres chapitre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Pêchés pardonnés **

Dehors, le froid rattrapait tout Poudlard. L'hiver n'approchait plus, il était bel et bien là. Le givre sur les fenêtres et le feu de cheminée qui flamboyait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor se mariaient parfaitement aux doux rêves que faisaient depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un mois une jeune amoureuse Gryffondorienne.

La jeune fille se réveilla tout en douceur, s'étira puis regarda l'horloge principale de sa cambre. Six heures. Son sourire s'étira malicieusement. Elle se leva, enfila ses pantoufles t se faufila sur la pointe des pieds vers les escaliers.

« Eh la Miss, où tu files d'aussi bonne heure ? »la surprit un de ses camarades; visiblement réveillée elle aussi

« Chuuut. Je reviens je vais faire un tour. » chuchota t'elle prise en faute

« Laisses moi deviner, voir ton prince endormi? »la taquina l'autre

Un simple sourire suffit à répondre à cette question

« J'te jure…ha l'amour… » marmonna son amie alors que la prise en délit refermait délicatement la porte pour ensuite se diriger vers les dortoirs opposés.

La jeune fille réussi à rentrer sans problème dans le dortoirs des garçons de sixième .Arrivée dans la pièce n elle s' avança vers le lit de son beau brun.

Le lit de son beau brun…vide. Avec comme seule explication, un petit bout de papier épinglé à l'oreiller

'Théo, j' suis parti m'occuper de Matt

J'm' inquiétais pour lui. N'en parles pas à Cassy

Elle est déjà assez inquiète pour Cassy…j' vous

rejoins au p' ti déjeuner

Andy xxx'

Le sourie de Cassandra s'évanouit soudainement et de mauvais souvenirs vinrent hanter son esprit. des souvenirs qui reflétait tout le mois et demi qui venait de passer

_Flash-back _

« Harry, il y a du nouveau? » se soucia Draco

Cela faisait trois jours que les vacances avaient commencées, trois jours que le château de Poudlard étaient quasiment désert, la plupart des élèves étant partis rejoindre leur famille pour les fêtes de la Toussains .

Trois jours que Matthew était à l'infirmerie, allongé et inconscient dans un lit à barreau blanc, avec linfirmiere qui accourait toutes les heures pour vois s'il y avait un quelconque changement… en vain.

Trois jours …trois jours aussi que Draco tentait de servir à quelque chose, de s'excuser au près d en meilleur ami, et trois jours qu'il recherchait sa fille…qui avait disparu depuis le soir de l'incident, sans emporter quoique ce soit.

Trois jours. Trois longs jours…

« Non toujours rien » répondit tristement Harry. » Et de ton côté? Toujours pas de nouvelle d'Amy? Tu as prévenu Ginny ? «

Le regard de Draco se baissa sombrement

« Pas la moindre nouvelle. Je viens d prévenir Ginny , elle est dans tout ses états. Elle et Hermione voudraient venir mai Cho a besoin d'elles. A parement l'accouchement est imminent «

« D'accord. »

Harry se leva et vint faire une accolade à Draco

« On va la retrouver, je te le promet, tout les professeurs sont à sa recherche, sans baguette elle ne peut pas aller loin «

« Tout est de ma faute ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ! » s'effondra en larmes Draco

« Je le sais Draco. Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs . Quoique tu ai fais, je suis sûr qu'Amélia te le pardonnera, avec un peu de recul…tout s'arrangera ! Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas loin. »

« Harry, ça fait trois jours ! Trois ! Et comme tu l'as fais remarqué, elle n'a pas de baguette ! »

Draco tentait de paraître calme mais le mouvement saccadé de ses tempes le trompaient. Amélia était le trésor de son père et même s'il avait commit des erreurs impardonnables dans le passé, dans le fond elles ne partaient pas toujours d'une mauvaise intention .

-oOo-

Non loin de là, en plein milieu de la forêt interdite, par mis l'épaisseur de neige qui recouvrait le sol et les buissons, on pouvait distinguer un animal plus ou moins inhabituel de croiser , en ces temps ci et particulièrement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard

Une panthère… une magnifique et svelte panthère noire avec quelques reflets dorés juste en dessous du col

Elle désertait par ci par là, seule…depuis trois jours. Elle n'avait pas eut de contact avec quelconque animal .Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule

-oOo-

Au départ, il tait prévu que Cassy, Andrew et Théo rejoignent les Weasley, au Terrier, mais suite aux évènements concernant Matthew et la disparition de la p'tite dernière des Malfoy, ils décidèrent que leur place était au château et plus précisément auprès de Matt, au cas où il se réveillerait .

« Théo arrêtes de faire le guignole, c'est pas parce qu'il ne voit pas que tu peux en profiter ! » le reprit Cassy

« Ouai ben qui sait? C'est pas non plus en vous bécotant avec son cheri qu'il va se réveiller ! » contra Théo, amusé

Cassandra se mit à rosir et à se lever des genoux d'Andrew mais celui ci la ramena à bon port et la resserra encore plus fort

« J'suis sur qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller t'inquiètes pas! En attendant, ça laisse le temps à draco et les autres de retrouver Amy ! »

Depuis qu'il sortait officiellement avec l'une des filles les plus convoitée de Poudlard et surtout du nom de Potter, Andy faisait preuve de beaucoup plus d'assurance et de confiance en lui . Il laissait à présent beaucoup plus ressortir son côté séducteur…côté que peu de jeunes filles avait réussi à trouver. Pourtant cela ne faisait que trois jours…

« C'est gentil , merci »

« Le pire c'est qu'on est clouée ici sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé! Franchement !! » maugréa Théo

« Ben en fait, j'ai cru entendre une discussion entre ton père et le mien » commença Cassy « D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tout a commençait avec le fait que Matt jouait avec Amy en lui cachant son identité au bal »

« J'avoue, on est tous resté bluffé » commenta Théo

« On peut pas dire qu'il jouait ! » ajouta Andrew sur la défensive

« Peut être mais Draco ne l'a pas prit comme ça ! Il n'a pas appréciait du tout même !! »

« Bne attends en même temps ça se comprend ! » renchérit Théo en haussant la voix

« Quoi? Non mais attend, tu sais très bien que mon frère n'avait aucunement de mauvaises intentions ! Si tas sœur rangeait un peu plus ses crocs aussi, il n'y aurait eu aucun coup monté et ton père n'aurait pas envoyé Matt contre le mur pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie et …et !! » cria soudainement Cassy, submergée par les propos de Théo .Debout face à lui, elle le défiait dangereusement quand ….des draps du lit d'à côté se mirent à bouger

Andrew fut le premier à accourir auprès de Matt

« Eh salut vieux !! Bien dormi? »

Mat se mit à bâtir len.te.ment des paupières et mit quelques instants avant de faire le net dans la pièce

« A…Amy » balbutia t'il

« Sympa, on est les seuls à se préoccuper de lui et c'est Amelia qu'il appelle de ses premieres mots!! » ironisa Andy avant de se faire fourdoye du regard part Cassy et Théo

« Théo s'approcha à son tour de mat et Cassy vint le rassurer en lui prenant la main

« Elle…elle n'est pas là Matt… » lui dit Théo

Cassy lui lanca à lui aussi des éclairs .style 'Mais bordel pourquoi tu lui balances ça à la figure, il sort à peine d'un coma? '

« Soif… »

Andy se précipita d'aller chercher un broc d'eau et tendit un verre à Matt

Après avoir bu quelque gorgées, sa gorge s'humidifia et il retrouva la parole

« Où est Amy?Il faut que je lui parle… »

« Elle n'est pas là Matt…elle…elle » Cassy n'osait pas lui dire tout d'un coup dans cet état là.

« Elle a fait une fugue » cheva Théo

« Quoi? » s'affola Matt en se redressant subitement

« Matt allonges toi ! » ordonna sa sœur

« C'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! Il faut que je lui dise ! Il faut que je la trouve ! Il faut que… »

« Matthew Potter ! Vous n'irez nul part tant que vous serez dans MON infirmerie !! » sonna Miss Melba qui venait de rentrer dan la pièce.

« Mais… »résista Matt

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Monsieur Potter! Les enfants, allez prevenir Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy que Mr Potter est à nouveau des nôtres !!

-oOo-

Les vacances étaient à présent finies. Bien trop vite passées au goût de beaucoup et encore plus pour Andy Théo et Cassy. Le professeur Mc Gonnagall jugea bon qu' après l'incident arrivé, Matt devait faire une pause et s'éloigner un peu de Poudlard.

C'est en compagnie féminine qu'il trouva réconfort. En effet depuis que Draco et Harry avait eut leur poste d' enseignant, Ron avait eut trois fois plus de travail , il étaot donc rare d'avoir sa présence à la maison dans la journée. Et ce, mme s'il venait juste d'être à nouveau papa , d'un petit Bradley

Malgré les efforts que faisaient Hermione, Cho et Gini , il n'y avait rien à faire. Matt déprimait plus de jour en jour.

« Matthew, viens manger quelques chose… » suppliait sa mère, à chaque repas

« Est ce qu'il y a du nouveau? » répondait toujours Matt à côté de la question posée

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Le cas d en fils l'inquiéta d eplus en plus

« Matthew, est ce que tu veux m'en parler ? Je suis sûre que cela te ferai du bien » sourit elle

« Non merci, 'Man, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est voir Amelia

Hermione, comme à chaque fois, déçue, redescendait en bas aider Cho avec le petit ou bien remonter le moral de Ginny, visiblement encore plus bas que celui de son fils

« Gin, il faut que tu te reprennes ! Il ne peut rien arriver à Amélia !Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule et tu le sais bien !C'est une battante, comme toi !! »

Mais Ginny ne s' arrêta pas pour autant de sangloter

« Hermione, je la connais, ce n'est pas dans son tempérament de fuir…si elle l'a fait c'est que… »

« Arrêtes tout de suite Ginny, Hermione a raison, Amy a toujours été débrouillarde ! Elle va revenir ! » tenta à son tour Cho.

« Ca fait un mois !! » Un moi !! Et aucune nouvelles ! »

« Maintenant si !! » s'exclama de joie Draco qui venait d'apparaître en …douceur(hum hum) dans l' âtre de la cheminée

« Draco !! » clama Ginny en se jetant dans les bras de son mari !!! « Oh Merlin, Draco !! Vous l'avez retrouvé? Où est elle? Est ce qu'elle va bien? »

Du premier étage, Matt entendit quelques brides de la conversation et se rua en trompe dans les escaliers pour entendre Draco

« On ne l'a pas vraiment retrouvé… »commenca Dracoi

La mine de son épouse retomba et son cœur manqua un battement

« Mais Hagrid m' dit voir remarqué depuis quelques temps… »

'Mais oui, Hagrid ! La forêt interdite ! Elle m'a dit que lorsqu'elle voulait se réfugié et réfléchir seule, c'était son endroit …comme moi !!' pensa immédiatement Mat

Il se releva et fila rassembler ses affaires dans sa chambre, prit sa baguette et eut juste le temps d'écrire un petit mot avant de transplanter direction Poudlard…et plus précisément

Pendant ce temps là…dans le salon…

« …quelques pas qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un panthère… »

Ginny reprit espoir alors que Cho et Hermione restaient sans comprendre.

Ginny leur expliqua

« Amy est une animas »

« Quoi? » fit Cho sous le choc

« Nous le savons que depuis peu. Oh Draco, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée !! »

Ginny ne pouvait plus s'arreter de sourire et d'embrasser son mari

« Je vais y aller pour voir si on en sait un peu plus mais je voudrais parler un peu à Matthex, j'ai quelques choses à régler »

Hermione indique la direction de la chambre d ematt et Draco monta le voir

« Je suis tellement contente !! » soupira à nouveau Ginny

« noua aussi Ginny, nous aussi » lui dit Hermione

« Hermione !! Ginny! Cho ! « appela Draco d'une voix inquiète

Les femmes se ruerent dans les escalier et lorsqu »Hermione franchit la porte de la chambre d ematt, Draco lui tendit un morceau de parchemin

Hermione lu alors à ses amies qui y jetaient aussi un coup d'oiel par dessus son épaule

« Je suis désolé de partir comme ça

Mais ici je m'étouffé t me sens inutile.

Je pense pouvoir retrouvé Amy, je retourne à Poudlard,

C'est là qu'est ma place ! Je vous tiens au courant, promis !

Maman, paniques pas, papa est là bas

Je t'aime…mais j'aime aussi Amy…

Matt »

Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche et laissa les flots coulés sur ses joues avant de sourire à Ginny

« Si ces deux là, on ne les marie pas !!! » sourit elle entre duex sanglots

-oOo-

Matt ne fut pas long à transplanter jusqu'à Poudlard et plus particulièrement dans la forêt interdite.

Cependant, il restait encore un point délicat. Comment ne pas se faire repérer ?Depuis qu'on savait où se trouvait Amy ,les enseignants se relayaient tour à tour pour trouver quelconque traces de panthère

Matt était le seul à ne pas savoir sous quelle forme rechercher celle qu'il aimait

Mais pour passer incognito, celui-ci revêtit, tout comme Amélia, sa forme animal, un majestueux puma doré cuivré avec de belle taches noires

Une fois sa transformation terminée, Matt se mit à la recherche de celle qu'il voulait dès à présent enlacé après s'être excusé de toutes ses erreurs

Non loin d elà, Amy tournait en rond, marchait sur ses propres empruntes…et tentait de se remonter le moral malgré les coups dur qui s'abattaient sur elle

« Just like I predicted, w'are not at the point of no return

We can go backwards, and no corners have been turned

I can't control it, If I sink or if I swim

'Cause I chose the waters that I'm in… »

Rien ne pouvait re booster Amy…elle se sentait seule, loin de son père, des ses amis, de Matt…de tout le monde. Pourquoi rien ne tournait comme elle le souhaiter? Pourquoi …pourquoi?

Matt aussi méditait sur son sort. Il s'en voulait…plus qu'Amy ne pouvait l' imaginer…il s'en voulait mais ne perdait pas courage…oh ça non, pas un Potter ne perdra un jour espoir ! Même face à une Malfoy !!

« Ne jamais devoir choisir

Avoir raison ou tord

Au delà de mes faiblesses

J'ai la force d'y croire encore

Même si l'amour s'enfuit

J'en inventerai les couleurs

S'il est trop tard pour revenir

Je remontrai les heures »

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Pensait Amy. Pourquoi compliquait il tout ? Pourquoi était il si gauche…pourquoi …non et pourquoi c ene serait pas Amy qui se trompait? C'est vrai, pourquoi croit elle à chaque fois que Matt ne la comprend pas?

« There's no way

You're changing

'Cause something will just never be mine

You're not in love this time…

…But it's all right »

Matt ruminait en lui. Il avait été stupide et sa sœur avait raison. C'était incurable chez lui. Avec les files tout marchait…parfaitement…jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Amy…LA fille !

« J'aurais voulu t'offrir, le meilleur de tout mon être

Au lieu de partir, entre nous tout faire renaître

Plutôt que d mentir

Aborder ns différence

T'aimer autrement qu'à contre sens «

Tout recommencer ? Lui demander pardon? Peut être l'excuser aussi…non juste lui demander pardon de l'avoir fait souffrir et d l' avoir obliger à commettre des choses qu'il devait sûrement regretter

« And it's maker no différence who is right or wrong

I desserve much ore than this

Cause there's only one thing I want

If it's not what you're made of

You're not what i'm looping for

You were willing but unable to give me anymore «

_(Dîtes vous voulez pas qu'on arrête un peu la chanson et qu'on mette un peu d'action ? Si !!?? Ouai c'est bien c'que j'me disais lol Bon alors, avis aux amateurs de Walt Disney, cette scene est dédiée à mon préféré de tous: Le roi Lion ! Je vous laisse deviner la suite ;-) …mm si ce n'est pas très compliqué !! Aller, je continue ! _)

Matt marchait depuis maintenant un peu plus d etrois heures et son estomac commentait à crier légèrement famine. Exceptionnellement et il devait l'avouer, pour la premiere fois, il allait devoir déguster un repas de puma…après tout, la forêt interdite ne devait pas manquer de mets délicieux …Matt s'en lêcha les babines

Apres quelques recherches il trouva sa proie idéale et s'accroupit pour ne fomer qu'un avec le sol _(pas difficile vu que le sort était épaissit pat la neige, mais bon !!! Mdr)_

Il rampa ensuite et arriva plus qu'à moins de trois mètre de l'animal. Mais lorsque Matt bondit sur sa proie, il se cogna violemment contre un autre animal qui, sembait il avait choisit la même proie que lui. La panthère rugit de rage et griffa violemment Matt, qui lui resta plus surpris qu'énerver. Cependant, en gentil puma qui se doit, Matt ne se fit pas prier pour sortir ses crocs et la panthère en fit de même quoi que soudainement apeurée.

Alors que la proie finalement épargnée se soucia plus de sa survie, un combat sans merci commença entre la panthère et le puma. A eux deux, dur était d savoir lequel vaincrait ! En effet, la panthère était rusé et svelte, mais le puma était coriace et semblait avoir plus de force…mais cela suffirait il ?

Ce qui est assez marrant est de savoir qu' aux même oment précis, chacun des deux animaux se poserent l même question sur son adversaire

'Depuis quand y a t'il des panthères dans cette forêt ? « pensa Matt

'Hagrid n'a jamais parlé de puma !! ' se demandait à son tour l'autre félin

Matt ne se rendit pas compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il reculait, il se rapprochait d'un énorme fossé. Mais lorsque le dernier pas arriva et qu'il perdit l'équilibre, il attrapa de force la panthère dans sa chute

Les deux animaux roulèrent le long du ravin passant une fois au dessus, une fois au dessous , pour finir panthère sur le puma.

C'est là, à CE moment précis, que Matt reconnut ces yeux…SES yeux…

« Amy? » rugit il ( _ms cette fois ci à cause de son apparence ! Lol)_

La panthère relâcha son emprise et recula, surprise et à nouveau appeurée.

« Qui êtes vous? » interrogea t'elle

« C'est moi… Matt ! » repondit il timidement, toutefois sous le cho de voir Amy…sous cette forme

« Matt? » haleta t'elle , elle aussi sous le choc, car malgré tout les secrets qu'ils connaissaient l'un sur l'autre le fait d'être un Animagi était une véritable découverte ! « Mais…tu…comment…Matt, c'est bien toi? »

« Oui…mais…et toi ? Tu es… »

Amy recula, se mit en boule et reprit son apparence humaine. Matt en fit de même et lorsqu'il déploya son dos pour regarder Amélia, celle ci se jeta sur lui et l' enlaça , limite jusqu'à l'étouffer

« Matt, tu m'a manquait ! Je suis désolée ! Tout est de ma faute ! Et mon père…! Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir… » pleura t'elle contre son torse

« Quoi? Tu rigoles où quoi ? Je t'ai énormément blessé ! Plus que ton père me l'a fait ! Je suis impardonnable Amy, je le sais mais… »

« Matty, tais toi, tu en a déjà trop dis ! » l'arrêta t'elle

Celui ci sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la jeune fille

« Je…je voulais juste savoir ce que tu ressentait réellement pour moi…et le soir du bal, je voulais ressentir ce que tu pouvait eprouver pour quelque'un qui ne porte pas le nom de Potter…qui… »

« N'en dis pas plus! » l'arrêta à nouveau Amy

« pourquoi? » demanda simplement Matthew

« Parce que peu m'importaoit les courbettes et les gentillese que tu me faisait sous ton masque ! Cve n'était pas à lui que je pensais ! Mais à toi…et rien qu'à toi ! Je maudissais Hailey d'avoir réussi à être ta cavaliere pour ce bal ! Je voulais que tu sois MON cavalier et pas le sien ! Matt, je… »

« Mais pourquoi avoir accepté l'invitation d'Andy ? » ne comprit pas Matt

« Quelle invitation? Il n'y avait aucune invitation, Il m'a détesté d'avoir menti en l'utilisant ! Cassy n' arrêtait pas de tout faire pour que tu m'invite mais ça me faisait peur !! » s'exclama t'elle, rigolant de sa propre bêtise .

« Toi, avoir peur ?? Et de moi ? » n'en revenait il pas

« Matt, réfléchis ! Ce n'est pas un garçon gentil et juste gentil que je veux, comme tout ceux qui me tournent autour ! C'est un Homme que je veux, un vrai ! Qui soit aussi borné qu'une chèvre, fougueux comme un étalon, amoureux, rusé comme un renard ! Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui me fasse de fantaisies pour m'avoir ! Je veux quelqu'un de maladroit, prêt à se ridiculiser ou s'humilier pour me faire craquer ! »

« Et ? » demanda précipitamment Matt en se rapprochant d'elle et plongeant son regard intensivement dans le sien

« Je veux quelqu'un…quelqu'un qui soit fier de son nom et qui ne soit pas assez lâche pour l'abandonné ou mme renier pour n'importe quelle gazelle ! » continua sincèrement Amy

« Tu n'es pas n'imp… »

« Laisses moi finir ! » lui ordonna t'elle en se plaquant contre lui

« Mais… » protesta Matthew

« Je ne veux pas n'importe qui Matt ! Et c'est ça qui me fait peur ! »

Leur visage n'étaient que très peu séparés l'un de l'autre lorsque Mtthew murmurra du bout des lèvres:

« Qu'est ce qui te fais peur? »

Amy prit sop courage à deux mains et sortit ce qu'elle retenait dans son for intérieur depuis bien trop longtemps

« C'est que ce n'est pas n'importe qui que je veux…c'est …TOI ! » chuchota t'elle assez fort tout de même pour qu'il l'entende

(YOOOOOOOUUUUUPPPPPPPPIIII !!! Et ben dis donc, c'est pas trop tôt ma vielle ! J'ai cru que t'allais le laisser crever tout seul ds son coin !!! Sais tu que beaucoup de revieweuses était prêtes à te remplacer ??? Rolalallalala ptdr ! Bon j'espère que vous êtes content en tout cas ! Car la fin de chapitre promet un Premier vrai baiser !!)

Matt sentit son cœur jaillir de sa poitrine ! 'Enfin' se dit il. Il voulu l'embrasser sur le champs mais se retint, vu la tournure qu'avaient pris les chose la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait

Cependant, au grand soulagement de Matt, Amy ne put retenir la tentation et c'est elle qui fit le premier pas qui la séparait d'un long et passionnel baiser. Elle remonta lentement sa main dans la tignasse du beau brun et pencha sa tête vers la sienne avant de capturer ses lèvres et de les faire siennes …

_Fin du flash-back ( et par lame occasion, fin du chapitre !!! Désolée !! )

* * *

_

_Bon alors, je vous vois déjà jubiler de joie pck'ils st ENFIN ensemble et bizarrement je vous vois aussi déjà faire des protestations pck la suite sera ke ds deux semaines !! Ben vis, dsl ms c la vie !!!_

_J'espere ke ça vs a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pr critiquer ou féliciter …mer genre la fille ki se lance pas des roses !! Bref, allez y, lancez vous, les anonymes st aussi acceptés je le rappelle !!!! _

_Bizoo à tous et à toute et pis rendez vous à dans deux semaines !!_

_Lolly Fizz LRDM xxx_

**Ps: **Oulalala j'allais oublier le plus important !! Pour les personnes amatrice du couple **Lily/James **et ki en on mart de lire tu le mm style de fic, venez lire **mon nouveau bébé **:

**« When you say nothing at all »**

Voilà le **résumé** :James Potter déteste sa soeur, Lily Potter et viceversa . Tt les oppose.Et si l'explica venait tt simplemt d'1 secret de famille gardé trop longtp?Comt réagiraientils s'ils aprenaient qu'aucun lien fraternel ne les unis?AMOUR JPLE

Venez nombreux me dire ce que vous en pensez !!! Merci !!!


	13. Une gaffe qui va tout agravrer

_Salut tout le monde !!! BONNE ANNEE !!! _

_Désolée pour tout ce rtard, pour ne pas me répéter je vous demanderez de bien vouloir aller lire l'avant propos de mon chapitre 2 de "When you say nothing at all" , il s'agit de mon explication pour cet enorme retard !!!_

_Encore mille excuses !!! _

_Et pour me faire à nouveau pardonner, je vous offre en guise de cadeau de nouvel an ce chapitre tant attendu !!!_

_Gros bisous,_

_Lolly_

_Ps: N'ayant donc pas pu répondre individuellement à vos reviews auquelles je vous remercie encore ENORMEMENT , exceptionnelement je vous direz un merci collectif!!!_

_Donc un tout grand MERCI à:_

_**Mirli, Nini 44**( Ne t'inquiettes pas il reste encore pas mal de chap dont deja 5 encore ecrits au manuscrit !bizoo et merci !), **Tequila**(Alors est ce que ma deuxieme fic t'as plu? G pas vu de reviews, snif !! Le deuxieme chap est en ligne si ca te dis !!En tt cas, entre Cassy et Andy ca restera le parfait amour pr l'instant je pense ms pr c qu'il en est de Matt et Amy... ah jte laisse lire ce chapitre !!!), **Mat**(ah Mat c bizarre ms tu es celui ke je redoute le plus à la fin de ce chapitre ! Et non tt n'est tjs pas si rose ke ca et devine ki va mettre son grain de sel ds cette parfaite love story?...Ms je te fé la promesse ke le prochain chapitre...ahah c pr de bon promis !!!Et surtt ca va etre OFFICIEL !!), **Rebbeca Black, Faeris**( My best revieweuse c tjs avec gd plaisir et sourire aux levres ke je lis tes merveilleuses reviews !! Je t'adore , Merci enormement !!!), **Saline, Briseis, Chaton Weasley et Twinzie**(C'etait bel et bien le roi lion, mon walt disney préferé !!!bizoo)_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 13:Pêchés pardonnés ( deuxieme partie)

_Fin du flashback_

Les cachots étaient définitivement l'endroit le plus sombre du château de Poudlard! Même la forêt interdite était plus accueillante!

Andy mit un certain temps à se remémorer le mot de passe qui permettait de traverser le cavalier sans tête pour accéder à la salle commune des Serpentard

(Vous me demanderez , je suppose, pourquoi Andy doit aller remonter le moral à notre beau Matthew, vu comment les choses avaient terminé dans mon chapitre précedent!!! Et bien suivez la suite et...)

En effet, tout semblait etre revenu dans l'ordre, que se soit entre Draco et Matt, qu'entre Matt et Amélia. Pourtant un problème était encore là. Amy n'était toujours pas revenue à Poudlard. Et Matt commencait à s'inquiétter.Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Matt avait embrassé Amy. il n'arretait pas de penser à elle, mais se demander parfois si cela n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve !

Amy avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son père face aux insultes qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure et face à sa fugue.

Elle venait d'échanger le moment le plus merveilleux de sa vie, avec celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ! mais voila, maintenant que cette peur était franchie, une nouvelle était arrivée, celle d'être montrée du doigt par les autres...

Elle continua donc de fuir...

Matt, lui, de son côté, avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper et son manque de concentration ne l'aidait pas au mieux !

Le professeur Rogue désigna Hailey( tiens comme par hasard ! mdr) pour lui servir de tutteur, mais cela ne ravit pas vraiment notre beau brun ( sans dec' j'vois pas pk moi !lol)

Si on récacaccacacaacacpitule tout on comprend finalement l'entrain que peut avoir Potter junior depuis son retour à poudlard.

Amélia n'était pas revenue et desertait on ne sait où. Elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie et Matt, submergé par son travail et l'entraînement de quiddith ne pouvait lui rendre visite ! A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'on lui ai affligé comme tutteur, la personne qu'aurait étriper Amy si elle le savait

-oOo-

"Donc comme je le disais, le sort du Patronus que vous avez vaguement vu en quatrième année demande beaucoup de force aussi bien magique , physique que psychique ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un sort facile, il nécessite une totale concentration!"

"J'ai pas envi de me concentrer" railla Matthew au fond de la classe sans se soucier de ce que ses pofesseurs pouvaient entendre

"Monsieur Potter!" le reprit Draco " Vous me semblez être un parfait exemple pour vos camarades ! Vous pourriez passer sur l'estrade!" sourit ironiquement le professeur Malfoy

ayant bien entendu tout entendu.

Ses amis compatirent, il allait s'en prendre plein la face commme d'habitude...et Draco...semblait en forme.

Matt se leva lourdement et se dirigea vers son père et Draco.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire?" demanda t'il penaud

"La leçon porte sur quoi aujourd'hui?" lui répondit Draco par une autre question

"Un patronus" lui murmurra Harry

"Okay" repondit Matt comme si de rien était

Il sortir ensuite non chaleureusement sa baguette, fixa Draco droit dans les yeux avec un regard plus qu'insolent et murmurra un petit:

"Expecto Patronum"

Personne n'en revennu, Matt avait réussit, comme ça, sous les yeux dégoûté de Draco, du premier coup...aussi simplement à faire apparaître son patronus...une sorte de loup, qui sait peut être en mémoire de Lupin, son parrain et fidèle ami de ses parents

Interieurement amusé de les voir tous ébahis Matt en rajouta une couche en simulant un baillement

"Bon c'est bon?J'peux arreter maintenant?"

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire à son fils, dont il était vraiment très fier. biensur, si on mettait de côté son arrogance qu'il avait herité surement de son grand père!!

Draco bouillonait en lui. Et dire que sa fille était tombé amoureuse de ce...Potter !!

A la fin des cours, Matt dû rester plus longtemps que les autres

"Ecoutes Matt, je sais que tu n'es pas d'humeur à ce que je te donne des conseils mais..." commenca Draco

"Professeur veuillez m'excusez mais là vous n'avez pas tord je..."

"Matt..."l'interompit Harry " On sait qu'Amy ..."

"...me manque ? Je sais ça fait deux semaines que vous me rabachez la même chose ! J'suis désolé pour t'à l'heure mais je ne pensais pas que vous m'entendriez !" s'excusa Matt, pour en finir le plus rapidement

"On ne te parle pas que de ça, Matthew!"dit Draco

"Selon un bon nombre de professeurs, ton comportement en classe est limite insolent. et tes notes ne font que chuter...et ce depuis..." expliqua Harry

"Depuis qu'Amy est partei je sais...ENCORE ! Mais vous êtes bouchés du cul ou quoi? Vous voyez pas que je l'aime? Vous voyez pas que sans elle...je...je peux rien faire? c'est pas d'un putain de tutteur dont j'ai besoin mais d'elle !! Vous ne bougez même pas votre cul pour la faire revenir alors que vous savez pertinament où elle se trouve ! Et toi là! tu ne vois pas que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle ne veux pas revenir ! "

"Matthew !" le corrigea sévèrement Harry

"Non papa! J'en ai marre !! j'en ai marre de tout ! De vous ! De cette foutu ecole! De ces profs de merde! Des élèves qui se fichent de leurs soit disant amis!"

"Elle va revenir !" l'arrêta Draco

"Arretes ton barratin Draco, ça fait deux semaines que tu me dis ça !!"s'enerva Matt contre lui

"Je SAIS que c'est de ma faute si Amelia a fuit mais si tu étais intentiné adulte dans tête Matt, tu comprendrais que d'ici je ne peux rien faire! dans l'histoire, si elle tient à des excuses, c'est a elle de venir à moi! Maintenant ce que j'essaie de t'avertir avant de te faire virer de l'établissement c'est que ce n'est pas en jouant le caïd Monsieur Je-reussis-tout comme tu l'as fais dans mon cours..."

"...euh, notre cours" jugea bon de preciser Harry

"...dans notre cours, que tu vas te sentir mieux !Ta mauvaise humeur n'a pas besoin d'être partagée !! "

C'est ainsi que Draco réussit à clouer le bec de Matt, qui tourna les talons, ramassa ses affaires et partit en direction du terrain de quidditch pour son entraînement.

Là bas, il ft étonné de voir que les vestiaires étaient vides, même le terrain. Vide? peut etre à l'exception d'une personne...

"Hailey?" appella étonné Matt

Hailey descendit de son balai et vint rejoindre Matt

"Salut toi !" dit elle gentiment

"Ben où sont les autres?"

"Oh, les autres...ils se sont tous désistés! Claire et Marvin sont malades, Jake est en retenue avec Rogue et Binns avait besoin de Bonnie pour je ne sais plus quoi!" repondit elle avec une voix deçue et triste " Je crois que les autres regèettent de m'avoir choisis comme capitaine...je sais que..."

Hailey retenait ses larmes mais sa voix montrait bien que ce n'était qu'une histoire de minutes

"Eh !! Mais j'suis là moi !" lanca t'il dans l'espérance de lui voler ne serait ce qu'un petit sourire

"C'est gentil Matt mais je suis sûre que toi aussi tu dois avoir des choses bien plus intérrréssante à faire !" dit elle timidement

Il est vrai que Matt ne portait pas beaucoup Hailey dans son coeur..mais elle fesait tout de même partie de la même maison que lui. certes elle était intentiné aguicheuse, certes Amy la detestait, d'ailleurs au passage, Matt ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne semblait pas si méchante dans le fond. Matt se sentait obligé de lui remonter le moral. De toute façon, c'était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait parler à cette heure ci

"Ne dis pas de béttises, Hailey, si je suis venu c'est parce que j'en avais envi. Si je rentre au chateau, j'suis accablé par mon père, ma soeur, Andrew ou Théo alors à choisir, sans te vexer, je préfère de loin être avec toi !" lui sourit il

Hailey parut deja reconaissante envers lui. Certes elle l'avait utilisé pour se venger d'Amelia mais en realité Matt était un peu comme le héros qu'elle aurait souhaité comme p'tit ami...et c'est ce qu'elle enviait à Amy

"J'ai appris...pour Amy..." se risqua t'elle

"Tu as appris quoi ?"

"Pourquoi elle avait fugué."

"Quoi? Comment tu sais?"

"Y'a des bruits qui courent...oh biensur ce ne sont peut etre que des bruits mais bon..."

"Et?"

"Je comprend que ça soit dur pour toi. Je veux dire...Amy est ta meilleure amie alors..."

"Petite amie" rectifia Matt" Enfin je l'espere..." se murmurra t'il pour lui seul

"Ah bon? Ouah...c'est cool, vous allez bien ensemble" avoua sincèrement Hailey

"Tu ne le penses pas vraiment enh?" sourit Matt, sceptique

Hailey se renfrogna du fait qu'il doute de sa sincerité

"Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dis sur moi?" demanda t'elle

"Qui?" ne comprit pas Matt

"Amy"

"Oh ! En toute honnêteté, tu n'es pas son sujet favoris alors tu comprendras que lorsque déjà on ne s'engueule pas on évite de parler de toi." s'excusa t'il " Et pour tout te dire elle ne m'a rien dit vraiment sur toi"

"J'étais sa meilleure amie...à une époque...et puis, un jour elle a commencé à avoir des réactions bizarres...à cause de son apparence d'animagus. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais elle a dû être hopitalisé. L'équipe de quidditch avait alors besoin d'un nouveau capitaine..."

"...et tu as été selectionnée !"

"Oui, ils m'ont donné ma chance...mais quand Amy est revenue, elle n'a pas apprécié tout les changements que j'avais fais."

"Je vois...mais...et Théodore? Il n'est pas du genre à fouiner dans les affaires d'Amy, alors pourquoi t'en..."

"Théo était batteur dans l'equipe. Pendant l'absence d'Amélia, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés...et on a finis par devenir un peu plus qu'amis."

"Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché!"

"Oh...c'est pas compliqué, j'ai eu le malheur d'écouter des rumeurs ...je sais tu vas me dire que je le fais encore...m'enfin, de fausses rumeurs...qui disaient que Théo me trompait et qu'il se servait de moi! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de reflechir et de me rendre compte que c'était absurde, et j'ai de suite rompu avec lui et je me suis vengé en sortant avec un autre"

Matt comencait à comprendre pourquoi Théo n'appreciait que tres peu le fait qu'il cottoie autant Hailey.

"S'il ne t'aime pas c'est parce qu'il est encore fou amoureux de toi sans le savoir c'est ça?" rigola Matthew" Oula, on ne vit pas d'histoire d'amour complexe nous, enh? "

"Ouai..." dit tristement Hailey

"Je sais que c'est indiscret comme question, mais ...et toi...après t'être rendu compte de ta béttise...es tu toujours..."

"Ah quoi bon?" le coupa t'elle en se relevant d'un bond " il ne me voit plus que comme une garce maintenant !"

"Eh mais attends ! Une Serpentarde ne perd pas aussi vite confiance, non? Tu ne vas pas te rabaissez au niveau dune Poufsouffle quand même ? "se moqua Matt

"mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse? Tout le monde a cette image de moi. Et puis tu l'as vu? Comment il me parle? Lorsqu'il me parle en plus..."

"Et alors, tu crois qu'Amy a utilisé des paroles d'anges pour me rendre fou d'elle? Non, bon alors !! Tu sais, Théo est toujours un coeur à prendre. J'avais parié avec John qu'il sortirait avec ma soeur mais c'est finalement Andy qu'elle a choisit donc...tu as toute tes chances."

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" interrogea t'elle en séchant ses larmes

"Pourquoi je fais quoi?" dit Matt en levant ses sourcils au ciel

"Pourquoi essais tu de m'aider? Théodore est ton meilleur ami et moi la meilleure ennemie d'Amy

"Parce que je m'ennuie alors autant s'occuper " la taquina t'il

Hailey étouffa un petit rire

"Non, hônetement?"

"Hônetement tu veux que je te dise? Parce que les quelques minutes que je viens de passer à t'ecouter m'ont fais changer d'opinion sur toi. Tu n'es pas celle que tu laisses paraître...tu es quelqu'un de bien, Hailey." lui repondit il le plus sèrieusement possible

Hailey leva un sourcil sceptique.

"...Mouai enfin...avec quelques défauts serpentardesques quand même !!" ajouta t'il en la serrant près de lui d'un bras protecteur.

"Je sais pas quoi dire Matt. Merci...et...tant que j'y suis...je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les fois ou je vous ai fais des coups bas à toi et Amélia."

"t'inquiettes, c'est déjà oublié! Aller, sèches tes larmes !! "la consola t'il

"Matt?"

"Oui?"

"J'peux te poser une question?"

"Oui, vas y"

"En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'une faveur, mais je comprendrai si tu dis non, c'est un peu inscencé de te demandr ça mais..."

"Vas y toujours !" la coupa Matt, impatient

"Est ce que tu...accepterais...enfin je veux dire seulement si Amy n'est toujours pa revenue...d'être mon cavalier pour le bal de noël ?"

Le choix reposait entre les mains de Matthew. est ce que ça serait considéré comme tromper Amy s'il acceptait? Ou bien se serait vu comme il se doit et uniquement comme ils l'entendaient, lui et Hailey? Sa demande était si...touchante et puis... si Amy revenait ça changerait tout !"

"Volontiers mais à condition qu'Amélia ne soit toujours pas rentré, d'accord?" lui sourit il

Hailey n'en revenait pas. il avait accepté! Il était vraiment le gentleman parfait !! Amy avait de la chance ! Et pour une fois, elle aller respecter la relation de son ex meilleure amie et Matt. Ils n'iraient au bal qu'en tant que simples amis...et cela comptait déjà énormément pour Hailey.

-oOo-

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

"Excuses moi, le dortoir des sixieme garçons c'est où s'il te plaît?" se risqua Cassandra dans les cachots de Serpentard.

Les filles regardaient d'un mauvais oeil jalou Cassy tandis que les garçons bavaient devant elle

"C'est par là ma belle " lui murmurra Dimitri en l'empoignant par surprise la dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

"Lâches tes sales pattes de moi , toi! Je veux juste parler à mon frère, alors dégages !!" cria Cassy sous le choc.

"Oh ça va, on la connait cette excuse Potter, t'es pas la premiere !" ricana le Serpentard

Cassy se débattit et voulu exposer sa colere mais Matt venait d'arriver dans la salle commune et tenait levée sa baguette en menacant Dimitri

"Tu touches un cheveux de ma soeur et j'te jure que j'te lance les trois sorts impardonnables en même temps!" ragea t'il

Dimitri relâcha Cassandra et s'approcha dangereusement de Matt

"Ranges tes crocs, Potter...j'touche pas au sainte Nitouche comme ta pauvre soeur! J'l'ai laisse au minables comme l'autre Weasley"

"Répètes un peu c'que tu viens de dire !"cracha méchament Cassy

Mais Dimitri l'ignora.

"Et puis j'te signale au passage que c'est elle qui recherchait un guide pour la mener aux dortoirs"

"Pour parler à mon frere" expliqua t'elle

"Carlson, j'te le repeterai pas deux fois! C'est la dernière fois que je te vois toucher ma soeur ou Amélia" le prevint Matt

"Aller, c'est bon !Couchez toutou !"

Dimitri, blasé, bouscula Matt et prit la direction de la sortie.

Matt embarqua sa soeur et l'emmena dans un coin loin des regards indiscrets.

"Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène?" demanda t'il gaiement

"Ca" repondit Cassy en lui tendant ce qui semblait être une lettre

"C'est quoi?"

"C'est une lettre." lui dit elle comme si c'était évident

"Mais encore?"

"Lis là, j'pense que ça devrait te faire une bonne surprise!" lanca t'elle avec un petit clin d'oeil.

"Mais le bal commence dans à peine une heure, j'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer et..."

"Lis là." répéta Cassy en lui collant la lettre au torse" Je pense que ça devrait changer tes plans!"

"Bon écoute Cas', merci , j'l'a lirait mais là faut vraiment que j'y aille. mais j'pense à ça, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas encore prête, toi?"

"jy vais, j'y vais...mais j'étais toute excitée quand j'ai recue cette lettre que j'ai voulu te l'apporter !"

"Okay, c'est sympa !Aller, zou files maintenant !"

"a tout à l'heure !" repondit Cassy, surexcitée.

Une fois s'être "débarrassé" de sa soeur, Matt se rua vers sa salle de bain, alors que tout ses autres camarades étaient déjà prêts à aler accueillir leur cavaliere. Il balanca sans moindre interêt la lettre que venait de lui remetre Cassy et fonca directement sous la douche.

-oOo-

"j'arrive pas à y croire!"

"De quoi Théo?" demanda curieuse Cassy

Le trio Gryffondorien attendait qu'il y ait un peu plus de monde sur la piste et préferait profiter d'abord de l'excellent buffet qu'avaient préparé les elfs de Poudlard.

"Je suis dégoutté, j'en reviens pas comment il a pu se laisser avoir."

"Qui?"demanda à son tour Andrew

"Qu'il est invité Hailey!"

"Il est grave atteint et completement different depuis que..."

"depuis que ma soeur n'est plus là, ouai c'est clair !"

"Amy revient !!" lâcha Cassandra, comme si de rien était

"QUOOOIII???" n'en cruret pas leurs oreilles les garcons

"J'ai reçue une lettre cet apres midi!" expliqua Cassy

"Mais quand?"

"Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire mais elle a ecrit qu'elle voulait faire une surprise à Matthew ! il lui manque trop ! C'est mignon, non?"

"Ca l'est c'est sûr !" sourit Andy en enlacant sa petite amie

C'est mignon certes, mais encore faut il qu'elle choisisse le bon moment parce que genre style elle se pointait ce soir et le voyait en train de s'amuser et danser langoureusement avec sa pire ennemie..."

"Juste comme ça. Pourquoi deteste t'elle autant Hailey? C'ets vrai qu'elle ne facilite pas tout entre eux mais pourtant, les peu d efois où je l'ai appercu entre deux cours, elle n'a pas l'air si...démoniaque." finit par demander Cassy

"C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça tu sais...et c'est pour ça qu'il ne vaut vraiment mais alors vraiment pas qu'elle débarque ce soir, c'est moi qui te le dis !!!"

-oOo-

* * *

_Fin._

_Voila ce chapitre qui a mis enormement de temps à arriver !! J'espere que vous l'avez aimé ! Maintenant que c'est beauoup plus accessible je vou avoue que la suite sera tres prochainement mis en service avant la fin des vacances !!_

_Je vous adore et j'espere que vou serez indulgent avec moi en me laissant quand même vos impressions !_

_Merci, je vous adoooooooooooooooooooooore_

_Lolly xxx_

_PS: Pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas au courant , ma nouvelle fic "When you say nothing at all" a un nouveau chapitre ( le 2) à son actif !_

_Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une Lily/James et en voici le résumé, n'hesitez pas à venir la lire !!! Merci !_


	14. Un noël qui s'annonce riche en emmotion

_Coucou tout le monde ! Parlons peu mais parlons bien ! Très attristée par le très très faible nombre de review au dernier chapitre vous m'excuserez mais la motivation n'était pas au rendez vous pour que je tape rapidement ce chapitre ! donc voila, j'espère que cette fois ci le chapitre plairas plus et qu'une pluie de message me tombera dessus !_

_Merci quand même à celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé une réponse, je vous adore !!!_

_Bizoo et bonne lecture,_

_Lolly Fizz LRDM

* * *

_

Chapitre 11: Un noël qui s'annonce riche en émotion.

L'horloge commençait à sonner les coups de onze heures alors que les élèves de première, seconde, troisième et quatrième année devaient déjà rejoindre leur dortoir respectif.

Cela fit soudain comme un grand vide dans la Grande Salle. La piste de danse devint alors plus accessible aux couples pour une longue série de slow.

Andrew roucoulait avec sa belle sous des yeux envieux de certains. Harry regardait , ou plutôt admirait sa fille comme s'il s'agissait de la 8eme merveille du monde . Il accepta volontiers la danse que lui proposa la jeune infirmière Miss Melba.

Théodore invita les amies de Cassy, qui gloussaient à son bras en attendant que ça.

Quant à Matt, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas la cavalière de son premier choix, passait une très bonne soirée. Hailey avait adopté un style...tout nouveau et qui selon certains( sans citer de noms bien sur ... ;-) ) lui rappelait le temps ou Amy et elle s'amusaient à se préparer ensemble pour les grandes occasions

"Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dis mais tu es vraiment ravissante dans cette robe !" lui dit il en la faisant tournoyer encore et encore

"Merci Matt!" sourit elle " Tu sais , je ne sais pas combien de fois je pourrais te remercier pour cette soirée!! Ca fait tres tres longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée ainsi !!" avoua t'elle sincèrement.

Matt ne put se retenir de rougir

"C'est trop ...merci !!" lui répondit il sur un ton charmeur

"Arrête ! C'est sincère !"

"Je suis content d'avoir découvert la face cachée de la vrai Hailey Braxton cette semaine tu sais !"

Hailey rigola.

"oh , pourtant elle est un peu simplette...c'est sans doute pour ça que Théo ne me regarde plus."

"Ben tu vois, je dirai plutôt le contraire ce soir ! Il n'arrête pas de me fixer d'un mauvais oeil !"

"Ca doit être parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce que tu fais avec moi ." répondit elle tristement

"Moi je crois plutôt que c'est parce qu'il m'envie ma cavalière !"

Hailey rigola de plus belle.

"Ben tiens, c'est vrai, il n'a que ça à faire !"se moqua t'elle

" La joie cache ta joie ! T'es toujours si optimiste ?!" ironisa Matt

"Aha très drôle !"

"Qu'est ce qu'il faut que j'te dise pour te prouver que tu as changé et que ...que tu es géniale ! Théo va s'en ré apercevoir ne t'en fais pas !"

"Matthew...j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi, c'est vrai, j'ai manigancé tellement de chose contre toi et..."

Matt interrompit hailey d'un index sur ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, avant de lui murmurer...

"Je ne suis pas rancunier. On a tous le droit à une seconde chance , non? Je l'ai déja fait avec..."

A ce moment précis mais...CE moment precis, Hailey stoppa net de danser et dans un souffle coupé chuchota un faible: "...Amy..."

Matt et Hailey n'était pas le seul couple à s'être arrêté de danser. Théo, Cassy et Andy l'étaient aussi, figé devant...

"Oui c'est ça, j'ai pardonné à Amy de..." répondit Matt, n'ayant pas remarqué le soudain calme dans l'immense pièce.

Lorsqu Hailey l'arrêta de nouveau, le repoussa et regarda en direction des portes de la Grande salle. Elles étaient grandes ouvertes et, devant, se tenait...aussi belle soit elle, dans une somptueuse robe noire aux perles etincelantes...Amy.

ses cheveux étaient relevés par un chignon compliqué avec quelques plumes noires qui en dépassaient. cette fois ci, la robe recouvrait la totalité de son dos mais donné un décolleté assez plongeant sur sa poitrine. un collier de strass retombait jusqu'au creux de ses seins. Ses talons noirs que l'on pouvait apercevoir avaient deux trois strass qui rappelaient justement ce collier.

Amy était plus que ravissante. On se serait cru dans le cygne et la princesse . Sauf que là, il s'agissait de la panthère et la princesse.

Seule ombre au tableau...des larmes de tristesse coulaient involontairement sur les joues de la princesse.

Tout les élèves regardèrent la direction de son regard et comprirent la raison de son chagrin: Matt...souriant dans les bras ...d'Hailey

Des qu'il l'aperçu, Matt sentit son cœur manquer un bond. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. il l'aimait...oh oui...il en était sûr...il l'aimait.

Mais alors qu'il redescendais sur terre, il remarqua qu'Amelia pleurait. Matt se rappela alors de la présence d'Hailey...qu'il tenait toujours par la main. il la lacha soudainement, se retourna vers elle pour s'excuser avant de partir vers Amy.

"Merci pour tout mais..."

"Je suis désolée..." murmura au loin Hailey.

Amy avait encore prit la fuite tandis que Matthew tentait d'expliquer les choses à Hailey. Amy se retrouvait alors à nouveau , en colère après ses sentiments, à courir dans Poudlard à la fuite de celui qu'elle aimait.

Une fois s'être retrouvée dans un couloir sombre, loin de celui qui devait être en train de la rechercher, Amy s'adossa contre le mur, se laissa glisser contre lui et sanglota à grosses larmes.

"Knew the signs

Wasn't right

I was stupid for a while

Swept away by you

And now I feel like a fool

So confused my heart's bruised

Was I ever loved by you

Out of reach so far

I never had your heart

Out of reach, couldn't see

We were never meant to be

Catch myself from despair

I could drawn if I stay here

Keeping busy every day

I know I will be O.K

But I was

So confused, my heart's bruised

Was I ever loved by you

Out of reach, so far

I never had your heart

So much hurt, so much pain

Takes a while to regain what is lost inside

And I hope that in time, you'll be out of my mind

And I'll be over you"

"Amy !!" s'exclama Matt en haletant, tant il avait courut pour retrouver Amy.

"Matt s'il...te plait...ne m'approche pas" supplia Amy en hoquetant

"Amy c'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse moi t'expliquer !" s'exclama t'il

"Je ne veux pas d'explication ! Tu profite que j'ai le dos tourné pour... comment veux tu que j'ai confiance en toi ! Fiche le camp ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS TE PARLER, VAS T'EN !!" hurla t'elle.

"Amy je..."

"VAS T'EN !"

Mais Matt ne lâcha pas pour autant l'affaire. il y avait un malentendu et il devait être régler TOUT DE SUITE

Amelia le ruait de coup, puis à bout de souffle elle explosa en sanglots contre le torse de Matt.

Celui ci la laisser pleurer mais remonta délicatement son menton...il commença alors...tout doucement et calmement à attraper ses larmes en lui chantant une mélodie.

"What have i got to do to make you love me?

What have I got to do to make you care

What do I do when lightening strikes me

And I wake to fond that you're not there?

What have I got to do to make you want me

What have I got to do to be heard

What do I say when it's all over ?

And sorry seems to be the hardest word.

"Matt..." pleura Amy

mais lui, continua...les larmes lui venant aussi aux creux des yeux.

"It's sad, so sad

It's a sad sad situation

And it's getting miore and more absurd

It's sad so sad

Why can't we talk it over ?

Oh it seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What have I got to do to make you love me

What have i got to do to be heard

What do I do when lightning strikes me,

What have I got to do?

What have I got to do?

When sorry seems to be..."

Matt baissa d'un ton et chuchota du bout des levres"...the hardest word"

Un silence pesant laissa un temps de réflexion à Amy

Mais après mûre réflexion et... convaincue de la sincérité de Matt, elle émit un grand sourire et lui répondit

"Embrasse moi!!" lui ordonna t'elle

Et Matt ne se fit pas prier. Il l'empoigna par la taille et la rapprocha sauvagement mais délicatement tout contre lui. Cela ne manqua pas de faire rire Amy...mais après, elle emboîta le pas, inclina légèrement la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Matt.

-oOo-

"T'es toujours une fouteuse de merde à ce que je vois !" s'exclama Théo

"Ah ouai ? Et comment voulais tu que je sache qu'elle reviendrait là?" n'en revint pas Hailey

"J'en sais rien mais tu savais très bien que ça ne t'apporterait que des ennuis en allant au bal avec Matt !!"

"tu veux que j'te dise franchement Théo? Si ta sœur a aussi peu confiance envers Matt c'est qu'elle ne le merite pas ! Matt est le mec parfait et si elle ne s'en rend même pas compte, elle est encor plus idiote que je ne le pensais !"

"Fais gaffe à tes paroles Braxton ! Je pense que tu n'es pas en mesure d'en rajouter une couche." l'engueula Théo

"Je m'appelle HAILEY !" s'énerva t'elle à son tour.

"Peu m'importe ! Laisse Amy et Matt vivre en paix et arête de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues !"

"C'est ce que tu crois que je fais ?"demanda t'elle sarcastiquement

"Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr !"

"Vérifie tes sources alors Je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par Matt !"

"Ben c'est pas c' que t'en laisse paraître !"

"Parce que tu t'inquiètes de ce que je laisse paraître maintenant?"

"Braxton, j'ai pas envi..."

"HAI-LEY !"

"Laisse tomber Bra...Hailey, j'ai envi de passer une bonne soirée...donc...loin de toi" répondit il méchamment en s'éloignant petit à petit d'elle pour rejoindre Cassandra et Andy

"Alors ?" lui demanda Cassy

"Alors quoi?"

"Ben qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté encore pour sa défense?"

"Rien. Juste que soi disant elle ne cherchait pas à casser tout entre ton frère et Amy"

"Genre." dirent à l'unisson Cassy et Andy.

-oOo-

"Il me semble que tu me dois une danse, non?." murmura Matt à l'oreille d'Amy

Amy resta silencieuse et s'éloigna du torse de Matt où elle s'était blottit pendant ces quelques dernières minutes.

Elle attrapa délicatement la main de Matt et se dirigea ensuite dans la direction de la Grande Salle.

A la porte d'entrée, elle l'arrêta et replongea son regard bleu perçant dans le sien.

"Je t'aime Matt..." lui souffla t'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres

"Je t'aime aussi Amelia Malfoy !"

"Hailey n'est donc..."

"Hailey est une très bonne amie, mais personne ne peut rivaliser avec celle que j'aime depuis...toujours...toi !" sourit Matt

"Même si mon père..." se risqua Amy

"C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne manque plus que toi à mon bonheur" affirma t'il pour la consoler.

Amy n'en demanda pas plus. Elle inspira profondément puis ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois pas seule , les portes de la Grande Salle. Après l'entrée qu'elle venait de faire puis la sortie soudaine il y a à peine un quart d'heure, Amelia s'attendait à se faire remarquer à nouveau en faisant cette nouvelle entrée.

Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas mais alors vraiment pas à ce que les élèves, en les voyant, main dans la main, les applaudissent.

Le stress monta en elle chaque pas qu'elle faisait mais Mat ne s'en soucia pas et la mena jusqu'au centre de la piste où il la rapprocha instinctivement près de lui , posa une de ses mains sur son épaule et prit l'autre dans sa main virile pour finalement commencer à onduler sur le morceau langoureux " way back into love" qui passait.

Théo les regarda avec une certaine larme à l'œil avant de les rejoindrent sur la piste.

"Excusez moi, mais il semble qu'on aurait loupé un épisode, je me trompe?" demanda t'il curieux

Sa sœur lui sourit gentiment puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de Matt avant de lui répondre:

"Je ne vois pas non !"

Thé resta confus tandis que Matt regarda tendrement Amy et par un simple clignement d'yeux, il comprit qu'il pouvait se risquer à demander à Théo:

"Théo, me donnes tu la permission de présenter Amélia comme..." Matt termina lentement sa phrase apreciant chacun de ses mots " ...ma petite amie?"

Andrew et Cassandra, restés derrière Théo près du buffet, accoururent des qu'ils entendirent ces derniers mots

"Quoi quoi quoi? Attendez, on a bien entendu ce qu'on a entendu ?"sautilla Cassy

"ca dépend ce que tu as entendu !" se moqua gentiment Amy " Car si c'est le fait que Matt sortons ensemble..." elle fit une pause et replongea ses yeux saphir dans ceux de Matt "...alors vous avez bien entendu" acheva t'elle.

Cassy n'en revint pas et resta bouche bée

"Andy, pinces moi je dois rêver , tout ce temps qu'on attend ce moment et enfin il arrive !!"

"Non on ne rêve pas ! Donc je ne te pincerais pas ! mais je ne suis pas contre un baiser..."

Et il l'embrassa, suivis par Matt et Amy qui échangeaient leur premier baiser de couple en public.

"Euh...excusez moi, mais là, je tiens à préciser que dans l'histoire je n'suis pas la chandelle donc Matt, s'tu veux j'te donne même la main de ma sœur mais vous n'êtes pas obligés d'en faire profiter tout le monde ! Y'a des salles sur commande dans le château !" sourit Théo pour taquiner the couple de la fête et qui sait celui de l'année.

"Pour ce qui est de la main d'Amy, je pense que c'est à moi qu'il devra demander la permission, compris? " dit une voix froide derrière le petit groupe.

Chacun d'eux se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy père.

Mat croisa le regard de Draco et le soutint. C'est finalement le professeur qui rompit le silence durant lequel Amy faisait des allers retours de tête, de son père à Matt.

"Cela fait peut être 16 ans que tu fais comme quasi parti de la famille mais...je te souhaite quand même la bienvenue ! Prends soin de ma fille, c'est tout ce que je t'impose. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre? "tenta t'il d'une voix douce mais toujours aussi sérieuse

Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, Draco s'était montré beaucoup plus doux, joyeux et surtout gamin...mais plus sa fille, son unique fille, son bébé grandissait ,plus il voulait la garder pour lui. ce sujet le tenait donc à cœur. et encore plus si le garçon qui risquait de lui l'enlever était un Potter.

Lorsque Amy entendit "Bienvenue dans la famille" elle fondit en larmes et sauta au cou de son père pour le remercier, s'excusé et aussi lui dire qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

"Merci papa !"

"C'est ta destinée ma puce, tu as grandi et je ne peux plus être derrière toi ! Je ne peux rien y faire...même si c'est un Potter, Matthew est un homme bien qui t'aime vraiment pour ce que tu es et c'est le plus important pour moi !"

"Forcément c'est mon fils !" tonna gaiement une voix nouvelle

"Ouai enfin bon...ça doit être plus parce qu'il a un peu de Granger qui rattrape ce que tu lui a laissé !" ajouta Draco

"Aha "rit sarcastiquement Harry

"Bon dîtes, c'est pas une réunion de famille ici ! Et puis la soirée est bientôt terminée alors oust , retournés voir les autres profs, parce que nous on va pas vraiment avoir des vacances avec vous pendant deux semaines !! Vive la vie avec des parents prof !!" changea de sujet Andy

"Non mais t'as vu ça Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'on se fait virer là?"

"C'est pas qu'une impression je crois !"

"Aller, on vous laisse ! Vous couchez pas trop tard après la fête même si certains ont beaucoup de choses à se raconter ! Demain le Poudlard express part très tôt !" les réprimanda Draco

"C'est ça aller bye !" le renvoya Théo

-oOo-

* * *

_Eh oui je sais déjà la fin... vous allez encore râler pck j'ai mis trois plomb avant de poster ce chap et pis il est super court ! Ben oui je sais tout ca mais voila je suis impardonnable dc je ne vous demanderais pas de me pardonner !_

_Par contre si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez je veux bien quelques reviews, j'ai été très decue de voir qu'elles avaient considérablement diminuer au dernier chapitre...c'est sans doute pour ca que la motivation pour taper celui ci me manqué !! Donc vous savez ce qui reste à faire !! Il faut beau en ce moment c'est bientôt l'été les grandes vacances la rencontre de l'amour pour certaines et certains alors soyeux heureux et généreux ac une pov petite écrivain comme moi !!_

_merci et Bizoo à tous et toutes qui m'ont laissé une review !!_

_Lolly Fizz _


	15. Ne jamais ressasser le passé

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé mais depuis cette semaine j'ai quelques problemes de connection avec la wifi et mon ordi principal sur lequel je peux corriger mes fautes est en panne !! Alors je vous prierez d'etre encore une fois indulgent mais pour les RAR je me rattraperait la prochaine fois !

Un merci general s'impose tout de même !!

**Alors Merci à :**

**Pikatchou:** Contente que t'adore ma fic j'espere que la suit te plaieras autant !

**Leetha:** Comme je te l'ai dis ma puce...oui Hailey et Théo resteront eternelement un couple desespéré ! mais j'espere ke la suite te plaieras qd mm !Bizoo !

**Mat:** Alors toi tu es le fan qui m'a le plus manqué vois tu !!! J'espere avoir bientot de tes nouvelles ! Merci pr ta review et j'esper te tenir encore en haleine ac ce chap ! Bizoo !!

**Rebecca-Black :** merci la puce !!!

**K**: Eh oui il etait là le chapitre 14 !! Et le 15 suit aussi ! Au passa j'adore ton pseudo ! lol ! merci et bizoo !!

**Celilys**: Merci pour ton encouragement ! C'est en partie grace à lui que ce chapitre est arrivé aussi vite !j'espere que tu as raison pour les revieweurs ! D'ailleurs c marrant ms j'en ai eu plus pour ce chapitre ! Encore merci !!

**Tequila** : Eh oui Matt et Amy sont enfin ensemble, il fallait bien ! Sinon, j'aurais perdu tout mes lecteurs qui se languissent depuis tout ce temps !! Voila la suite, un peu courte à mon gout mais la voila qd mm !

Bye et gros poutoux !!

**Bartimeus:** Oui tout est bien qui finis bien , heuresement pour Matt car le pauvre apres tt ce que je lui ai fais enduré !! lol et oui je parle à la premiere personne car le perso de Amy est inspiré par nulle autre que moi !! (de mon vrai prenom Amélie !!") j'espere ke tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi excellent ke le dernier ! bizoo

**Gidro**: Oh ke non ce n'est pas le dernier chap !! il y en a encor une pelletée qui attendent sur papier ! j'espere ke ca te fé plaisir !!" Merci pour ta review, bizoo !!

**Tracy**; Tiens une nouvelle têt ! ca fais du bien d'en voir ! Merci pour ta review ! n'etant pas inscrite sur le site j'espere ke tu verras ma reponse et ke tu pourras lire ce chapitre !Bizoo

**Chaton Weasley**: dsl la puce mais oui ca s'arrettait là : Mais comme le nombre de review a reaugmentée ce chapitre est arrivé plus vite, j'espere que tu es contente ? bonne lecture !!! Bizoo et encore Merci !!

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Ressasser le passé n'est jamais bonne chose à faire .**

Dans le Poudlard express, au matin du premier jour des vacances.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'un trimestre soit déjà passé, pas vous ?" s'exclama Cassy en s'installant sur une banquette d'un des compartiments.

"Ouai ben en tout cas ces vacances ne seront pas du luxe, j'commence deja à en avoir ma dose des cours." se plaignit Andy prenant place à côté d'elle.

"J'ai trop hâte de voir Bradley, moi !" dit Cassy

"Ouai ben moi les pleurs toutes les heures à côté d ema chambre, ça me coupe un peu la hâte de le voir .M'enfin..."grimaca son petit ami.

"C'est fou tout c'qui peut se passer en un trimestre quand même , vous ne trouvez pas ?" demanda Amy en s'adossant contre le torse de Matt .

Elle passa ensuite le bras de Matt autour de ses hanches.

"Clair". repondirent ils tous en choeur.

"J'avoue !Entre toi et Matt qui sortaient...ENFIN ensemble apres tout les stades de sentiments passés, Andy et Cassy, le couple de 'Qui l'aurait cru?' ou encore le poste de papa et Harry en tant que prof...ouah...c'est vrai ça fait beaucoup en seulement trois mois !" enuméra Théo

Les vacances commencaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ça on pouvait le dire. Tous avaient le sourire aux levres.

"Au fait vous savez c'qu'on fait pour les vacances ? On les passe ensemble ou non ?" se demanda Amy " Ca serait sympa"

"POur tout te dire , moi j'en sais rien. J'crois avoir entendu parler de ski ou un truc dans le genre mais avec Bradley Cho n'était pas trop pour." lui repondit sa meilleure amie.

"De quoi?" ne comprit pas Théo

"de ski" lui expliqua à son tour son cousin " c'est un sport moldu qui se pratiqu sur la neige ! T'en as jamais entendu parler? Dans les bahues moldus au Canada ,ils aprennent à en faire depuis qu'ils sont petits ! J'y était allé avec des potes c'était super sympa !"

"Ouai ben en Bulgarie, c'était pareil ! Du coup quand on était pas sur un terrain de quidditch , c'était sur des skis qu'on passait notre temps !"

"Tu dois être un pro alors, non?" questionna Amelia en levant la tête vers son petit ami.

"Mmmhhh...je n'sais pas...pour toi si tu veux je serais ton professeur particulier !" sourit il malicieusement avant d'embrasser du bout des levres Amy.

"Bon, c'est bon ça va ! Pas la peine de vous exteriorisez tout le temps non plus ! "les charria Théo.

Amy, véxée, lui balanca son manteau à la figure.

"J'croyais que t'étais content qu'on soit ENFIN ensemble comme tu le dis si bien ."

"Aha..."

"m'enfin bref, de toute facon je disais juste ça comme ça ! ca se trouve en passera des vacances à chier, sans histoires passionantes à raconter au retour!" coupa le debut de dispute Cassandra.

"Mmmhh..." pleurerent resectivement Andy et Matt en ressérant respectivement l'etreinte de leur petite amie.

"De toute facon, on a toujours les hiboux !" les rassura Amy.

"Humhum" rit Matt " J'sais pas c'qu'ils leur donnent à bouffer à Poudlard mais Pizza pèse trois tonnes ! Une beuglante réussirait plus à le porter qu'il ne le ferait ! Pour moi hiboux ...bofbof l'idée !"

-oOo-

"Amélia !!" hurla de joie Ginny en appercevant sa fille sur le quai de la gare de KingCross.

"Euh...ma...man...tu m'etouffes là ! On s'est vu hier " tenta de dire Amy

En efet, la veille même, elle s'était décidée à retourner au chateau avouer ses sentiments à Matt et à tout le monde , y compris à son pere.

C'est sa mere qui la transforma , avec l'aide d'Hermione , en vraie princesse.

"Oups c'est vrai, excuses moi mais...tu m'as tellement fait peur et tellement manquée ! ne me refais jamais..."

"Man !!" insista lourdement Amy " Je te l'ai deja promis plus d'une cinquantaine de fois alors change de sujet , c'est bon :"

"Alors?Je vois qu'il y a du nouveau...non?" sourit elle en remarquant la main de sa fille enlacée dans celle de Matt

"Je confirme" dit hermione en arrivant pres de Ginny et son fils

Les amoureux se regarderent mutuellement e avant même de repondre, draco passa derriere eux et grimaca devant sa fille puis en regardant tour à tour hermione et Ginny

"Franchement je crois que c'est contagieux de tomber amoureuse d'un Potter , brr...heureusement que vous vous en etes contenté que d'un et qu'on a Théo."

"Draco" le reprit gentiment son epouse.

"Mon cher Malfoy...toujours en train d'avancer des choses sans fondements ! Qui sait ? " sourit Hermione avec un leger clin d'oeil.

"On a manqué un épisode ??" s'étonnerent tous ensemble Cassy, Matt, Amy, Théo, Andy, Draco , Ginny et Cho ( Ron étant absent, retenu par son travail pour une derniere mission, vant d'être en vacances à son tour).

C'est avec des yeux petillants qu'Hermione leur repondit.

"Peut etre...peut etre pas !Mais chuuuut...pas un mot à Harry d'accord ?"

Tout le monde resta cloué au sol. Avaient ils bien compris ce qu'ils avaient compris ? Aucune question ne put etre posée car harry arriva à son tour, avec les mains chargée.

Lorsqu'ils fit son apparition, tout le monde fixa ses yeux sur lui, ce qu'il ne comprit pas

"Euh...oui? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je sais je suis encore le dernier mais..."Harry s'arreta lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils avaient les yeux rivés sur lui "Euh...c'est moi ou...vous etiez en train de parler de moi?" demanda t'il innocement

là, tout le monde explosa de rire et harry resta encore plus confus.

"Quoi ?" commencait il à s'enerver du fait que personne ne lui reponde.

Draco prit des mains d'Amy ses valises et donna une tape amicale sur l'epaule d'Harry en passant devant lui.

"Sacré baguette vieux !" dit il avant d'explosé à nouveau de rire, mais cette fois ci d'un rire jaune.

"Enh?" ne comprit pas Harry une nouvelle fois

"Rien cheri, rien." le rassura sa femme

Hermione lui fit un baiser sur la joue puis lui prit d'une des mains un baggage et lui fit signe de se giriger vers la voiture. tandis que devant eux, Draco ruminait en marmonant queslques paroles à Ginny et Cho

"J'arrive pas à croire que les Potter vont encore..."

"Chuuut...on n'en sais rien ! peut etre a t'on mal compris ."

"J'arrive pas à y croire..."répéta bouche bée Draco.

"Drac' arrete de faire l'idiot...c'est nos vacances alors tu ne vas pas les gacher par de telles futilités !"

"De telles futilités ?" haussa t'il d'un coup la voix , ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Ginny pour l'insiter à baisser d'un ton. " Attend, tu rigoles ou quoi ?Non parce que je te signale que ma fille sort avec leur progeniture tout de même et que Théo est toujours celibataire ! Encore heureux que Cassandra ai préféré ton fil Cho ! J'immagine même pas s'il nous ramenait lui aussi une P..."

"Stop !! Tu arretes là, Ok ?D'abord Amy est NOTRE file, puis si elle a choisi Matt, je la comprend tout à fait, il est adorable, beau garcon et puis il est fou amour..."

"S'te plait cherie, evite ce mot devant moi. Pour l'instant j'ai encore du mal . je sais c'est qridicule apres tout ce temps mais...il y a des choses qui restent..."

"Draco"

"OK, OK ça va je ne dirais plus rien. c'est tes vacances et..."

"NOS vancances" le reprit elle

"Oui si tu veux, nos vacances et nous devons nous amuser."

"Ca va aller Draco, ce sont encore des enfants ! Ils ont toute la vie devant eux pour trouver l'âme soeur ! Aujourd'hui c'est Matthew, demain ca sera quelqu'un d'autre ! Ne gache pas les vacances de tout le monde pour des retours à l'enfance ! " le consola Cho

-oOo-

Au manoir Malfoy, le soir même.

"Bon alors, maintenant qu'on est tous arrivé, on va pouvoir vous expliquez le planning des vacances !" dirigea Hermione face à tout le monde.

Cho rejoint Hermione et ajouta/

"Premiere semaine chez Draco et Ginny et la seconde c'est une surprise!"

"J'te jure, même en vacances, nos vies son organisées" marmonna Andy

"Ouais mais cette fois ci, je pense que vous ne serez pas deçus..." lui chuchotta à l'oreile son père en passant.

"Comment ça?" demanda curieux Andy

"La deuxieme semaine on va à..."

"Ronald Weasley !" tempesta Cho

"Plait il?" repondit mielleusement celui ci.

"Il me semble t'avoir dit que c'était une surprise !"

"Oui oui..." ronchona t'il.

"Merci quand même Pa !"

"Bon alors, on continue. En tant que parents et hôtes de cette semaine, nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que les filles soient dans une chambre et les garcons dans une autre..." suivit Ginny.

"Quoi?? Non mais attendez, on est en vacances ou en service de l'armée?"

"Andy, laisse moi finir avant de t'emporter! Donc , avant qu'Andrew ne m'interrompe, je m'appretais à dire que finalement nous avions opté pour vous préparer une sorte de petit appartement dans une aile de la maison, puisque vous devais surement avoir envi chacun de votre cote un peu d'intimité !"

"Enh?? Quoi ? Tu rigoles ou quoi?" sembla ne pas être au courant Draco

"Chéri, les enfants ont eu un dure semestre et puis ils sont assez grands pour..." tenta son epouse

"C'est justement pour ça que c'est non , ils sont assez grand pour faire des choses que je ne veux pas qu'ils fasse sous notre toît !"

"Tu peux parler..." ricanerent Harry et Ron dans leur barbe.

"Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire là?" demanda mechament Draco en se tournant sechement vers ses soi disant amis.

"Ben on dis juste que pour leur faire la morale sur ce sujet là, t'es pas le mieux placé...connaissant ton passé à Pourdlard. " sourit Ron, suivit par Harry.

"Parce que toi t'étais l'angelot Weasley? Enh? Et la fois où j'vous ai surpris toi et Lavande en sixieme ça compte pour quoi? Et toi...Potter, tu crois peut etre etre le premier à etre passé sur Miss Je-Sais-Tout mais t'inquiette que le Bulgare a su mieux s'y prendre et ouvrir ses yeux avant toi ! Alors? Suis je toujours le moins bien placé ?" débita Draco sur un air de vainqueur.

"QUUUOOOIIII????" crierent Harry et Cho, sous le choc.

Hermione ne savait plus mais alors plus du tout ou se pouvait il balancer ça comme ça ?

Quant à Ron il se sentait coupable face à Cho mais se souvint qu'il savait lui aussi un secret concernant Cho.

"Tu t'es toujours abstenu de m dire que tu l'avais fais avec Diggory toi ! Comme ça on est quitte !"

Mais cela ne sembla pas mettre Cho à quitte.

Leurs enfants ne savaient plus où se mettre non plus...

"Ron ! C'est totalment different et tu le sais !"

"Ah ouai? Et en quoi ? J'suis désolé mais..."

"Lavande Brown n'était qu'un pimbeche , ecervelée, Marie couche toi là alors que Cedric m'aimait et...et...et il est mort !" finit par pleurer Cho avant de crier à nouveau sur son mari " Alors si tu ne vois pas de diefferences, c'est ...c'est que tu ne comprends rien à rien ...Ronald Weasley !" Puis elle prit ses affaires en les arrachant des mains de son mari et se dirigea vers l'etage.

De son coté, Harry ne savait que dire, quoi penser...Hermione...son Hermione l'avait trompé avec Krum, son propre adversaire au Tournoi des Trois sorciers, en quatrieme, Hermione ne savait par où commencer pour se defendre. Draco n'avait pas menti mais il n'avait pas totalement dit la verité, ne la connaissant pas réellement.

"Je...tu... coment as tu...pourquoi ?" balbutia Harry, toujours sous le choc...n'immaginant pas sa femme coucher avec Viktor.

"Harry, c'est pas du tout ça, laisse moi t'expliquer...je ..."

"Bon euh, nous, on va y aller si ça ne vous derange pas !" s'excusa Théo

Mais Harry l'arreta devant lui.

"Laisse tomber Théo, c'est moi qui m'en vais" dit il froidement.

"Harry !!" s'exclama Hermone d'une voix impuissante, la gorge nouée.

"Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour la soirée Hermione."

"Mais attend, je t'ne prie ..." chouina Hermione en rattrapant son epoux par le bras.

"Hermione" la coupa t'il durement " J'vais faire un tour."

Et il claqua la porte violement laissant tout le monde, seuls à 'interieur.

Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione tourna les talons, se dirigea vers Malfoy, s'arreta devant lui et le giffla de toute ses forces.

"Je te deteste Malfoy ! Tu viens de tout gacher! Je te meprise, tu n'as jamais finalement changé !"

Draco resta là, sans bouger. il savait qu'il était en tord et qu'il y était aller trop loin. Il n'avait que ce qu'il meritait.

Hermione monta rapidement les escaliers et alla se refugier dans la chambre que sa meilleure amie lui avait préparé. Quant à Ron, il alla reflechir au calme dans le parc.

Il ne restait donc dans le salon, plus que Ginny et Draco, ainsi que les cinq ados.

"Bien joué Draco, ah oui ça bien joué , continue comme ça et nos vacances seront parfaietement GACHEES ! " lanca Ginny avant de fuir dans la cuisine.

Les ados avaient tout les cinq les yeux totalement equarquillés.

"Ben dis donc, les vacances commencent bien !"ironisa Amy " Bonne chance Pa !" ajouta t'elle avec une petite avec une petite tape sur l'epaule de son pere .

"Ouais. Bonne chance Pa !" fit de même Théo

"Bonne chance Draco" lui dirent aussi Cassy, Matt et Andy avant de monter à leur tour dans lur appartement.

-oOo-

"Et ben dis donc, on peut dire que ça chauffe coté parents enh?"clama Matt en s'affalant sur son lit.

"Parfois j'me demande si mon pere porte pas la poisse sur lui." avoua Théo en faisant de même

"On dirait surtout qu'il cherche la merde !"commenta Andy

"Tu croiq ue ta mere est vraiment enceinte ?" lacha, comme si de rien était Amelia.

"Quoi ??" sursauta Matt

"Ben ouais je croyais que vous aviez bien compris tout à l'heure non?"

"Attends, attends mais tu veux dire que t'es au courant de quelque chose?" intervint Cassy

"Ben non, j'en sais rien mais j'la trouve super emotive , elle peut passer du stade excitée au stade en pleurs donc bon..."

"Ton pere l'a humilié devant tout le monde et foutu un froid entre elle ete mon pere, ça se comprend non ?!"

"C'est pas ma faute " repondit sur la defensive Amy.

"Eh ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !" rencherit il

"Eh oh ! Y'a deja les parents, perso j'trouve ça largement suffisant alors ici pas de bagarre !" s'interposa Théo

"Excuse moi" dit Amy, comme une gamine en faute.

"J'te demande pardon ma puce"

"Et c'est reparti, roulage de pelle jusqu'à l'etouffement, non mais sans dec' vous ne pouvez pas vous lachez la grappe ?!"

"Théo !" maugréèrent Amy et Matt, enlacé l'un contre l'autre.

-oOo-

Il ne fallut peu de temps à Ron pour comprendre que sa réaction avait été enfantine par rapport au 17 longues années de mariage fideles avec Cho.

Il remonta alors precipitament dans ses apartements où devait se morfondre Cho. Mais non...

A peine Ron avait il ouvert la porte qu'elle se jeta sur lui, en larmes.

"ron, je t'aime !! Je suis désolée, je t'aime tellement ! Je n'aurais pas dû..."

Mais Ron l'interompit par un baiser passionné.

"Lavande Brown était exactement tout ce que tu as dis. Et toi...tu es et tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie, et je t'aime plus que tout mon coeur !"

"Ouin...ouin..." etendirent ils d'une piece à côté

"Bradley" sourirent ils

"J'y vais reste là te reposer " lui souffla calmement Ron à l'oreille

"Merci cheri."

Et Ron sortit de leur chambre et descendit à la cuisine préparer un biberon pour Bradley.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il croisa sa soeur, en pleine preparation d'un gratin dauphinois.

"Eh !" sourit il Ginny

"Eh!" l'immita Ron

"Désolée...pour Draco, en ce moment il ne faut pas trop le chercher, de voir Amélia sortir avec un garcon, qui plus est Matthew, ça ..."

"Laisse tomber, c'est arrangé. Je m'inquiette plus pour Harry. Il se sent beaucoup plus trahit par Hermione...c'est totalement absurde...à l'epoque c'est moi qui voulait sortir avec elle et qui était jaloux de Krum ! Pas lui ! C'est dommage...mais ça devait arrivé un jour ou un autre !"

"Hermione est enceinte."

"QUOOIII ??"

"Her-mio-ne est en-cein-te !" articula Ginny

"Co...comment tu le sais ?. Depuis quand ? Harry est au courant ?"

"Non, personne ne l'est, moi non plus je ne le suis pas ! Je ne sais pas c'est une question de feeling, je le pressent ! Selon moi c'est son cadeau de noël pour Harry..."

"Mais...oh Merlin ..."

"Comme tu l'dis..."

-oOo-


	16. En route vers les Caraîbes

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Grand retour de Lolly Fizz !! No coments pr tt le retard !

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, même si je dois avouer avoir ete decue du peu de nombre de reviews mais bon !!

Bonne vacances et bonne lecture !!

Votre fidele Lolly Fizz LRDM !!

* * *

Chapitre 17: En route vers les Caraibes

Durant les deux jours suivant l'incident, personne n'eut de nouvelles d'Harry. Ni Ron ni Draco ne reussissent à le trouver et Hermione commencait à se faire un sang d'encre

"C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû le lui cacher..."pleurnichait elle à longueur de temps aupres de ses deux amies.

"Mais non Mione, c'est tout à fait normal, vous etiez jeunes et puis chacun avait ses secrets! Ce n'était qu'un tournoi, t'as fais de nouvelles rencontres et puis..."

"Cho, va expliquer ça à Harry , pas à moi !On se disait tout! Maintenant il ne va plus jamais me faire confiance !"

"Hermione , relativise les choses! C'est assez normal de reagir ainsi ! Apres 17 ans de mariage, il apprend que son adversaire, LE Viktor Krum t'as fais l'amour !!"

"Ginny, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal le soir du bal ! Ron avait été odieux avec moi et Harry ne pensait qu' à son echec ave Cho ! Durant pres de six ans ils ne m'ont pris que pour le "troisieme pote" avec juste des cheveux longs ! Avec Viktor, c'était different ! Il me voyait et me regardait comme personne ne l'avait deja fais ! J'ai passé une nuit magique, c'est vrai je l'avoue ! Mais en aucun cas je ne l'aurais laissé me toucher ! Draco m'a appercut sortir de sa cabine car il était en train de décuver dans le parc pres du lac et tu connais Draco! Toujours il a besoin de lancer le prochain nouveau ragot ! Je suis désolée mais des fois ton mari m'éx..."

Lorsqu'Hermione prononca ces derniers mots , une ombre apparut devant elles. Les filles se retournerent et Hermione decouvrit son mari, la mine asombrit devant elle.

Harry aurait préféré se trouver sept lieux sous les mers que d'etre là, fautif, devant son epouse aux joues rosies, comme ses yeux.

"On va vous laissez je crois!" dirent Ginny et Cho

-oOo-

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Amy rentra dans l'appartement qui leur avait été aménagé et retrouva son cousin, son frere et Matt et Cassy

"J'viens de voir passer votre pere " s'adressa t'elle à Matt et Cassandra. "Pt'etre que les choses vont enfin se resoudre "

Un soulagement dans la poitrine des deux jeunes se fit resentir.

"tant mieux. J'espere que tout va redevenir calme et ne pas entraver nos vacances de fin d'année." avoua Cassy

-oOo-

"Alors?" demanda innocement Harry en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de son epouse, crispée.

"Alors quoi? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie deux jours sans laisser de nouvelles à personne !!"

"Je suis un crétin".

"Ravie de t'entendre enfin l'admettre."

"Je me passerai de tes sarcasmes Hermione , si tu etais tant désolée tu m'aurrais suivis l'autre jour et ne m'aurais pas laisser partir ! "

"Harry..." fit elle exaspérée.

"Non laisse moi parler maintenant! Pour ma part j'ai tout entendu votre conversation avec Cho et Ginny ! Ecoute moi. Il y a 18 ans je n'ai pas tout risqué pour toi et mes amis contre Voldemort pour me dipsuter et tout perdre aujourd'hui à cause de ce... Krum alors je ne te demanderai rien ...mis à part le fait du pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit? Pourquoi m'as tu crains pour rien cette fois ci? Pourquoi?"

"Harry je..."

"Pas de baratin. La vérité. Et la premiere , pourquoi Draco était au courant et pas moi ?"

"Il était saoul ! Il n'attendait que ca pour m'humilier ! J'étais même étonnée qu'il ne l'ai pas laché plus tot !! Et depuis quand ...oh eh puis... Harry je t'en supplie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais..."

"Je le sais... et je m'en excuse ... Tu avais raison , Ron et moi ne t'avons pas toujours considéré pour ce que tu étais vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucun doute. Tu es et tu resteras toujours la femme que j'aime et c'est la même chose pour les enfants que tu m'as donné."

Hermione en perdit l'equilibre face à cette inattendue serenade !! Heureusement , ce sont des bras forts qui la rattrappa pour l'enlacer amoureusement.

Blottit dans les bars D'harry, Hermione releva la tête et murmurra un timide " Je t'aime " avant de l'embrasser fougeusement .

-oOo-

Le lendemain , le ciel était redevenu calme. tout les couples voyaient la vie en rose...et particulierement Hermione...etrangement.

Au diner, Amy , Cassy et les garcons demanderent la permission de sortir dans une boite moldue que leur avait conseiller Drew, un Serdaigle dont les parents n'appartenaient pas au monde des sorciers, Le Caméléon...ce qui ne fut pas accordé par tous (On se demande par qui ?) mais qui a la majorité fut un oui.

"Cassandra, t'es gentil mais à 17 ans tu ne sors pas dans cette tenue et maquillée comme une voiture volée." la prévint son pere

"'Pa, je vais avoir 18 ans dans trois semaines !" s'exaspera Cassy

"Et moi 36, là n'est pas la difference, tu te changes, c'est ça ou rien, à toi de choisir !"

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais! Surtout si c'est le mais il y a Andrew parce que ca ne change rien ! ce n'est pas parce qu'il sera à côté de toi que les regards d'ado en pleine puberté ne seront pas posés sur toi !!"

" Papa !"

"Harry !" en rajouta une couche Hermione

Accusé par ses deux femmes, il dut ceder...enfin...en partie.

"Un jean, c'est mon dernier prix !"

"Merci "soufla Cassy avant d'aller faire une bise à son pere

A peine Amélia descendue, on entendit:

"Pareil pour toi, c'est même pas la peine de laisser place au chantage, tu remontes !"

Mais contrairement à sa meilleure amie, Amelia était tres contente de quitter la mini-jupe que Cassy l'avait forcé à enfiler et de revêtir son jean fetiche

Finalement, apres de multiples inspections, tou le monde put enfin partir s'amuser dans l'endroit le plus brancher de Londres.

A l'entrée, on leur demanderent leur papier et une fois réglés, on les fit passer dans une piece remplies d'etageres, elles memes remplies de...

"On va pas nous obliger à mettre ça tout de même ?" n'en revint pas Amy

"Quelle pointure Mademoiselle?"

"Enh? Non mais attendez, Drew ne nous a jamais prevenu ! Comment veulent ils qu'on danse sur... sur... sur des roulettes !!!" s'exclama Matthew

-oOo-

La soirée au Cameleon restera gravée dans les memoires des jeunes sorciers, on peut en etre sur. Andy et Amy rentrerent avec des bleus partout, Cassy s'était foulé la cheville et quant à Matt et Théo , ils experimenterent leur premiere cuite.

Flashback

"Matthew Harry James Potter ! dans quel état es tu?"

Matt, vascillant malgré les efforts d'Amy pour le soutenir reussit à expliquer la situation...enfin à essayer.

"Man, s'te plait...j'me sens deja pas bien alors...pas la peine de me sermoner.

Ariverent derriere Andrew, qui soutenait d'un côté Cassy qui boitait et Théo dans le meme etat deplorable qur Matt.

"Théo ! Merlin !!" s'affola Draco en voyant son fils.

"Non mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris? Cassy?!!"

"'Maman je vais tout expliquer, ne t'inquiette pas."

"Oui ben pour l'instant vous devriez plutôt aller vous coucher, on verra ca demain ! Si vous reveillez Ginny et qu'elle vous appercoit dans cet etat ...je ne vous explique pas le vrai drame !"

"Une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera le plus grand des biens je crois !" ajouta Hermione

"Maman, t'aurais pas juste un truc pour..."commenca Matthew

"Dans tes reves...ça vous apprendra à toi et Théodore de ne pas jouer avec l'alcool !"

"Mais..."

"Bonne nuit Matthew..." le recoupa sa mere

-oOo-

"Mmmmhhhh..."s'etira un beau brun en se reveillant. "Putain j'ai un de ces mal de crâne..."

"Gueule de bois" lui expliqua sa soeur en se massant elle meme la cheville

"Jai vomis toute la nuit..."

"Théo c'est pareil que Matt! Gueule de bois ! Franchement bravo les gars ! Avec vos conneries c'est la derniere fois qu'on sort !"grogna Amelia

"Merci Amy, mais on se passera de tes commentaires et si tu pouvais parler un peu moins fort, ca me tambourine les oreilles."

Amy se leva de son lit, passa devant celui de son petit ami et avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain elle se pencha vers son oreille

"Si tu le prends comme ca, je vais même faire mieux . JE VAIS ME TAIRE !!"

"Putain !!!" sursauta Matt

"Merci ca me va droit au coeur !!" repondit Amy en claquant la porte

"Mais non, c'est pas c'que je voulais dire!! Fais chier...ma tête...AAAAAAAMY !!!"

"Des le matin, non mais j'vous jure! Vais dejeuner moi. J'prefere encore voir les parents que vous deux encore en train de vous disputer.

Cassy ne fit pas attention aux autres et prefera s'occuper de la tache de reveiller Andy

Elle s'approcha alors de sa joue et commenca par l'embrasser langoureusement avant de descendre dans son cou puis remonter vers sa joue. Semblant apprecier le reveil, Andrew tourna doucement la tete et embrassa sa petite amie sur les levres.

"Mmmmhh...An...Andy, on n'est pas seul" murmurra Cassy entre deux baisers.

"C'est...toi...qu'a...commencé et...mmhhh...on s'en...smack fiche"

Mais elle le repoussa

"Ntntntnntnt...chut...sois sage !"

"Mmmmh"sourit Andy " Et j'ai quoi en echange pour plus tard?"

"Andrew !"s'exclama t'elle outrée

-oOo-

Aeroport de Londres , deux jours plus tard.

"J'espere que c'est une blague parce que je vous previens tout de suite, moi, vivant, je ne monte pas dans ce... cet... ab... anion !!" decreta Matt categrique.

"Avion" le corrigea sa mere" Et de toute facon tu n'as pas le choix. Maintenant vous allez tous me donner votre baguette..."

"QUUUOOOOIIII ???" sursauterent chaques enfants

"Vous avez bien entendu Hermione" arriva Ron "Restriction de magie pour dix jours d'où l'empreint de l'avion !"

"Non mais c'est cela oui, c'est la quatrieme dimension ici ! "ralla Théo

"Sans magie? Non mais c'est plus des vacances , on n'est plus rien , papa, dis quelque chose !!" supplia Matt

"La bas, tu n'auras pas besoin d'être quelque chose, ne t'inquiettes pas" lui repondit Harry

"De toute facon, même avec , tu n'es rien..." chuchotta Draco dans son coin.

Amy l'entendit et ne put s'empecher de rire ce qu'i n'echappa pas à Matt

"Tiens" donna finalemnt Matt à contre coeur surivit par les autres

Ils allaient se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement quand Andy arreta ses parents

"Il me semble que vous ayez dis que c'était restriction de magie pour tout le monde alors..."

Lui et les autres de la bane attendaient tous alignés, les bras croisés

"Quoi??? Non mais attendez, on n'a pas..."

"On attend. On ne montera pas tant que vous n'aurez pas mis vos baguette dans le même coffre que les notres.

-oOo-

Dans l'avion, Andy et Cassy s'assirent à leur place , pres du hublot. Quant à Matt, il alla s'installer lui aussi à côté d'Amy.

"Salut la belle."

"..."

"Allez Amy, s'te plait fais pas la gueule."

"..."

"Tu comptes ne plus me parler de toute les vacances?"

"..."

"J'te demande pardon pour ce matin, je ne voulais pas..."

"Laisses tomber."

"Rhooo... me dis pas ca comme ca..." chouina Matt

"Tu veux que j'te le dise comment? Laisse tomber mon cheri d'amour que j'aime de tout mon coeur ?"dit elle mielleusement

"C'est tout de suite mieux.!"rigola Matt avant d'embrasser sa petite amie dans le cou

"Eh dîtes, vous ne savez pas où c'est le 32b? Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure que je cherche !" demanda Théo, portant son sac à dos.

"Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à une hôtesse? Tu sais, elle sont là pour ça!" le taquina Matt

"Peut être mais elles sont deja trop occupées par les moldus qui fument dans les toilettes, regardez! Bref, vous y avez compris quelque chose, vous ?"

"32b tu dis?" questionna Amy

"C'est là bas, au fond à droite, trois siege devant Andrew"

"P'tain ils sont chier, ils auraient pu nous mettre tous ensemble à côté !" maugréa Théo en laissant en plan Matt et sa soeur.

"Oups pardon, excusez moi, oups attention " ne cessait il de dire en bousculant accidentellement certains passagers.

...Quand il arriva enfin à son siege...ravi de decouvrir que la personne qui serait sa voisine durant le voyage serait une ravissante jeune femme. Elle était assise mais paraissait tout de même grande. Châtains aux yeux marrons avec un teint assez hâlé et une fossette à la joue droite...elle correspondait plutôt bien au style de fille avec qui Théo sympathisait rapidement.

"Euh...bonjour...excusez moi" l'interrompit il alors qu'ele lisait un magasine de Vogue.

"Oui?" dit elle en relevant soignement la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Le regard percant de la jeune fille sema le trouble en Théo

"Euh...c'est...euh bien le siege 32b ?"

"Oui, c'est ecrit là!" lui repondit elle en pointant vers le haut le numero indiqué à côté des lampes et de la ventilation

"Ah...effectivement...oui, c'était marqué là! "sourit il gêné.

Une fois assis, par le nombre de fois ou Théo fit craquer ses doigts, sa voisine compris qu'elle le mettait dans un etat de stress. Aussi, elle engagea une conversation pour detendre l'atmosphere.

"Je m'appelle Brooke Davis et toi?"

"Théo...enfin Théodore Malfoy mais je préfere Théo"

"D'accord Théo" sourit elle en insistant sur son prenom

"Tu pars en vacances toute seule ?"

"Oh non, mon oncle a un appartement là bas et je rejoins ma cousine et toi?"

"Avec des amis et ma famille mais...dis moi... ca va te paraitre bizarre comme question mais c'est quelle destination ce vol ?"

Brooke rigola nerveusement. Etait il en train de se moquer d'elle?"

"Non parce que c'est une surprise de nos parents alors..." se precipita t'il d'ajouter

"...special comme surprise... tes parents doivent etre geniaux!"

"Et encore tu ne sais pas tout !" soupira Théo

"Vas y dis moi !"

'Merlin...10 jours sans magie...on est dans un engin moldu...donc avec des moldus et...'pensa t'il en se mordant la levre inferieur

"Oh tu sais, c'est des parenst quoi !!" se rattrappa t'il

Apres quelques heures de papotage, Brooke et Théo en connaissaient un peu plus l'un sur l'autre, pourtant quelque chose turlupinait Brooke.

"Mais où etudies tu ? Tu es à la fac ou bien encore au secondaire ?"

"Je...euh...suis..." Théo balbutiait, que pouvait il lui repondre ? Il ne connaissait aucune ecole à part Beauxbâtons et Poudlard. Heuresement il fut sauver par son cousin.

"Eh Théo, ils ont ouvert un mini-bar derriere, tu viens faire un tour ?"

"Ouai. J'te presente mon cousin, Andy"

"Enchantée" lui dit elle en lui serrant la main

"Moi de même "repondit Andrew

"Tu permet? je reviens !"

"T'inquiettes pas, je trouverais une occupation !" le rassura Brooke

-oOo-

* * *

Et oui encore un chapitre qui a mis plus de deux mois avant d'etre posté ! C'est tres mal, je suis désolée , j'espere que cela n'entravera pas sur vos remerciements !!!

Gros bizooooooo et à bientôt j'espere !!

Lolly xxx


End file.
